it was meant to be
by hugbuddy13
Summary: Spencer and Aiden goes to Hawaii for the summer and meet Ashley and Kyla
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's Pov

It's the last summer before senior year. My bad I'm Spencer Carlin and I'm gay I hope you don't have a problem with that. So I'm going to Hawaii with my friend Aiden for the whole summer.

Spencer-dude I can't wait to get there  
Aiden- I know. I'm glad your bring me  
Spencer-you know I can't be away from you the whole summer  
Aiden-awe. You care  
Spencer- yea and maybe we meet some ladies or guys  
s/t-oh yea forgot to tell you Aiden is bi only I know this.  
Aiden-hell yea!

Aiden's Pov

Dude I want wait to see some hotties. Spencer is a good friend we been through a lot. We even tried dating each other it was kind of weird she's like a sister to me. And she realizes she likes girls and I like both.

Aiden-I cant believe your dad paid for this.  
Spencer-what do you say. I'm there only kid and my parents are going through a lot of stuff and they don't want me around it.  
Aiden-I'm sorry spency  
Spencer. its ok they belong with each other anyways.

They got on the plane and 24 hours later they will be in Hawaii

Ashley's Pov

Me and my twin sister kyla have been in Hawaii for about a week. Our dad just died and we haven't seen our mom in years. And our daddy being Patrick Dempsey we have money. Lots and lots of it. But we'll be hear all summer and then we will be moving to LA in one of his houses.

Kyla-wake up Ashley!  
Ashley-no I like sleepy  
Kyla-come on we been here for about a week and we haven't left the hotel  
Ashley-fine we can do something.i'll get ready  
Kyla- yay. Get ready quick  
(she gets in the shower like 30 mins later she gets out and gets ready)  
Kyla-lets go to the beach  
Ashley-dude have you looked outside?  
Kyla-no?  
Ashley-its raining hardcore out there.  
Kyla-awe. well you got out of that one. What do you want to do?  
Ashley-lets go downstairs I'm hungry.  
(they go downstairs and go to sticky fingers and are there for a while it's a good place to eat. Then they walk out and Ashley sees this pretty blonde that walk into the hotel with blue eyes that you could get lost in.  
kyla- Ashley….Ashley…Ashley? what are you looking at?  
Ashley-her!  
Kyla-who? Oh I see her yea she is a pretty one  
Ashley-I have to meet her!


	2. Chapter 2

a/t-ok so I kind of look like I'm stalking but I'm not I just have to meet her. So I was close enough to hear what her room is and what is kinda weird her room is right next to mine. Isn't that sweet or what? If see her with a guy and I hope there not dating. I have to think of something umm. Well right when I was thinking I ran in to someone.

???-ouch

Ashley-oh I'm sorry I wasn't even watching where I'm going

???-it's ok. I'm Spencer by the way.

Ashley-I'm Ashley. Do you want me to help you?

Spencer- yea sure my friend Aiden would help me but his room isn't by mine.

Ashley-where is your room? (thank god they are just friends.)

Spencer-umm let me get it. 234b

Ashley-sweet that's right next to mine. 235b. so later do you and your friend Aiden want to go to dinner with me and my sister kyla?

Spencer- yea sure. What time?

Ashley- around 8. is that good for you?

Spencer- yea it is ill tell Aiden about it. See you later

Spencer's pov

Wow I just met the most gorgeous girl ever. Her name is Ashley and me and Aiden are going to have dinner with her and her sister. I can't wait!! I'm going to call him.

Aiden-hey spency!

Spencer-hey aid.

Aiden- so what's up?

Spencer-so I just met this beautiful girl and she asked us to go to dinner with her and her sister.

Aiden-so umm is this beautiful girl gay?

Spencer- god I hope so!

Aiden-is her sister?

Spencer- I don't know. well be up here by 7:30 and help me get ready please

Aiden-ok and before dinner do you think we could see if there is a room closer to you?

Spencer- yea sure you are pretty far from me

Aiden- yea I'm on floor 5 and you're on floor 2

Spencer- yea, well ill see you in a couple of hours by aid

Aiden-bye spency

the rest of the day spencer got her room together and was trying to get ready for the dinner and she was having troubles getting ready she didn't know what to ware and didn't know how fancy the place there going is. So she decides to go over to spencers

Spencer-hello. Is Ashley here?

???-so you must be Spencer?

Spencer- umm yea. And you are?

???- oh sorry I'm her sister kyla.

Spencer-so is Ashley here?

Kyla- oh yea she is come in she is getting ready

Spencer- ok thank you

Ashley- Spencer? What are you doing here?

Spencer- oh I just wanted to know how fancy the places were going to go eat is?

Ashley- oh nothing big just Ruby Tuesdays.

Spencer- ok thanks ill see you in 45 mins

Ashley- by Spence.

Kylas pov

Kyla- wow sis your right she is a pretty one

Ashley- yea she is. I'm going to go back getting ready

Kyla-ok we don't have that much time so hurry up

Ashley-Yea I know

When Ashley is getting ready I went to the living room to see was on t.v. It was pretty sweet my favorite show was on and it was one tree hill. Not the new ones though it was on this sop channel. But ill still watch it.

Ashley- ok I'm ready

Kyla-yea ok…..awe Lucas and Brooke are back together how sweet!!

Ashley-don't tell me that you're watching one tree hill

Kyla- what can I say I love this show!

Ashley-can you please turn it off? I really want to see spencer

Kyla-yea sure.

They leave and they go next door to get Spencer and Aiden.

Ashley-knock knock

???-hey? Oh you must be Ashley and kyla

Ashley and kyla-hey

???-hey I'm Aiden Spencer's best friend. Come on in Spencer is still getting ready

Kyla- ok…hey your watching one tree hill

Aiden- yea ha-ha even though I'm a guy I love this show. Well it's because of Spencer she is always watching it.

k/t-wow a guy that loves one tree hill never though that would happen but that's pretty sweet because Ashley hates the show and now I have someone to talk about the show with.

Kyla-so who is your favorite couple?

Aiden-Brooke and Lucas. There in love and even though there soo different but that's the good part in there relationship I wouldn't want to be with someone who is just like me. So who is your favorite couple?

Kyla- Brooke and Lucas too. And I feel the same way.

Ashley- omg im sick of hearing about one tree hill. Kyla is always talking about it…. Hey Spence are you almost ready?

Spencer- hey yea sorry about that I didn't mean to take so long

Ashley- no it's ok I'm just getting sick of hearing them talking about one tree hill

Spencer-hey I love that show

Ashley-sorry I use to like it but when kyla started watching it and she got obsessed with it and now she wont stop talking about it.

Kyla- hey I am now

Ashley- uhh yea sis you are. And maybe you and Aiden and maybe Spencer can be one tree hill buddy's.

Spencer and Aiden-yea we could work with that

Ashley-ha ok lets go to dinner now

S, K, A-ok were hungry

No one's Pov

So they all get in to Ashley nice car and head to Ruby Tuesdays. Spencer sitting up front and Aiden and Kyla are in the back. They are both having there own conversations.

Up Front with spashley

Ashley- so spence you look really pretty tonight

Spencer- thank you so do you to!

Ashley- thanks. So what are you doing in Hawaii?

Spencer- well my parents are going through a lot right now and my dad didn't want me in the middle of it

Ashley- I'm sorry Spence

Spencer- no its ok they don't belong together anyways. So why are you in Hawaii?

Ashley- well my dad died in a car crash. And I don't know where my mom is I haven't seen her in years.

Spencer- I'm sorry ash

Ashley- its ok its still hard for me and kyla but we both have each other

Spencer- that's good that you have a sister to go to. I don't well Aiden he is like my brother I go to him when I need him.

Ashley-that's good you have him. You on the first time I saw you before I ran into you I thought you guys were dating

Spencer-ha no we use to but I don't swing that way anymore

Ashley- so um your gay?

Spencer- yea do you have a problem with that?

Ashley- ha no not at all. I'm gay too (yay she's gay to)

Spencer-(smiling) ok

In the back with Aiden and Kyla

Aiden- so I herd from there convo up there that your dad died. I'm really sorry

Kyla- like she just said I have her and I'm glad I do because I would be lost with out her

Aiden- yea that's like me and spency she means a lot to me. We been best friends for years we even dated for a while but that didn't worked out that well we both thought we are better as friends and she found out that she likes girls.

Kyla- that's good you guys still stayed friends

Aiden-I would be lost with out her.

Ashley- hey guys were here

Aiden-good I'm hungry!!

Host-how many?

Ashley-4 please

Host- right over here….. what do you want to drink

Ashley- I'll have an orange soda

Spencer-I'll have the same

Kyla- I'll have ice water with lemon

Aiden- and I'll have a

Host-ok I'll get you guys your drinks and your server will be right with you

Ashley- thanx's

Spencer-so you guys what state are you going to live in?

A&K-LA

Aiden- really? Sweet we live in LA

Spencer- what school are you guys going to go to?

Kyla- umm I think its call king high

S&A-DUDE!! That's the same school that we go to!

Ashley- really sweet now we know people that go there.

Server-hey I'm Kassie I'll be your server tonight

Kassie- so what do you guys want?

Ashley-mini burgers and a salad bar

Spencer- the same but with fries and a salad bar

Aiden- the angus(sp) burger with fries

Kyla- I'll just have the salad bar

Kassie- ok I'll get that for you guys.

A, S, K- well I'm getting the salad now.

They all came back with there salads

Aiden-wow kyla you have a lot

Kyla- well this is the only thing I'm eating

Aiden-yea true

They all eat there salads and get there food. They all eat and have there small talk with every one and was about ready to leave.

Ashley-so is everyone ready to leave?

Spencer-yea I am

Ashley-hello you guys are you guys ready!!

A&K- yea sorry

They get in the car and goes back to the hotel. Kyla is walking Aiden back to his room. We forgot to change his room and it's too late to change it now. And Ashley is walking Spencer back to her too. When they got up to there floor and Ashley interlocks her hand with Spencer's

Spencer- ash. Even though I know new you for only a day I really like you. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?

Ashley- yea I do and I like you a lot too.

Before Spencer went in side Ashley kissed her long and hard

Ashley-bye Spence

Spencer-bye ash see you tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's Pov

Wow I like ash more then I thought. And that kiss was good. I still think its pretty sweet that she is going to go to the same school as me and Aiden. Maybe something will happen with me and her like a relationship.

Phone with Aiden

Spencer-aid where are you?

Aiden-oh hey spency I'm hanging out with kyla were watching one tree hill

Spencer-omg aid you watch that more then I do

Aiden-ha yea I know and now I found someone who loves it as much as I do and maybe more then I do

Kyla-hey I herd that

Aiden-sorry kyla. Hey Spence I'll come up tomorrow and we can get some breakfast

Spencer-ok I'll talk to you then. Bye

Aiden-night spency

The next day

???-knock knock

Spencer-what its 8 in the morning …oh hey aid. Why are you up to early?

Aiden- ha I never went to bed me and kyla-

Spencer- I don't really want to hear about my best friend and Ashley's sister

Aiden-nothing happened. There was a marathon of one tree hill so we watched it

Spencer-umm ok you guys are obsessed with that show

Aiden- whatever. So did anything happen with you and Ashley?

Spencer- nothing really we just kissed that's it

Aiden- that's it? That is big

Spencer- Omg I know! Even though I've only known her for a day but I like her a lot

Aiden-awe spency's in love

Spencer- I wouldn't say love I would say I like her a lot. Where going out on a date today

Aiden- really? Where are you going?

Spencer- I'm not sure yet it's a surprise

Aiden- well when your out on your date I'm going to see if there is a room closer to yours and then sleep

Spencer- ha yea I bet you would want to go to bed. All night one tree hill wow

Aiden-spency shut up I like the show

Spencer- and your like the only guy that dose

Aiden- so? Ha anyways im going to go.

Spencer-bye aid

Aiden-bye spency

Ashley's Pov

Ashley-kyla is that you?

Kyla-yea sorry did I wake you?

Ashley-kinda but its ok

Kyla- ok well I'm going to go to bed

Ashley-wait a minute. Did you guys do anything?

Kyla- no we just watched one tree hill all night?

Ashley- umm why?

Kyla- there was a marathon on

Ashley- omg I'm glad you found someone to watch it with

Kyla-ha yea. So did anything happen with you and Spencer?

Ashley- yea we kissed and I asked her out on a date today

Kyla-awe where?

Ashley- I'm not sure yet I'm still thinking about it

Kyla-oh ok im going to bed

Ashley-oh night

Ok after kyla leaving I turn on the TV one tree hill was on. I don't think so then john and Kate plus 8 was on.

Ashley-I'm never going to have that many kids. That's crazy

???-yea that is crazy. I would die if I had that many kids

Ashley-holy sh!t spencer

spencer-I'm sorry the door was open so I came right in

Ashley-no it's ok it just scared the sh!t out of me. So why do I get this lovely visit from you?

Spencer-oh yea well I didn't know what you have planed for our date so I came by and see what I should ware

Ashley-well I was just thinking going to the beach and getting surfing lessons then going to this place that is on the beach. What do you think about that?

Spencer- yea I like that. It sounds fun and romantic

Ashley-ok good. So do you want to stay hear and watch this show with me?

Spencer- sure I been watching this show a lot.

Over the couple of hours we were watching some TV and having small talk just getting to know each other.

Ashley-so Spence I'm going to take a shower and get around. When I'm done with that I'll come by your room and pick you up

Spencer-ok I'll see you then

Ashley-bye Spence

Spencer's Pov

That was a good morning just hanging out with Ashley. I know I've only known her a dad but I do like her a lot and I wish we could slow down but it's kinda hard to.

Ashley-knock knock

Spencer-hey ash. You look nice!

Ashley-awe thanks! You do too! Ready to go?

Spencer- yepp

We left my room and went down stairs and were kinda lucky because our hotel is right on the beach. So I took Ashley's hard and I think she was kind a shocked that I did. And then she led me where we are getting our lesions are at.

???-hello ladies. I'm Chad and Ill be teaching you how to surf

A&S-hello Chad

Chad-so were going to practice on the bored in the sand before we get in the water.

Ashley-we don't have any surf bored's yet

Chad-there is a surf shop right there

Ashley-ok we'll be right back

Spencer-dude ash look at this bored that I found

Ashley-that is sweet it has your name on it

Spencer-I know. What one are you going to get yet?

Ashley- I don't know yet I'm still looking

Spencer- ok I'm going to look at new sunglasses. Oh yea I'm paying

Ashley- I don't think so I am

Spencer-fine then I'm going to buying dinner

Ashley-deal

Spencer-dude I found a sweet pair of sunglasses (white big sunglasses)

Ashley-I love those kind of sunglasses. Oh and I found a bored (it had this really weird but beautiful chaps and colors all over it

Spencer-that's really pretty

Cash register chick-is this it

Ashley-yepp

Cash register chick-the total comes up to $310

Spencer-holy sh!t

Ashley gave her card to the cash register chick then we left. I don't know why it was that much.

Spencer-why was it so much?

Ashley-our bored's was $100 each and your sunglasses was a $100 too

Spencer-ash I'm sorry I didn't know they were that much. We should take them back

Ashley- no Spencer it's ok. You look hot in them anyways

Spencer-blushing-umm ok

Ashley-ok hey sorry were back

Chad-it's ok

Spencer-lets get started!

Chad- ok get you're bored's and put them on the sand and get on your stomachs and pretend to prattle and stand up on the bored

They did what Chad did and they both did pretty good and there going to try it in the water

Chad-Spencer your doing really good!

Spencer-thanx!

Then both Chad and Spencer see Ashley not doing so well she keeps falling off her bored

Chad-hey Ashley do you need some help?

Ashley-yes please.

Chad goes over to help Ashley but not hope at all she just sucks at.

Ashley-at least Spencer is good at it

Spencer-thank you

Ashley-have you have surf before?

Spencer-nope I guess beginners luck. Haha

Ashley-ok thanks Chad I think were done here.

Chad-ok see you guys later

DINNER ONE THE BEACH

Waiter-what do you guys want to drink

S, A- just ice water

Spencer-well surfing was fun I didn't think I would do as good as I did

Ashley- ok rub it in

Spencer-ha sorry

Ashley-Spence can I ask you something?

Spencer-yea sure anything

Ashley-do you think were moving a little fast?

Spencer-yea I kinda do. But it's different with you. I'm following my feelings and I never did that before. I just want to get to know you first before we start to date. If you would like?

Ashley got up and kissed Spencer long and heard. Both of them smiling through the kiss

Ashley-yes I would like that because I want there to be an us. Your different to me too I'm following my feelings too.

Ashleys Pov

Spencer-ok back to our date

Ashley-haha sorry I just had to do it

Spencer-don't be sorry at all!!

Ashley blushing

Spencer-so where did you and kyla lived before?

Ashley-south Carolina. It's a good state but it just reminds me of my dad. So both me and kyla though let's go here then live in one of our dads place in LA

Spencer grabbed my hand

Spencer-I'm kinda glad you did.

Ashley-blushing-me too

Ashley-so Spence how did you and Aiden get so close?

Spencer-I new him since the 2nd grade I moved here from New York and he was the first one to talk to me and ever since then we been close and both of us was dealing with the same thing after we both ok

Ashley-like what?

Spencer-promise not to tell kyla?

Ashley-promise

Spencer-well Aiden is bi

Ashley-umm wow umm yea I didn't see that coming

Spencer-yea we were dealing it together me being gay and everything

Ashley-well that's good you guys had each other when that went down

Spencer-yea it was.

The water came and they ordered there food and everything. Had some more small talk to get to know each other then left hand in hand. Spencer walked Ashley to the door and have her and gave her a really good kiss. They both wanted more but they both parted ways because they wanted to really be together before anything else happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's Pov

It's been over a month and I really like ash a lot more then like I think I love her. But I'm going to ask her out tonight on the beach I already got it planed were hanging out all day and I'm getting Aiden and Kyla to set it up and have them text me when its all done. Oh yea they been getting close to but nothing more then sex really. But they are becoming best friends oh yea Aiden told Kyla that he is bi and she's ok with it. Oh yea Aiden changed his room its down the hall from mine.

Spencer-knock knock

Ashley-Spence! (Kiss)

Spencer-hey so what do you want to do today? Tonight I have a surprise for you

Ashley-really what?

Spencer-ash it's a surprise I can't tell you and its only in a couple of hours I think you can wait

Ashley-yea sure-ok let's just watch juno

Spencer-ok I love that movie

Ashley-yea me too

So me and ash are watching juno you know how hard it is not just to cuddle with her or just kiss her. Its really hard I will ask her to be my girlfriend tonight and I already know she will say yes well I hope so.

Ashley-Spence are you alright?

Spencer- yea I am

Ashley-are you sure?

Spencer-yea I am. Come lay with me

Ashley dose what Spencer ask and they are cuddling with each other. Spencer sees that Ashley has a little curl of hair in her eyes so she moves it.

Spencer-you know how hard it is for me not to do anything with you right now?

Ashley-really hard? It's the same with me too Spence you know how I feel about you

Spencer-yea I know and you know how I fee-

Sorry my phone is going off

Aiden text-ok we have everything done

Spencer text-ok thanks

Ashley-who was that?

Spencer-just Aiden telling me not to bug him tonight him and Kyla are going to get kinda friendly tonight

Ashley-ok ew I didn't need to hear that

Spencer-haha yea sorry. Well get all pretty for your surprise tonight. Ill be back in 30 minutes to pick you up

Before spencer left she kiss Ashley on the forehead

Spencer left and got all prettied up for Ashley and I hope she is doing the same. I can't wait till tonight.

Spencer-knock knock Ashley?

Ashley-hey Spence you look really good (kissing Spencer)

Spencer-kinda swiped (sp) off her feet with that kiss-blushing-thanks you look really good too

Spencer-lets go (taking Ashley's hand and interlocked)

Ashley-ok

They walk out of the hotel and walk down the beach where there was no people and Ashley see's candles all over the place. A blanket with chocolate cake there and a little cooler and a tent with there pj's and everything.

Ashley-is this my surprise?

Spencer-yea it is

Sitting down on the blanket

Ashley-why did you do this?

Spencer- I wanted to ask you something

Ashley-ok what about?

Spencer-ever since the first time I saw you I new there was something about you I couldn't stay away from. What I'm trying to say Ashley will you be my girlfriend?

Ashley-(kissing spencer lightly turns into a make out session)

Spencer-is that a yes?

Ashley-you know it's a yes! (Kissing Spencer again)

Spencer-ash I love you I really do

Ashley starts crying

Spencer-babe don't cry

Ashley-Spence its happy cries I love you too

Spencer-good!!

Ashley-so do you want some chocolate cake?

Spencer-yea sure. Oh yea we have milk in the cooler

Ashley-sweet I love milk and chocolate

They start feeding each other the chocolate cake and drinking the milk and after a while they just cuddled

Spencer-do you want to get in the tent? It' getting cold out

Ashley- yea I'm getting really cold

They pick up everything that was outside and put it in the tent. The tent was a good size that had 2 openings and they put the stuff where they weren't sleeping in. they all got dressed and got in bed and just looked at each other in the eyes

Ashleys'pov

Ashley-do you want to wait? All I want is to lay right next to you and hear you breathing

Spencer-(kissing Ashley really hard) yea we can wait. Whats the rush right we just got together

Ashley-yea and I'm glad we did

Spencer-I love you

Ashley I love you too

They fall asleep in each other arms really happy and glad that they are together. They both are soo in love with each other its not even funny

The next morning. I was the first one up and that next happens. Were spooning and she has a tight hold on me like she doesn't want to let me go. I feel her waking up so I turn around.

Ashley-hey babe

Spencer-hey your self. Did you have a good sleep?

Ashley-(smiling big) yea I did. I guess you did too

Spencer-what?

Ashley-when I woke up you ha a tight hold on me

Spencer-blushing-ha umm I finally can call you mine and I didn't want you to get away

Ashley-awe Spencer I'm never going to leave you (kiss)

Spencer-good I wouldn't have it anyways (kiss)

Ashley-so what do you want to do today?

Spencer-go up to my room and go back to bed and just be alone today.

Ashley-sounds good. Should we call Aiden and Kyla to clean this up?

Spencer-its 9 I bet they aren't awake now so ill just leave a message and tell them to clean it up

Spencer-hey aid just seeing if you're up I guess not but me and ash are going back to my room to watch some TV do you think you could pick up all the stuff? Thank you!!

Spencer-ok I called them lets go

Ashley-wait (kissing Spencer) sorry I had to do it. I know we use to kiss before but they were only little pecks but now I can really kiss you and call you mine. I love you

Spencer-awe babe. I love you to. I'm glad I'm yours too. You mean soo much to me and our relationship means soooo much to me. More then you will ever know

Ashley-oh babe I think I know (kiss) lets leave now

Spencer-ok (grabbing Ashley's hand)

They go back to the hotel and goes into Spencer's room

Ashley-dude you have a bigger bed then I do

Spencer-haha yea I have a xxx size bed. Because I always move around in my sleep

Ashley-you didn't last night

Spencer-blushing-because you were sleeping with me

Ashley-awe babe

Spencer-come here

Ashley-okay

Spencer-you know babe I can see us together forever

Ashley-me too (kiss)

Spencer-want to try to go to bed

Ashley-yepp

Spencer-night babe

Ashley-night


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley's Pov

It was about 2 hours later I woke up with no Spencer in bed. There was a note though

_Babe,_

_I went for a walk to think a little bit_

_Be back later_

_I have my cell on me if you need me_

_**I love you**_

_Spence_

Every time I see or hear her say those words I get butterflies in my stomach. I'm going to call her

Phone call-

Ashley-hey Spence

Spencer-cracking voice-hey babe

Ashley-what's wrong?

Spencer-nothing just with Aiden having coffee but ill be up right in the room soon

Ashley-ok bye babe

Spencer-bye

a/t-ok something is up I'm going to go down there to see her. Ok I had to change I put on some boy shorts and a wife beater then off I go to see Spencer. not even 5 minutes I saw Spencer and some girl in a corner and Spencer agents the wall and this chick is hurting Spencer I can hear her cry.

Ashley-HEY GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!!

???-why don't you make me?

Ashley-bitch,maybe I will (bam I just hit her 5x's in the face)

Spencer-Ashley I'm sorry

Ashley-no babe you did nothing. Lets go back to our room and talk about it

Spencer-still crying-ok

Ashley-shh baby shh

We got in to her room and we should lye there. And me just looking at her marks really want to kick this chicks ass but who is she??

Ashley-Spence what happened?

Spencer-it's a long story

Ashley-I have all the time in the world

Spencer-ok. It was right after me and Aiden I met that girl Megan and we were good friends then started dating. It was good for a while she treated me really good and one day we got in to a fight and she hit me pretty bad. I didn't know what to think if I didn't tell anyone not even Aiden but after a while it got worse she even raped me and after that happened I kinda lost it I told Aiden every thing I stayed with him for the longest time I felt so save with him. I turned her in and she got arrested and she has been in jail ever since and I guess she moved out here and one of her friends are staying here and she ran into me and grabbed a hold of me and saying she will get me back .babe please don't let her do anything to me!!

Ashley-omg wow I don't ill kill her if she comes close to you!!

Spencer-crying again-thank you

Ashley-I'm going to call Aiden and Kyla you sleep

Spencer-thank you babe! I'm glad I have you

Ashley-me too don't worry ill take care of it

Mean while when Ashley is calling Aiden

Ashley-hey Aid. Can you and Kyla come to my room I need to talk to you guys it's about Spencer

Aiden-ok Kyla and I will be right there

Note for Spencer:

_Spence baby,_

_I'll be next door talking to Kyle and Aiden_

_If you need anything just call_

_Don't leave the room_

_I don't want Megan to get you again_

_**I love you baby!!**_

_Ash_

Aiden-knock knock

Ashley-hey you guys

Aid, K-what's wrong with Spencer?

Ashley-Aiden remember Megan? She's back well she is in Hawaii and she is in our hotel

Aiden-omg really wow I thought she would be locked up for a while

Ashley-I guess not

Kyla-what happened?

When Aiden was telling kyla everything what happened in the past she got kinda p issed about what happened

Kyla-wow what are we going to do?

Ashley- well I was thinking we could go to a different part of Hawaii to get away from her.

Aiden-good idea

Kyla-like where?

Ashley-how about Haiti?

A, K-sounds good

Ashley-ok I'm going to go back to Spencer's room to talk to her and get on the computer and get a plane tickets and rooms.

Aiden-ok we get packing

Ashley-ok when you guys are done come over to Spencer's room

Kyla-ok see you then

Ashley bye

Aiden Pov

Wow I didn't think Megan would get out of jail. And she came back to hurt Spencer. I'm glad she has Ashley she is going to be good for Spencer. I do love her like a sister. Well I'm back to my room getting everything ready and kyla is at hers and Ashley's. so I walk out of my room with all of my stuff I see Megan

Aiden-hey get away from her room

Megan-hey jockstrap what are you going to do about it?

Aiden-nothing at all

Megan-Aiden you're the same. You're all talk but no action

A/T-so right when I saw Megan outside of Spencer's I new I couldn't hit her like I did before. Yea I did hit her because that was the night she r a p e d Spencer and that was the last time she even saw her again well until today. So i went back to my room and called the front desk.

Front desk chick- hello how may I help you?

Aiden-hey this 229B on the 2nd floor and there is this chick is standing outside of 234B room and they wont leave. Do you think you can make her leave?

Front desk chick-yes I can thank you for telling me. Ill call security(sp)

Aiden-thank you,bye

A/T-and with that I hung up the phone and left my room. I went down to see if Megan is still there and yea she is but have 3 security around her. ha that's funny

Megan-Aiden you called them didn't you?

Aiden-yes I didn't want you hurting Spencer again or hurting her girlfriend either

Megan-ill kill you. You not even going to stop me!

Security dudes-what was that? Your coming with us miss. And you might not even get out for a while

Ashley-what's going on out where Aid?

Aiden-Megan was outside of yours and Spencer's room waiting for you guys

Ashley-wow aid I'm glad your hear for us

Security dude-I would like you guys to come down with us and tell us what she did to you guys.

Ashley-ok let me get my girlfriend and we will be down there

Security dude-see you guys there

Ashley- ok ill get Spencer and then go there and when we come back ill buy the plane tickets

Aiden-ok ill put my stuff in yours and kyla's room I guess ill be staying there before we leave and then meet up with you.

Ashley-ok ill see you later

Spencer's pov

Today sucked having your ex hit you like she did when you dated suckedballs. I'm awake and I'm listing to music on XM hitlist on TV and that song had to come on. The song face down by The red jumpsuit apparatus. I start crying because it's true about what happened to me.

Ashley-baby why are you crying?

Spencer-this song it's like what happened to me

Ashley-baby its ok I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Oh yea Megan was outside of our room and Aiden saw her and called the front desk and now she is arrested well and she said she would kill Aiden. So they told all of us to go to the station

Spencer-I'm not going there

Ashley- baby why not it might help?

Spencer-no it wont I been there before and it didn't help at all. She hit me soo much and r a p e d me and they didn't do anything. Even with my parents help nothing happened. They just locked her up and so she cant be near me. But look at that she already hurt me and almost hurt you and I cant stay here and have her around you I cant hurt you. Iloveyou

Ashley-ok ill call aiden and tell him where not going to go down. Ok. And ill just buy the tickets. Ok so no one will get hurt.

Spencer-can you call aid and kyla see if they can stay here we do have 2 extra rooms. So I know that they are safe

Ashley-ok anything for you baby (kiss on the forehead)

Phone call

Ashley-hello

Aiden-hey ash. Why did you call?

Ashley-well Spencer doesn't want to go down there

Aiden-its ok we don't have to. They just called and told me we didn't need to go down there.

Ashley-ok why?

Aiden-they looked at her record(sp) and she has been in a lot of trouble and she expected(sp) from jail

Ashley- oh wow

Aiden-yea. So do you need anything else?

Ashley- yea I do. Spencer wants you and kyla to come stay with us until we leave

Aiden-oh why?

Ashley-she wants to make sure you guys are safe

Spencer-that dose sound like Spency always caring about everyone but her self

Ashley-yea that's why I love her so much

Aiden- yea well I'm tell kyla and we will be right there

Ashley- ok bye

A/T-as I walk back to Spencer she is sleeping I lay right next to her and watch her sleep. I really do love her even though we only new each other a little over a month.

Aiden-knock knock

Ashley-shh Spencer is sleeping

Kyla- ok. What rooms should we take?

Ashley- we have 2 guess rooms. You can share one if you guys want to

AD,K-ok we can do that

Ashley-ok ill talk to you later I'm going to take a nap with Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

ok instead of taking a nap with my lovely spency poo I'm looking up airplane tickets and hotels. I found some good deals.

Spencer-baby what are you doing?

Ashley-just looking at plane tickets and hotel. Why are you up?

Spencer- you know I cant sleep good when your not sleeping right next to me

Ashley-your right I'm sorry baby (I can feel her behind me just leaning on me and hugging me)

Spencer- no it's ok

Ashley-when do you want to leave?

Spencer-I don't care just soon

Ashley-ok well there is one tomorrow at noon and get there at 9

Spencer- that sounds good (I bought the tickets and 2 rooms at a 5 star hotel and then put my lab top away then layed with Spencer)

ASHLEYS POV

Ashley-babe can we talk?

Spencer- yes sure

Ashley-babe have you ever had sex before other then what happen with Megan?

Spencer-no she was my first. I don't even remember most of it. I blacked out but I remember parts of it. I know I didn't want it to happen I tried to get away but I couldn't. (now she is crying and it kills me to see her cry)

Ashley-baby don't cry

Spencer-I never made love to anyone before. And I hope we do

Ashley-smiling-yea me to

Spencer-babe how many girls have you been with?

Ashley-haha you won't believe me when I tell you this. I'm a virgin babe. I never been with anyone that long before and I never been in love until now. When the time is right we will ok.

Spencer-wow babe I thought you weren't I'm sorry

Ashley-it's ok. That little talk we had was needed in our relationship

Spencer-smiling-Iloveyou

Ashley-it's good to see you smiling again. Iloveyoutoo

And with that I feel asleep. It's kind of hard not to fall asleep with her arms. I think I freaked her out when I told her I'm a virgin. But she kind of is to. She didn't want what happen with Megan to happen but it did. But when it happens it wont be just about sex nothing like that it will be making love.

5 Hours Latter

So I woke up with Spencer's phone going off every 10 minutes.

Ashley-hello?

???-hello? Is is this?

Ashley-I'm Spencer's girlfriend. Who is this?

???-oh I didn't know she had a girlfriend. I'm her dad Arthur

Ashley-yea we been dating a couple of days now but I met her over a month ago

Arthur-oh ok. Can you tell Spencer that I called? I really need to talk to her

Ashley-yea I will

Spencer-who are you talking to?

Ashley-your dad. (back to talking to Arthur) Spencer just woke up

Spencer-daddy? What do you want?

Arthur-we need to talk. Can you go to the bathroom so we can talk?

Spencer-yea sure (looking at Ashley) babe ill be in the bathroom

Ashley-ok babe (kiss in the forehead)

Spencer-in the bathroom- ok daddy I' in the bathroom what do you need to talk to me about?

Arthur-it's about me and your mom. The divorce is final

Spencer-I had the feeling that was going to happen

Arthur-yea me to. Well then after that she moved to Las Vages

Spencer-she didn't even want to tell me that? Or say goodbye?

Arthur- no hunnie I'm sorry she said you just held her back.

Spencer-crying-wow I had the feeling she didn't want me

Arthur-don't cry hunnie

Spencer-it's hard not to you your own mother doesn't want you

Arthur-you're right. But I have other bad news

Spencer-like what?

Arthur- I'm selling the house. I'm going to travel around the world. I need time for myself.

Spencer-but daddy what's going to happen to me?

Arthur-every month I'm going to put $5,000 in your account. And put all of your stuff in storage

Spencer-but where am I going to live when I come back?

Arthur-apartments or you could live with Aiden

Spencer- ok. Thank you for telling me this

Arthur- its ok just call me if you need to talk

Spencer-ok daddy I love you

Arthur- bye I love you to

Then I herd Spencer cry. Uhh I hate when she cries

Ashley-babe can I come in?

Spencer-crying-yea sure

Ashley-babe why are you crying?

Spencer-can you come over and hold me?

Ashley-ok

Spencer-my dad just told me that him and my mom are getting a divorce

Ashley-I thought you were ok with that

Spencer-I was until I found out that my own mother left for Las Vages and didn't want to say goodbye to me or even talk to me ever again

Ashley-wow I'm sorry baby

Spencer-yea. There's more too

Ashley-more?

Spencer-my dad wants to get away so he's selling the house and traveling around the world. He's putting all of my stuff in storage

Ashley-umm wow babe. Where are you going to live?

Spencer-in an apartment I'm going to go looking when we go back

Ashley-no your not you cant live by yourself. You're moving in with me

Spencer-babe I cant do that

Ashley-why? We kind of live together already

Spencer- you're going to get sick of me.

Ashley-shocked-Spencer you have to know Iloveyou more like in love with you I could never get sick of you

Spencer-are you sure?

Ashley-yess (and with that I could not kiss her then. She depend the kiss and it turned out into a make out season. And some how both of our shirts are off) babe we can't do this now. On the floor of the bathroom. I want both of us to remember it being awesome and so much love and not remember the next morning us hurting

Spencer-ha yea that's true.

Ashley-lets go back to bed

Spencer-umm I want to talk to Aiden

Ashley-umm I herd them before I came to talk to you. Him and Kyla are having their fun right now

Spencer-ew he doesn't have time for his best friend anymore. He's always having his fun with your sister. I miss him

Ashley-I know what you mean. I miss my sister

Spencer-you know I miss him even though I gained a new girlfriend and a best friend I still need him

Ashley-smiling-yea I know. Let's go back to bed.

Spencer-ok. I want to get to know Kyla better

Ashley-yea I know what you mean. I want to get to know Aiden better

Spencer- maybe in Haiti one day I can hang out with Kyla and the same day you can hang out with Aiden

Ashley-babe that sounds that a good idea

Spencer-lets go to bed babe because tomorrow we have to get up early to get our stuff around

Ashley-ok night babe. Iloveyou

Spencer-night. Iloveyoutoo!

THE NEXT MORNING

Ring Ring. Dude another morning getting woken up but a phone and its mine not Spence this time. I look at the clock before I get my phone it was 9:00 it was a good thing who ever just called.

Ashley-hello?

???-hello. Is this Ashley Dempsey?

Ashley-yes who is this?

???-I'm Jordin Decker from the airline. I see that you and your friends are flying to another part of Hawaii. It lookes like your dad still has a private jet and he bought it so no more payments or anything so you can still use it.

Ashley-really? That's sweet so can you cancel our plane tickets so we can use that?

Jordin-sure will. Do you want the flight to be the same time?

Ashley-yes please

Jordin-ok just show up at the same time and your tickets will be here

Ashley-thank you. Goodbye

Jordin-bye

Ashley-babe wake up its 9:15 we have to get around

Spencer-give me 10 minutes?

Ashley-sure babe. I'm going to take a shower (30 minutes later I got out of the shower and I see that Spencer fell back asleep. I know how to wake her up. I layed on her and started kissing her neck)

Spencer-moning-umm baby I'm up

Ashley-shhh (yea I kissed her on the neck and now I need more)

Kyla-hey guys are you read- ewww guyes.

Ashley-KYLA GET OUT!

Kyla- I'm sorry guy's but we have to get going soon. Its 10:30

Spencer- no it's ok we had to get ready anyways

Ashley-glaring at spencer- yea can you please go so we can get ready

Kyla-ok

Ashley-why did you do that?

Spencer-we had to stop. You even said last night you didn't want our first time to be like that.

Ashley-I'm sorry Spence. You know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you?

Spencer-smiling-hard?

Ashley-smiling-babe even though I'm a virgin I want you bad

Spencer-sitting next to Ashley-Ash with us it's not just about sex it's about making love. **I'min**_**love**_**withyou**

Ashley-good because our relationship has nothing to do with sex. it's all about love

Spencer-smiling-kissing Ashley-let's get around before kyla walks in again

Ashley-ok

about 30 minutes later we were all ready. We rented a limp me and Spencer was on one side and kyla and Aiden was on one side watching one tree hill

Ashley-don't you guys get sick of that show?

Aiden-never

Kyla-we even have it on when we have s3x to

Spencer-ok ew we don't need to know that

Aiden-ha sorry

We got to the airport and the next 5 hours we will be on my daddy's plane. I miss him soo much. It has a bed and everything

Ashley-I call the bed

Kyla-come on ash. We need it-winking at aiden

Ashley-uhh eww you don't need to have sex on our dad's plane

Kyla- neither do you guys

Ashley-were not going to. We didn't even have sex yet

Kyla-really I walked in on your guys

Ashley-we still had our clothes on and we were making out. You know we can still make out

Kyla- I know this


	7. Chapter 7

SPENCER'S POV

Yepp we got the bed on the plane. Isn't that awesome a bed on a plane. I never been a privet plane before. Its pretty fuckin sweet. Were just cuddling like we always do. I'm messing with her right now just outlining her face with my finger (I do that with a guy I'm cuddling with)

Ashley-babe what are you doing?

Spencer-nothing babe. I just like doing this

Ashley-you did this with Megan?

Spencer-Nope I would only do this with you. I never liked anyone one else as much as I like you

Ashley-smiling-I (kiss)love (kiss) you

Spencer-smilling-Iloveyoutoo (kiss)….. babe can you get Aiden and Kyla in here so we can talk to them

Ashley-sure babe…..eww you guys what did I say no having sex on our dad's plane

Kyla-you didn't say not to have sex on dad's plane, you just said don't have sex in the bed

Ashley-no I didn't I said no sex on dad's plane all together this is his family plane

Kyla-oh sorry. What do you want anyways?

Ashley-spencer wants to talk to you guys

Aiden-ok we'll be right there

Ashley-oh no you guys are going to take a shower before you come to talk to Spencer

(Aiden and kyla just look at each other)

Ashley-oh no not together we don't want to hear you guys. The shower is right next to the bed

Kyla-uhh ash you ruin all the fun

Ashley-whatever you guys are sex feins (ha I got that from rap2T)

(Ashley walks back into the room to see a sleeping Spencer. Walks back out of the rooms to talk to them again)

Ashley-never mind guys Spencer is asleep. I guess you will have to talk to her later

Aiden+Kyla-smiling-ok

Ashley-what did I just say? No sex on daddy's plane

Kyla-fine

(Ashley walks back into the back room and cuddles with Spencer then fall asleep as well)

Aiden's POV

Kyla-fine

Ashley walked back into the room. Needless to say we were pissed. We had no clue what Ashley and Spencer were doing in there, but we did know that the room wasn't being used as it should be. So here we are, stuck in the front of the plane......stuck with a TV and a couch....One Tree Hill time. I reached over Kyla's lap and got the control.

Kyla-What are you doing?  
Aiden-I'm doing the next best thing......  
Kyla-And that would be?

I turned on the TV.....yes another marathon. Kyla just looked at me and smiled. I liked that me and her had so much in common. I think I'm starting to like her even though I said I would never date someone that I had so much I have in common with. I can't help it though cause well she's really an awesome person and it doesn't hurt that the sex is amazing either. Kyla cuddled into me and we started to watch the show we loved oh so much. We didn't say a word, that's how into it we were. I kept caressing the top of her head she liked when I did that. All of the sudden Kyla turned to me (on a commercial of course) and kissed me.

Aiden-What are you doing? You heard what Ashley said!  
Kyla-I know, but they're sleeping and I want you right now.

How in the hell could I say no to that. I turned her around on the couch and started to kiss her neck. She licked her lips as she always does and started to help take off my shirt. I made her sit up so I could take her shirt off as well. Then I laid her back down and proceeded kissing her. Her lips were so soft and passionate ¦I think I'm really falling for her.

???-I thought I said no sex on Daddies plane.  
Kyla-Ashley!!! (Kyla threw me off of her and scrambled to put on her shirt)  
Ashley-Aiden Spencer's up she wants to talk to everybody, but first I'm going to talk to my sister. We'll be in there in a minute.

I gave her a nod and put my shirt on. Man I knew we should have just controlled ourselves......now Kyla's going to get in trouble and I'm not going to be there to get it with her. I walked into the room where Spencer was in, she looked so tiered and stressed. I felt so bad for especially now. She's my best friend, but for some reason since Kyla came along I haven't hung out with her as much. Oh well we'll talk now........

Aiden-Hey you!

Spencer's Pov

Aiden-Hey you!

Spencer-hey. Where's ash and kyla?

Aiden-Ashley is yelling at kyla

Spencer-why? She never yells

Aiden-well me and kyla was about to have sex

Spencer-you guys couldn't you not do anything for like 5 minutes

Aiden-it's kind of hard to say no to that

Spencer yea I guess

Aiden- what's wrong? You don't look that good?

Spencer I'm really stressed out. I talked to my dad yesterday. He and my mom was getting a divorce

Aiden-I thought that's what you want

Spencer-I did. I do

Aiden-then what is it?

Spencer-well my mom just left. With out saying goodbye she doesn't even want to talk to me

Aiden-um wow Spence I didn't think she would ever do that

Spencer-yea me either. Oh yea dads selling the house and traveling the world. To get over this whole thing

Aiden-really? Wow. Where are you staying?

Spencer-with Ashley

Aiden-Spencer do you think it's a little too soon?

Spencer-yea kind of but she asked me to. And we kind of live together anyways

Aiden-yea that's true. Spencer I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. You've been around Ashley all the time and I been around kyla

Spencer-even though I'm dating Ashley and you and kyla whatever you are we should still have some Aiden and Spencer time you know?

Aiden-yea I know

Spencer-me and ash has talked I want to get to know kyla better and she wants to get to know you better. Maybe sometime before we go back to LA LA Land we could hang out with each other

Aiden-yea that's a good idea and then have all of us to hang out

Spencer-yea that's a really good idea

Aiden-ok (I lean in to peck Spencer on the lips like I always do)

Spencer-I don't think this is a good idea anymore (were still close to each other. Its still looks like were going to kiss)

Ashley-with a worried look-Spence baby what's going on?

Spencer-you guys can you leave so me and Ashley can talk?

Aiden and kyla-ok

Spencer-come here (she pats between her lags for Ashley to sit. She comes and sits where Spencer told her to) it's not what it looked like

Ashley-it didn't look like nothing

Spencer-babe it was nothing. We use to do that all the time. I told him it's not a good idea anymore

Ashley-really?

Spencer-yes really. Babe I love you I would never do anything to hurt you. You should know that

Ashley-yea I do I'm sorry. I do trust you

Spencer-I'm sorry for you to see that (kiss)

Ashley-do you want to go back to sleep? You still look really tired

Spencer-yes please (kiss) night (kiss)

Ashley-night babe (kiss)


	8. Chapter 8

Kyla's POV

Ashley left and it was just me, Aiden, the couch, and the TV. I couldn't really do anything with him because my no fun sister said no sex. Man what am I supposed to do with this guy. All we do is have sex and watch One Tree Hill. Uh he's so not fun to be around unless we are doing one of those two things. Me and him have way to much in common and nothing he does excites me (besides sex) because I already know what he's going to do. Aiden reached over my lap and I got excited...........

Kyla-What are you doing? (Omg was he about to do something spontaneous, like not listen to my sister)  
Aiden-I'm doing the next best thing........ (Nope he's reaching for the remote)  
Kyla-And that would be?

Yup he is so freaking predictable. Aiden turned on the TV to omg what else One Tree Hill, again great at bed but so boring in person. We sat down and watched our favorite show not saying a word.......as usual. I cuddled up next to him cause I wanted to get comfortable and he started to caress the top of my head. I liked that and he knows it. Why would he do that............now of course I'm horny. I waited for a commercial to make my move..........and now!

Aiden-What are you doing? You heard what Ashley said! (He is so boring)  
Kyla-I know, but they're sleeping and I want you right now.

He put a dumb smile on his face and I knew I had him. He turned me over on the couch as he kissed my lips. This is the only time Aiden was ever any use to me. I helped him take off his shirt and he lifted me off the couch to take off mine. When he did he placed me back on the couch...........he was so gentle and passionate. Wow if he was like this all the time I think I would found the love of my..................

???-I thought I said no sex on Daddies plane.  
Kyla-Ashley!!! (I threw Aiden off of me and scrambled to put on my shirt)  
Ashley-Aiden Spencer's up she wants to talk to everybody, but first I'm going to talk to my sister. We'll be in there in a minute.

Uh oh! Aiden left to the room and Ashley sat next to me..........here comes the first instinct.................

Kyla-Ashley please don't yell! (I said in a scared voice)  
Ashley-I'm not going to yell..............I just want to talk!  
Kyla-Ummmm!  
Ashley-Well Ky if you want me to yell I will do so.  
Kyla-No please no!  
Ashley-Ok well then let's talk.  
Kyla-Ok I'm sorry! I know that you didn't want me to have sex on daddy's plane, but what else were we supposed to do.  
Ashley-Kyla you two are having sex............don't you have some sort of relationship.............  
Kyla-Stop right there............hell no!

Ashley-What?  
Kyla-Ashley he is boring ok. We never do anything but have sex and watch One Tree Hill. You know I like spontaneous (she nodded her head), but Aiden is just like me. I know exactly what his next move is when he's going to do it and its very annoying. The only time we have fun is during sex cause that's the only time he is spontaneous.  
Ashley-(Shaking her head) Are you kidding Kyla? Stop leading this guy on.........I see it in his eyes that he likes you and you obviously don't feel the same way. This is soon going to become a mess you're not going to be able to get out of. So you can either try to make this relationship with him work or you can end it. That's your choice.  
Kyla-Fine!  
Ashley-Ok................Check on the Aiden situation. Next!  
Kyla-There's a next?  
Ashley-Spencer wants to get to know you a little more ok! She wants to know more about my sister and the girl who's taking her best friends time clear up. So when we get to Haiti you're going to spend a day with her ok.  
Kyla-Ugh Ashh............. (I said in a whinnying voice)  
Ashley-Kyla stop! Please for me. (She gave me the puppy eye)  
Kyla-Oh fine! How could I say no to that anyway?

She gave me a smile and we got off the couch. As we headed to the door we had a little side chatter but nothing major. Ashley opened the door and Spence and Aiden were just a little to close for comfort. I felt the smile on Ashley's face drop.

Ashley-Spence baby what's going on?  
Spencer-you guys can you leave so, me and Ashley can talk?  
Aiden and Kyla-ok

Me and Aiden walked outside and closed the door behind us........Ok here's my chance.............time to end this thing! I taped Aiden on the shoulder and he turned around.................

Kyla-We need to talk!

Aiden's POV

Kyla-We need to talk!

Uh oh! I hope she doesn't think that I was doing anything with Spencer. I mean I love Spence but not like that and I would never do that to Ashley. I know how much those two love each other. Kyla put her head down...........man what in the hell does she have to tell me?

Aiden-Kyla what's going on?  
Kyla-Um Aiden............  
Aiden-If this is about me and Spencer then that was not what it looked like. We used............... (She interrupted)  
Kyla-This is not about that, but while we're on the subject........  
Aiden-Ok look, Spencer and I used to do that all the time. A little peck and that's all. She let me know I shouldn't do it anymore and that's when you two walked in that's all!  
Kyla-That's all?  
Aiden-Yes! (I let out a sigh) Look I actually have another reason why that was nothing! (I took a deep breath) I like you.............

There was a pause. Oh that's not good, not good at all! I can't believe I said that. Man this is so going to backfire on me! I'm so stupid..........

Kyla-Aiden I...............

I leaned in before she said anymore. I gave her the biggest kiss I could've ever given anyone. Her lips where tense but they soon let up and she accepted mine. We stood there for about 2 minutes just kissing. I had grabbed onto her hips and she had a hold on my cheeks. This felt so right and I wanted to make sure I felt it one more time before I got an answer especially if it wasn't the one that I wanted. Kyla pulled away from the kiss and looked me in the eye...............

Kyla-I like you too Aiden.

Omg did she just say that. Yes she did she said that she liked me. Right then and there my stomach did like 3 back flips! I needed to make sure though!

Aiden-Really?  
Kyla-Yeah! (She looked at me and smiled and I smile back)  
Aiden-So how bout I ask you to be my girl, what would you say to that?  
Kyla- (She had an even bigger smile) Yes!

I smiled and kissed her again. I was so happy that she wanted to be with me. After we finished kissing we walked toward the couch to talk. I learned so much about her and the truth is we weren't the same after all. We were completely opposite actually, I learned so much about her. I think she made me like her even more maybe even fall for her. I was so caught up in learning about her i totally forgot that she had something to tell me...........

Aiden-Hey Ky didn't you have something to tell me.....  
Kyla-Umm...... (She was interrupted)  
???-Omg you two are actually not having sex!

Ashley's Pov

Ashley-Omg you two are actually not having sex!

Kyla-Ashley you scared me

Aiden-yea were just talking and were dating now

(I just looked at kyla)

Ashley-kyla can I talk to you in the back room please?

Kyla-what about Spencer?

Ashley-she is in a deep sleep

Kyla-ok (looking at Aiden) ill be back (kiss)

(They go back to the back room and sees Spencer sleeping)

Ashley-whispering-what the hell kyla, I thought you said you didn't like him, that he was boring

Kyla-well I thought he was. But he's not. Well maybe he is. We just need to get to know each other more. We never talked before only about one tree hill and then we had sex. a lot a lot a lot of sex. So I'm giving him a chance

Ashley-well I hope you do like him. I don't want you to hurt him.

Kyla-well ill try not to. So what's up with you and Spencer?

Ashley-I love her I know I just met her over a month ago but I love her. It's hard not to fall in love with her. Just look at her she is so beautiful. She is such a caring person. And I need a person like that she cares so much about me and makes me so happy

Kyla-I hope she does I don't want her to break your heart. I can see how you guys look at each other

Aiden-sorry to interrupted but we just landed. You should wake Spence up

Ashley-ok thank you for telling us

Kyla-ill see you in the limo

Ashley-see yea

(I crawl up so I'm next to Spencer)

Ashley-Spence babe wake up (as I say this I kiss her a couple of times on the lips. On the neck, and on the forehead) we just landed

Spencer-umm ok

Ashley-how did you sleep?

Spencer-good but not that good. You were there the whole time

Ashley-smiling-how did you know I moved?

Spencer-I couldn't feel you next to me. Or holding me. But I fell back to sleep after you left

Ashley-we should get off

Spencer-ok

We got to the limo holding hands like always. We have a guy to get all of our stuff. That's the one thing good about having money. Having someone getting our bags. We get in the limp Aiden and kyla are in the back, me and Spencer are next to the door. We get to the hotel and to get our rooms.

Spencer-I'm going to take a shower

Ashley-ok I'm going to watch some TV

TEXT

Ashley-hey

Aiden-Ashley?

Ashley-yeah it's me

Aiden-why are you texting me?

Ashley-I want to talk to you and Spencer is taking a shower

Aiden-So what about?

Ashley-I want to do something special for her when we get there. I was thinking maybe you could help?

Aiden-yea I will

Ashley-ok thank you

They talk about what they are going to do tomorrow for Spencer. Right then Spencer gets out of the shower.

Spencer-hey babe what are you doing?

Ashley-oh nothing really just planning a fun and romantic day tomorrow. Just for us.

Spencer-awe you don't have to

Ashley-but I want to (kiss)

Spencer-so what are we doing

Ashley-it's a surprise

Spencer-uhh ok

Ashley-well I'm going to take a shower (kiss)


	9. Chapter 9

Aiden's POV

???-Omg you two are actually not having sex! (It was just Ashley)  
Kyla-Ashley you scared me  
Aiden-yea were just talking and were dating now! (Ashley looked at Kyla surprised)  
Ashley-Kyla can I talk to you in the back room please? (Kyla looked at Ashley kind of looking for an excuse not to go)  
Kyla-what about Spencer?  
Ashley-she is in a deep sleep  
Kyla-ok (she looked at me) I'll be back (she gave me a kiss. Oh how those lips taste)

Kyla and Ashley walked to the back room and closed the door. Man I missed her already. I sat on the couch kind of waiting for her to come out. I wonder what they were talking about. The plane started to elevate downward and the pilot announced................

Pilot-We will be landing in 5 minutes.

That's great. I sat down and strapped in even though I don't think I needed to. I mean seriously that was the swiftest landing ever. The plane had finally come to complete stop.

Pilot-We have arrived!

I got out of my seat and walked towards the back room. I opened the door to see Kyla, Ashley, and Spencer still sleeping.

Aiden-sorry to interrupt but we just landed. You should wake Spence up  
Ashley-ok thank you for telling us  
Kyla-I'll see you in the limo  
Ashley-see yea

Me and Kyla walked out of the room hand and hand and headed towards the limo.

Aiden-So what was all of that about?  
Kyla-Oh nothing she just wanted to make some stuff clear about the day I'm going to have with Spencer.  
Aiden-Oh ok!

Me and Kyla walked into the limo and sat really close. Next thing you know Ash and Spencer came in and the driver was off. We didn't really have conversations in the limo just some side chatter. Pretty much Ashley stayed cuddling next to Spencer and Kyla and I were cuddled up against our own little corner of the limo. It took us about an hour to get from the airport to the airport and everyone was tiered. I had told everyone to go upstairs and I would go check us in. It took me about 15 minutes but I got it done and I went upstairs. Me and Kyla were in 5c and Ashley and Spencer were in 6c. When I got upstairs I went into my room and put my stuff down.

Aiden-Kyla...........honey!

No answer! Where is that girl! I walked into the bedroom, found her. Kyla was in the bedroom sleeping on the bed. She looked so adorable...........I walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek, and then I walked out of the room and closed the door. When I got to the living room I heard my phone vibrating on the counter. I went over.......new text.......I opened up why the hell?

Text  
Ashley-hey  
Aiden-Ashley?  
Ashley-yeah it's me  
Aiden-why are you texting me?  
Ashley-I want to talk to you and Spencer is taking a shower  
Aiden-So what about?  
Ashley-I want to do something special for her when we get there. I was thinking maybe you could help? (Aww how sweet)  
Aiden-yea I will  
Ashley-ok thank you  
Aiden-So do you have anything planned?  
Ashley-I have something for the night, but I don't know what to do during the day!  
Aiden-oooo I got sumthin perfect!  
Ashley-wat?  
Aiden-Ok eva since Spence was lil she wanted 2 go 2 this fortress thing in Haiti. She says that its beautiful and plus side you can take her on a horse ride up there. Spence luvs horses.  
Ashley-Aiden tatz perfect watz it called?  
Aiden- its called Citadelle Laferriere  
Ashley-Thanks Aiden!  
Aiden-No problem.

She stopped texting so I guess Spencer walked in. So here I am a lone aga.....

Kyla-Hey baby!

Yay my baby's up!

Spencer's Pov

Umm what dose Ashley has planed for tomorrow? I don't know but I just can't wait!!

I get on my laptop to check my myspace and no one is on. so I upload a couple of pictures of me and ash. One when were both sleeping. Another one of us kissing that's the picture I put for my default and I put in Ashley email to add her. Its been a while since I been on here. That's when Ashley gets out of the shower. Just warring her bra and underwear. I think I was drooling

Ashley-ok babe you can stop drooling. I know I'm hot

Spencer-smiling-yes you are

Ashley-blushing-so what were you doing on the laptop?

Spencer-checking my myspace and uploading some pictures of us and adding you. So you need to get on and add me. Oh yea I change my statues from single to in a relationship

Ashley-oh ok. I guess ill do the same. What picture did you use?

Spencer-the one of us kissing

Ashley-ok ill use the one of us sleeping. Ok later today me and Aiden are going to hang out so you and kyla are going to hang out

Spencer-ok

(Ashley is still in her bra and underwear and I'm just staring at her. You know how hard is not to touch her?? Omg sooo hard.

Spencer-babe can you please get dressed?

Ashley-why? Is it hard for you not to touch me?

Spencer-blushing-yes!!

Ashley-blushing-fine

Spencer-thank you!

Ashley-ok fine Spence are you happy. I'm dressed?

Spencer-kind of

Ashley-just kind of?

Spencer-yes. Your hot when you were just warring that. But I'm happy because I want our first time to be special

Ashley-yea me too. Iloveyyou

Spencer (kiss) I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) too (kiss)

Ashley-well babe I have to go. If you want me just text me ok

Spencer-ok (kiss) bye (kiss) oh yea can you tell kyla to come over here when ever she is ready

Ashley-will do babe (kiss)


	10. Chapter 10

No One's Pov

Ashley-knock knock

Aiden-hey Ashley

Ashley-is kyla here

Aiden-yeah ill get her. She's in the bedroom watching one tree hill

Ashley-ok

Kyla-hey ashley

Ashley-hey spencer told me to tell you whenever your ready to go over in our room

Kyla-ok. Babe ill see you later (kiss)

Aiden-ok see yea (kiss)

Kyla-knock knock

Spencer-hey kyla

Kyla-hey

Spencer-how are you

Kyla-I'm good. Did ash tell you that me and Aiden are together

Spencer-oh no she didn't tell me. Congrads. Just be good to him

Kyla-I will

Spencer-ok good

Kyla-so what do you want to do today?

Spence-paint ball. Its been a while since I played. Aiden sucks at it

Kyla-I never played it before

Spencer-…..really? now we have to play it

Kyla-haha ok

So I call the limo guy so he can take us there. I don't know where it is and I don't feel like getting lost.

Limo driver-where here

Spencer-thank you

TEXT

Spencer-I'm going to kick your sister's ass in paintball =]]

Ashley-do it baby I have faith in you =]

Spencer-ready to get you ready to get you're ass kicked?

Kyla-h e l l no. your on carlin

With that we starting to play paint ball and what did I say? Yea I kicked her ass. We played 2 games and I beat her both times

Spencer-haha what did I say? I won

Kyla-oh shut it. My first time

Spencer-I still won

Kyla-rematch?

Spencer-smirking-deal

Kyla-but this time ill have Ashley and you have Aiden

Spencer-no deal. I cant hurt Ashley. She's my girlfriend

Kyla-what? No

Spencer-ill text her now to see who she wants to play with

Kyla-fine

TEXT

Spencer-babe the four going to play paint ball in a couple of days. What team do you want to play on? Mine or kyla?

Ashley-yours baby

Spencer-thank you! I love you

Ashley-I love you too

Spencer-ha I told you she would want to be on my team

Kyla-whatever

Spencer-so what else do you want to do?

Kyla-coffee shop

Spencer-ok

They go to this coffee place. Spencer gets a hot chocolate and kyla gets a red eye

Spencer-how can you drink them? There to strong

Kyla-not for me. I love them

Spencer-I love hot chocolate

Kyla-so Spencer I want to know more about you

Spencer-ok like what?

Kyla-what were you like before we met you

Spencer-I'm still the same person. Did you hear about Megan?

Kyla-yea I did. I'm sorry Spence. I wish that never happen to you

Spencer-yea me too

Kyla- what did you have to tell me on the plane? You never got around to talk to me

Spencer-oh yea it was bout my dad. Him and my mom arnt together anymore. She moved out. He is traveling around the world. So I guess I'm moving in with you and Ashley for now

Kyla-shocked-oh wow I'm sorry. I didn't know you were moving in

Spencer-oh Ashley didn't tell you? I don't have to move in

Kyla-no its o.k. I just didn't know. But where were you going to live with

Spencer-Aiden

Kyla-looking down-oh

Spencer-kyla let me tell you something. There is nothing going on between me and Aiden. There hasn't been in years. We use to give each other pecks since we dated. Even when I dated Megan we did that but now I'm with Ashley and I love her and I don't want to hurt her so me and Aiden stopped.

Kyla-oh ok thank you for telling me. I don't want Ashley hurt again

Spencer-what are you talking about?

Kyla-her last ex hurt her pretty bad. That's all I'm going to tell you. Talk to Ashley about it

Spencer-oh ok

They leave the coffee shop and all she could think about is about. What happen with her and her ex. They go back to there rooms. Spencer took a nap. And kyla watch some more one tree hill.

Ashley's Pov

I come back from getting stuff around for Spence tomorrow and she is in our room laying down so I came up to cuddle with her

Ashley-hey babe (she looks like she is thinking about something really hard)

Spencer-hey

Ashley-what's going on in your pretty head of yours?

Spencer-nothing

Ashley-babe you can tell me anything

Spencer-ok. What happened with your last ex?

Ashley-you talked to kyla?

Spencer-yea. She told me not to hurt you

Ashley-what did you say when she said that?

Spencer-that I love you to much, to hurt you. So are you going to tell me?

Ashley-yea I will. (come here. I told her to come lay on top of me. Her head is right on my chest)

(Spence grabs my free hand and interlock our fingers. And with her thumb she rubs the inside of my hand. She knows me best. It gets me to talk)

Ashley-ok about a year ago I was dating this chick Kassie. I thought I loved her and I thought she loved me. One day I came to her house to surprise her. And I caught her having sex with our good friend noodles and another chick. That hurt me bad. I haven't talked to her since that day. And I haven't talked to noodles either. I kind of miss him but I don't at the same time. They both new that I loved her. They didn't care. The reason why she cheated on me was because I wasn't ready to have sex. She new before we dated I wasn't ready and we dated for 6 months. That was over a year ago

Spencer-wow babe I'm sorry. I didn't know

Ashley-it's ok. Now I have you

Spencer-smiling-that's sweet (kiss) how long did it take you to tell her you loved her?

Ashley-about 4 months

Spencer- 4 months? It took you the first day we started dating

Ashley-Spence baby (I moved down next to her so were eye to eye) your different then her. Your more caring then she is. That's what I feel in love with

Spencer-smiling-awe ash (kiss)

Ashley-so tomorrow will be the most fun and the most romantic day of your life

Spencer-what are we doing?

Ashley-not telling

Spencer-ok then lets go to bed

Ashley-ha ok

Spencer-night baby I love you

Ashley-night (kiss) I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) babe

Spencer's Pov

I'm so excited and ashley still sleeping. I love to watch her sleep most days but not today. I want to know what were going to do.

Spencer-babe wake up (I start kissing her neck)

Ashley-moaning-sp..en..cer you know what that dose to me

Spencer-smiling-yea I know (I'm still sucking on her neck)

Ashley-fine baby I'm up

Spencer-smiling-ok good I can't wait till this day gets started

Ashley-ha wow Spence you're just like a little kid

Spencer-smiling-yea I know. But you love it

Ashley-smiling-that I do babe! I'm going to take a shower

Spencer-ok (as Ashley takes a shower I was going to talk to Kyla)

Ashley-Spencer get your ass in here!

Spencer-what Ashley? I umm going for a run be back later

Ashley-uhh fine ill get you back

Spencer-yea sure you will. Love you

Ashley-love you to

I get ready to go run. I see it's kind of windy out so I put on my track pants and a sports bra and my running shoes. I go out to the beach and started running and thinking. Wonder what Ashley got planed today? It doesn't really matter as long as I'm with her. It had been 30 minutes and I'm done with my run. I go back to my room and see Ashley in just her bra and underwear!!!

Ashley's POV

Spence left for her jog.....I knew for a fact that she takes 30 minute jogs......that's one of her predictable traits! That's why I timed my self! I was going get Spencer back for teasing me and I knew the perfect way. I waited about 5 minutes after she left and hoped in the shower. I took my 20 minute shower and got out of the bathroom! I had 5 minutes and I was just going be walking in my bra and underwear when Spencer walked in! Perfect plan! Spencer got back and I had just put my bra on so the plan and timing was a success! When Spencer walked into the room I swear her mouth dropped and her eyes popped out of her skull! A smile crept up on my face as I walked over to her!

Ashley-I told you I was going get you back!  
Spencer-Huh?  
Ashley-Spence put your eyes back in your head..... (I walked towards the bathroom and Spencer came up behind me and started to kiss my neck)  
Spencer-Where do you think you're going? (She whispered in my ear)  
Ashley-To the bathroom, so I can get ready for our big day! (Spencer stopped kissing me)  
Spencer-Oh I should go get ready!

I rolled my eyes as she ran to the bathroom before me so that she could take a quick shower! I knocked on the door......

Ashley-Hey I need to use the bathroom!  
Spencer- So then come in! (I opened the door and now I was the one that had their eyes popping out of their heads) Ashley put your eyes back in your head.......  
Ashley-Huh?  
Spencer-Weren't you coming in here for something! (She said smiling)  
Ashley-Um yeah just a little distracted.......

She smiled and got into the shower! Wow she definitely got back at me.......I shock my head and got the stuff I needed so that I could get ready! I went into the room and got ready I was wearing my comfortable jeans cause we were going horse back riding and cute little tube top! I thought I looked good (I smiled to myself)..........Spencer walked out of the shower with her robe on and into the room! I looked at her, bit my lip and just walked away! Just as I was leaving Spence called my name.........

Spencer-Ashley! (I turned around)  
Ashley-Yeah Spence?  
Spencer-What should I wear........?  
Ashley-Something comfortable but sexy at the same time! (I smiled)  
Spencer- (Smiling) So something like what you're wearing.  
Ashley-Exactly! (I winked)

I walked out of the room and just waited for her to come out! It took her about 15-20 minutes to get ready! We were running a little off.........

Spencer-Is this ok?  
Ashley- (I looked over smiling) Perfect!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer's POV

I walked out of the shower with my robe on and walked into my room! Ashley was already dressed and looking good as usual! I smiled walking into the room, watching Ashley bite her lip because she knew that I was only wearing a robe! She looked me up and down and walked away hoping to avoid any temptation......I didn't really blame her, but before she left I had to ask her something so I called her.....

Spencer-Ashley! (She turned around)  
Ashley-Yeah Spence?  
Spencer-What should I wear.......?  
Ashley-Something comfortable but sexy at the same time! (She smiled)  
Spencer- (Smiling) So something like what you're wearing.  
Ashley-Exactly! (She winked)

She walked out and shut the door behind her and I began to look for something to wear! She said comfortable but sexy so I picked out the jeans that she liked! They were very comfortable and very sexy......then I took out my favorite tank top! I put my hair down and put my scrounge on my wrist just in case I needed it! I opened the door to see Ash waiting for me on the couch......

Spencer-Is this ok?  
Ashley- (She looked over smiling) Perfect!!!!

I smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips!

Ashley-You ready??  
Spencer-Yes!!  
Ashley-So lets go!

Ashley grabbed my hand and we ran to the door and then to the main lobby!

Spencer-Would you slow down. (I said smiling)  
Ashley-No! (She laughed)

We got into a stretch white limo and headed off to the unknown........well the unknown to me at least. I sat in the limo just watching the beautifulness of the country we were in pass by through the window! Everything I saw was so amazing. I always wanted to come here.....actually my dad was gunna take me here when everything blew over with him and my mom.......thank God Ashley took me cause then I never would have come! I wonder where she was taking me though! There so many places here I would go that........

Spencer-Oh my God Ashley you didnt. (I looked to her, she smiled) How did you know this is my favorite place here?  
Ashley-A little birdie told me. (She smiled)  
Spencer- (I shook my head) Aiden! (We both giggled)  
Ashley-There is another little surprise too!  
Spencer-More!!

She nodded her head and walked out of the limo! I followed of course! She took me to the bottom of the path of the most beautiful fortress in Haiti, the Citadelle Laferriere. I figured we were going to walk cause we had all day, but of course I was wrong.......I looked over to Ashley when I saw our transportation........

Spencer-Ashley why are you so perfect?

Ashley's POV

Spencer and I were in this beautiful stretch white limo! I could see the anxiety on her face, she wanted to know where we were going so bad! I almost couldn't contain myself with all the joy I had! Spencer watched the window as I watched her........we both were waiting to get to were we were going! Yes we're here. Spencer took a glimpse of where we were and turned to me

Spencer-Oh my God Ashley you didn't. (She looked at me and I smiled) How did you know this is my favorite place here?  
Ashley-A little birdie told me. (I smiled)  
Spencer- (She shook her head) Aiden! (We both giggled)  
Ashley-There is another little surprise too!  
Spencer-More!!

I nodded my head and walked out of the limo and Spencer walked behind me! We both walked up to the path she looked like she was about to start walking and I just smiled! These two guys brought over the horses I had asked for! Man this day took a lot of money but it was all worth it to see the look on Spencer's face when she saw the horses!

Spencer-Ashley why are you so perfect?

I blushed and got onto the horse........

Ashley- (smiling) The same little birdie told me that you like horses too!  
Spencer-I love them. (She got on)  
Ashley-I see that by the look on your face!  
Spencer- (She smirked and pet the horse and we started to ride up to the fortress) Yeah when I was little my dad would take me horse back riding all the time.......you know just for fun, but soon it became like a make up present! Whenever my mom and dad would fight about me or anything and I got upset.......the next day my dad would wake me up really early and we would go riding! I miss that. (She turned away and I know she shed a tear!)  
Ashley-Well how bout we make this our little thing....... (She looked at me)  
Spencer-Really!  
Ashley-Yeah! I mean my dad used to do the same thing! I like horse riding.......obviously not as much as you! (She shot a look at me) I was just kidding! (She shook her head and smiled) But I do like them!  
Spencer-Ok then that's what well do! That's our new tradition!  
Ashley-Ok every Sunday!  
Spencer- Why Sunday? (She said smirking)  
Ashley-Cause that's the day to relax and hang out with the people you love!  
Spencer- (Smiling) That sounds great!

We spent the rest of the day just riding up there! The smile on Spencer's face was absolutely amazing and the day was going right on track! By the time we would get up there it should be about sevenish, which means that diner should be served. I asked the tourists people to close the fortress down for us and have them cook like a three course meal for us. I also made sure that after they cook they leave cause I really don't want anybody interrupting our night! We finally got there! Spencer got off her horse and just looked at this magnificent thing! I followed suit and just stood behind her, putting my hands around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder...........

Ashley-Just like you imagined?  
Spencer-Better..... (She tuned around in my arms)You're here!

After she said she gave me the most passionate kiss I ever had in my life! This is love!

Spencer's POV

I was so happy to have Ashley! I mean we're already sitting traditions! We spent the ride up to the Citadelle Laferriere just relaxing and enjoying the view! Everything was so perfect! I wonder what we're going to do up there......I mean when we get there it's going to be kind of late! I looked over to Ashley who looked like she was in thought about something.......we finally got up to the top of the path and it was beautiful! I got off my horse and just stared at this magnificent peace of culture.......It truly was beautiful. Ashley came up behind me wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder, God I couldn't ask for anything more perfect.......

Ashley-Just Like you imagined? (She whispered in my ear)  
Spencer-Better........ (I turned around to her)You're here!

I leaned in and gave her a kiss! It was so passionate and so real; I loved this girl more anything! I rested my arms on her shoulders and just kissed her till she finally pulled away........

Ashley-Come on!

She took me by the hand and we walked to and inside the fortress!

Spencer-Ash where are we going? Why is there nobody here?  
Ashley- (Smiling) I closed the place down! (I looked at her) Come on the food's going get cold.....  
Spencer-Food?

I followed her to this beautiful dinning area......She wasn't kidding she really did close the place down. I had this big huge smile on my face when I saw the like 3 course meal she had for us. She looked back at me and smiled! She must have worked so hard to make this day perfect! We sat down at the table with the food and we ate! We pretty much just sat there talking about how much we loved each other.......it was amazing! We finally finished and Ashley got up and walked towards me........

Ashley-Now it's time for desert!!!

She pulled back my chair and I got up!

Ashley-Come on this way! (We started to walk out of the place) Now they said we couldn't sleep in there, but they said nothing about camping out in front of it. (She smiled)

I looked at the beautiful set up Ashley had come up with for a camp out! There was this big tent for the two of us, a fire a few feet away and a blanket set up with a perfect campfire snack (smores). I smiled and gave her a big kiss!

Spencer-You really are perfect!  
Ashley- (Smiling) I try!

We both giggled a little and Ashley sat on the blanket and I took a seat in between her legs laying on her as she held me close to keep me warm! We just gazed at the fire! This whole day was perfect! Ashley started to kiss my neck passionately and I just closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip!

Spencer-mmmm (I got up and took Ashley's hand) Come on!  
Ashley-Where?  
Spencer-You'll see! (I winked)

She got up with a big smile on her face, I gave her a kiss and swiftly we moved into the tent! Let's just say that what we did in that tent made our night even better!


	12. Chapter 12

Ashley's Pov

Its been 5 months since that night. Yea it was good. I loved her soo much. I still do. Nothing can change that. But here I am in bed by myself and just a note that spencer left me.

_Flashback_

_Spencer-for making me know what making love is_

_Ashley-awe baby. You know I would never do what Megan did. I love you to much _

_Spencer-yea I know. Your it for me ash._

_5 months ago_

_after what happen between us we had to go back to our room. It was too cold to sleep out side. When we got back to our room yepp you guessed it we did it again. like I keep saying its not just sex it's all love. I just start kissing her on the neck to wake up._

_Spencer-baby…..why? I'm tired from last night (haha yea I bet she's tired)_

_Ashley-haha sorry I just couldn't help myself_

_Spencer-I bet you couldn't_

_Ashley-now I can say I made love to the most beautiful person ever_

_Spencer-blushing-ILoveYou _

_Ashley-I Love You Too _

_We were cuddling now and we were clothed we both don't like sleeping naked._

_Spencer-thank you_

_Ashley-for what?_

_ I love you_

_Umm wow did she just say that. After that I kissed her long and hard. Clothes started to come off again. and I think you know what happen after that_

_End of flashback_

Kyla-ash you need to get a hold of your self

Ashley-kyla I cant I love her and she left me

Kyla-she said nothing about leaving you. She loves you to much

Ashley-then why did she leave?

Kyla-I don't know. You have to talk to her

Spencer's Pov

I know I left her but not leave her leave her kind of way. I love her tooo much to do anything like that. I'm just going through something that is really big and I need to do it by myself. I miss her like crazy, I miss how she holds me when we sleep, I miss the way she looks at me, and I miss pretty much everything about her

_Flashback_

_Today is a really bad day. Ashley and kyla are going back to NYC to get all of there stuff and have it sent to LA. It's going to be hard I never went a week with out Ashley. I'm going to miss her like crazy. Ashley asked me if I wanted to go with her I told her no she needs to spend more time with her sister. Were just spooning and I'm holding her pretty tight and just kissing her neck._

_Ashley-baby…why? (she turned around to face me) _

_Spencer-because this is the last time I can do this in a week_

_Ashley-uhh don't remind me. Do you have to go back to La?_

_Spencer-yes. You need to spend more time with kyla_

_Ashley-yea it's been awhile since we spent a lot of time together_

_Spencer-so it's 9:00 now and my plane leaves at 12:15 and yours leaves at 12:30. we should get around_

_Ashley-uhh ok. Shower?_

_Spencer-together? It's going to be longer_

_Ashley-please? It's going to be a week_

_Spencer-umm ok _

_After that shower I walked out in a towel and walked out and sat on the bed one tree hill was on haven't seen this in a while. While I was watching this I was thinking what to ware for the plane. Something easy to ware. I see Ashley walking out of the bathroom too warring a towel too but it looks like she's crying. _

_Spencer-baby what's wrong? I came up to her and hugged her_

_Ashley-I'm sorry (we moved to the bed and I turned off the TV)_

_Spencer-with a confused look-why?_

_Ashley-for always trying to sleep with you_

_Spencer-don't be. This is new for us. I know it's been a couple of weeks for us making love but if you didn't try then I would think you don't love me anymore_

_Ashley-she kissed me long and hard-I do love you_

_Spencer-I know you do. I love you to_

_We all get around and left for the airport me and Ashley are just cuddling up. Damn I'm going to miss this. So here we are at my gate and me and Ashley are just holding each other and having our foreheads against each others _

_Spencer-stop crying you're going to make me cry_

_Ashley-crying- I cant this is too hard. Saying good bye to you_

_Spencer-crying-this isn't good buy this is ill see you soon and I will in a week_

_Ashley-it's still hard. My first week away from you_

_INERCOM _

_Flight 95to LA last call_

_Spencer-crying even harder-ash I got to go_

_Ashley-crying even harder-ok ILoveYou_

_Spencer-crying-IloveYouSoooMuch_

_Ashley-call me when I land!_

_Spencer-kiss-sure thing.i love you_

_Ashley-I love you to (kissing again)_

_End of flashback _

That day really sucked. The first week away from her was soo hard. This week away from her is soo hard to.

Ashley's Pov

Ok so I'm reading the note over and over again. I just don't get it

_**Ashley,**_

_**Don't ever think that I don't love you anymore because I love you more then ever**_

_**Don't think I'm leaving you because I'm not**_

_**I just need a week to my self**_

_**There is a key for where I am. Its somewhere in your house you just need to find it**_

_**It's under something that I know you will look at a lot when I'm gone**_

_**Love you baby,**_

_**Spencer**_

I just don't get it where is it? I been looking around here since she left. Now I here my phone is ring

Ashley-hello?

Spencer-hey baby

Ashley-OMG SPENCER!!!

Spencer-do you miss me as much as I miss you?

Ashley-yeah I think more too. Baby why did you leave?

Spencer-baby can you just wait till tomorrow so we can talk face to face

Ashley-ok fine

Spencer-did you find the key yet?

Ashley-no

Spencer-it's under the pic of us kissing

Ashley-dude I don't even know why I didn't look there

Spencer-with the key there is a paper of where I am. But baby please wait till tomorrow

Ashley-ok. Dose it matter on what time?

Spencer-nope

Ashley-ok so ill come in the morning

Spencer-yea just come on in and I bet ill be sleeping so ill leave my bedroom door open

Ashley-ok baby Ill see u tomorrow I love you

Spencer-I love you too baby

(click)


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer's Pov

This is going to be hard telling her why I left but I have to. No good relationship is based on a lie and we have a really good relationship it's just this is really big that I have to tell her.

_Flashback_

_1 month ago_

_We were just lying in bed together I love this just being able to hold her. Ok I have to ask her this I don't know how she will respond…_

_Spencer-hey baby do you ever want a kid?_

_Ashley-with a confused look-where is this coming from?_

_Spencer-oh nowhere I was just asking if we stay together I want to know. So do you?_

_Ashley-umm I don't ever want a kid. You have to deal with the poppy dippers. You never sleep, they pull your hair, they get sick all the time and your life runs around them, and you never have alone time._

_Spencer-umm wow ash. I really don't know what to say_

_Ashley-Spence I'm sorry maybe things will change later in life but I don't think so_

_Spencer-I'm so disappointed right now-ok lets go back to laying down_

_Ashley-baby are you mad?_

_Spencer-half a lie-no baby I just hope you will change your mind I want to have a kid _

_We layed back down and cuddled and fell asleep. I just can't believe she doesn't want a kid. I don't know what to do or say about this. _

_End of flashback _

That was my dream. I still don't know what to do. I love her more then anything. But this is really big. I'm at my apartment I got it when I came back from Hawaii. Ashley's here I know this I feel her around me. god I miss this.

Spencer-babyyy (I turned around to face her) I missed you

Ashley-I missed you too. Do you still love me?

Spencer-with a shocked look-how could you even ask that? I love you more then anything

Ashley-you left me

Spencer-I left but I didn't leave you. Baby I would never do that to you.

Ashley-she looked in my eyes and gave me strength to tell her- baby are you ready to tell me why you left?

Spencer-yeah……remember when I asked if you ever wanted to have a kid? (she shook her head yes) ash…I'm pregnant (and now I see the shock in her eyes) I'm a little bit over a month maybe like 8 weeks and its to late to get ride of it and I don't want to do that.

Ashley-with a shocked look-ba..by why didn't you tell me sooner?

Spencer- (she got off the bed and walked around and kept looking at me) I kind of did the night when I asked you about having a kid but when you said you didn't I chicken out. The other reason why I didn't tell you was… I didn't want you to leave me

Ashley-baby don't think that. I would never leave you. I just wish you would of told me sooner. I'm here ok ill be here for you and this baby I love you and ill love this baby as much as I love you.

Spencer-I'm glad you said that. come here (she came back to lay with me and she was laying closer to my belly and started kissing and rubbing her hand on it)

Ashley-promise me that we will tell each other everything?

Spencer-yes I promise our relationship will be better then before (kiss) and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner

Ashley-no I'm sorry that I made you feel that you couldn't tell me

Spencer-kiss-it's ok. It's good to know that I have my family (kiss)

Ashley-smiling-yes family (kiss) (she goes back to my belly and starts talking to it) hello little baby of mine. When you come out you are going to have so much love. you have me and your mommy and have antie kyla and uncle Aiden (she kissed my belly again)

Spence-babe come here (now shes up face to face with me) I know you didn't want this but I'm glad your trying for me

Ashley-yeah baby ill do anything for you. And yea I didn't want a baby and it scares me that were having one so young but we have the money

Spencer-I'm scared to

Ashley-yea I know…is this place yours?

Spencer-yeah it is

Ashley-when did you get it?

Spencer-after I came back from Hawaii

Ashley-with a confused look-why

Spencer-I don't know I just was thinking if something happened between us I would have a place to stay.

Ashley-baby don't think that. I want to be with you now, tomorrow, and the rest of my life I love you

Spencer-kiss-I love you to

Ashley-how much is this

Spencer-about 3,500 a month

Ashley-baby you can't afford this. Ill take over it

Spencer-no baby you don't have to

Ashley-yea I do. You don't have a lot of money anyways and I want to do this for you for us. I don't use my money anyways, I buy food and once in while ill buy some new clothes and I try to buy clothes for you to

Spencer-you do buy me clothes you always win

Ashley-well yea but maybe we could move in. this place could be our place. It's a nice place

Spencer-yea it is. It has 2 extra rooms and a good size kitchen. But no baby do you really want to move out of that house? Want to move away from kyla?

Ashley-no I don't want to move out of that house. And I will miss kyla a lot

Spencer-she already misses you. You need to spend more time with her

Ashley-you tell me this all the time. You need to spend more time with Aiden

Spencer-I know I miss him. How about we move in after we get out of school

Ashley-sounds good

The rest of the day we just layed there and talked. About everything.

Its weird being pregnant

But I wouldn't change it

Its what you get for making love for 4 months

Ashley's Pov

Umm wow Spencer's pregnant that does care the crap out of me. I just know I have to be here for Spencer and my family. I love Spencer to death and Ill do anything for her and I can't lose her she's my life. Spencer is still asleep I'm going to see if there is anything I can make her for breakfast

Ashley-baby? (wow look at my baby on the other side of the bed. Yea I guess she does move around a lot when I'm not in bed with her) baby (I layed right back down and cuddled with her and started kissing her neck)

Spencer-baby….why??

Ashley-I missed waking you up

Spencer-blahhh my first good night of sleep you woke me up

Ashley-I'm sorry baby. I was going to make you breakfast in bed but you have nothing to make, only cereal. Why don't you have any real food?

Spencer-oh I don't know. It was just me here and I didn't feel like making something just for me. and I like making stuff for you

Ashley-awe baby (kiss) ok so its 9:00 right now. Get ready I'm going to take you out for breakfast

Spencer-awe ash that's sp sweet (kiss)

Ashley-anything for you babe (kiss)

We both got ready and left 20 minutes later. We got to this little dinner that has really good breakfast. We are done eating and just sitting in silence

Spencer-ash…is everything ok?

Ashley-yea I'm just thinking…Spence have you seen a doctor yet?

Spencer-I just looked down and looked backed at her-umm no I didn't want to go alone

Ashley-Spence your not going to be alone with this. I'm here. Call the doctors I'll come with you

Spencer-smiling-yea I know your here. (With a confused look) what changed your mine? Last month you didn't want a kid at all and now you're up for it

Ashley-Spence, I know I said that but I do want this. I want you I want all of you, yes I'm scared about this baby and if our relationship is going to be as strong as it is now. But I'm here and I'm never going to leave you. This baby is mine to.

Spencer-smiling-thank you for telling me. come here (she moved her seat closer to me. no ones here but us) (kiss)

Ashley-umm when we meet with the doctor I have to ask him something

Spencer-what?

Ashley-smiling-if we can um still do stuff

Spencer-smiling-it hasn't been that long

Ashley-uhh yea it has. It's been 3 weeks since we did anything

Spencer-umm wow didn't new it was that long. You miss my hot s e x y body don't you?

Ashley-haha yea I do. Do you miss my hot s e x y body?

Spencer-sure do (kiss)

They left and went back to Spencer's apartment soon to be Ashley's too. That talk was needed


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer's Pov

So it's been a week since me and Ash went out to breakfast and had that talk and now where on our way to the doctors. I'm kind of scared of going. It's going to set it and make this really real to me and Ash

Ashley-ouch babe that's my hand

Spencer-I'm sorry baby I didn't mean that (I kissed her hand to make it feel better)

Ashley-your really nervous aren't you? (I shook my head yes) Spence I'm here (were at a stop light) (Kiss) ILoveYou

Spencer-ILoveYouToo. And I know you are

We got to the doctors and waited for like 30 minutes it takes forever to get in. I had to ware the gouns they suck it shows my butt.

Ashley-haha Spence it shows your butt (slap) ouch babe I was just joking

Spencer-you deserve it

???-hello are you Spencer Carlin

Spencer-yea I am

???-I'm your doctor Sanchez

Spencer-hello

D.S-and who is this?

Spencer-this is my girlfriend and the other mother of our kid. Ashley Dempsey

Ashley-hello

D.S-so it looks like you are 10 weeks along and the baby is healthy

Spencer-good

D.S-so do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?

Me and Ash just looked at each other and I know what she wants to say. That's what I love about our relationship we can just look at each other and know what each other is thinking. Well most of the time.

Spencer-yea we do

D.S-well it looks like you guys are having a baby girl

Ashley-really? That's awesome! (kiss)

D.S-so do you guys have any questions If not then were done here

Ashley- I have a question. Can we still have sex?

D.S-ha I new one of you guys were going to ask. And yeah you can I would say until the 6th month but if your over the due date have sex again because it helps to enduce the labor

Spencer-ok thank you Doctor Sanchez

D.S-ok come back in 2 months to see how everything is

Doctor Sanchez left the room and Ashley just attacked me with her lips and go at it for a while

Spencer-as much as I love and miss doing this we cant do this here

Ashley-what? Why not? Your already half naked anyways

Spencer-Ash were in a Doctors room someone could come in (she starts to kiss me again) Babe you know it's hard to say no to you

Ashley-you been saying no to me for 4 weeks now. (With a shocked look) Spence I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that

Spencer-with a shocked look-I can't believe you just said that. It was really me saying saying no to you for 2 weeks, the 3rd week I was at the apartment alone and the 4th week you wanted to wait till we know if we could do anything. Why would you even say that?

Ashley-I don't know Spence. I'm kind of horney I know I shouldn't be because I know when you get up to 6 months we wont be doing anything for 4 months plus time for you to heal like another month or more so like 5 or 6 months. I'm sorry Spence I just want to show you how much I love you

Spencer-you don't have to show me all the time. you don't need to show me you love me just doing that, just take care of me or do nice things will let me know you love me. babe I know how much you love me. It's the same way. I love you as much as you love me (kiss) now are we done talking? I want to get our of this and into my clothes

Ashley-haha yea sorry. Yea I know I been doing nice things for you to show you that I love you and ill never stop.

Ok after our talk. That talk was needed too. I got dressed and left. I love our little talks we need them to get us threw this and to get to know each other more.

Ashley's Pov

Where just cuddling in bed. I love this as much as I love making love to her.

Ashley-babe we should tell Kyla and Aiden soon

Spencer-yea I know I been thinking about that. We should ask them if they want to be God Mother and God Father

Ashley-that sounds good idea

Spencer-ok so it's Friday now we can go back to the house on Sunday and tell them. You should call Kyla and tell her to tell Aiden

Ashley-why can't you call Aiden?

Spencer-I…I should call and talk to my dad it's been about 5 months since I talked to him

Ashley-are you going to tell him about the baby?

Spencer-yea I am I just hope he accepts it, and I just tell him that were living together

Ashley-well I hope he accepts the baby and us

Spencer-yea I hope so. I just hope he loves you as much as I do…..umm wait a minute that's kinda weird how about I hope he loves you

Ashley-haha yea that dose sound better if he loves me as much as you do then he would want to see me naked

Spencer-haha yea. So umm what do you think we should name our baby girl?

Ashley-well I like Beckah

Spencer-I like that name. I like Andy I know it's a boys name but so is mine

Ashley-that's true and I like that name for a girl

Spencer-how about Bethany?

Ashley-uhh not so much. It sounds like an old lady's name

Spencer-yea it kinda dose

Ashley-well we have time picking out a name and we have time to get stuff for the baby

Ashley-oh crap I didn't even think of that

Ashley-wow Spency poo what's going in your head of yours? Nothing? Haha

Spencer-slap

Ashley-ouch baby it was another joke. Abuse?

Spencer-but you like it

Ashley-smiling-that I do babe (and with that I just started kissing her and it became a full on make out until her phone when off ) uhhh

Spencer-baby it's ok well finish this when I get off the phone

Spencer's Pov

Spencer-hello?

???-hey pumpkin

Spencer-hey Daddy. I was just going to call you

Arthur-so I'm coming home in time for your graduation. So what have you been doing since I last talked to you

Spencer-oh nothing much really still going to school

Arthur-that's good. So are you still dating that girl Ashley?

Spencer-that I am. We been dating 6 months and I never been as happy as I am with her (after I said that I felt Ashley's arm raped around me and felt her chin in my shoulder and she has her hands around my little belly bump)

Arthur-sounds like your happy

Spencer-I am. We moved in together to

Arthur-umm what? Did I hear that right

Spencer-yea you did daddy. I couldn't move in with Aiden and I couldn't really live alone I don't like being alone

Arthur-yea I know you don't like being alone but you just started dating that girl and your moving in with her?

Spencer-that girl? You're calling her that girl? Daddy she's more then a girl to me she's the one and I love her more the anything (I got up from Ashley and started pacing)

Arthur-look I'm sorry I just don't want you getting hurt again

Spencer-I'm not mine and Ashley's relationship is a lot better then mine and Megan's was. Ashley would never do what Megan has done to me. Daddy I have to tell you something and I'm not sure you will be happy about

Arthur-what is it?

Spencer-I'm umm I'm-

Arthur-ok hunnie spit it out

Spencer-I'm pregnant

Arthur-umm what? I thought you were going to wait again till marred

Spencer-no I never said that. What I said was I was going to wait till the love of my life and that's Ashley

Arthur-ok I'm really disappointed about this but when I come back I really want to meet Ashley. When are you due?

Spencer- August 1st

Arthur-ok well I have to go I'll call back in a couple of weeks to check up on you.

Spencer-ok daddy I love you

Arthur-bye I love you to

(Click)

Ashley's Pov

Umm wow she was sticking up for me. that's hot.

Ashley-Spence Baby it's ok (I went over there to hold her and to wipe the tears away)

Spencer-no it's not Ashley. I want him to be ok with us. I want him to be ok with the baby

Ashley-but baby he just found out about it all maybe it need to sink in

Spencer-your right baby (kiss)

Ashley-you were sticking up for me. thank you (kiss)

Spencer-Ashley you're my girlfriend I will always stick up for you (kiss)

Ashley-smiling-it kinda turned me on (kiss) (after that you know what we did)

2 days later

Sunday

Spencer is still sleeping I woke up because I forgot to call Kyla. Me and Spence have been kind of busy if you know what I mean. So I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen

Phone call-

Kyla-hello?

Ashley-hey kyla it's me Ashley

Kyla-hey Ashley. It's been a week since I talked to you. Are you and Spencer ok

Ashley-yeah were great. Me and Spence was thinking to come back to the house today and we need to talk to you and Aiden about something

Kyla-ok what is it about?

Ashley-me and Spence would like to talk to you guys about it face to face

Kyla-ok ill call Aiden I guess

Ashley-what's the matter?

Kyla-oh nothing

Ashley- I know you better then that, tell me

Kyla-well me and Aiden have been fighting a lot. I wanted to try to make it work and everything but he is still boring. Were still trying to make it work though

Ashley-I hope you do, you can tell in his eyes he still like's you a lot

Kyla-I know and I don't want to hurt him. I'll call him to come over.

Ashley-ok we will be over around 1:00

Kyla-ok see you soon

(Click)

so I walked back to our room and I see Spencer on the other side of the bed again. It's funny to watch her move like that when I'm not in bed with her. I got back in bed with her moved her slightly so she wouldn't wake up. Moved her so she was on me, with her head on my chest. About 20 minutes later she woke up

Ashley-hey baby, have a nice nap?

Spencer-yea it was good. When did you wake up?

Ashley-about 40 minutes ago

Spencer-why didn't you wake me?

Ashley-you looked so peaceful and I had to call Kyla anyways and I didn't want to wake you

Spencer-awe ash (kiss)

Ashley-ok Spence we have to get around. It's 10:00 now and I told Kyla we would be there by 1:00

Spencer-ok I'll get around

They get around and left by 12:00 and got there around 12:45. we had to stop by starbucks. Spencer is having her cravings, she wanted a hot chocolate with wipe cream and a chocolate donut and cream in the middle and I just got coffee

Spencer-I love you more that you did this (kiss)

So we got to our house and kyla and Aiden are already fighting

Ashley-what are you guys fighting about?

Kyla- I don't even know anymore

Ashley-well can you please stop? Me and Spence have to tell you guys something important

We all sit down and I was just looking in Spencer's eyes to get her strength to tell them

Aiden-wow Spence you look good. It looks like your glowing or something

Spencer-haha yea Aid I am. You guys I'm pregnant

Aiden-your what? Umm wow Spency Poo I didn't see that coming. Come here (I had to hug her for this) I'm here ok for you and Ash if you guys need anything

Spencer-thank you Aiden

Kyla-wow I'm happy for you guys!! (she looked at me) but ash I thought you didn't want a kid? You said that for years over and over again. (I see the look on Spencer's face it's not that good)

Aiden-hey Spence want to go for a walk? So we can talk

Spencer-yea sure. Ash I'm going to go for a walk with Aiden

Ashley-I grabbed her and hold her close to me and have our foreheads against each other-babe we'll talk about this later (kiss)

Spencer-ok. I Love You (kiss)

Ashley-I Love You Too (kiss)

Spencer and Aiden left for there walk

Ashley-Kyla what the hell? you didn't need to say that in front of Spencer

Kyla-I'm sorry

Ashley-she new I didn't want a kid. But I'm not going to leave. I'm here for her and I'm here for the baby

Kyla-what changed your mind?

Ashley-Spencer. Kyla like I keep telling you I love her and I want her in my life. Yes it scares the crap out of me that were having a kid and having one so young at that but I'm never going to leave her

Kyla-I know you love her. I just miss you

Ashley-awe I miss you too. But ill be around more. I promise. Me and Spence want you to be the god Mother of our baby

Kyla-OMG really?? Yes I would loved to (she jumped up and down like a little kid then she gave me a big hug)

Ashley-I missed that

Spencer's Pov

Meanwhile

We are walking to the park. I love going to the park I miss it. It's been while since I been there and I think Aiden new that's why we are going there.

Spencer-thank you

Aiden-for what?

Spencer-for taking me here

Aiden-it's ok I new you missed it. I miss my best friend Spence I know I been with Kyla a lot and I know you been with Ashley a lot.

Spencer-I'm sorry, we need to hang out more. I'm going to be around more. Me and Ash wants you to be the God Father to our Baby

Aiden-OMG really?? Yes omg I would love to!! (he hugged me like he never hugged me before)

Spencer-Aid I can't breath

Aiden-haha sorry I'm just soo happy

TEXT

Ashley-kyla said

Spencer-Aiden said yes. That is soo awesome

Ashley-good. I love you

Spencer- love you too

End of Text

Aiden-Spency are you scared?

Spencer-more then ever

Aiden-are you more afraid having the baby with the pain or your relationship with Ashley when you have the kid

Spencer-both. I know me and Ash have a strong relationship now but when the baby comes what if it won't be as strong as it is now and she leaves

Aiden-Spence, Ashley's never going to leave you. I see it in her eyes and the way she looks at you. She loves you to much

Spencer-yea I know. Dose she really look at me like that?

Aiden-yes she dose. Spencer you found a keeper don't push her away. I know how you are when you feel something you push people away

Spencer-you know me to well. I would never push her away (I jump into his arms like I use to. I do miss hugging him all the time. Not like that though. I feel safe when I'm with him. But I feel really safe with Ash too, I know for a fact she would never let anything happen to me and our baby)

Aiden-I missed that (he kissed me on my forehead

Spencer-so what's going on with you and Kyla?

Aiden-I have no idea we just been fighting. And it's pretty much about nothing.

Spencer-well you should talk to her about why you guys been fighting

Aiden-yea I was thinking about talking to her soon

Spencer-we should get heading back. Thanks Aid for having this talk with me

Aiden-you're welcome

We left and we haven't said anything since we left. All I am is thinking about Ashley, I need to see her like right now

Ashley-hey spen (I cut her off with my lips, I couldn't help myself. After the talk with Aiden and telling me how she looks at me. we went up to our room) Spencer what's going on with you? But whatever it is I like it

Spencer-no talky

And with that she really didn't say a word. Only my name over and over again. I think you know what I'm talking about

The next morning well the next day because its 3:00 pm I know weird we never slept in this late. Well we never did it 6 times in one night either. I guessed I tired out ash she is still sleeping. I guess we were to tired to get dressed because we are still naked. I got dressed and went down stairs to get Ashley some coffee

Kyla-sounds like you had a long night?

Spencer-did you hear us?

Kyla-yea pretty much all night. You guys need to learn to put some music on

Spencer-I'm sorry if we kept you up

Kyla-its ok I couldn't sleep anyways I was thinking to much

Spencer-Aiden?

Kyla-yea

Spencer-do you want to talk about it?

Kyla-yea

Ashley-Spence? I woke up and saw that you weren't there

Spencer-sorry. Here's some coffee ill be up soon (kiss)

Ashley-smiling-thank you

Spencer-you're welcome

Ashley-smiling-I wasn't talking about the coffee (kiss) (and with that she walks off and goes back to our room and leaving me blushing really bad)

Spencer-ok back to the whole you and Aiden thing

Kyla-I don't know. It's just he's kind of boring like my relationship with him is kind of boring

Spencer-what do you mean?

Kyla-like I know every move he is going to do or say. But when we have sex he dose something new almost every time we do anything. That's what I like about it. The sex is great our relationship is like dieing,

Spencer-oh wow. And ew I don't need to know about my best friend sex life

Kyla-sorry. I want to save our relationship I just don't know how to

Spencer-well I don't know what to tell you. You have to talk to Aiden

Kyla-thanks Spence I'm going to call him right now

Spencer-your welcome. I want to get closer to you so we can talk about things.

Kyla-yea I know I want to get closer to

And with that she left to call Aiden and I'm left to talk to Ashley

I walked into our room and I see her drinking her coffee and watching John and Kate Plus 8


	15. Chapter 15

Ashley's Pov

Spencer-hey baby (kiss)

Ashley-hey (I my coffee down and turn off the TV) so baby what gotten into you last night. We did it 6 times and we never done it more then 2 times in the same night

Spencer-well me and Aiden talked abo-

Ashley-it was because of Aiden?

Spencer-Ashley not like that. We talked about us and this baby and what our relationship will be like after this baby if its going to be strong enough. Then he said he see the way you look at me

Ashley-he saw that? I didn't think anyone sees that

Spencer-when he said that I just wanted to get home to you. He told me not to push you away and that you're a keeper

Ashley-I'm a keeper alright!! (kiss) but 6 times in one night? That was an awesome night but that tired me out so much

Spencer-haha sorry I was pretty tired myself. But our relationship is so strong Ash I'm not going to push you away I want you to know that

Ashley-kiss-thank you I needed to know that (kiss)

Spencer-so much for going back to school. Ash I was thinking, there is this online classes from our school we should take them. We haven't been to school in 2 weeks

Ashley-that sounds good. Can we still graduate with our grade?

Spencer-yea we can

Ashley-ok then yea we should do it. You can just help me in math. You know I'm not good in math

Spencer-yea babe I'll help you out

With the rest of the day we just cuddled and talk about the baby and watched TV

Kyla's POV

Kyla-yea I know I want to get closer to

I walked out of the kitchen and to the living room! I was really tiered because I really hadn't slept last night at all! My head was going in total circles thinking about Aiden and let's just say the noises coming from Ashley's room werenâ€™t helping so much! I walked over to the couch and sat down! I took a sip of my coffee and rubbed my eyes........ok time to call him! I picked up my phone and dialed his number! Ring! Ring!

Aiden-Hey baby what's shakin'? (He said giggling)

Kyla-(I paused before answering him) Nothing much!

Aiden-What's wrong baby?

Kyla-Nothing! (I answered quickly)

Aiden-Ok lie!

Kyla-(Come on Kyla just spit it out) Ok Aiden........umm!

Aiden-Kyla, baby just tell me already!

Kyla-(Sigh) Aiden can you come over? I don't want to talk about this over the phone!

Aiden-Yeah I'm already on my way!

Kyla-(so predictable) Yeah I figured! I'll see you when you get here.

I hung up! Ok so he's on his way! What am I gunna do? How am I gunna tell him? I really don't want to break up! I want to make this relationship last, but seriously I can't deal with how boring he is! There was a knock on the door! It was one knock I wonder if it's.........no there's the other 3! Gezz it's like he has OCD! I got off the couch and to the door!

Aiden-Hey baby! (Lean in for that kiss Aiden)

Kyla-(kissing him back) Hey baby!

He walked inside and we sat on the couch in the living room! I think he knew exactly what I was thinking..........I could see it in his face! He held his head down and I just didn't want to break his heart! I took a deep breath, ok I need to tell him...........

Aiden-Kyla let's have a threesome!

Wow I didn't see that coming!

Aiden's POV

Aiden-Kyla let's have a threesome!

She looked at me all surprised! I knew what she wanted to tell me.....She wanted to tell me I'm boring and she probably wanted to break up with me!Well I don't think so! You want spontaneous Ky? Well there you are......Is that spontaneous enough for you! She was still a little speechless! Maybe that was a little too spontaneous.......

Aiden-Ky are you ok?

Kyla-(Still with the blank stare)........

Aiden-Ky........Ky.......SNAP OUT OF IT! (I clapped my hands in front of her face)

Kyla-Huh? What?

Aiden-So are you down?

Kyla-Aiden are you insane!

Aiden-Yeah a little, but I'm definitely not boring!

Kyla-(She gave me a nasty look) Shut up Aiden! This was not what I meant!

Aiden-Kyla I don't know what you want from me!

Kyla-Aiden I don't know either but let me tell you it's not a threesome!

Aiden-(I looked down) So.......now what?

Kyla-(She looked away and wiped a tear from her face) I think we should take a break Aiden!

Aiden-What?

Kyla-It's just for a little while Aiden.......I just need time!

Aiden-Time for what?

Kyla-To think! I'm sorry!

She walked upstairs! I was to in shock to do anything. I just stood in that living room clueless to what I should do! Since I couldn't do anything I just left! I was crying my eyes out! What should I do! I guess I just have to give her space!

Ashley's Pov

4 months later

It's been great, everything as been good. We just went to the doctors the other day and we got an altersound(sp) and we could see the baby I cried right there. We need to get more stuff for the baby every time we go out all we buy is clothes, let me tell you this baby has so much clothes and yea its going to be spoiled. But today is just another lazy day around the house.

Spencer-uhh I'm fat and ugly (she was looking in the mirror, where Aiden's shorts and just a bra, that's when I came around her put my hands on her belly and but my chin on her shoulders) look at me I have to ware Aiden's shorts to bed

Ashley-babe stop you're not ugly at all. You're beautiful and your not fat your having a baby. We just need to go to the store and buy your some clothes. Like baby doll shirts.

Spencer-we should go shopping soon. I only have a couple of baby doll shirts but that was for skinny people

Ashley-Spence you'll look good in them. Next weekend we can go to the store so we can get you new clothes

Spencer-ok thank you

My phone starts to go off. I don't even know the number

Ashley-hello?

???-hello

Ashley-who is this?

???-you don't remember my voice. That's bad.

Ashley-Kassie? (when I said her name I see the look on Spencer's face)

Spencer's Pov

Umm wow why did Kassie called? Uhh it hurts that she calls but it hurts even more that Ashley is talking to her.

Ashley on the phone with Kassie

Kassie?.....umm heyy….your in LA?.....oh you want to meet up??...sure…..you can meet my girlfriend Spencer…..oh…..ok…….is Noodles with you……ok…..you remember where I live?....ok come by around 3:00….see you then bye

Spencer-she's coming over? You didn't even ask me if I'm ok with it

Ashley-are you?

Spencer-I looked down-no not really

Ashley-awe Spence nothing is going to happen

Spencer-I'm not worried about that I think it's just going to feel weird

Ashley-yea I know. But I'm going to go talk to kyla (she gave me a peck and ran off. A peck we don't peck anymore. We haven't since we started dating. And I'm crying right now)

Phone Call

Aiden-hello?

Spencer-crying-Aid please come over

Aiden-Spence what's wrong?

Spencer-crying-I'll tell you when you get over here. Just get over here as fast as you can

Aiden-ok be right there

End of phone call

I just layed down. I was still crying but I wasn't making any noise I just had a lot of tears coming down my face. I don't even why I'm making it a big dead but I am. I know Aiden he will just walk into our house and come into my room

Aiden-Spence what's wrong? (As he said that he sat next to me and wipe the tears away)

Spencer-her ex is coming to visit

Aiden-who's ex? (I just looked at him and he new) oh Ashley's

Spencer-I know I'm over reaction but when she kissed me it felt like she didn't want to kiss me. It was a peck and we never peck anymore. After she have me that nasty peck she ran off and talked to kyla and she hasn't been in since and that was over 2 hours ago

Aiden-Spence maybe she didn't mean to give you a peck maybe she just needed to talk to kyla about something

And with that Ashley walked back into our room and I'm trying not to make eye contact with her

Ashley-Aiden when did you get here? And why?

Aiden-like 30 minutes ago. Because Spencer wanted to talk

Ashley-oh (I can feel her looking at me) Spence have you been crying?

Spencer-LIE-what no, I'm just really tired I might take a nap soon

Ashley-Spencer you can't. Kassie and Noodles are coming over soon

Spencer-oh yea I forgot

Ashley-well I'm going to go clean before they come (she starts to walk out)

Spencer-whispering-really pissed-what the fuck?

Ashley-what was that Spence?

Spencer-oh nothing

Ashley-ok (no she walks out of our room and kyla comes in)

Kyla-hey Aid

Aiden-hey ky

Kyla-umm Spence you're not looking to good. You need to stop stressing about the whole Kassie thing. I know you to well. But really stress isn't good for the baby

Spencer-if you know well then what's going on with Ash she should know me better then anyone and she acting like everything is fine. It's not fine I'm stressing too much

Kyla-well let me tell you something I never liked Kassie she always has this spell over Ashley. Making her do something and treating her like crap. When Ashley saw that Kassie was cheating on her she did end it but people kept telling her she was cheating but she didn't believe it

Spencer-um wow. That doesn't sound like ash at all

Kyla-I know. She's a totally different person with you. That's good

Spencer-so I don't want to stay down with them that much longer. Do you think it will be to weird for you guys hanging out with me up here

Kyla and Aiden-yes

Spencer-please for me

Kyla and Aiden-ok fine

Yay I new that was going to happen. I always win. Well most of the time

Ashley-you guys Kassie and Noodles are here

Uhh this sucks

We all come down to the living room to meet this little sl_t and her boyfriend. When we got down there Ashley put her arm around me and I felt like she didn't want her arm around me so I pushed it off

Ashley-whispering-Spencer can we talk for a minute?

Spencer-whispering-why? (she looked at me and I just had to say yes) fine

Ashley-whispering-what's wrong?

Spencer-whispering-you're what's wrong. You been treating me like shit since you got that phone call from her

Ashley-whispering- no I haven't

Spencer-whispering-yes you have. You gave me a peck that what freaked me out. We never give pecks anymore

Ashley-it wasn't a peck I ha-

Kassie-is everything ok?

Ashley-yea Kas will be over in a minute

Ashley-whispering-we will finish this later. Now please act like were not fighting

Spencer-I rolled my eyes-fine

Ashley-ok Kassie I want you to meet my girlfriend Spencer

Spencer-hi

Kassie-hey

Noodles-umm wow who knocked you up?

Kassie-noodles shut the hell up. Umm wait a minute your pregnant?

Spencer-kind of smiling-yea I am

Kassie-so who's the other mother? I know it's not Ashley she's a virgin

Spencer-I grab Ashley's knee-it is Ashley

Kassie-umm wow that's cool. How do you feel about that Ashley?

Ashley-oh you know it's cool I guess. I'm still around to help her. You know it was just sex

Spencer-trying not to cry-well you guys it was nice to meet you but me and kyla and my friend Aiden are going upstairs so you guys can visit for a while. Ashley can I talk to you

Kassie and Noodles-bye, nice meeting you

We walked away from Kassie and Noodles

Spencer-crying-what the fuck is wrong with you?

Ashley-what, I don't know, Kassie just gets to me

Spencer-so you treat me like shit? (My stomach is hurting) ouch

Ashley-what? What's wrong? Is the baby ok?

Spencer-now you start caring if I'm ok

Ashley-Spencer stop. You know I care. But are you ok?

Spencer-yea I'm fine go back visiting with your friends. Ill be fine

And with that I walked up stairs

Aiden and Kyla are in my room laying on my big bed, Aiden is on one side and Kyla is on the other side and crawl in the middle and start crying my eyes out. Aiden cuddles me from the back and Kyla cuddles me from the front and puts her hand on my stomach

Ashley's Pov

I have been treating Spencer like shit today. Kassie just gets to me in a bad way I don't know why

Kassie-so are you guys always like this?

Ashley-no. were always on track. I don't know today I guess me and Spence are off track

Kassie-oh so you don-

Noodles-where's your bathroom? I have to piss

Ashley-down the hall and too the right (wow noodles hasn't changed much)

Kassie-so do you love her?

Ashley-more then anything.

Kassie-so you don't miss me?

Ashley-I miss you but not like that

Kassie-really? I think I can changed that (she moves close to me really fast so I couldn't do anything. She so close to me it looks like were going to kiss. As I'm about to push her away I here a broken glass and crying)

Ashley-Spencer? It's not what it looks like (and with that she was gone) ok thanks Kassie. What was that for? I just told you I love her and don't miss you like that and you try a move on me? Get your boyfriend and leave my house (after I said that I cleaned up the glass)

Kyla-ASHLEY. ASHLEY. Come here (kyla comes running down the stairs)

Ashley-what is it?

Kyla-its Spencer. She came up rambling about how close you and Kassie were and then she just fainted

Ashley-crap (and with that I ran up to see Spencer)

No one's Pov

Kyla-you have some nerve coming here and doing that

Kassie-what? I didn't do anything wrong

Kyla-bull shit you didn't. How about you leave? And don't ever come back and try to mess with Spencer and Ashley again

Kassie-are you really going to make me kyla? I don't think so

Kyla-think again (bam I hit her 2 times in the face) now leave


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley's Pov

Omg omg omg omg omg.

Ashley-omg Spence. Call 911

Aiden-I already did there on there way

Ashley-this is all my fault

Aiden-no its not!

Ashley-crying-yes it is. If I wasn't pushing her away today and treated her like crap. Then right now we could be in bed cuddling and talking about the baby. Omg the baby I hope it's alright

Aiden-stop it ashley stop blaming your self.

Kyla-yelling-you guys there here

Ok Aiden picks Spencer up and carried her down stairs.

And they rush to the hospital

So we been in the waiting room for 2 hours. I'm still crying like crazy, pacing.

Kyla-Ash you need to get a hold of your self

Ashley-crying-I cant kyla, my girlfriend, no my love my of life and my unborn baby girl is in there. (I fell on the floor and kyla just ran over to me and hold me) what if there not ok. It will be my fault

Kyla-Ashley stop it ok. Stop blaming your self

???-Ashley can I talk to you for a minute?

Ashley-yea sure doctor Sanchez (we walked away from kyla and Aiden) is Spencer going to be ok?

D.S-……. She's in a coma…….but she will be ok

Ashley-a coma? Is the baby ok (I said that almost crying but trying hard not to)

D.S-yea the baby is fine. But Spencer should wake up soon. You and your friends need to talk to her

Ashley-so she can here us?

D.S-yea she can. You can go into her room now

Ashley-ok thank you sooo much doctor Sanchez (and with this I walked back over to Aiden and Kyla)

Aiden-is Spencer ok??

Ashley-yeah she is. She is in a coma we just need to talk to her so maybe we could help her come out of the coma (I see the shocked looks on there faces)

Aiden-a coma?? Wow. Is the baby ok?

Ashley-yes the baby is ok. Thank god!

Kyla-that's good!

Ashley-we can go see her now. But do you guys think I can go first and by myself?

Kyla-sure ash you need to do it

Ashley-ok thank you (I hugged her pretty hard) thank you for being my sister. I know it's hard (with that I kiss her on the forehead and left to go to Spencer's room)

In Spencer's Room

I see her laying there and it hurts so much that she can't move. I took my converse off and layed in bed with her. And put my hands around her belly like I always do.

Ashley-crackling voice-Spence Poo I bet you cant here me I hope you can. They said you can here me. I love you Spencer and our unborn baby girl more then anything and I won't stop!

It's been a week since that day. I have been here everyday. I haven't left since the day kyla and Aiden comes everyday to visit Spencer and kyla brings me clean clothes. But I shower in Spencer's room she has a shower. She still isn't awake. It's breaking my heart. Kyla and Aiden have been trying to help to get her out of the coma it hasn't worked. I don't know what to do.

???-ashley?

Ashley-omg Spencer! (I push the Doctors button) (I leaned in and tried to kiss her but she moved her face so I got her cheek) what's the matter?

doctor Sanchez-Spencer your up that's good. So I'm going to do some test on your. So Ashley can you leave?

Ashley-yea sure.

I walked out of Spencer's room to call kyla and call Aiden. 20 minutes later I see Aiden and Kyla just got here and doctor Sanchez just came out of Spencer's room.

D.S-Ashley….Spencer is going to be fine. She can leave in a week. So were really sure she's ok to leave the hospital

Ashley-ok thank you

I walked back into Spencer's room

Ashley-hey……why did you move away from the kiss??...you never move away from my kisses.....

Spencer-leave! (when she said that Aiden and Kyla came in)

Ashley-what?

Spencer-leave Ashley!

Ashley-but Spence Baby

Spencer-Ashley I don't want you here so leave!!

After she said that I ran out of the room crying my eyes out and kyla running after me

Kyla-Ashley wait up!

Ashley-kyla (sob) she made me leave her room. I'm her girlfriend I should be in the room…..well I think I'm still her girlfriend (and with that I collapse in her arms)

Kyla-come on in here ash (we went into this room right next to Spencer's we can see her threw the window) there it this little switch that you can turn on so you can hear them but they can't here us

No Ones Pov

Spencer and Aiden

Aiden-what's going on Spency Poo?

Spencer-I don't know what you're talking about

Aiden-Ok lie!

Spencer-ok fine I'll tell you. It's to hard to be around her. After I saw her that close to Kassie uhh I don't know it broke my heart.

Aiden-Spence stop. You think that Ashley wanted that to happen?

Spencer-no…maybe I don't know….when I saw Kassie that close to Ashley I wanted to punch her. I would of but I'm pregnant

Aiden-wow Spence didn't think I would hear that out of you. Anyways kyla beat the crap out of Kassie anyways

Spencer-really? But that still doesn't get Ashley off the hook for getting that close to her.

(Back with Ashley and Kyla)

Ashley-sobbing-see kyla she doesn't love me anymore

Kyla-stop Ashley. Keep listening

(Back with Spencer and Aiden)

Aiden-stop it Spencer. Do you remember going to Hawaii? (she shook her head yes) and we really just wanted to hook up with people? (she shook her head yes) then you met Ashley and you fell in love with her pretty much the first day you met her

Spencer-yes Aiden I did fell in love with her the first day I met her. She doesn't know that. And you know how bad I want her in the room right now, and in the bed with me just cuddling. But I'm not ready for her to be right here with me.

Aiden-come on stop Spencer. Are you blind or something? What you and Ashley have is so amazing!! You guys have so much love in your relationship then anyone that I know. I wanted that with me and Kyla and I still do.

Back with Ashley and Kyla

Ashley-what? She was in love with me when she met me? That's awesome

Kyla-what? He still wants me?

(Back with Spencer and Aiden)

Spencer-you still want her?

Aiden-yea I do I just want our relationship strong. I don't know maybe why it didn't make it was we had sex to much. Before we even gotten to know each other we had sex. I thought she was going to be a fling but I fell in love with her. I pretty much stopped being bi

Spencer-pretty much?

Aiden-yea I think some guys are cute and I asked kyla for a threesome but I can't be with someone who's not kyla and I know you feel the same way with Ashley

Spencer-yea I do. Ok I'm soo in love with that girl it hurts sometimes. That's why that day hurt me so much. She treated me like crap and it looked like she didn't even care if she did

Ashley-bull crap I didn't. I cared so much that I treated you like crap but I was in my own world to even know what's going on

Spencer-Ashley I thought I told you I didn't want you in here

Ashley-I don't care Spencer I'm not going to leave until we work out. Aiden thank you so much. Kyla is in the next room she wants to talk to you

Aiden-ok thanks Ashley. Spencer please just talk to Ashley. Remember I love you but Ashley's in love with you

Spencer-ok

Ashley's Pov

And with that Aiden walked out of the room. I really don't even know what to say right now I'm just going to tell her how I feel. I took my converse off and sat in bed with her. Me sitting between her lags and with my lags around her. I put my hand on her belly and kissed it.

Ashley-ok I'm sorry for that day. I didn't mean to treat you like crap. That's the first and last day that will ever happen

Spencer-ok. Why would you do that?

Ashley-it was because of Kassie. She brings out the bad in me. and when I talked to her on the phone it started then. But Spence you bring out the good in me. Do you want to know what happen that day?

Spencer-yea I do.

Ashley-well after you left we started talking about you and me. And she asked if I loved you and I told her I love you more then anything. After noodles left to go to the bathroom she asked me if I missed her and I told her I missed her but not like that. Like more as a friend way. And she thought I could change my mine and she was about to kissed me and right when you came down I was pushing her away. I really didn't mean anything to happen. I promise you, you're the only one for me! Spencer I'm really sorry when I said it was just sex when our whole relationship is about love and love making.

Spencer-ok. I'm just going to tell you that hurt more then you'll every know. I think it hurt more because it was our first fight and it was a really big fight. But I love you to much to let you go and to let this fight get to me to us

Ashley-smiling-can I kiss you?

Spencer-are you going to put meaning in the kiss?

Ashley-yes (kiss)

Spencer-I missed that I guess it's been over a week since we had a good kiss

Ashley-you know Spence all week I been sleeping right beside you. It wouldn't feel right sleeping in our bed with out you

Spencer-awe ash (kiss) were you the one who changed me into pj's?

Ashley-yea. I didn't want anyone else seeing your goods. (Kiss) Do you remember the first time we met?

Spencer-you bumped into me. How could I forget?

Ashley-but that wasn't the first time I saw you

Spencer-it wasn't?

Ashley-nope. (I started rubbing her belly) me and kyla were having dinner. And I saw you and I had to meet you. So I walked up to the check in desk and found out that your room was next to mine. I know stalker much but I was drawn to you. I was thinking of how I was going to talk to you. I was thinking and walking and I ran into you. You know how I am when I think I go to my own little world.

Spencer-awe you were drawn to me? Come here (she grabbed my shirt to bring me closer to her. Umm yea that turned me on) I'm glad you were (kiss)…… (Kiss)…… (Kiss) I Love You

Ashley-ILoveYouToo and our unborn baby girl. (Long kiss)

The rest of the day we just talk some more. Giving each other kisses that have so much meaning in them. I'm so stupid for treating her like crap I still feel like an ass. I have the most beautiful girl and a family on the way I'm never going to be that stupid and toss it away.

Aiden's POV

Spencer-ok

With that I left the room and walked away so they can solve their problems! Those two are the most amazing couple I know! They are so in love.......I wish I had that! Kyla really is the love of my life don't get me wrong but I don't think I'm the love of hers! I can't really explain how I feel when I'm with her and I can't bare being without her! It's a hurt that drives me crazy. I walked over to the next room and there she was......I stared at her.....she looked so cute. She was walking around pacing from side to side. She always did that when she was nervous. She turned and face me.....I swear my heart skipped a beat when she did!

Kyla-Hey!

Aiden-(I leaned off the door) Hey!

Kyla-(She came up to me) so how've you been?

Aiden-(I looked down and started to rub the back of my neck) Umm good I guess.......how have you been?

Kyla-(she lifted my chin and looked me in the eye) I've been missing you!

Aiden-(I smiled a little) really?

Kyla-Yes...... (She sighed)I've missed you so much!

Aiden-Good cause I've missed you so much too.

Kyla-Really?

Aiden-Of course Kyla........I'm in love with you! I can't help it. Your perfect for me.....I love your smile.......I love your laugh.....I love the way we cuddle......I love the (cough) sex. (She giggled) When I'm with you nothing in the world matters to me but you and when I'm not with you I can't even explain how I feel. My whole word crashed when you said we had to separate. I need you in my life Kyla......I want to be everything to you because you're my everything! (I grabbed onto the side of her face) I love you so much!

Kyla-(she started to cry) Do you really mean that?

Aiden-(I wiped away her tears) every word.

Kyla-I love you so much Aiden!

I smiled from ear to ear and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss we had ever had. It was so real, and so unpredictable. I can't believe that she actually loves me back! From this day on I'm going to try my hardest to do anything and everything for her! I don't ever want to lose her again. She is my love, my life, my world, my everything and I'm going to make it my goal to be the same to her. We stopped kissing and I just took her in my arms and hugged her, never wanting to let her go!

Aiden-So does this mean you're done thinking?

Kyla-Yes! (She said smiling as her head was on my chest)

Aiden-(I kissed the top of he head) Good!

Spencer's Pov

So today I get to leave the hospital I'm so happy about that. This bed is so small for me and ash. I think I fell in love with her even more if that is possible but I did. She never left me for 2 weeks me being in the hospital. I never had someone who loves me as much as Ashley dose. I haven't been sleeping really at all tonight. I just been thinking about Ashley and how much I love her so yea I'm pretty much tried.

???-knock knock (I sat up and moved to the other side of the bed)

Spencer-come in

D.S-hello Spencer

Spencer-hey doctor

D.S-so it looks like you are healthy enough to leave. Just try to not get as stressed out like you like you did. You can sign your self out now because your 18.

Spencer-ok thank you

D.S- wow Ashley's still here? She hasn't left in 2 weeks umm yea she's a keeper don't let her go

Spencer-smiling-yea she is (I look down at a sleeping Ashley and rubbed her face) she's amazing!

D.S-yea well you can sign out anytime you want to

(He leaves the room and I go back to a sleeping Ashley and I cuddle up to her and kissed her forehead)

Spencer-Ashley I love you and I'll never stop! (I layed down about 20 minutes and just looked at what I have and I'm glad I found the love of my life. But after that I got up to get around take a shower and Ashley is up now)

Ashley-hey babe

Spencer-hey sleepy head (I came around to sit right next to her on the bed) (kiss) I thought you were never wake up

Ashley-sorry. It looks like you're already to go

Spencer-yea I'm sick of being here and I thought you did to

Ashley-well yea I do but when I'm with you nothing matters but us

Spencer-awe ash (I grabbed the back of her neck to bringing her in to a long and passionate kiss after that kiss we just rested our foreheads together and looked into each others eyes)

Ashley-wow

Spencer-yeah…..taking a shower here or at home?

Ashley-at home. I can tell you really want to leave (after she said that Aiden came in)

Aiden-hey Spency

Spencer-hey Aid (I moved from ash and have aid a big hug) thanks you!

Aiden-for what?

Spencer-for getting me to talk to ash (I went back to sit next to ash on the bed)

Aiden-your welcome I new you would hate your self if you didn't make up with her, and Spencer I told you that day you guys have the love that everyone wants I hope this time me and kyla will have something like you guys have. (He came up to me and ash gave me a kiss on the forehead and gave ash a hug and put his hand on my belly)

Ashley-yea Aiden thank you. Where's kyla?

Aiden-she's in the car waiting for us (be bends down and rubs my belly like ash always dose and starts talking to it) hey my little god daughter how are you doing? I hope well. When you come out you will have so much love and I will never let anything happen to you or your mommy's

Spencer-awe Aiden your soo sweet!

Ashley-jumps up to hug Aiden-sorry I had to do that. It's just thank you for looking out for me and my family it means a lot. Now I know why your Spencer's best friend

Aiden-you're welcome and I'll always be here for you guys. Ok well I'm going to be in the car.

We got around and I sign myself out and left and went back to our room

Spencer-I'm so glad I'm home!

Ashley-yea me to! Well I'm going to take a shower

Spencer-ok I'll be laying on our bed

So when ash got into the bathroom I was thinking about something well I been thinking about this all week. I should talk to kyla and Aiden. So I walked out o mine and ash's room and into kyla room.

Spencer-knock knock

Kyla-come in

Spencer-hey guys. Did I interrupt(sp) something? (I came in and shut the door)

Kyla-oh no we were just cuddling and talking. It looks like you need a talk

Spencer-yea I kind of do. (they both moved from each other to make a spot for me in the middle) well umm I was thinking about asking Ashley to marry me

Kyla and Aiden-WHAT??

Spencer-bad idea? I thought it was a good idea I know it's really soon but so is this baby. But I wanted to do this because I know I don't tell her how I feel yes I tell her I love her all the time but she doesn't know how deeply I'm in love with her. I thought this would prove it

Kyla-ok maybe it's not a bad idea for you guys to get marred. I know you guys love each other a lot and I know how much Ashley loves you

Aiden-yea kyla's right. You guys are so in love. How long will the engagement be?

Spencer-omg I'm glad you guys think it's a good idea. It will be really long like a couple of years

Aiden-that sounds good

Spencer-well I always wanted my best friend to pick out the ring with me and well kyla were pretty close how about we all go

Kyla-awe thank you Spencer. Um what should we do about ash?

Spencer-well she just got in the shower now we should leave like now before she gets out. I'll write a note for her.

Aiden-ok we will be in the car Spence

_Ashley,_

_Aiden, Kyla and I went out to buy food. _

_There isn't any in the house and I'm really hungry for being pregnant lady_

_I don't know when we will be back. Maybe an hour or 2_

_I'll have my phone on me because I know you will call me_

_Baby I love you_

_Spencer_

And with that I left it on the bed and left and got into the car with Kyla and Aiden. I really can't wait! So we just got to Kay Jewelers it only takes like 20 minutes to get here.

Spencer-come on guys we can't take all day

Kyla-someone's excited

Spencer-blushing-so

???-hello can I help you guys?

Spencer-yea you can

???-I'm Stacy

Spencer-I'm Spencer and I'm going to ask my girlfriend to marry me

Stacy-awe cute. How much do you want to spend?

Spencer-20,000 nothing over either that's all I have in the bank

Aiden-umm wow Spence your spending all of your money?

Spencer-yea well I love Ashley and I want to do this for her.

Stacy-ok (she went into the glass case where it's 20,000 and a little under) here are some

Spencer-omg they are so beautiful. (I saw this one that just caught my eye) I like this one

Stacy-ok. This one has one big diamed(sp) and 10 little ones on each side.

Spencer-yepp that's the one I want.

Stacy-ok I'll get it around for you

Ring ring

Spencer-hey baby

Ashley-baby are you coming home soon

Spencer-soon I think.

Ashley-good I'm bored when no one else is here. Why didn't you wait for me

Spencer-sorry baby I was hungry and eating hospital food for a week makes me even more hungrier

Ashley-yea that's true

Stacy-hey your order is up

Spencer-well babe I'm ready to cash out I'll be home soon

Ashley-ok I love you

Spencer-I love you too bye

So we got everything and left. We did go to the store to get some food for our house and some food for mine and ash's apartment. We got back into the car to head back to the house

Spencer-hey kyla do you think you can pack a couple of days for me and ash? Oh yea 2 big blankets to

Kyla-yea sure

Aiden-so Spency where are you going to ask ash to marry you?

Spencer-remember this place that I always went to and sometimes took you there when my parents always got in a fight

Aiden-yea I remember that place. That's a good place to do it. It's so beautiful 's why you want kyla to get you the 2 blankets

Spencer-yea I know. It's been a while since I been there

We got back into the house. Bring in the food

Ashley-babyyyyyyyyyyyy (she ran up to me and gave me a really big hug) I've missed you

Spencer-I missed you too baby (long kiss)

Aiden-you guys it's only been like 2 hours

Ashley-so I still missed her

Kyla-ok Spence I have everything in the car

Spencer-ok thank you! (I hugged her)

Ashley-Spence what's going on?

Spencer-smiling-babe you'll see (turned to Aiden) thank you for helping me to (I hued him and he kissed me on the forehead)

Aiden-yea no problem (whispering) I hope she says yes

Spencer-whispering-me to

Ashley-baby please tell me??? You know how I am

Spencer-baby I can't it's a surprise

Ashley-uhh fine

We got in the car and I was driving and I never drive. It takes 20 minutes to get there the place were going is closer to our apartment. We got there I can tell Ashley is really excited I haven't done anything like this only when I asked her to be my girlfriend and now I'm going to ask her to be my wife yea it's scary.

Ashley-wow Spencer this place is really beautiful. When did you find it?

Spencer-when I was little I use to walk a lot. I use to come here when my parents use to fight all the time and sometimes I use to bring Aiden out here when the fight use to get really bad. Ash can you get the cooler?

Ashley-yea sure. Spencer are you sure you can get that?

Spencer-yea ash it's only 2 blankets

We started walking to my place that I always sit at. There is a big tree so we have shade but it still shows the sun that's why I like that spot. We put down one of the blankets I have 2 because I didn't know how long we were going to stay here and it gets cold here at night.

Spencer-ash can you get me the cooler?

Ashley-yea sure (I opened it up and I saw the look at her face what was in side it) oreo cheesecake my favorite

Spencer-smiling-I know. I even got milk to

Ashley-smiling-you know me all to well

Spencer-that I do babe

After we were done eating the cheesecake and drinking our milk. We were sitting really close, she was sitting between my lags and having her lags wrapped around me and my lags wrapped around her

Spencer-I'm sorry

Ashley-for what babe?

Spencer-for not telling you that I love you

Ashley-you tell me you love me all the time

Spencer-yea but I never told you how deeply in love I am with you

Ashley-baby you don't have to

Spencer-well I am. Ashley I love you more then I ever loved anyone in my whole life…… When you told me I make you a better person, you make me a better person……. I love waking up to you every morning and I love falling asleep with you……. And when I get close to you (they got close to each other) (I started rubbing her cheek) like this. I want to be nervous every time we get close (kiss)…….Ashley your it for me, I don't want anyone else but you. I love you more anything! Well what I'm trying to say is…….Ashley Dempsey will you marry me? (when I said that I pulled out the ring and showed her)

Ashley…….


	17. Chapter 17

**hey where are all my readers? it feels like only loveash87 is the only one who is reading this. i really hope more people are reading this.**

Ashley's Pov

Umm did she say what I think she said? Umm wow umm yea. I guess I was talking to long to answer her but she was getting up.

Spencer-crackling voice-I guess not

Ashley-smiling-baby (I pulled her back down then I attacked her lips) yes baby I'll marry you!

Spencer-OMG really? (she jumped on me making me fall on my back and started kissing me)

Ashley-yes baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you (she got the ring back out and slid it on my finger) this ring is so beautiful baby

Spencer-yea I new you would like it.

Ashley-baby how much was it?

Spencer-dose it matter?

Ashley-yeah it kind of dose when I know you don't have a lot of money

Spencer-whispering-$20,000

Ashley-20,000 FUCKING DOLLARS?? That's way too much. Are you crazy?

Spencer-yea crazy in love. But babe I wanted to spend this for you. You took over with the apartment bill so I had the money to spend on you

Ashley-blushing-awe babe (kiss) but you didn't need to spend that much on me

Spencer-but I wanted to. I love you (kiss)

Ashley-I love you to (kiss)

Spencer-I was thinking a long engagement

Ashley-how long?

Spencer-like a couple of years, I don't want it to be soon because I know I'll get really stressed again and when this baby comes out it's going to be a lot of work for us, and I really want our baby girl to be a flower girl

Ashley-that sounds like a good idea. I don't want you have in the hospital again and yea this baby is going to be a lot of work (she moved over to me and put her head on my chest and started cuddling with me)

Spencer-I wish we could get marred here but we can't

Ashley-why can't we?

Spencer-when we drove in here I saw a for sale sign. It sucks I been coming here since I was little and when someone buys it I can't

Ashley-I'm sorry baby. We have time to find some where else to get marred (I have a really good idea) (we were there another 2 hours it was getting cold so I put the other blanket on us)

Spencer-baby I'm cold and tired. Can we leave?

Ashley-yes baby

Spencer-lets go to the apartment

Ashley good idea

We got our stuff together and I was driving this time, I could tell that Spence was really tired. We got to our apartment and we left everything in the car but our clothes and one blanket that is wrapped around Spencer I guess she is still cold. We got up in to our apartment and Spencer went right into our room and got changed and layed in bed I did the same thing. We just layed there looking into each other eyes. I'm the luckiest person alive. After that we fell asleep in each other arms.

So it's 10:00 Am and I been up for like 20 minutes just watching Spencer sleep. I just love doing that and I can't believe she asked me to marry her I always thought I would be the one to ask but I'm glad that she did. I'm so happy with her and I don't want anyone else but her. I got up slowly so I wouldn't wake up Spence so I got my lab top. It's been a while since I been on myspace so I thought I would check it out.

Ashley-what the hell? Why arnt you working for me?

Spencer-in a tired voice-Ashley?

Ashley-omg baby I'm sorry I woke you

Spencer-its ok I needed to get up anyways. What are you doing?

Ashley-trying to fix myspace

Spencer-having troubles?

Ashley-kind of. I think I just need a new lap top it's too slow

Spencer-uhh but babyy that has all of your pics together

Ashley-babe don't worry I have a usb so I'm going to put all of our pics on there and get a new lab top today. Were going to the mall anyways because i promised you I would get you some new clothes

Spencer-oh yea I forgot about that

So we got around to go to the mall. I was driving I always drive I don't know why I do drive a little bit faster then Spencer I don't know why but I understand why she drives a little bit slower then me she is 5 months pregnant. So we just got to the dell store to get a new lab top. There is this one that has everything on it so I'm going to get that one. And you can go to this site and upload a pic or something elce and put it on the top of it. I'm so going to use a pic of me and Spencer kissing!

Spencer-that was 3,000. That's a lot

Ashley-what? I wanted a faster lab top

Spencer-yea. So can we please buy some clothes for me? I feel soo fat in this

Ashley-yes baby and you don't look fat you look beautiful

Spencer-awe baby (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you to (kiss) I have a surprise for you after were done shopping

Spencer-going out for dinner? I'm really hungry

Ashley-no but I'm kind of hungry myself. We can get a snack then get you the surprise then go out to dinner

Spencer-yay but what's the surprise?

Ashley-uhh not telling. You didn't tell me my surprise I'm not telling yours

Spencer-uhh fine.

And with that we went to go shopping for Spencer. She got really cute baby doll shirts and she got a lot of them too and she also got pants that stretches out so she can where then through out her pregnancy. Well both of us got new converse that's all we ware is converse. We got 2 par each. I got blue ones and plaid with green, blue, pink and black in them. Spencer got pink and plaid with every color in the rainbow.

Spencer-surprise time?

Ashley-haha yes baby. Are you excited?

Spencer-blushing-maybe

We start walking to Kay Jewelers and I think she knows what the surprise is

Spencer-baby you don't have to do this. It's ok I don't need a ring

Ashley-but baby I want you to have a ring. I want people to know your taking so no one hits on you

Spencer- that's sweet but who would want to hit on a 5 months pregnant lady?

Ashley-smiling-I would (kiss)

Spencer-and I would only let you (kiss) (I interlocked our fingers together and started talking in the store)

Stacy-hey Spencer. Back again

Spencer-no my girlfriend well fiancé wanted me to have a ring so here we are

Stacy-so what do you want?

Spencer-oh well Ashley I think you should pick mine out because I picked yours out

Ashley-I can pick anything?

Spencer-well yea just nothing big. Maybe the size as yours or a little smaller

Ashley-ok

Spencer's Pov

Ok I have an idea. I forgot that next month on the 10th. So when ashley is on the other side of the s10th. So when Ashley is on the other side of the store I'm going to have to look for something for her. I just have to ask this other store lady to keep it until I come back again because I have no money now.

???-can I help you?

Spencer-yea you can. My fiancé is over there and I have to get something for her birthday is coming up

???-oh ok. Well I'm Becky. So what do you want to get her?

spencer-a diamond(sp) necklace

Becky-ok (she got out all the necklaces) here's one that has one diamond means past and the middle one means present and the last one means future

Spencer-I like that one a lot. I'm going to get that one

Becky-well I'm going to get that around for you

Spencer-umm I don't have any money right now can you keep my order and wait a couple of weeks.

Becky-yea I can do that. You just need to sign this paper

I signed the paper and I had to put my number on it to. I just looked around, it was pretty boring because ash was taking along time, I kinda wish I had money in the bank so I could get Kyla something but I can get her something when I pick up Ashley's gift.

Ashley-hey Spence can you come over here

Spencer-yea sure (I did what I was told) holy crap ash? Is that my ring?

Ashley-yea you like?

Spencer-like, I love! But this is too much

Ashley-it's the same size as mine just more little diamonds (it has one big one and has little ones all around the band) so do you want it?

Spencer-smiling-yeah I love it!

So ash bought the ring and we walked out holding hands and ready to leave. I love my ring its soo beautiful just like ash and I love her more then anything. We got in the car and just looking out the window and thinking.

Spencer-how much was it?

Ashley-the ring?

Spencer-yes the ring

Ashley-dose it matter?

Spencer-yes

Ashley-whispering-40,000

Spencer-shocked-40,000 FUCKING DOLLARS??? Ouch (I put my hand on my belly)

Ashley-worried look-what is it?

Spencer-smiling-the baby is kicking!

Ashley-awe let me feel (I grabbed her hand and put it where our baby girl is kicking) (crying) that is so awesome feeling my baby girl kick

Spencer-I know, now I know it's all real (right there me and ash had a moment) (kiss) now its dinner time

Ashley-where do you want to go?

Spencer-Ruby Tuesdays

So we head off to Ruby Tuesdays, we got our seat and started talking

Ashley-so Spence remember the first time we went here?

Spencer-yea it was my first night in Hawaii and the fight time I met you

Ashley-smiling-yea. That night you told me you were gay and I new I had a chance with you

???-hello I'm Kelsey I'm going to be serving you tonight

Spencer and Ashley-hey

Kelsey-what do you want for a drink

Ashley-sprit

Kelsey-and you beautiful (she looked at me when she said that)

Spencer-umm ill just have a sprit too

Kelsey-ill be back with your drinks (she just winked at me and left)

Ashley-was she just flirting with you?

Spencer-yea I think she was. She winked at me before she left

Ashley-I'm going to kick her ass

Spencer-baby don't worry about it. I only want you

Kelsey-here are you guy's drinks. Do you know what you want?

Ashley- I want the salad bar

Kelsey-and you beautiful what do you want?

Spencer-I'll have the mini burgers

Kelsey-ok ill get that out a soon as possible (she winked at me again when she left)

Ashley-this is getting ridiculous. I'm going to beat the crap out of her

Spencer-baby don't

Ashley-uhh fine I'm going to get my salad (when she got up and started to walk away)

Spencer-baby come here (she did what I said) (long and hard kiss)

Ashley-what was that for?

Spencer-do I have to have a reason to kiss you?

Ashley-blushing-no I umm I'm going to get my salad (kiss)

So I was sitting there by myself I guess ash was in the line for the salad. Well I was alone until that chick Kelsey came over

Kelsey-hey I saw that you were alone so I thought I would come by and talk to you

Spencer-in a rudely tone-arnt you suppose to work?

Kelsey-yea but I'm on break now and I thought I would talk to you

Spencer-oh how fun

Kelsey-so much fun!

Spencer-in a rudely tone-how about you leave!

Kelsey-umm someone is working hard to get. I like it

Ashley-how about you get the hell away from my fiancé?

Kelsey-how about you make me? (That's when that Kelsey chick stood up and got in Ashley's face and pushed her)

Ashley-no one flirts with my fiancé and pushes me and gets away with it (Ashley hits her 5 times in the face)

???-Kelsey your fired that is the 5th fight you got in to. (He turned to me and Ash) I'm matt the manger and I'm sorry that this happened. You don't need to pay for your food

spencer-thank you matt. Do you think you can wrap my food up so we can leave?

matt-yea sure I'll get it right to you

Spencer-ash are you ok?

Ashley-yea she only pushed me (and with that I gave her another passionate kiss)

Spencer-that was for sticking up for me and beating the crap out of her for me. it made me really think how much you love and want me

Ashley-I had to. It was p!ssing me off that she was flirting with you

Spencer-I love you

Ashley-I love you too

Matt-here's your food and have a nice day

And with that me and ash left hand in hand. We left and went back to the apartment and I ate my food and ash bought some burger king. After we were done eating we got around for bed and just cuddled before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer's Pov

Her dream

_I'm 8 months pregnant but close to 9 and I'm really excited for this baby to come out. Ash has been really distance lately I don't know why she won't talk to me, I try but it doesn't work. I walk into our room and see ash packing_

_Spencer-ash what are you doing?_

_Ashley-I'm leaving Spence_

_Spencer-what? Why?_

_Ashley-because of this baby. I'm so scared I'm not ready to have a baby_

_Spencer-crying-then you should of told me that when I first told you. _

_Ashley-I'm sorry I thought I could handle having a baby because how much I loved you but I cant_

_Spencer-crying-loved? You don't love me anymore_

_Ashley-Spencer I do…I just…I don't know…..I can't deal with this…..look I'm sorry_

_Spencer-crying-your not sorry. How could you do this to me?....I thought both of us wanted to be with each other forever _

_Ashley-I did…I do….just not now (and with that she left)_

_Spencer-crying-ASHLEY….COME BACK….ASH….PLEASE COME BACK!!!!!_

End of the dream

Spencer-crying-ASHLEY COMES BACK……. BABY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!

Ashley- ouch. baby wake up

Spencer-omg baby you here

Ashley-yea it was only a dream

Spencer-thank god! (Kiss)

Ashley-its 4 am. Can you please tell me what the dream was about? (I started to get closer to her and cuddle up to her)

Spencer-yea…umm the dream was about me being close to 9 months and you leaving me…..you were pushing me away for awhile and you packed up and left and said you couldn't have a baby right now

Ashley-that's never going to happen Spence I'll never leave you

Spencer-I know that. People always leave me, like my mom did and my dad did. And only you and Aiden stayed with me

Ashley-Spence I'm sorry that they left but me and Aid are never going to leave you. I know how you look at Aiden like he's your brother.

Spencer-yea he is like my brother. But I feel like kyla is my sister to. Were always together well sometimes and were always there for each other.

Ashley- I feel the same way. But baby lets go back to sleep please I'm really tired

Spencer-yes babe I'm really sorry for pushing you off the bed

Ashley-it's ok I new you didn't mean to (kiss) night

Spencer-night (kiss)

I just woke up and now it's 2:00 pm and I see ash is still sleeping so I cuddle close to her and just watching her sleep. I know I really freaked out last night and pushing her off the bed I didn't mean to do that I feel really bad about that. I got up and took a shower and put clean pj's on abd dryed my hair then got back in bed with Ashley.

Spencer-baby please wake up (I started kissing her neck) baby please  
Ashley-uhh babyyyy why???  
Spencer-I'm bored…..i'm sorry  
Ashley-it's ok. What time is it.  
Spencer-It's 3:00 I woke up an hour ago  
Ashley-it's ok babe. Can we just stay in bed all day?  
Spencer-yea I was going to ask you if we could  
Ashley-yea (I cuddled up to her again) this is what I love  
Spencer- me too!  
Ashley-I just hope we can still do this when the baby comes  
Spencer-me too.  
Ashley-grininng-I also hope we can be intimate too when this baby comes  
Spencer-it's going to be hard when they baby never sleeps at night and I know I need time to heal  
Ashley-yea I know (kiss)  
Spencer-I'm sorry I woke you up and kicked you of the bed it was just a bad dream that I hope never comes true  
Ashley-baby it wont. I'll never leave you. Look now you're my fiancé that should tell you 'm never going to leave (kiss)  
Spencer-I know you'll never leave me. Yeasterday you kicked that chick's ass for me. That is the sesond chick's ass you kiced for me.  
Ashley-well one was Megan she was hurting you and two that Kelsey chick who was flirting with you. I Had to protect you and I don't like anyone else but me looking at you like she was looking you.  
Spencer-you don't even know how happy I am to have you in my life!  
Ashley-I think I know babe  
Spencer-I really don't think that kelsey chick saw my belly, if she did she wouldn't of flirt with me  
Ashley-that's right. I only like the lady's pregnant  
Spencer-shut up (slap)  
Ashley-ow babe. You know I'll like you after you give birth  
Spencer-yea I do (kis) crap!  
Ashley-what?  
Spencer-we forgot to get more baby stuff  
Ashley-uhh I'll just get it off the internet  
Spencer-oh yea your new lap top. You should get that around  
Ashley-yea ll I need to do it get the internet all set up and hook up the printer  
Spencer-why the printer?  
Ashley-it's another surprise  
Spencer-uh your killing me here  
Ashley-haha sorry babe (kiss) (she got up and got the lap top and got back into bed with me)

She gets the internet al set up and now she is working on the printer. She is realy god with computers well her dad is Patrick Dempsey I bet she had so many different computers in her house. He was a producer on his movies.

Spencer-babe what are you printing?  
Ashley-smerking-you'll see  
Spencer-smiling-awe baby (she had a pic of us kissing and put it on top of the lap top and its like a sticker) I didn't even know they can do that (kiss)  
Ashley-yepp that's one of the reason why I got it so we can have a pic on my lap top kissing. I love that pic of us  
Spencer-kiss-me too. Its a lot better then on your old one had spencer + ashley forever  
Spencer-yea me to (kiss) but we are going to last forever (kiss)

The rest of the day we really didn't do anything. We just cuddled some more talked, we really just did a Spencer and Ashley day. I know that's pretty much everyday but who cares.


	19. Chapter 19

Ashley's Pov

It's been 3 weeks since that day, in a week is mine and Kyla's birthday. It's nothing big were just turning 18. I really don't know what were going to do. Spencer's birthday Is next month. I don't know what to do for her. Were already got each other our engagement rings so I bet she didn't get me anything. But Spencer is 6 months pregnant and she has nasty weird cravings but I get whatever she wants. I also bought all of the baby stuff it's in storage and all we need to do it paint. But I need to talk to kyla about something. I walked out of mine and Spencer's room she is taking a nap.

Ashley-hey kyl…….ewww  
Kyla-god Ashley! You should have knocked  
Ashley-you door is open. You should have shut your door  
Kyla-what do you want anyways?  
Ashley-I need to talk to you. Aiden can you leave please?  
Aiden-yea sure I needed to talk to Spencer anyway  
Ashley-she's asleep  
Aiden-smiling-I'll wake her up (and with that he left the room)  
Kyla-ok ash you ruined my fun what do you need to talk about? (I got up to shut the door just in case Spencer comes to find me)  
Ashley-remember the place that Spencer took me when she ask me to marry her?  
Kyla-yea I heard that it's really beautiful  
Ashley-yea it is. But it's for sale and I want to buy it for her  
Kyla-awe that's cute  
Ashley-yea she was talking about getting marred there and I want her to have that  
Kyla-that's a god idea ash  
Ashley-well I was thinking today me and you can go over there and buy it  
Kyla-that sounds like a good idea

No One's Pov

Aiden-Spencyyy wake up  
Spencer-uhhh go away  
Aiden-that's not nice to say to your best friend  
Spencer-why are you waking me up?  
Aiden-smiling-just to mess with you  
Spencer-ass (slap)  
Aiden-ow Spency……that's not fare I can't hit you back.  
Spencer-hahah it's good being pregnant right now  
Aiden-shut up  
Spencer-umm why did you really wake me up?  
Aiden-well Ashley had to talk to Kyla about something and I was going to talk to you about if you want to come with me to the mall to get Kyla something for her birthday  
Spencer-I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the mal anyways I have to pick up something for ash and I haven't gotten anything for Kyla yet  
Aiden-ok good. So get around and we can go  
Spencer-ok

Spencer's Pov

Ok after that rude awaking from Aiden I'm getting around to go to the mall to pick that necklace for ash and I have to get something for Kyla

Spencer-ash (I knocked on Kyla's door)  
Ashley-yea hey Spence  
Spencer-me and Aiden are going to go to the mall  
Ashley-oh for what? (I just looked at her) ok I got it  
Spencer-yea. Well I'm going to go. I'll call you later  
Ashley-ok. I'll miss you (kiss)  
Kyla-omg you guys it's only going to be a couple of hours  
Ashley-shut up kyla! I'm still going to miss her (kiss)  
Spencer-I love you (kiss)  
Ashley-I love you too (kiss)

So it is bad that I already miss her? I just left the house 10 minutes ago. It's good to find someone that you love so much and all you want to do is being around him. I'm glad I found her. So we just got to the mall.

Spencer-so Aiden what are you going to get Kyla?  
Aiden-I don't know…….what are you going to get her?  
Spencer-well I know how much she likes pacsun, so I'm going to get her a gift card  
Aiden-that's a good idea….why didn't I think of that?  
Spencer-Aid that's a good gift coming from me but not coming from her boyfriend  
Aiden-that's true…..so what did you get for Ashley?  
Spencer-I order a diamond necklace I have to pick it up  
Aiden-that's a good idea. Maybe I should get her something with a diamond on it  
Spencer-do you think Kyla is a diamond person?  
Aiden-maybe she is…..Ashley isn't either.  
Spencer-true. But I she would ware it because I got it for her  
Aiden-so would Kyla  
Spencer-that's true

We started walking through the mall and we saw threw the glass paint ball guns

Aiden-Spency do you remember that day when all 4 of us went to play paint ball game  
Spencer-yea it was a good day

_Flashback_

Me and ash are going to beat Kyla and Aiden's ass at paint bal. well I hope so Aiden is good but I am good to.

Spencer-ash….ash….wake up..the has come  
Ashley-uhhh the day as come for what?  
Spencer-to beat Aiden's and Kyla's ass in paint ball  
Ashley-ok……don't were anything hot to make me distracted  
Spencer-haha ok I won't. you can't really ware anything that I would look hot it  
Ashley-true…..so shower time?  
Spencer-smiling-sure

After that 45 minute shower with ash we got ready and went down stairs to wait for the limp and Kyla and Aiden. We got in the limo and Kyla and Aiden showed up then we are off to the paint ball park.

Aiden-Spencyy you're going down!!  
Spencer-I don't think so Aid. Your going down! Like the other times I beat you  
Aiden-that's because I let you win  
Spencer-every single time? I don't think so. You just suck!!  
Aiden-shut up Spence!  
Ashley-how about you both shut up!!  
Spencer and Aiden-fine  
Spencer-but you're going down!!!  
Ashley-baby  
Spencer-sorry  
Kyla-were here  
Spencer-yay

We got out of the limo got our gear on for safty. I had the mask on my head for now not my face. And got my gun all together and helped Ashley with all of her stuff

Ashley-babe this if my first time playing  
Spencer-ok well you get Kyla and I'll get Aiden  
Ashley-that's good I get to hurt Kyla  
Spencer-see I new you would like that part (kiss)

Ok we started kissing like really kissing

Kyla-eww you guys. Uhh even more eww you had sex didn't you  
Ashley-smiling-that's none of your business  
Kyla-eww  
Aiden-let's get this game started  
Spencer-yea let's get this going

And with that we started playing. Ashley is pretty god she keeps hitting Kyla. Kyla only hit her a couple of times. And with me and Aiden oh yea we played dirty like we always do. And I could see the shock on Ashley's face. I new she would be shocked because I'm nice to everyone but when me and Aiden play this game I don't know both me and him play really dirt. But he hit me a couple of times and I hit it him a lot. He dose suck. But yea me and ash won like I new we would.

Spencer-haha Aiden I told you we would win!  
Aiden-Spencer shut up!  
Spencer-sorry (I saw ash looking at me so I ran up to her and started kissing her)  
Ashley-you did good (kiss)  
Spencer-you did good too  
Ashley-not as good as you. You were playing dirty why?  
Spencer-I don't know me and Aid always plays dirty  
Ashley-ok (kiss) lets ok  
Spencer ok

We left hand in hand walking to the limo

End of flashback

Aiden-yea that was a fun day  
Spencer-I new I was going to beat you to  
Aiden-shut up. Ok I suck at paint ball  
Spencer-aid you know I don't care if you suck or not I just love to mess with you  
Aiden-I know

And with that we walked off the Kay Jewelers. I picked up my gift for ash and Aiden got a necklace for Kyla. It just has one diamond on it. It works for Kyla. And I got Kyla a $600 gift card from pacsun.

Aiden-I was thinking on asking Kyla to move in with me  
Spencer-umm aid do you think it's too soon? You guys just got back together 4 weeks ago  
Aiden-mad-Spencer you have no right saying that. You and Ashley moved in together when you were only dating a month  
Spencer-yea I know but we didn't break up. You and Kyla just got back together  
Aiden-yea I know and I want her to move in. Spencer I love her and you know what love feels like  
Spencer-yea I do. But what if you guys break up again  
Aiden-what the hell Spence? I thought I was your best friend? Just be happy for me (he just looked at me. I'm about to cry) whatever I'll ride the bus  
Spencer-aid don't. I didn't mean that  
Aiden-really Spence you have no right to tell me this. You and ash moved sooo fast in your relationship. You move in and a couple of months later you're pregnant….I mean pregnant and then you and ash get into a big fight then a week later you ask her to marry you…….really Spence you have no right for telling anything about my relationship with Kyla  
Spencer-Aiden I'm sorry I didn't mean that  
Aiden-whatever. I'm gone

He walked off leaving me crying. I couldn't call ash yet she was hanging out with Kyla when they need more time together. I'll just go to the apartment. It took me longer to get there because I couldn't stop crying. So here I am laying in bed crying my eyes out and it's been 5 hours since me and Aiden got into that fight.............


	20. Chapter 20

Ashley's Pov  
Mean while

Me and Kyla are looking at the property and yea we bought it well I did.

Kyla-wow ash, Spence is going to like this  
Ashley-yea I know and I want her wedding day to come true. Even though it will be a couple of years away  
Kyla-yea that's true. I'm happy for you. I already see Spence as a sister  
Ashley-I'm glad you think that because she see's you as a sister to  
Kyla-sweet!  
Ashley-well I was thinking like a year or so before we get marred we can build a house here and live here  
Kyla-that's a good idea

And with that we left and went back to the house but Spencer isn't back yet. She left like 2 hours before us

Kyla-where's Spencer  
Ashley-I don't know. I should call her I'm getting worried

Phone Call

Ashley-Spence  
Spencer-crying-yea  
Ashley-what happen? Why are you crying?  
Spencer-crying-me and aid got in a fight  
Ashley-what? Why?  
Spencer-I'll tell you later.  
Ashley-where are you?  
Spencer-at the apartment  
Ashley-key be there in 10. I love you  
Spencer-bye. I love you too  
(Click)

Ashley-Spence and Aiden got in a fight  
Kyla-what? They never fight  
Ashley-I know. Well she is at the apartment so I'm going to go there  
Kyla-ok call me and tell me about it  
Ashley-ok will do. If you talk to Aiden call and tell me about it  
Kyla-ok

And with that I was off to the apartment. I just don't get it they never fight. Even thought I met them Spence said that they really never fight I just ran into the apartment so I could get to Spencer.

Ashley-Spence Baby. What's going on? (I layed in bed with her and started cuddling with her)  
Spencer-crying-he hates me  
Ashley-babe I don't think he could ever hate you. What happen?  
Spencer-he told me he was going to ask Kyla to move in with him, and I asked him if it was right because they just got back together.  
Ashley-yea I understand that  
Spencer-crying-then why didn't he?  
Ashley-I don't know. I think he is rushing it too  
Spencer-uh I feel so bad though  
Ashley-I know you do  
Spencer-crying-when I said that he like freaked out at me. And then he was talking crap about our relationship. Like we rushed threw it so fast  
Ashley-did he really? That gets me mad. Yea we did rush it but we love each other and we are going to have a baby that made us rush it more but we have each other  
Spencer-crying-yea I know I was trying to say I'm sorry and try to explain our relationship but he left and cached the bus.  
Ashley-shhh babe don't cry you know I hate to hear you crying

And with that we layed in bed for the rest of the day. Me trying to get her to stop crying. I know she is really hurting over this. Aiden is her best friend, he's been there for most of her life.


	21. Chapter 21

Aiden's Pov  
Aiden-whatever. I'm gone

With that I left her to go to the bus stop. I can't believe her. How is she gunna tell me that I can't move in with Kyla because we're moving to fast. I would think her of all people would completely understand my reasoning for doing this, but nooooo. Whatever I'm done with this.....I spend all my time supporting her and the one time.......THE ONE TIME, I need her she wants to do this to me. I was so heated when I got to the bus stop.......people kept walking by, taking a look at me, and then walking away. I guess they didn't want to get on a bus with me.......wise move. I waited at the bus stop till it came around about 10 minutes later. When I got in there was no one there. I was relieved......I gave the money to the bus driver and walked all the way to the back of the bus where no one could bother me. When I sat down all I could think about was the fight between me and Spence. We had never had a fight like that before, but then again she's never been so non supportive before. I looked out the big glass window of the bus and put on my headphones to block out the world. I swiftly drifted into my safe place forgetting about everything, but still thinking of everything. I thought of Kyla and how great it would be to live together and be with each other every second of the day. Then I thought about Spencer and how much I already missed her.........but I was also thinking that I needed my own space right now to think. Its not like I want to loose my best friend I just can't understand why she would tell me it's not a good idea. My stop finally came and I was glad to be getting off the bus! I rang the little thingy to tell the bus driver next stop and I took off my headphones and put them away! The bus made its stop and I made my way off. When I got off I just stood on the side walk for a second, trying to get out of my world and back to the real one......Yeah I'm back! I walked to my house which was a block away. I still tried to figure out everything that was going on with me and Spence, but I still couldn't get why I went off on her or why she just couldn't understand this. When I got to my house my phone was ringing like crazy. I looked at the caller ID and it was Kyla. I didn't want to talk to her so I just ignored the call and let it go to voicemail. I sat on my couch and listened.......

Voicemail-Hey this Aid leave one I'll get back to you later!..........Leave a message at the beep.......BEEP!  
Kyla-Aiden where are you? Come on baby pick up your phone! Spencer needs you Aiden.......I don't know what happened between you two, but you better work it out cause your best friend is crying her eyes out. Aiden pick up your phone. Whatever Aiden I'll try back later!

I put my hand on my face and started to rub my temples......Uh what am I doing? I need to go talk to Spencer! I got off of my couch and walked to my car. I didn't know what I was going to say when I got there or how she was going to react but I just needed to go! I got in my car and started to drive to Spence's.......I kept trying to make up a speech in my head while I was driving there........Spencer I'm sorry, but.....Spencer I know I messed up, but.......Spencer I know I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, but......I stood in my car in front of her house......Here goes nothing.......I shut the car off and walked to the front door........Ding Dong. Spencer opened the door with tears in her eyes. She looked like she had been crying fro hours......we just looked at each other and before I could say anything she jumped on me and gave me the biggest hug......it kinda surprised me but I just hugged her back......

Aiden-I'm so sorry!


	22. Chapter 22

Spencer's Pov

Aiden-I'm so sorry!  
Spencer-no I'm Sorry. I should have been more supportive (I let go of him and we walked into the kitchen)  
Aiden-no It's ok. I'm really sorry for talking crap about your relationship with ash. You know I love you guys being together  
Spencer-its ok you were mad  
Ashley-hey you guys. It looks like you guys need to talk so I'm going to go back to the house to see Kyla  
Aiden-oh ok. Tell Kyla I'll call her later  
Ashley-will do  
Spencer-ok thanks baby  
Ashley-for what?  
Spencer-for calming me down  
Ashley-baby it's my job I'm your girlfriend (kiss)  
Spencer-and I love you for that (kiss)  
Ashley-call me later?  
Spencer-yea will do (kiss)

And with that she left and now it's time to talk to Aiden

Spencer-Aid I want you to be happy and if you think living with Kyla will make you happy then move in with her  
Aiden-you might have been right maybe living with her is rushing it  
Spencer-you just got back together and what if you guys break up  
Aiden-that's true. I just want what you have with ash  
Spencer-I know. You just need to work with her. It's not easy aid  
Aiden-we have been doing better than we did before. We haven't had sex yet since we gotten back together  
Spencer-um wow. That's good.  
Aiden-yea I guess. We are doing better were talking more and were getting to know more and more about each other  
Spencer-see aid that is good getting to know each other  
Aiden-I just thought moving in with her would make things better but I guess not. I just want to move out  
Spencer-Aiden you can still move out. There is an apartment that is free next door  
Aiden-that's a good idea Spence…….maybe in a couple of months if me and Kyla are doing better maybe she can move in with me  
Spencer-yea that's a better idea

And with that we went down stairs so Aiden can talk to the people that own the apartment so he can live there and that place is a lot cheaper them mine and ash's place because it's a lot smaller. It's a 1 bedroom and a small kitchen.

Aiden-sweeet!! I have my own apartment!!  
Spencer-sweet!  
Aiden-lets go back to your house and tell Kyla and Ash  
Spencer-yeah

We left and went back to the house to tell Ky and Ash.

Spencer-hey baby! (I pretty much jumped on her)  
Ashley-hey babe. I guess you guys worked it out (kiss)  
Aiden-yea we did……hey Kyla  
Kyla-hey baby (they kissed)  
Aiden-guess what?  
Kyla-what?  
Aiden-I just got a small apartment right next to Spencer's and Ashley's place  
Kyla-really? That's great  
Aiden-yea it is  
Spencer-smiling-lets go to Dave and busters!  
Aiden-OMG yes!!! Lets?  
Ashley and Kyla-huh?  
Spencer-you never herd of Dave and Busters??  
Ashley-um no. what is it?  
Spencer-it's like Chuckey Cheese but for adults  
Kyla-oh yea I herd of that place  
Aiden-yea dude let's get around!

And with that we all got around to go. Dude I can't wait it's been a while since I been there. Well before I met Ash me and Aiden use to go there all there to just to have fun! Aiden was driving so Kyla was up front with me leaving me and Ash in the back cuddling!

Aiden-Spency were here!!  
Spencer-yay!  
Ashley-baby settle down  
Spencer-baby I can't  
Aiden-come on Spence!  
Spencer-baby can I go?? Please!! (Kiss)  
Ashley-smiling-haha yes baby you can go. (kiss)  
Spencer-yay! I promise I'll come and play with you (kiss)  
Ashley-ok. it's time to spend time with my sister (kiss)  
Spencer-ok I'll see you later (kiss) Aiden wait up……I'm pregnant I can't run  
Aiden-haha now I'm faster

No One's Pov

Kyla-wow she looks happy  
Ashley-smiling-yea I know. She's happy that her and Aiden isn't in a fight anymore  
Kyla-what was the fight about?  
Ashley-I think you should talk to Aiden about it in a couple of hours  
Kyla-um ok. well now we can spend some sister time together  
Ashley-oh joy  
Kyla-oh shut up

They walked into Dave and busters and see Spence and Aiden acting like little 5 years old.

Ashley-there's the girl I fell in love with  
Kyla-haha she is like a little kid  
Ashley-yea I love that about her

And with that ash and Kyla was doing there sister bonding. They haven't really spent that much time together. They start playing pretty much every game in the place. Same with Spence and Aiden well Spence couldn't play all of the games because she is pregnant.

Spencer-out of breath-hey baby…….having fun?  
Ashley-yea I'm having fun. It sounds like you are too  
Spencer-yea I am. Aiden is getting good at these games.  
Ashley-that's because you can't do that much  
Spencer-that's true (kiss)  
Aiden-hey….I'm right here  
Ashley-haha sorry  
Spencer-hey baby come with me  
Ashley-ok

So Spencer pretty much dragged ash from her seat to the photo bucket.

Spencer-now we can have cute pics together  
Ashley-good we need new ones of us

They did there cute couple poses. One with them smiling, one with them kissing. One with them looking at each other, and one with both of sticking their tongs out

Ashley-look how cute we are  
Spencer-yea we are a cute couple (kiss)

With that we went back to Kyla and Aiden, and ate and played more.

Aiden-lets go and see my new apartment  
Kyla-yea!

Ashley's Pov  
So I guess we are going to see Aiden's new apartment.i don't realy care right now. I'm so tired. Being in a place like that for most of the day and tire you out and plus Spencer being Spencer in that place and yea she is kind of but not at much as me. So were in the back of Aiden's car cuddling.

Spencer-tired baby?  
Ashley-yea you kind of tired me out  
Spencer-smiling-I'm good at that  
Aiden and Kyla-ewwww  
Spencer-not like that…..well this time anyways  
Ashley-haha spenceeeeee

Haha wow my baby dose think dirty well Kyla and Aiden dose to. Well anyways we just got up to Aiden's apartment.

Kyla-I love the place. And small is good for you  
Aiden-yea I know. That's was I thought and I needed to get out he house anyways  
Kyla-yea…..sooooo……..can someone tell me why were you and Spence fighting??  
Spencer-ummm Aiden you can tell her……ummm sooo yea me and ash will be next door…….come by after your done talking  
Aiden-ummm ok

No One's Pov

Aiden-look kyla the fight was kinda about you……well us  
Kyla-us? Why us  
Aiden-well she was just looking out for us…..and I freaked out on her…….I was going to ask you to move in with me…..but then she said it wasn't a good idea…….so I freaked out on her………but she was right we just got back together………..we maybe we could move in with each other in a couple of months  
Kyla-umm wow move in?..........ummm I'm kind of glad she talked you out of it……..it is too soon……we just got back together  
Aiden-yea……but do you think if we do better we could move in  
Kyla-let's see (kiss)  
Aiden-let's go to their apartment  
Kyla-ok (kiss)


	23. Chapter 23

Ashley's Pov  
So I guess we are going to see Aiden's new apartment. I don't really care right now. I'm so tired. Being in a place like that for most of the day and tire you out and plus Spencer being Spencer in that place and yea she is kind of but not at much as me. So were in the back of Aiden's car cuddling.

Spencer-tired baby?  
Ashley-yea you kind of tired me out  
Spencer-smiling-I'm good at that  
Aiden and Kyla-ewwww  
Spencer-not like that…..well this time anyways  
Ashley-haha spenceeeeee

Haha wow my baby dose think dirty well Kyla and Aiden dose to. Well anyways we just got up to Aiden's apartment.

Kyla-I love the place. And small is good for you  
Aiden-yea I know. That's was I thought and I needed to get out he house anyways  
Kyla-yea…..sooooo……..can someone tell me why were you and Spence fighting??  
Spencer-ummm Aiden you can tell her……ummm sooo yea me and ash will be next door…….come by after your done talking  
Aiden-ummm ok

No One's Pov

Aiden-look kyla the fight was kinda about you……well us  
Kyla-us? Why us  
Aiden-well she was just looking out for us…..and I freaked out on her…….I was going to ask you to move in with me…..but then she said it wasn't a good idea…….so I freaked out on her………but she was right we just got back together………..we maybe we could move in with each other in a couple of months  
Kyla-umm wow move in?..........ummm I'm kind of glad she talked you out of it……..it is too soon……we just got back together  
Aiden-yea……but do you think if we do better we could move in  
Kyla-let's see (kiss)  
Aiden-let's go to their apartment  
Kyla-ok (kiss)

Ashley's Pov

So here I am cuddling with the love of my life and we start kissing like really kissing. It's been awhile since we really really kissed. Were really getting into it until they had to barge in.

Kyla-uhh sorry I didn't know you guys were getting it on  
Ashley-we went getting it on. We were just kissing. Anyways were not doing anything until after this baby comes. And we haven't done anything in a while  
Kyla-that has to suck  
Ashley-smiling-well I'm not the only who's not getting any  
Aiden and Kyla-you told her?  
And with that both Kyla and Spencer slapped me and Aiden  
Ashley-ouch baby  
Aiden-owe babe you hit hard  
Kyla-you deserved it. You didn't need to tell her  
Aiden-sorry I didn't know  
Spencer-and ash you didn't need to say that  
Ashley-I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't suppose to say anything  
Me and Spence layed back down and cuddled again. I really do love this part. I really think I love doing this more than making love. I do love doing that but just holding her is just an amazing thing ever.

Kyla-you guys are really cute together  
Spencer-thank you! She's amazing (kiss) (we sat back up. With me sitting in the middle of Spence lag's)  
Ashley-I love you  
Spencer-I love you too (kiss)  
Aiden-I'm really happy you found her Spence. You always said you wanted to find the one and you did  
Spencer-yea me too (kiss) I just didn't it was going to be this soon (kiss) I'm glad I did  
Aiden-yea you are different then you were with me……..and Megan  
Kyla-how were you with Aiden? And umm Megan  
Spencer-umm with Aiden wei-  
Aiden-weird. Best friends should never date  
Spencer-so true! And ummm with Megan………I was scared pretty much every time I was with her  
Kyla-Spence I'm so sorry that happened  
Ashley-me too. I wouldn't mind killing her for it  
Spencer-baby don't worry about it. I have you and I don't want anyone else but you (kiss)  
Ashley-awe baby (kiss) you have no idea how much that means to me  
Spencer-I think I do (kiss)  
Aiden-umm hello were still in the room  
Spencer-haha sorry. There is an extra room if you want to stay  
Aiden-yea that sounds like a good idea  
Kyla-ok night guys  
Spencer and Ashley-night

And with that they left and we got ready for bed. Back to cuddling with my baby.

Ashley-I'm glad I get to call you mine (kiss)  
Spencer-I'm just glad you fell in love with me (kiss) I would be lost without you  
Ashley-babe it's hard not to fall in love with you (kiss)

And with that we fall asleep in each other arms with big smiles in there faces. Thinking how lucky we are to finding each other and falling in love. The most amazing thing ever is finding this amazing girl I couldn't live without.


	24. Chapter 24

Kyla's POV

Spencer and Ashley-night

With that me and Aiden walked into the spare bedroom. When we got in the bedroom Aiden went into the bathroom to go get ready for bed and I got ready in the room! When I was done I sat in the bed under the covers just thinking about how cute Spencer and Ashley are. They truly are adorable. Just the way the two of them look into each others eyes makes you believe in love! Now they're gunna have this baby and be even stronger.......I hope anyway. Aiden walked into the bedroom from the bathroom and came in bed!

Aiden-Good night baby! (he said giving me a kiss)  
Kyla-Good night honey!

I said kissing him back! We both pulled away from the kiss and he laid on his side, which is his way of getting comfortable to go to sleep. I shut off the light for him but I still sat up in bed thinking. I think Ash and Spence could use help with the baby. I mean me and Aid are going to be the godparents and it's not like they are not gunna want us in their lives! I wanna be there almost every other second of this babies life! I wanna be the one that it can come to when it can't go to Ash or Spence. I think that it's best to help them to because I don't want Spence or Ash getting to stressed! Me and Aid can also take care of it when they wanna be......well alone! Wow I'm so excited for this baby to come! I turned the light on and tapped Aiden to wake him up.......

Kyla-Baby.....baby.....get up!  
Aiden- (Stunned) What? What? Baby you ok!  
Kyla-(I couldn't help but giggle) I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you! Everything's fine!  
Aiden- (Turning to me) So what's wrong?  
Kyla-Nothing I'm just so excited for the baby!  
Aiden- (He raised his eyebrow at me) That's why you woke me up?  
Kyla- (I frowned) I'm sorry baby just go back to sleep!  
Aiden- (He touched the side of his face) No lets talk about the baby if you want!  
Kyla- (I smiled) No baby it's ok, I just wanted to make sure you were gunna be here to help out Ash and Spence.  
Aiden-Of course I am baby! I know I'm not showing it right now, but I'm supper stoked for this baby!  
Kyla-Good so I'm not the only one! (I said laughing)  
Aiden- (He gave me a kiss) No! Everyone is excited to add a new addition to our family!  
Kyla- (I smiled)......  
Aiden-Ok now lets go to sleep! (he said laying down again!)  
Kyla-Ok goodnight . Love you!  
Aiden-Love you too! Goodnight!

With that I shut off the light , cuddled up behind Aiden and fell asleep!

Spencer's Pov

It's been a couple of days since we all went to Dave and busters. And Kyla, Ashley, and me went back to our house and Aiden went back to his house and got all of his stuff to move into his apartment and the 3 of us are staying at the apartment for awhile. I don't know why but we are. Kyla is over at Aiden's so me and ash are here alone. Oh yea Today is Ashley's and Kyla's birthday. I'm going to put the necklace I bought for Ashley.

Spencer-happy birthday baby (I started kissing her neck and face)

Ashley-uhhh baby….it's my birthday why did you have to wake me up?

Spencer-because I wanted to……and I wanted to give this to you

Ashley-baby….what is it?

Spencer-smiling-umm I don't know…..open it up

Ashley-I think you know……but I love it!!! (Kiss)

Spencer-good…..I new you would! (Kiss)

Ashley-baby you didn't need to get me anything

Spencer-but I wanted to (kiss) do you know what the diamonds mean?

Ashley-no

Spencer-the top one means the past, the middle one means the present, the bottom one means the future

Ashley-awe Spence (kiss) I love it soo much.

Spencer-I'm glad you do babe (kiss)

We layed back into bed and cuddled again. I'm thinking that we should ask Kyla to move in with me and Ash. She can't stay in that big house all by her self…..well I bet she could but I don't want her to. I want her to live with us she is our family……it's too soon for her and Aiden to move in together……he's next door so if something could happen he would be here and everything.

Ashley-babe what are you thinking?

Spencer-how do you know I'm thinking about something?

Ashley-babe you can't fool me anymore when we dated almost a year now…….and your heart is going really fast

Spencer-that's true. I was thinking maybe Kyla could move in with us

Ashley-what? Why? I thought you wanted a place for just us

Spencer-yea I did but she will be so alone in that house. What if something happened to her? I don't think any of us could deal with that

Ashley-that's true. I don't think I could ever live with out my sister. Ok I'll think about it some more.

Spencer-so birthday girl what do you want to do today?

Ashley-it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you all day

Spencer-awe (kiss) but I think you and Kyla should spend a little time together

Ashley-that's true……so what are you going to do when we spend some time together?

Spencer-well I was thinking making you dinner

Ashley-awe Spence (kiss) you don't need to do that (kiss)

Spencer-I want to (kiss)…….and I was going to help Aiden do something for Kyla too

Ashley-that's a good idea

Spencer-we all should go out toe breakfast….to this little dinner in town

Ashley-sounds like a good idea……I'll call them

And with Ashley calling Kyla and talking to her about breakfast and with me taking a shower.


	25. Chapter 25

Ashley's Pov

OMG I love Spencer so much. She bought me this necklace that I love so much that she shouldn't have gotten me. So I just called Kyla and Aiden so were all going to get breakfast soon.

Spencer-hey baby (kiss) what time are we meeting them?

Ashley-they will be over in 30 minutes

Spencer-ok…..you should get ready

Ashley-ok (kiss)

With that I took my 20 minute shower so I have a little time to get ready before we get ready.

Ashley-happy birthday sis (when I said that I ran up to her to give her a big hug. We fell down)

Kyla-god Ashley! Are you trying to kill me?

Ashley-haha no I'm just excited to see you.

Kyla-well good. I'm happy to see you too

Spencer-let's good. I'm hungry

Ashley-you're always hungry (slap) ouch baby I'm sorry

Spencer-Ash I'm pregnant I'm feeding 2 people here

Ashley-I know babe. I'm sorry (kiss)

Spencer-its ok (kiss)

And with that we are on our way to the dinner. I like that about my relationship with Spence I say something stupid I get slapped for it and we make up. I don't mean to say something stupid I just don't think.

Ashley-baby were here

Spencer-sweet! Let's eat!

So we ordered our food.

Kyla-so Ash what is the best thing that happened to you this year

Ashley-smiling-Spencer

Spencer-awe Ash (kiss)

Kyla-that's soo cute

Spencer-so Aiden did you wake Kyla up like you use to wake me up on my birthday?

Aiden-haha yes

Kyla-yea it sucked!!

Ashley-how did he wake you up?

Kyla-jumping up and down on the bed singing happy birthday

Ashley-haha that's too funny

Kyla and Spencer-no it's not

Kyla-well Ash I bet you had a better getting waken up then I did today

Ashley-smiling yea I did!

Kyla-I love the necklace! Did Spencer get it for you?

Ashley-smiling-yea she did! (Kiss) and I also like your to

Kyla-yea I love it.

Aiden-I new you would (they kiss)

Ashley-so Kyla were going to spend some of the day together. Sisterly bonding

Kyla-sweet!

And with that we eat our food and left and went back to the apartment and to get ready with my day with Kyla.

Ashley-Spence I'm leaving

Spencer-ok have fun baby (kiss)

Ashley-kiss-I will (kiss) have fun trying to help Aiden cooking something for Kyla (kiss)

Spencer-haha I know he sucks at cooking

Aiden-hey I'm right here

Spencer-right sorry. (I turned back to Ashley) I love you baby (kiss)

Ashley-I love you too Spence (kiss)

And with that me and Kyla left. We were driving a little bit until we got the place were I was taking Kyla.

Kyla-tattoo?

Ashley-yea I thought we could get the same tattoo

Kyla-awe ash how sweet!

???-can I help you guys?

Ashley-yea we would like the same tattoo

???-ok we can do that. I'm Kat

Ashley-hey. Well I was thinking some tribal that means sisters

Kat-that I can do

She dose the tattoos and Kyla is crying like a baby.

Ashley-it didn't hurt that bad

Kyla-yea it did

Kat-anything else I can do?

Ashley-yea I would love my girlfriends name on my wrist. Spencer

Kat-that I can do.

Ok she doest Spencer's name on my wrist. Yea that one hurt more then the other one. The wrist hurts a lot more then the ankle.

Kat-do you like?

Ashley-I love!! thank you

Kat-no thank you!!

We left and got back to the apartment.

I went to my room and show a note on the bed. With my name on the front

_Ashley,_

_Hey birthday girl! _

_I have a dress in the closet for you_

_So get ready beautiful _

_And come to the house and I'll be waiting for you_

_I love you sooo much baby! _

_Spencer_

Umm wow I found the best person ever to spend my life with. So I guess I should get ready. So I started to get ready, I took another shower did my hair. My hair is down but curly, did my make up and put the dress on. I love this dress so much. It's a little black dress. And with that I left to meet up with the love of my life.

Ashley-Spencer…..Spencer……are you here? (She came from upstairs. OMG she is beautiful well she is beautiful everyday. She is warring a blue dress that she bought for being pregnant. Her hair is down, straitened)

Spencer-hey baby (kiss) you look beautiful (kiss)

Ashley-not as beautiful as you (kiss)

Spencer-I don't think so (kiss) but thanks

Ashley-baby you didn't need to do this

Spencer-but I wanted to (kiss) and I wanted to have dinner alone tonight (kiss)

Ashley-so what are we eating for dinner?

Spencer-spaghetti

Ashley-my favorite (kiss)

Spencer-I know (kiss) it's not done yet (kiss) so what did you and Kyla do today?

Ashley-we got matching tattoos

Spencer-let me see (I showed her the tattoo that me and Kyla got) I like it

Ashley-smiling-I got another one too (I showed her the tattoo on my wrist)

Spencer-smiling-baby I love it!! (Kiss) but you can never take this off

Ashley-well you're stuck with me like this tattoo (kiss)

Spencer-good because I wouldn't want to leave anyways (kiss) well it looks like dinner is ready

Ashley-lets eat. I'm hungry

They eat there dinner. Through most of the dinner they are just holding hands and being cute like they always are.

Spencer-want to go in the hot tube?

Ashley-sure baby……can you help me wrap my tattoos?

Spencer-sure baby (she helps me wrap my tattoos up) ok let's get our bathing suits on

I'm getting ready in the bathroom and Spencer is getting ready in our bedroom and she is taking alone time.

Ashley-Spence baby is everything ok?

Spencer-frustrated-no…..can you come in here?

Ashley-yea baby……what's the problem?

Spencer-I'm having problems getting in my bathing suit…..can you help me?

Ashley-yea sure baby (I helped her in her bathing suit)

Spencer-uhh sometimes being pregnant sucks….I look degusting in this

Ashley-baby no you don't…..you look beautiful

Spencer-maybe only in your eyes

Ashley-I'm the only one that matters

Spencer-blushing-that's true (kiss) ready to go in?

Ashley-yepp

Spencer-wait…I'll be right back….go in

Ashley-ok (kiss) (Spencer leaves for like 10 minutes. Wonder why she left. Then I see her coming back with a big Sunday.)

Spencer-ok baby…..I have a twist Sunday

Ashley-mmmm my favorite

Spencer-I know (kiss) (we started feeding each other. Spence ate most of it because I ate a lot at dinner and she is 6 months pregnant)

Ashley-baby thank you for making my birthday amazing! (Kiss)

Spencer-your welcome baby (kiss) I wanted you to have a good day (kiss)

Ashley-I love you (kiss)

Spencer-I love you too (kiss)

And with that we got out dried off, got around for bed. We were spooning, I was rubbing her belly and kissing her neck. And then we fell asleep.

Ashley's Pov

It's been a month since my birthday. And now its my baby's birthday. I think she is going to like today. I get up to get around its about 10:00 am and my baby still sleeping. I just watch her before I wake her up. I love doing this just watching her sleep. About 10 minutes watching the love of my life sleep I started waking her up by kissing her neck.

Spencer-mmmm baby

Ashley-happy birthday!!

Spencer-thank you…..is that why you woke me up?

Ashley-haha yes (kiss) I'm going to make you breakfast

Spencer-awe babe you didn't have to

Ashley-but I wanted to (kiss)

Spencer's Pov

God I love that girl. And I have the feeling that today is going to be the best birthday I ever had. I did have good birthdays well that's because of Aiden. The love of my life is making me breakfast…isn't that sweet?

Ashley-here you go baby

Spencer-awe baby…pancakes….I love them

Ashley-smiling-I know (kiss)

Ashley and Spencer just fed each other and then cuddled.

Ashley-baby (kiss) get around (kiss)

Spencer-why??

Ashley-smiling-it's a surprise

Ashley's Pov

Spencer gets around. And Ashley gets dressed and we got in the car.

Ashley-baby put this on

Spencer-a blind fold? Why?

Ashley-so you don't see where I'm taking you

we stopped. Where are we?

Spencer-uhh Ash are we there yet?

Ashley-yes Spence were here. Settle down

Spencer-I can't…I'm too excited

I get out of the car and go to her side of the car to open the door and help her out.

Spencer-why are we here baby?

Ashley-where do you think we are?

Spencer-at my place…..the place where I asked you to marry me

Ashley-wow Spence how did you know?

Spencer-I couldn't forget the smell

(after we got out of the car I walked her where I wanted her. Walked behind her and took the blind fold off her)

Spencer-smiling-omg baby…..you didn't?

Ashley-smiling-yea baby I did

Spencer-but why?

Ashley-you said you wanted our wedding here so I thought I would buy this for you, for us

Spencer-kiss-I love you so much (kiss) but you didn't have to do this

Ashley-I know I didn't but I wanted to (kiss) I love you Spence I want you to have your dream wedding (kiss)

Spencer-thank you (kiss) but our wedding day will be awesome you know why?

Ashley-why?

Spencer-smiling-because I'm marring you (kiss) (kiss)

Ashley-kiss-I love you baby so much (kiss)

Spencer-I (kiss) Love (kiss) You (kiss) Too (kiss) Baby (kiss)

Ashley-smiling-come here I want to show you something (kiss)

(I wrapped my arms around her waist)

Spencer-Ky,Aid what are you doing here?

Kyla-well your amazing girlfriend needed help getting today around so you will have a good birthday

Spencer-awe baby. You didn't need to make today perfect. Today is good because you're here and my 2 best friends are here (kiss)

Ashley-well I wanted you to have a good day (kiss)

Spencer-well it worked (kiss)

Aiden-happy birthday Spency! (He came over and gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead) did you get waken up good?

Spencer-smiling-yea I got woken up really good (she grabbed my hand and interlocked it)

(We all walked over where had had about 10 blankets down so if Spencer and I want to cuddle, and wee just talked a little bet about the wedding)

kyla-Aiden do you notice that they always have to touch each other?

Aiden-yea but I think it's sweet

Ashley-yea Kyla shut up….everyone else thinks it's sweet

Kyla-I think it's sweet I was just making a point (she sticks her tong out at me and I stick my tong back at her)

Spencer-ouch

Ashley-worried-baby is everything ok?

Spence-yes it's just my back is hurting

Ashley-baby come sit between my lags

Spence-but I don't want you to be uncomfortable

Ashley-baby. I'm always comfortable when were lying together. Come over here

Spencer-smiling-blushing-ok

(I put some pillows behind me and then Spencer came and sat between my lags. I wrapped my arms around her waist, I kissed her neck a couple of times and whispering sweet things in her ear)

kyla-so Spence what is the best thing that happened to you this year?

Spencer-smiling-that's easy, Ashley (kiss) and getting pregnant

Kyla-smiling-I new you were going to say that…I think were all happy that you and ash met and you getting pregnant.

Aiden-yea Spence were both happy that you and ash got pregnant….if you guys ever need help me and Kyla are here to help

Spencer-smiling-are you sure about this?

Kyla-yes we are. I know you guys will be needing help and when you guys want alone time well be here

Ashley-smiling-Omg thank you sooo much. I so glad I have you as a sister

Spencer-smiling-shut up ash…but thanks you guys I'm so glad I have you in my life…. You guys are my family

Kyla-smiling-your welcome…….so anyways who's the guy in the relationship

Spencer-Aiden-Ash!

Ashley-what? I'm so not the guy in this relationship. There is no guy in the relationship at all

Spencer-come on baby yes you are

Ashley-how?

Spencer-you let me lean on you like this. You will kick someone's ass for me I they hit on me

Ashley-ok baby I have to do that. It kills me when I see someone hit on you

Spencer-blushing-kiss-but what I'm getting at is you take care of me so much. More then I take care of you

Ashley-but baby that's what I want to be in the relationship is to take care of you and this baby. Ok maybe I am the guy in the relationship but I don't care really I love taking care of you. And baby you do take care of me.

Spencer-I love you (kiss)

Ashley-I love you too (kiss)

Aiden-well you guys me and Kyla are going to take a walk. I'm going to show her around

Ashley-kay

(They leave and it's just me and Spencer right now)

Ashley-Spence baby do you want to lay down and cuddle?

Spencer-sure babe (we started cuddling and feel Spencer's eyes on me)

Ashley-what are you thinking about baby?

Spencer-how lucky I am to have you

Ashley-I'm the lucky one. I have the most caring and beautiful girlfriend and a baby girl on the way (I kissed her forehead) (and with that Spence had fallen alsleep in my arms and I just look at her and smile and thinking how much in love with her I am)

Ashley's Pov

I love to watch Spencer sleep. Well I love to look at Spence anyways. God I love her.

???-she's asleep again?

Ashley-ha yea

Aiden-she always goes to sleep easy

(I just look down at her and smile)

Ashley-I should wake her up so we can get back

Kyla-why so soon?

Ashley-because I know she will want to take a little nap before

Aiden-smiling-so true

Ashley-baby wake up

Spencer-mhm

Ashley-come on baby wake up (I kissed her forehead)

Spencer-mhm (she got up and leaned up agents me)

Ashley-I'm sorry baby I had to wake you up. We can go home so you can take a nap and go out to dinner

Spencer-mhmk (I kissed her forehead again)

(I got both of us up her still leaning on me heading to the car)

Ashley-Aid can you please drive?

Aiden-sure

(Aiden and Kyla picks up everything when I walk Spencer to the car and sit in the back. Then Aiden and Kyle came to the car and we left and headed home)

Ashley-whispering in Spencer's ear-Baby I Love You So Much! (she looked at me with a big smile on her face)

Spencer-Babe I love You Too! (kiss) (kiss)


	26. Chapter 26

Spencer's Pov

God I love that girl soo much. Just the little things that she dose makes me so happy. Telling me that she loves me out of no where. I love her.

Ashley-kay babe where home now so you can take a nap

Spencer-ok but first can you make me lunch

Ashley-sure babe. Anything for you

(I went up to mine and Ash's room and waiting for her to bring me some lunch before I take my nap)

Ashley-here you god baby. A grilled ham and cheese sandwich with some chips and an orange soda

Spencer-awe baby my favorite lunch

Ashley-yea I know (kiss) you got me liking this lunch too

(We ate our lunch. Sometimes Ashley would feed me. And we just had our little small talk mostly about this baby of ours)

Ashley-I'm going to take the plates to the kitchen

Spencer-ok babe but can you come back and take a nap with me

Ashley-sure anything for you babe (kiss)

(Ash leaves but came right back I can feel her around me)

Spencer-babe?

Ashley-yea

Spencer-what are you doing?

Ashley-taking off your clothes and put conferrable clothes on

Spencer-oh ok. Thank you

Spencer-thank you babe (kiss)

(so now I'm just laying in my big t-shirt and some boy shorts .and Ashley is warring a tinny shirt and some boy shorts as well)

Spencer-smiling-baby you're hot

Ashley-smiling-baby your sexy

Spencer-blah no I'm not. Fat

Ashley-Spencer Carlin no your not. You're pregnant with my baby

(Ashley slide down where my belly is and started kissing it)

Ashley-baby you need to stop calling your self that. You're not fat at all. In my eyes you're sexy. And you only have 2 ½ more months left.

Spencer-I know I need to stop but I don't feel sexy. I so can not wait for the baby to come out.

(She kept kissing my belly and stopped and came back up to me and looked me right in the eyes)

Ashley-well you are sexy. I love you (kiss)

Spencer-I love you too (kiss)

(And with that Ash came and we are spooning and she kissed my neck. then I fell sleep)

Ashley's Pov

I love watching her sleep. I have to wake her up soon so we can get ready for dinner. I know she will love where I'm going to take her. We haven't been there before because they just got done being belt. But I rented a room out so it's just he two of us.

Ashley-baby wake up (I started kissing her neck) come on babe we have to get ready to dinner

Spencer-mhm (she turns around and nuzzles into my neck)

Ashley-I love doing this

Spencer-whispering-what?

Ashley-holding you in my arms. Kissing you on the forehead (I kissed her on the forehead) I just love being so close to you

Spencer-I love when you hold me close to you. It makes me feel so safe and I love being so close to you too (she moves up and kissed me) I love you Ashley Dempsey and I always will (kiss) (kiss) (kiss) (kiss)

Ashley-your always will be safe when your with me and when your in my arms. I love you too Spencer Carlin (kiss) (kiss) (kiss) and our love will never die (kiss) (kiss)

Spencer-thank you. I needed to here that. And I know our love will never die. It's so strong (kiss) so what should I ware to dinner?

Ashley- dress casual it's nothing big about this place you wanted to go to it so I thought it's your birthday dinner we'll go where ever you wanted to go (kiss)

Spencer-smiling-sweet. What are you going to where?

Ashley-smiling- My purple converse, skinny black pants, my I love Spencer t-shirt and my best of show purple hoodie.

Spencer-I love that shirt. Should I ware my I love Ashley baby doll shirt?

Ashley-yea you should (kiss)

Spencer's Pov

(One day me and Ash were bored so we made t-shirts. And hers is kind of punk but kind of preppy. It has different colors every where. Then it says I love Spencer in the middle and on the back has A.D + S.C Forever. It's really cute I love it. Then mine is a Baby doll shirt and its pink and purple every where and in the middle it says I love Ashley, then on the back it says S.C + A.D forever. And we made another shirt for me it's the same but not a baby doll shirt it's for me after I give our baby. I love our shirts it's really cute and really couply)

Spencer-ok I'll ware that and then some pregnancy cute pants and then my pink converse. And I think I'm going ware my hair up. How are you going to ware your hair?

Ashley-I think I'm going to straighten it.

Spencer-sweet (kiss) let's get ready

(We got ready. I changed my mind about my hair I have it down but a little curly I think it looks cute)

Ashley-Baby are you ready?

Spencer-yea I am

Ashley-wow babe you look good

Spencer-thanks but it's nothing special

Ashley-but baby you still look beautiful

Spencer-awe thanks baby (kiss) you look beautiful too (kiss)

Ashley-thanks (kiss)

Spencer-but baby can you please no ware your hood up tonight?

Ashley-but why? You know how much I love my hood up. I did my hair like this just for this hoodie

Spencer-yea I know. I just want to see all of your face. Just during dinner ok babe

Ashley-ok baby I'll do that for you (kiss)

Spencer-thank you baby (kiss)

(Ok we left and Ash is holding my hand while she drives)

Spencer-awe baby I been wanting to come here. It's been a while since I been here

Ashley-yea I know. I new you would want to come to chilies(sp)

Spencer-that's why you said to dress like this

Ashley-yepp

(We head into chilies(sp) got our self a table and we already ordered and were almost done eating)

Ashley-baby are you ready to leave? I have 1 more surprise

Spencer-smiling-really? What is it?

Ashley-baby I can't tell you it's a surprise

Spencer-uhh fine. Yes baby I'm ready to leave


	27. Chapter 27

Ashley's Pov

I can tell that she can't wait till we get where the surprise is and what it is. She gets so excited about things like this and that's what I love about her. Spencer Carlin is pretty amazing!

Spencer-baby why are we at the house? Is it something that I did for your birthday?

Ashley-no nothing like what you did for my birthday something really different

(I grabbed here hand and intertwine our fingers and I led her down to the movie room. It's pretty sweet big screen TV, well it's like a movie theater. But Aiden and Kyla helped me before me and Spence got here. There are candles around the room, rose pettels(sp) around the room too, popcorn already made and a big blanket on the big seat)

Spencer-awe this is beautiful Ash and I love it! (she turned around and jumped into my arms) (kiss) (kiss) thanks for making my birthday wonderful (kiss) (kiss)

Ashley-no problem baby anything for you (kiss) you made my birthday great so I thought I would make your birthday great (kiss)

Spencer-so what movie are we watching?

Ashley-the notebook

Spencer-OMG really? (kiss)

Ashley-yes baby. I know how much you love that movie. Anything for my baby (kiss)

Spencer-yay

(I sat down in the big seat and Spencer sat in between my lags. I put the blanket over us. I put my hands on her bell and started rubbing her belly like I always do I love doing it)

Ashley-baby I love you soo much. You mean the world to me

Spencer-Ashley I love you soo much.

(and with that we watched the movie and fell asleep)

Spencer's Pov

After we fell asleep around 2:00 Ash woke me up and we went up to our old bedroom and feel sleep. Thank god we did my back was hurting and I bet hers was too. I love how she cares for me so much. Doesn't want me to get hurt or anything. I love her so much. I'm never going to get sick of this feeling I have for her. And I already know it wont go away because it wont let it.

Ashley-hey baby what are you doing?

Spencer-watching my amazing girlfriend sleep

Ashley-ha don't you ever get sick of doing that?

Spencer-no I could never get sick of it. Do you get sick of watching me sleep?

Ashley-no baby never (kiss) baby can we just lay in bed all day?'

Spencer-sure baby we don't need to do anything today

Ashley-good because I just want my girlfriend to my self today

(I blushed and she pushed me so closed to her. She started kissing my neck. All over my face and leaves my lips last. I know why she did that she loves kissing my lips)

Ashley-baby I love kissing your lips

(Ha see. Sometimes I feel like she reads my mind)

Spencer-yea I know you do babe. I love kissing your lips too (kiss)

(she nuzzles into my neck and put her hands on my belly and started rubbing it like she always dose)

Ashley and Spencer had headed home and me and Aiden headed back to my apartment after dropping them off. We were driving in the car just listening to music and singing our hearts out to whatever song came on. I really loved Aiden; he is actually pretty amazing once you get to know him. I stopped singing for a minute to just look at what I had...the perfect boyfriend. He kept singing his head off and I just watched him, long and hard. I kept thinking about how I was so lucky to have finally found someone to love. My thoughts were interrupted by Aiden's waving hand in front of my face....

Kyla-Huh?  
Aiden-(With a chuckle) You ok?  
Kyla-(Smiling) Yea I'm good!  
Aiden-(He smiled) Ok good! (Pause) Um so I was thinking maybe we should go out tonight?  
Kyla-Where too?  
Aiden-So I take that as a yes.  
Kyla-Yup!  
Aiden-Good!  
Kyla-But where are we going?  
Aiden-That I can't tell you!

I gave him a confused look and he just smiled and kept driving. I really wonder where we were going....I watched as we got on the highway and headed to a place unknown....Well at least unknown to me. We drove and drove and it seemed like we were driving to nowhere. I laid my head on the glass window and continued to watch as the world went past me. My curiosity grew more with time and as soon as it reached an unbearable point...

Aiden-We're here.

He smiled and I stared at the scene in front of me speechless. Oh my god! I leaned over to him and kissed him more passionately then I've ever kissed him before. It was amazing.....He had set us up a place on the beach for just the two of us. It was about 20 ft. away from the ocean and facing the sunset. It was set with my favorite food (pasta and chicken parmesan) and candles. It was so cute and so perfect. I let go of the kiss and I just looked into his eyes.....

Kyla-I love you!  
Aiden-I love you too!

We both smiled and headed to the candle lit diner. We finally sat down and it was perfect. As we ate I kept thinking that I think I'm ready to finally take the next step in our relationship....I think we should move in together. I was so nervous to ask him though....I mean after last time, but I was going to....I had to....I want to be with him as much as I can and we already kind of live together, I mean he is always at my apartment and he always sleeps over. That's it I'm going to ask him, just as I worked up the courage Aiden blurted out.....

Aiden-I think we should move in together.  
Kyla-(I just smiled) I think we should too!

He smiled and then we shared another deep passionate kiss!

Spencer's Pov

It's been a couple of days since my birthday and things have been good around her. We came back to our place. We never stay there that long. Quit though Kyla has been over at Aiden's, so it's just been me and Ashley. That's good I love being around her and have our cute moments (I think everyone loves our cute moments). But right now it's around 10 am; Ashley is still sleeping and I'm making coffee.

???-Spencer??

Spencer-kyla

Kyla-omg Spencer guess what

Spencer-what?

Kyla-I'm moving in with Aiden?

Spencer-smiling-really? Good (I pulled her into a hug) I guess your ready

Kyla-yea I am. Well I been staying over at his apartment a lot and he's over here a lot so we both thought it would be easer if we move into.

Spencer-good. I'm happy for you both

Kyla-thank you. So where is Ash?

Spencer-sleeping

Kyla-ha ok I'll wake her up

Ashley's Pov

I was sleeping. Having a really good dream. Making love to Spencer. Uhh its been forever since that happen.

???-wake up wake up!!! (then I see Kyla jumping up and down on my bed yelling wake up)

Ashley-uhh you stupid bitch (I pushed her off the bed and she fell down hard)

Kyla-ouch. what the hell?

Ashley-next time you will think before waking me up

Kyla-yea I will. You're a meanie head

Ashley-yea whatever (I stuck my tong at her) why did you wake me up anyways?

Kyla-well me and Aiden are moving in together

Ashley-Kyla that's awesome. Now leave

Kyla-haha real nice Ash

Ashley-smiling-what you woke me up (she gave me the look) fine Ky I'm really happy for you. I know the last time he ask if you wanted to move in you weren't ready and now that you are

Kyla-yea I'm really happy. And I'm so ready to move in with him. I love him so much and were always at each other's places anyways.

Ashley-that's good

Kyla-so Ash wants some coffee?

Ashley-uhh sure

I got out of bed. Lame. And went into the kitchen for coffee.


	28. Chapter 28

Spencer's Pov

Ashley-Spencer what the hell?

Spencer-what? What's the matter babe?

Ashley-why the hell did you let Kyla come wake me up?

Spencer-she wanted to tell you something. And I couldn't stop her anyways

Ashley-uhh you could have tried

Spencer-Ashley I'm 7 ½ months pregnant how could I stop her?

Ashley-I don't know. I'm just really tired

Spencer-well you didn't have to yell at me about it. Come here Ash (she came and I pulled her into a hug)

Ashley-I'm sorry babe. I'm still really tired. I didn't sleep that good

Spencer- I know you didn't. I didn't either. Come here. (Kiss)

Kyla-how that was fast?

Ashley-what are you talking about?

Kyla-you had a small fight and you guys already made up

Spencer-well yea. It happens a lot. Were Ashley and Spencer, we make up really fast

Ashley-smiling-and I'm glad we do (kiss) (I turned around and Ashley snuggled into my back and put her arms around my belly)

Kyla-that's cute. I wish me and Aiden are like that. We get in a fight it takes a day or 2 to be ok

Spencer-well at least you guys make up

Kyla that's true. Well me and Aiden will be back later to get my things

Ashley-ok see you later. Spence can we go back to bed?

Spencer-sure babe (kiss)

We go back to our room and lay down. She lays down next to me and snuggles up to me and put her head on my chest. I know she isn't a sleep yet.

Ashley-baby why didn't you sleep good?

Spencer-this baby of ours was moving around a lot. She has been doing that the past couple of nights

Ashley-really? Why didn't you tell me?

Spencer-I don't know. I just didn't want to worry you when you found out I haven't been sleeping

Ashley-well yea now I am worried about you

Spencer-well don't be babe

(She picked her head up and looked right into my eyes)

Ashley-Spencer it's really hard not to worry about you. You're the love of my life and I'll always worry about you when I need to worry about you

Spencer-that's true, because it's the same about you too (kiss)

(She puts her head back on my chest)

Ashley-Spencer I love you

Spencer-Ashley I love you too

And with that we fell sleep.

Spencer's Pov

I woke up maybe 2 hours after me and Ash fell asleep. So I thought I would get on myspace to check my messages, its been awhile since I last been on it. Who is this? Someone sent me a message I don't know. Wait. Never mind. Is that Kassie? Ashley's ex? I start reading the message and it's a mean and nasty one. I start crying but I don't want to wake up Ash. So I shut the lab top off and sneak out of the bed, I gave a kiss on Ashley's forehead and left the apartment and went over to Aiden's.

Ashley's Pov

I had a really good sleep this time. I move around to try to feel for Spencer but I can't feel her so I open my eyes and she isn't there. So I got up out of bed to look for her. I cant find her anywhere. Our bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, Kyla's old room, our baby's room, the living room. No where, I can't find her anywhere. And she always leaves a note if she went out for something. But nothing I'm starting to get worried, so I'm going to call her.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me_

Never mind she doesn't have her phone on her. But that is so cute that she has that ring tone for me. Wait never mind getting off track. Where the hell is she? I'm going to go over to Aiden's he has to know where she is. Maybe she is over there because the only time she's not she would go to a hotel and that's only if I really really piss her off and I didn't.

Knock knock

Kyla-Ash what are you doing here?

Ashley-you know why I'm here

Kyla-come in. she isn't doing good. But she is asleep.

Ashley-do you know what's going on with her? I didn't piss her off

Kyla-I don't know when she came she was crying really hard and Aiden and Spencer went into his room to talk and now she is asleep

(Aiden walked up behind kyla)

Aiden-I shouldn't say. When she wakes up she will tell you

(and with that I walked away from them and walked into Aiden's and Kyla's bedroom and layed down with Spencer and she snuggled up to me)

No One's Pov

Kyla and Aiden just watched how much Ashley loves Spencer.

Kyla-that's really cute

Aiden-yea they really are. Lets go watch some TV and leave them alone

Kyla-ok

Ashley's Pov

Here I am just cuddling with Spencer when she sleeps. You could tell she was crying really hard when her eyes are red and puffy. I just wish I new what made her cry so much. It really doses worry me. I love her more then anything else in this world and I don't want anything to happen to her or our unborn baby girl.

???-Ashley? (I guess I was in a deep thought when she was saying my name because she said it again) Ashley?

Ashley-oh hey baby

Spencer-what were you thinking about?

Ashley-you. And why you were sad and came here

Spencer-oh

Ashley-yea so are you going to tell me

Spencer-I can't tell you bu-

Ashley-why can't you tell me?

Spencer-I was trying to tell you but you cut me off

Ashley-sorry baby

Spencer-like I was trying to say. I can't tell you but I can show you

(she got up fixed her hair and grabbed my hand and intertwine them and we left Aiden's and Kyla's bedroom)

Spencer-thanks Aid for the talk (she jumped into his arms and he kissed her on the forehead, she also hugged Kyla)

Aiden-no problem Spency anything for you

(I hugged Kyla and we left. we got back to our apartment and we went to our bedroom and I see Spencer getting her lab top)

Ashley-baby why are you getting your lab top?

Spencer-because what I have to show you is on here

Ashley-oh

(she grabbed the lab top and got on myspace and longed in)

Spencer-when you were sleeping I woke up because I couldn't sleep anymore so I thought I would check myspace. And I got this message from your ex

Ashley-Kassie?

Spencer-yes Kassie. I thought that was your only ex?

Ashley-she is. Sometimes I think you are my only girlfriend

Spencer-awe ash (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too Spence (kiss)

Spencer-back to what I was saying. She sent me this mean and nasty message about me and our relationship

Ashley-really? That pisses me off. Let me read it

_the message from Kassie _

_hello I bet you remember me but if you don't I'm Kassie. Ashley's ex. _

_If you want to know why I'm messaging you is because of Ashley_

_I don't even know why she is with you. She doesn't love you she _

_Even told me that. After I left she called me a couple of times and said_

_She doesn't love you anymore and the only reason why she is staying with you_

_Is because of that baby._

Ashley-I didn't not call you bitch. Spence I didn't not call her. The last time I talked to her was when she was here

Spencer-I know baby. I trust you. So keep reading

_And she even said that she doesn't think the baby is hers because you cheated on her a lot. Your such a slut so I bet it's some nasty person's baby not Ashley's._

Ashley-OMFG Spencer wouldn't cheat on me. when I see her next I'm going to punch the bitch

Spencer-chill babe. Keep reading

_I can't wait till she leaves your ass and that baby and she will all be mine._

_Nice talking to you =]_

_Kassie_

Ashley-pissed-OMFG. now I'm going to send a mean and nasty message back and let me tell you Spence it's going to be a lot meaner then hers. No one messes with my family and gets away with it.

Spencer-awe baby (she pulls me by my shirt and gave me one of the most passionate kiss we had in a long time)

Ashley-baby what was that for?

Spencer-for being over protective over our family. It kind of turns me on

Ashley-blushing-baby you should know that I am. I'm not going to let anything happen to us and our baby

Spencer-kiss-and I love you so much for that! (kiss) (kiss) (kiss)

Ashley-I love you so much babe (kiss) (kiss) (she put the lab top aside and cuddled up into my arms. I know I should still be mad about that message from Kassie but I'm not right now. That's what Spencer dose to me she calms me down. Don't think I'm not mad about it yea I really am. And I'm going to send her a message later but right now it's Spencer and Ashley time)

Spencer-baby?

Ashley-yea babe?

Spencer-can we go to the beach? It's sunny out

Ashley-sure baby

(we got around for the beach. I was warring jean shorts. I love Spencer t-shirt and my favorite purple hoodie and I had to do my hair.I even had my new purple ipod Spencer bought me the other day. And I have all of mine and Spencer's favorite songs on it. Spencer is warring a cute skirt and I love Ashley shirt. I love how we match when we dress and most of the time we don't get dress next to each other)

Spencer-awe baby your warring our shirt

Ashley-yea baby. So are you. That's cute (kiss)

(we got our beach blanket and we left for the beach. We got there and we found a good place that is half in the shade and half in the sun. we put the blanket down and we both took our flip flops off and I sat down and I help Spencer down and she sits between my lags)

Spencer-thank you baby. For bringing me here

Ashley-no problem babe anything for you, and plus we haven't been here in a while

Spencer-yea we haven't (she turned half way between my lags so her back is leaning on one of my lags) I love you Ashley (kiss)

Ashley-I love you too Spencer (kiss) (we put our foreheads together and stared into each others eyes)

???-hello ashley?

Ashley-Kassie?


	29. Chapter 29

Spencer's Pov

What the heck is she doing here? In LA? Near me and Ash? Uhh I wish I wasn't pregnant right now so I can kick her a-s.

Ashley-what the heck are you doing here?

Kassie-where? Here?

Ashley-yes here

Kassie-well I thought I would come visit you. I know you wanted to see me

Ashley-what the heck are you talking about? I di-

Spencer-no she didn't. why would she want to see a bitch like you? She doesn't

Kassie-hey bitch was I talking to you? No I wasn't how about you shut up before I make you I don't give a shit if your pregnant or not

Ashley-don't ever talk to her like that again

Kassie-what are you going to do Ashley? That's right nothing

(I was about to get closer to Kassie but Spencer stopped me she put her arms around my waist)

Ashley-how about you leave us alone Kassie? We didn't do anything to you

Kassie- yes you did

Ashley-what?

Kassie-you broke up with me and left and started dating this slut over here

Ashley-you better stop calling her that. And no I didn't not. Yes I broke up with you but you cheated on me so much when we dated. I can't really say that we dated. You cheated on me through the whole thing. You're the slut!

Ashley's pov

This bitch is really pissing me off. Keep talking shit about Spencer I really am going to kick her ass.

Kassie-I didn't not cheat on you through the whole thing

Ashley-you didn't?

Kassie-the first week I didn't

Ashley-and that makes it better? I really don't care anymore. I'm glad you did because if you didn't I wouldn't of found Spencer and I'm glad I found her.

(and with that her 2 best friends came up behind her)

Ashley-oh hey Jessica and Barbie

J and B-oh hey

Ashley-so what you bring your friends here so they can help you to kick my ass?

Kassie-wow Ashley you have gotten smarter. Your rite

Spencer-that is so not fare. 3 agents 1

Kassie- I think its fare and Barbie doesn't fight. So it's only 2 agents 1

Ashley-still that's not fare.

(Spencer kissed my neck and whispered that she texted Aiden and Kyla to come. We took a little break they left and said that they will come back on 30 minutes then we would talk or get in a fight. I don't want to get in a fight it's so pointless)

Spencer- baby don't do this! I don't want you to get hurt

Ashley-I don't want to fight them. I just want to talk to her. And if it gets into a fight I don't know I guess ill have to fight her babe

Spencer-I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be here for me. for our baby and not get hurt or worse

Ashley-I know baby. I'm not going to say don't worry about me because I know you better to say that. Just don't stress out about it

Spencer-baby I'll try not to stress out about it. I can't

(We sit back down like before, with Spencer's back to one of my lags)

Ashley-your so beautiful Spence (kiss)

Spencer-awe Ash (kiss) so are you (kiss)

Ashley-I love you so much Spence (kiss)

Spencer-I love you too Ashley (kiss) and I'll always will (kiss)

(she cuddled up to me and she turned on my ipod)

Ashley-awe Spence you put on my favorite song from the red jumpsuit apparatus.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away, _

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Spencer-well baby I know that "your guardian angel" is your favorite song from them

Ashley-well yea. Do you know why?

Spencer-no. Why?

Ashley-because the song reminds me of you and how I feel for you

Spencer-awe baby (She gave me another passionate kiss we had today and then we just started making out)

???-ewww get a room

Ashley-shut up Kyla

Kyla-so what is all of this about?

Ashley-Kassie is being a bitch and came to try to take me from Spencer and that's NOT going to happen (I looked over at Spencer and gave her a kiss) and so she have her friends to come with her so they can beat me up

Kyla-Jessica and Barbie?

Ashley-yepp

Kyla-but Barbie doesn't fight and that's a good thing. And don't worry sis. I got your back. I'll be fighting side by side with you if it gets into that

Ashley-good Kyla and I'm so glad that you got my back

Aiden-what? No Kyla you are so not fighting. I don't want you to get hurt

Kyla-Aid I have to. I have to do this for my sister I'm not going to let her get her ass handed to her

Ashley-hey!

Kyla-sorry but 2 agents 1 aren't good. But Aid the fight might not happen I don't know but I'll be careful

Aiden-ok I guess I can't stop you. And I already know that Spencer doesn't want Ashley to do this either

Spencer-no I don't. Not at all

???-come on freaks lets get this over with

Kyla-lets

Ashley-Spencer I don't want you here ok babe

Spencer-but baby I want to be here so I know your ok

Ashley-no baby I really don't want you here. I don't want you to see this if it gets into a fight ok. So let Aiden take you home so you guys can hang out and ill be home soon

Spencer-ok fine. I know I can't change your mind. (she put her hand up to my face) but please be careful (kiss)

Ashley-ok Spence I'll be careful (kiss) I (kiss) Love (kiss) you (kiss)

Spencer-I love you with my entire heart baby (kiss)

(I see Kyla and Aiden talking and kissing like me and Spencer are doing)

Ashley-kiss-ok you guys should leave (kiss)

Spencer-ok Ash (kiss) I love you

Ashley-kiss-I love you too (kiss) (kiss)

(and with that I see Spencer and Aiden walk away and Aiden has his arms around Spencer)

Spencer's Pov

We left and it was so hard to leave Ashley there. I hope nothing bad happens to her. God I love that girl it's not funny. And I'm trying not to worry about her but that's me, I worry about people that mean the world to me. So right now me and Aiden are sleeping on mine and Ashley's bed. We are cuddling its hard not to I need him here for me and I'm here for him too. I'm awake I just woke up because I herd my phone going off.

Spencer-hello?

???-hi is this Spencer Carlin?

Spencer-yes it is.

???hi Spencer I'm doctor Sanchez

Spencer-hey D.S why are you calling?

D.S-about Ashley

Spencer-Ashley? Is she ok

D.S-I think you need to come down here. And her sister is here too. So come down as soon as you can

(Click)

Crap what happened? OMG she better be ok. My Ashley better be ok.

Spencer-crying-Aiden wake up. Wake up!

Aiden-what is it?

Spencer-Ashley and Kyla are in the Hospital. We need to leave

And with that we got ready and left. I couldn't stop crying and I see that Aiden is too.

Spencer's Pov

Aiden is driving as fast as he can. I can see the worried look on his face. As same for me if he was looking at me. this can not happen. Ashley and Kyla in the hospital because of that bitch and her bitchy friends. Uhhhh

Aiden-Spencey you need to calm down. You can't be all stressed out about this. It might hurt the baby

Spencer-I know Aid it's hard you know? Not knowing about Ashley and Kyla. But I know that I can't stress because I don't want to go into labor early

Aiden-I know that's the last thing I want right now. So breathe Spencey

(We just got to the hospital and we both jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital)

Spencer-what room is Ashley and Kyla Dempsey?

Nurse-are you family?

Spencer-yes we are. Ashley is my wife and Kyla is Aiden's wife

Aiden-whispering-Spence you just lied

Spencer-whispering- shut up Aid. I had to. So we could see them

Nurse-it's room 202

Spencer-ok thank you

(we started to walk down the hall away from the Nurse)

Aiden-thanks Spence for lying to her so we could see them

Spencer-well yea I new they wouldn't let us go see them when we said we were just their girlfriend's

(we started walking some more and I see their room but I also see doctor Sanchez walking out of their room as well)

D.S-hello Spencer. How are you holding up?

Spencer-crying-not so good. How is she?

D.S-she isn-hello and who are you?

Aiden-oh sorry. I'm Kyla's boyfriend

D.S-oh ok. Back to what I was saying. Ashley isn't doing that good. Kyla is doing a lot better then Ashley is. Ashley must have fallen on a rock or something really hard. She is in a coma

Spencer-crying-OMG do you think she will awake from it?

D.S-yea I think she will. But it will be awhile till she wakes up

Spencer-crying-what no! I'm going to have this baby soon. I need her here. I need her to be awake and be ok. I need her!

Aiden-Spence come here (he pulled me into a hug) so how is kyla?

D.S-she is doing good. She is in a coma too but I think she will awake sooner then Ashley. She got hit pretty badly in the face and stomach. You guys can go in there. And I already told the nurse that you guys can stay the night

Aiden-thank you D.S. it really means a lot to me and Spencer here that you are doing all that you can do for them

D.S-yea no problem. I would do this for anyone

(Aiden just lead the way to the room. I'm hold on for dear life)

Spencer-crying-OMFG (I waddle my way to Ashley's bed side and Aiden walks over to Kyla's) Omg Ash. How can someone do this to someone Aiden?

Aiden-crying-I don't know Spencer. I just don't know. But if I was a girl I would do kick there ass

Spencer-crying-and if I wasn't pregnant I would so kick there ass. Ashley you need to wake up baby. For me. For the baby. I just can't do this alone

Aiden-crying-wake up baby. You need to wake up. I just need to see in those eyes. I just need you here baby. I just love you so much. I don't think I can handle you not being here. (He kissed her forehead and got into bed with her and started cuddling up with her)

Spencer-crying-Ash your still beautiful even with all those burses. (I started kissing all of her burses on her face and kissed her forehead and hoped in bed with here and started cuddling with her)

Spencer's Pov

It's been 2 weeks since the day that Ashley and Kyla went into a coma and Kyla came out of it a week and a half ago. I'm so happy that Kyla is away and ok because she left the hospital but I really need to have Ashley ok and wake but no she isn't awake. Here I am in the hospital again. I fainted again but I'm so glad that Aiden caught me if not I could have really hurt myself. But I'm in the same room as Ashley but in a different bed all hooked up to monters(sp) but I made Aiden move my closer to Ashley's we I can cuddle to her at night.


	30. Chapter 30

Ashley's Pov

Where the hell am I? Ouch. Why dose my head hurt? It looks like I'm at my house. But where is Spencer? It doesn't look like the other side of my bed has been slept in.

Ashley-Spencer? Where are you? (nothing that's all I got was nothing. Where the hell is she? I'm really getting worried)

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better  
Fell for the woman just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands  
Cause she knows how to treat a chick right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understand me  
I'm in love with a girl... I'm in love with  
I'm in love with a girl... I'm in love with_

Ashley-Spencer??

Spencer-yea Ashley?

Ashley-where are you?

Spencer-at my apartment. Why?

Ashley-then why am I not with you? Did we get in a fight or something?

Spencer-Ash I don't want to talk about it again…..are you going to come over to see Jake?

Ashley-don't want to talk about what again?.........Jake? Who's Jake?

Spencer-what's wrong with you? Are you drunk?

Ashley-no why?

Spencer-you should know your own kid

Ashley-kid? You had the baby already?

Spencer-Ashley what's with you? I had him 2 years ago

Ashley-well I really don't remember that. A boy? I thought we were having a baby girl

Spencer-just come to the apartment

Ashley-ok be there in 10. Love you. Bye

Spencer-yea…bye

(Click)

what the hell is wrong with me? did I hit my head or something? Because I so don't remember Spencer having a kid and boy at that. And what was Spencer being like that? She didn't say I love you or anything when we got off the phone. And was being all distant. I got around and left the house and got to the apartment.

Knock Knock

Spencer-come in Ashley

Ashley-thanks Spence

Spencer-so are you ok? On the phone you sounded a little off

Ashley-yea I'm fine. I just know what's going on

Spencer-ok what don't you know what's going on?

Ashley-why am I at the house? Why didn't I sleep here last night?

Spencer-Ash I don't want to talk about this again

Ashley-what again? I don't even know what your talking about

Spencer-you really don't?

Ashley-no I don't. so please tell me

Spencer-we broke up a year ago. You moved back to the house. And I kept Jake here and you see him when ever you can get a chance to

Ashley-WHAT? We broke up? Why?

Spencer-you were never home you were always at the tattoo place working all the time. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought you were cheating before I found out.

Ashley-OMG wow. Tattoo? I tattoo people now?

Spencer-yea you do. And you really good at it now. But you had a choice to keep working or quit and work to get us back to us. But you can see now of what you choose

Ashley-but why would I choose that? I love you with all of my heart

Spencer-I don't know that was a year ago. Were past it. Well I know I am

Ashley-I'm not

Spencer-I know. Every time we talk on the phone or see each other you're still trying to get me back

Ashley-but you don't want me back do you?

Spencer-Ash….your still working a lot…..and…..and I have a Girlfriend

Ashley-crying-A GIRLFRIEND? You're over me? Already. Baby please doesn't. ill quit my job. Please take me back

Spencer-crying-sorry Ash it's too late

???-Spencer?

Ashley-who is that?

(some chick am in the room and I think I know who she is)

Spencer-Ashley this is Amanda Meeker

Ashley-Amanda? Your dating this slut?

Amanda-how about you shut up! (she kissed Spencer on the lips. Ok I had it. I punched her in the face a couple of times and she fell down passed out)

Spencer-what the heck was that about? You have no right to hit her

Ashley-uhh yea I did. She a slut and she kissed you

(Spencer just rolled her eyes at me and helped Amanda up and put her on her bed no other girl should be on our bed)

Spencer-Ashley you still have no right to hit her. Look were over and you need to get tha-(I cut her off with a kiss and she was kissing back until she had to stop us) Ash no I cant do this. I'm with Amanda

Ashley-but you still love me

Spencer-yes I do still love you but I cant-

???-MOMMA MOMMA MOMMA

Ashley-Jaky Jake. How are you?

Jake-I'm good. I missed you

Ashley- I missed you too buddy (I started kissing him all over his face)

Jake-momma stop. Want to come play with me in my room

Ashley-sure buddy. Ill talk to you later Spence

Spencer-ok have fun

In Jake's Room

Ashley-Jake how do you like Spencer Girlfriend?

Jake-I don't like her at all

Ashley-why?

Jake-because she's not you? Momma when are you coming home?

Ashley-I don't know. But I do know I want to. I miss you and Spencer. She needs to get ride of her Girlfriend first

Jake-yea I hope that's soon too

(Jake is getting tired so I got up and layed on his bed and he came up and cuddled into my chest)

Spencer-Ash are you awake?

Ashley-whispering-yea I am

(she sat on the bed next to me)

Spencer-whispering-I herd everything you guys were talking about

Ashley-whispering-really?

Spencer-whispering-yea. I never new he didn't like Amanda. I sent her home. Told her I was tired and wanted to go to bed

Ashley-whispering-well are you tired

Spencer-whispering-no

Ashley-whispering-then why did you tell her that?

Spencer-whispering-because I needed to think about her. And I wanted to talk to you

Ashley-blushing-whispering-I still love you Spence

Spencer-whispering-I will always love you Ash (she came over and kissed me on the lips. Man I missed that. Then she cuddled up to my other side. I have the love of my life's in my arms. Then we both fell asleep)

???-Ashley baby please wake up! Wake up for me. For our baby girl.

Spencer' Pov

Spencer-Ashley baby please wake up! Wake up for me. For our baby girl.

Ashley-Spencer?

Spencer-OMG baby your awake

Spencer's Pov

OMG my Ashley is up. I hope everything is ok with her. So I push the Doctor call button

D.S-good Ashley you're awake

Ashley-yea

D.S-so Ashley how are you feeling

Ashley-pretty crappy. My arms hurts being broken an all.

D.S-oh well your arm will be better with in 6 to 8 weeks

Ashley-uhh that sucks

D.S-yea it dose. But it looks like your doing good but you have to stay here for another week so we all know that your doing ok. And Spence you can leave in 2 days

(I shook my head yes)

Ashley-ok thank you

D.S-yea no problem (he leaves and Spence comes back to my side)

Spencer-so how are you feeling?

Ashley-kind of good

(I grabbed her by her shirt and got really close to her face)

Spencer-don't you dear do that to me ok Ash? That scared the h-ll out of me

Ashley-ok baby. I wont. (Kiss) I'm sorry. (kiss) I will never let that ever happen ok baby (kiss) come here (I got up in bed with her and started cuddling with her)

Spencer-ok baby (kiss) but you have to promise me

Ashley-uhh Spence do I have to?

Spencer-yes because I don't want anything else happen to you. Because next time you wont be so lucky

Ashley-fine baby I promise you I will never let that happen again. (kiss) (kiss) but what if some chick is flirting with you? Can I hit or yell at them for that?

Spencer-yell yes but hitting no

Ashley-uhh fine (kiss)

Spencer-good (kiss) it feels good kissing since it's been 2 weeks since we did

Ashley-yea it dose feel good (kiss) but it always feels good kissing you baby

Spencer-awe baby (kiss)

Ashley- But what really happened that day?

Spencer-I don't know most of it but I know you and Kyla got in a fight with Kassie and her friends and you fell on a rock and hit your head pretty bad. But when Kyla and Aiden comes she can explain it. I texted them so they should be here soon

Ashley-oh ok babe. And babe you look like you gotten bigger

Spencer-umm yea Ash I have. It's only a couple of more weeks

Ashley-really? (awe Ash looks really excited for this baby of ours to come) I really cant wait (kiss)

Spencer-yea me either (kiss)

Ashley-Spence what did D.S mean about you getting out in 2 days?

Spencer-oh nothing

Ashley-Spence it has to be something when he said that

Spencer-Ash I don't want to worry you

Ashley-now you really have to tell me Spence

Spencer-well a couple of days after kyla got out I was really stressing out and thought you would never wake up and I fainted and I'm so glad Aiden was there to catch me because if he didn't I would been hurt

Ashley-awe baby are you ok now?

Spencer-yea I'm fine. And plus I got to be near you every night

Ashley that's sweet (kiss) but I really do hope that everything is ok because that scares the hell out of me when that happens

Spencer-awe Ash (kiss) I know you care (kiss) I love you (kiss)

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss) (she snuggles up to my neck)

Spencer-ha ha ha

Ashley-Spence what are you laughing at?

Spencer-you?

Ashley-why me?

Spencer-a couple of days after what happen D.S told me to talk to you and have you feel my belly if you could wake up a faster

Ashley-but what's so funny about that?

Spencer-(I looked into her eyes)-well I had you feel other parts of my body. Like my boobs and nothing

Ashley-WHAT? That's not fare at all Spence. Making me feel your boobs when I'm in a coma and I haven't felt or seen your boobs in 7 months

Spencer-awe Ash

Ashley-can I umm umm feel them?

Spencer-what? No!

Ashley-why not? I am your girlfriend for almost a year thank you

Spencer-because you kno- (I got cut off when Kyla and Aiden walked in)

Kyla-OMG Ashley are you ok? (She hugged her right when I got up and sat next to Aiden on my bed)

Ashley-yes lil sis I'm ok

Kyla-good

Aiden-Ash I'm glad you're ok. Because if you went then I don't know how Spence would take it

Kyla-yea Ash you have to be the one for Spence for life how she acted. She really loves you

Ashley-and I really love her (ash smiled and looked at me in the eyes when she said that to Me. so I got off my bed and walked over to Ash and gave her a big kiss) what was that for Spence?

Spencer-blusing-for being you

Ashley's Pov

Spencer-for being you

God this girl of mine can give me butterflies in my stomach all the time. I think I'm smiling like an idiot not like I always do when she says something cute to me.

Kyla-ok Ash you can stop smiling like an idiot

Ashley-shut up Kyla. But anyways tell me what happen

Kyla-do you really want to know?

Ashley-yes I really want to know

Kyla-ok Fine.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kassie-ok now we can start this_

_Ashley-no not now. Not until Spencer and Aiden is gone so they can't here or see us_

_Kassie-why?_

_Ashley-because I don't want them seeing or hearing us. Ok?_

_Kassie-fine whatever (5 minutes later we couldn't see them anymore) ok lets start this now your bitch and her friend cant see us_

_Ashley-you know what you really need to stop calling her a Bitch _

_Kassie-why? Is it pissing you off? _

_Ashley-you know it is that's why you keep calling her that_

_Kassie-because she is. She took you from me (she punched me in the face) and now no one can have you. And this is for hitting me last time I saw you (Kassie just hit kyla in the face)_

_Kyla-no one punches my sister (kyla hit Kassie in the face)_

_(then we just got up and started fighting. Me and Kassie fighting and kyla and Jessica started fighting and they were getting hurt not just us. Kassie hit me pretty hard because I started to feel numb)_

_Kyla-what the hill? (kyla bent down to see how I was Kassie pulled her back up and hit her a couple of more times and she fell next to me and passed out and then I saw Kassie and her friends ran away from us and the rest I don't remember)_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Spencer came into my bed and cuddled up to me and started crying and I started crying too.

Spencer-every time I hear what happen I cry (I wipe her tears away and she wipes my tears away) Ash you didn't need to do that. Both of you guys

Ashley-I know babe. I didn't mean for it to start. She was the one to hit me first

Spencer-I know. But it scared me. you could of gotten- (I cut her off with a kiss)

Ashley-Spence I'm ok. Were ok. No need to worry ok

Spencer- ok (kiss) (she snuggled into my neck and I kissed her temple)

Ashley's Pov

That was 2 weeks ago. I left the hospital a week ago and the doctor gave both me and Spencer bed rest. She is due tomorrow. Today is the 31st of July and tomorrow is august 1st. dude I so can not wait till my baby girl is due. Right now Spencer is sleeping and I'm playing sims on my ps3. I have my headphones hooked in and everything so I wouldn't wake her up.

Ashley-DIE BITCH NO ONE MESSES WITH MY GIRL!!

???-Ashley?

Ashley-oh sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you up

Spencer-it's ok I needed to get up anyways. But what are you doing?

Ashley-playing sims and I kind made people in our lives…..like….Megan and I kind of killed her

Spencer-uhh ash why did you do that?

Ashley-I..uhh…wanted to…and I was bored

Spencer-wow ash. Bored much?

Ashley-haha yes sorry. You were asleep and I was bored

Spencer-well now I'm awake so are you still bored

Ashley-hell no baby (kiss)

Spencer-good (kiss)

Ashley-so Spence do you want me getting you anything? Like making you some food?

Spencer-you can make me some food if you want to

Ashley-sure anything babe

Spencer-eggs and bacon

Ashley-ok ill make that right up for you (kiss)

(I left her and went to the kitchen and started up making my baby breakfast. I come back with the tray of food and placed it on the bed and got on the bed.)

Ashley-here you go baby

Spencer-thanks babe (kiss) it looks so good

Ashley-thanks

(she started eating I didn't help her eat because I already ate before she woke up)

Ashley-good?

Spencer-yes it was baby. Thank you (kiss)

Ashley-kiss-well ill be back babe. I need to take this back in the kitchen

Spencer-ok

(I left our bedroom and put the dishes into the sink and washed them. I started to come back to our bedroom then I notice that the baby's room I open and I walked in and looked around it was finished, all painted and everything and we have her name over the door it's a surprise no one knows our baby's name but me and Spencer and I think they are going to love it. I walked out of the room shut the door and walked back into our bedroom)

Ashley-hey Spence

Spencer-crying-hey ash

Ashley-baby why are you crying?

Spencer-no reason

Ashley-come on Spence….please tell me

Spencer-fine (she looked right into my eyes) Ash are you sure you want to be with me for the rest of your life?

Ashley-(what? Whoa back up a minute. Did she say what I think she said? She cant mean what she just said) Spencer why are you asking me this?

Spencer-oh…I don't know

Ashley-yes you do. If you didn't then you wouldn't ask me. Because I'm dumbfounded why you asked me

Spencer-ok I do know. Ashley I know you love me a lot and that you are in love with me. I love you and I'm in love with you too but…. I'm your first so don't you want to have more experience?

Ashley-(what the h-ll is she talking about?) Spencer what are you talking about? I don't need more experience with other people. I have you ok. You pleased every time we do it ok baby? (she is blushing. I crawled on top of her but not putting really any of my weight on her) Spencer I'm so deeply in love with you and you need to stop thinking like that ok? You're all that I need ever! (kiss) (kiss) (kiss) (kiss)

Spencer-thank you. I needed to hear that. I love you (kiss) and I'm sorry for asking because I know you only want me and no one else. But being pregnant and being hormonal

Ashley-I know baby. (kiss) I forgive you

Spencer-want to take a walk to the park? I don't feel like staying in bed all day

Ashley-ok that's a good idea

(Spencer gets ready and I put my converse on and waited for Spencer)

Spencer-ok Ash we can go

Ashley-Spencer I was just thinking the baby is due tomorrow and is it a good idea to walk?

Spencer-yea walking it good. But just a little walking and the park is just down the road

Ashley-ok (we left the house and walked to the park hand in hand. We layed down at one side of this hill)

Spencer-Ashy I'm cold

Ashley-come here (she snuggled into me and had her belly leaning on mine and I just rubbed her belly) I can't wait till this little one to come out

Spencer-really? (I nodded yes) me too. Were going to be great (she picked her head up and kissed me and put her head back down on my chest) Ashy love you

Ashley-Spency Poo I love you too

(we cuddled for a while. Then we left to go back home because it was getting kinda late and Spencer was getting tired)

Ashley-Spence do you want something to eat?

Spencer-no ash I'm to tired I just want to go to bed. Can you come lay down with me

Ashley-sure (we got into our bed room and changed and layed down. Spencer already went to bed) (whispering) I love you baby (I kissed her on the forehead and I went to bed)


	31. Chapter 31

Spencer's Pov

I think my water just broke. Omg that hurts. Uhh I need to wake up Ashley.

Spencer-Ash wake up….ash please wake up (I shook her and nothing) wake up!!!!

Ashley-ummumum go to sleep baby

Spencer-wake up! (nothing so I kicked her out of bed and she fell on the floor)

Ashley-what the hell Spencer?

Spencer-my water just broke

Ashley-your what?

Spencer-the baby is coming so drive me to the hospital

Ashley-ome really? (I nodded yes. Omg she looks so happy) ok come on baby we have everything we needed in the car

(we got down to the car and left for the this hurts like a bitch. I called Aiden too)

Phone call

Aiden-why are you calling so early?

Spencer-because I'm going to have a baby

Aiden-omg really? Yay

Spencer-yepp so can you and Kyla meet us down there. Were on our way now

Aiden-ok see you soon and good luck

Spencer-thanks

(click)

(I see that where not moving so I turn to Ashley and grabbed her shirt)

Spencer-get me to the hospital now before I have this baby in this car

Ashley-baby I cant move until before in front of us can move. I'm sorry. I don't want my daughter being born in this car but I don't know what to do

Spencer- I know. I didn't mean to grab your shirt like that. I'm just in a lot of pain

Ashley-I know baby and its ok (kiss)

(so we started moving again and I'm glad it did. Uhh soo much pain sucksss)

Ashley-ok hello anyone can help us my girlfriend is in labor

Nurse-ok well get in right in

Spencer-ome Ash it hurts soo bad….. D.S can I have some pain pills or something?

D.S-yes you can….nurse go get something for to ease the pain

Nurse-ok

(30 minutes later)

D.S-come on Spencer push

Spencer-I can't do it. It hurts to much

Ashley-Spencer you can do this. Ok. You have too. I know your scared baby but you have too ok. I'm scared too but do this for our daughter and to this for us ok. I'm right here holding your hand I'm not going anywhere

Spencer-ok baby (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too

(20 minutes later)

D.S-ok Spencer one more push. (we herd a crying baby) D.S look you guys you have a beautiful baby girl

Spencer-omg she is so beautiful (D.S hands her too me. for a couple of minutes then I handed her to Ashley)

Ashley-she is so beautiful she just looks like you. She has your eyes

Spencer-she has your little button nose and brown hair

Ashley-I made this beautiful baby girl. Both of us did. (Aiden and Kyla walked in)

Ashley-you guys I want you to meet our beautiful baby girl Andy Marie Dempsey.

Aiden's POV

(3 days later)

Ashley's wheeling Spence out of the hospital with the baby! She is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. Kyla stopped the car in front of the hospital and before anyone could move I rushed to the door.

Aiden-I got it! I got it! (I said opening the door.)

Everybody looked at me and raised an eyebrow before laughing.

Spencer-Someone's anxious to get the baby home I see! (She said giggling)

Ashley-Yeah he might even be more excited than we are baby... (I might be) NOT!

Spencer rolled her eyes at Ashley and smiled as she finished strapping Andy into the car seat. Ashley opened the door to the other side and let Spencer get in first and then followed suit. I moved to the driver's side of the car and motioned for Kyla to get out!

Kyla-Aw Aiden I wanna drive! (She whined)

Aiden-Kyla out, we have a new born baby in the car and u drive like a crazy person.

Kyla-(She sighed) Ugh fine!

She got out of the car and headed to the passenger side as I got into the driver's side. We all finally settled in and I began to drive very slowly. 20 minutes passed by and everyone including Andy was getting agitated by how slow I was driving.

Ashley-Geez Aiden it does not take this long to get to our house from the hospital.

Aiden-Ashley I do not want to chance anything!

Spencer-Aid I know your looking out for the baby, but I'm tired and frankly so is Andy, we just want to go home.

Aiden-(I sighed) Ok!

I picked up the pace a little and we finally made it to Spence and Ashley's. Spencer took out Andy and headed inside. I grabbed all the bags and brought them inside. Spencer laid Andy into her crib and came down stairs.

Spencer-Kay the baby's asleep! (She smiled and moved to the couch to cuddle with Ashley)

Kyla-She is so beautiful!

Ashley-Of course she is look who her mother is! (Spencer blushed and gave Ashley a kiss)

Aiden-Hey Spence do you think I can go see Andy?

Spencer-(She pulled away from Ash and smiled) Go head godfather, I know you've been wanting some alone time with her.

Aiden-(I smiled) Thanks!

I headed to Andy's room! Wow they did a really nice job on the room! I headed over to her crib where she was sound asleep. Adorable! I put my hand in the crib and stroked her little head. She looked so innocent and so peaceful. I hope I'm a good godfather. No! I'm going to be a good godfather. Nothing is ever going to ever happen to you or your moms as long as I'm around, I promise. I smiled and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before heading back with everyone else.


	32. Chapter 32

Ashley's Pov

Ok ever since we had Andy Aiden has been over protective over me, Spencer and Andy its getting really annoying. Yes I think it's cute but he is over doing it I hope he stops before ill come after him. Spencer better talk to him.

Spencer' Pov

2 months later

ok a lot has happened in the pass 2 months. I talked to Aiden he still is a little protective over us but not as much as he use to be. So lets start talking about what happen after the first month having little Andy. Nothing really happened just us being a family. Andy is really lucky having 4 people raising her. 4 more amazing people in the world. Kyla and Aiden are going to college at UCLA and Ashley will be going there next year and I'll go whenever I can right now I'm just going to be a stay at home mom and some day I'll be a stay at home wife. I cant wait till that happens. But anyways I got a tattoo of Ashley's name on my wrist.

FLASHABCK

_Spencer-morning baby (kiss)_

_Ashley-hey babe. Why are you up?_

_Spencer-I'm going to be hanging out with Aiden. We haven't hung out just me and him since Andy was born_

_Ashley-oh ok I hope you have fun. What do you think you guys are going to do_

_Spencer-oh I don't know just walking around the park just talking and maybe something else but I'm not sure what it is _

_Ashley-oh ok. Is Andy already fed?_

_Spencer-yea she is. I pumped so there are a couple of bottles in the fridge _

_Ashley-ok thanks babe. I hope you guys have fun (kiss) so when are you coming back_

_Spencer-I don't know maybe in a couple of hours _

_Ashley-ok (kiss) I (kiss) Love (kiss) you_

_Spencer-kiss- I love you too babe _

_And with that I left. Meeting Aiden at his car. He still wont let me drive when we go out together. He's a weirdo._

_Spencer-hey Aid_

_Aiden-hey Spencie. How's Andy today?_

_Spencer-she's good. Just spending all day with her mama today_

_Aiden-that's good. I think maybe Kyla will be going over there today after she is done with her homework_

_Spencer-that's good. How is she liking it?_

_Aiden-she loves it. You know she loves taking pictures _

_Spencer- don't I know that. She always taking pictures of Andy. So how are you liking college?_

_Aiden-I love it. I can't wait to mange a restaurant or something_

_Spencer-that's good. I know you will be good at it. Because your good at anything you put your mind to_

_Aiden-thanks Spence. Where here. Are you ready?_

_Spencer-yes I am. I can't wait to put the love of my life on my skin for ever_

_???-hey how can I help you?_

_Spencer-hey I want a tattoo of my girlfriends name on my wrist_

_???-ok I'm Kat I'll be doing your tattoo today_

_Spencer-ok sweet_

_Kat-so what's your girlfriend's name?_

_Spencer-Ashley_

_Kat-really? Some Ashley girl came in a couple of months ago wanting her girlfriends name on her wrist. Spencer_

_Spencer-that's me_

_Kat-really? That's so cute that you both are putting each other's name on your wrist. So I guess you both found the one in each other_

_Spencer-smiling-yes we have. I love her to death and we even have a daughter together_

_Kat-awe that's cute. so what's her name?_

_Spencer-Andy __Marie __Dempsey_

_Kat-awe that's a cute name and it's not that conmen for a girl's name_

_Spencer-I know that's why we picked it _

_Kat-so the tattoo's done. Lets check it out_

_Spencer-I love it. With Ashley's favorite colors. Blue and Purple. What do you think of it Aiden?_

_Aiden-I love it. Ashley's going to love it_

_I paid and left to go back home_

_Spencer-omg I cant wait till Ashley sees it. Umm Aiden can you watch Andy for us _

_Aiden-umm why?_

_Spencer-tonights going to be the night that me and Ash are going to make love. come on Aid don't look at me like that. It's been 9 months since we did anything. How would you like not getting any from Kyla?_

_Aiden-ok I would die if I didn't. ok ill watch her. You know ill do anything for that little girl_

_Spencer-ok thanks _

_We got to the apartment and we went up to mine. I ran threw the door and I see Ashley on the couch watching some TV. So I ran up to her and straddled her and started making out with her._

_Ashley-Spence not that I don't love this. What has gotten into you? (I started kissing her neck) umm Spence stoooop (then I got to he wrist where her tattoo was. Then I showed her my tattoo) Spencer you didn't?_

_Spencer-yes I did baby (I unwrapped it and showed her) I hope you like it _

_Ashley-omg I love it baby!! (she flipped me over on the couch and she was on top of me. kissing me) you didn't need to do that Spence_

_Spencer- I know I wanted to. You did it and I thought I would too. You are my one and only (kiss) (kiss) I love you baby! _

_Ashley- I love you too! (kiss)_

_Aiden-ok Spence I've got everything Andy needs for tonight. Want to say good bye?_

_Spencer-well yea we do_

_Ashley-why is he taking Andy for tonight? _

_Spencer-(I came up to her wrapped my arms around her) because it's time for sexy time babe. _

_Ashley-really?_

_Spencer-yes really? Don't you want to?_

_Ashley-do I ever! (kiss)_

_Spencer-(I unwrapped my arms from Ashley and went to say good bye to Andy) bye baby. I hope you sleep well for uncle Aid and Auntie Ky _

_Ashley-yea Andy I'm going to miss you (we both kissed her in the forehead) we love you baby girl_

_Spencer-thanks again Aiden_

_Aiden-no problem anything for you guys _

_He leaves and its just me and Ash. We went into our bedroom._

_Spencer-I love you Ashley!_

_Ashley- I love you too Spencer!_

_End of Flashback _

That was a pretty amazing night for me and Ash. Making love to Ashley is like a high that I don't ever want to come down from. God I love her. But anyways the 2nd month was kind of rocky well part of it was. My Daddy came back. Not seeing him in over a year was really hard for me. I new Ashley was really going to be really nerves(sp) for meeting my dad. Who wouldn't be when you're in a relationship. Scary stuff.

Flashback

_Ring ring_

_Spencer-hello?_

_???-hey Spencer_

_Spencer-hey daddy_

_Author-I'm coming home tomorrow _

_Spencer-really? Omg I can't wait to see you I miss you_

_Author-I miss you too baby. I can't wait to finally meet Ashley and see my grandbaby _

_Spencer-I can't wait for you to meet Ashley. You will love her. And everyone loves Andy_

_Author-I'll be coming in tomorrow nigh around 6 so pick me up at the airport_

_Spencer-ok see you then. I love you daddy_

_Author-I love you too. Bye_

_(click)_

_Spencer-Ashley….Ashley….Ashley_

_Ashley-Spencer what's wrong? Why are you yelling my name?_

_Spencer-oh sorry babe I didn't mean to worry you (she walked up to me and I wrapped my arms around her) my dad is finally coming home_

_Ashley-wait what? He..he's coming ho..home? _

_Spencer-yes Ashley he's coming home and he needs to somewhere to stay for awhile so he's staying with us_

_Ashley-he's staying with us?_

_Spencer-yes he is. Don't be nerves(sp) he's going to love you_

_Ashley-how do you know that?_

_Spencer-because who ever makes me as happy as you make me. he's going to love you. _

_Ashley-smiling-how do you know that?_

_Spencer-smiling-I just do baby (kiss) yea I think we should all go out to dinner after we pick him up_

_Ashley-yea that sounds like a good idea_

_Spencer-I need to call Aiden because he was like another dad to Aiden_

_Ashley-yea we should. But where_

_Spencer- I don't know _

_The next day._

_Spencer-I can't wait for tonight_

_Aiden-me either!!!_

_Spencer-god Aiden your such a girl_

_Aiden-shut up. I'm around 3 girls what do you think _

_Spencer-yes but 3 hot girls_

_Aiden-amend to that! _

_Ashley-Spencer did you just call my sister hot?_

_Spencer-yes. She is hot but not as hot as you baby_

_Ashley-close call (kiss)_

_Kyla-hey Spencer your pretty hot your self_

_Spencer-awe Kyla thanks (I went over and kissed Kyla's cheek)_

_Ashley-back off Ky you have Aiden and I have Spencer _

_Spencer-Ash chill out you know I only want you (kiss) it was only a joke_

_Ashley-pouting-well I didn't like it (I hate when she pouts. So I'm going to kiss her until she stops) (kiss) (kiss) (kiss) _

_Spencer-baby stop pouting you know I love you (kiss)_

_Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss)_

_4 hours later_

_airport _

_Spencer-where is he?_

_Aiden-he was suppose to be here 20 minutes ago_

_Ashley-you guys are little school girls_

_Aiden-shut up Ashley_

_Spencer-yea Ash shut up (I walked up to her and put my arms around her and whispered something in here ear) yea Ash if you want me to wear a school girl outfit you better shut up_

_Ashley-whispering-would you really wear that for me? _

_Spencer-whispering-anything for you baby (kiss) (kiss)_

_Andy-crying_

_Spencer-I'll get her. What's wrong baby girl. Shhh mommy's here _

_???-your really good with her_

_Spencer-daddy. Here Ash can you please hold her right now_

_Ashley-sure baby. Come here baby girl_

_(after I gave Andy to Ash I jumped into my dads arms)_

_Spencer-daddy I missed you soo much_

_Author-I miss you too baby _

_Aiden-dad (Aiden jumps into his arms too) it's been forever since we saw you_

_Author-yea I know. And I'm sorry for you guys. It's going to be different. I'm going to stay now. I just need to look for a place to live and I will not leave again I promise._

_Spencer-daddy you can live with me and Ashley as long as you need_

_Author-thanks Spence. And who is this Aiden? Kyla the girl that you said that took your hear?_

_Aiden-yes dad this is Kyla. Kyla this is Author_

_Kyla-hey Author (she stuck out her hand)_

_Author-come here (he hugged her) I'm glad I finally get to meet you. So you must be the famous Ashley that Spencer tells me about in every e-mail So where is my beautiful granddaughter?_

_Ashley-she's right here sir _

_Author-you can call me author or dad because I herd you and Spencer are engaged _

_Ashley-yea we are si- I mean dad. Hears Andy _

_Author-Spencer you said she was beautiful but not this beautiful. She looks like both of you guys_

_Spencer-thanks daddy. so lets leave this airport and have dinner_

_End of flashback_

I woke up to see Ashley sleeping with Andy on here chest. Andy loves to sleep on her Mama's chest. I love my family.

Ashley's Pov

Ashley-hey babe

Spencer-hey. Have a good nap?

Ashley-yea I did. What are you looking at?

Spencer-how cute you guys are together

Ashley-thanks (kiss) I love having her on my chest

Spencer-and she loves sleeping on your chest. Hey baby girl how was your sleep(she picks Andy up) are you hungry? (she starts feeding her)

Ashley-mhmhm I wouldn't mind be Andy right now

Spencer-shut up

Ashley-ouch (she slapped me) what was that for Spence?

Spencer-for being a perv (she stops feeding Andy)

Ashley-Andy had a good snack?

Andy-He He

Ashley-I guess that means yes (Spencer put her down between us on the bed)

Spencer-I just love being a mom it's like the bed thing ever

Ashley-that it is babe. I'm just glad I'm doing this with you

Spencer-yea me to (kiss) how's my Andy doing? The happiest baby girl ever

Andy-He He

Ashley-I love that she has your eyes

Spencer-I love that she has your hair and your little nose

Ashley-you know I love this? I love our family. I love being a mom. Yea I hate the part were we don't sleep but I love this baby girl of ours

Spencer-teary eyes-do you really mean that?

Ashley-yes. Spence with all of my heart

Spencer-good (kiss) because you and Andy are my world I don't think I would love my life as much as I do if I didn't have you guys

Andy-He He

Ashley-whats so funny happy girl?

Andy-He He

Spencer-I love her laugh

Ashley-me too. Mother like daughter

Spencer-sweet talker (kiss)

Ashley-only with you (kiss)

Spencer-I love you

Ashley-I love you too

Andy-crying

Ashley-we love you too (I picked up Andy and held her in my arms and tried to get her to stop crying) shh baby no need for you to be crying. shh. want to see grandpa, uncle Aid and Auntie Ky

Andy-He He

Spencer-I guess that's a yes. I'm going to call Aiden to see if he wants come with us to dad's house

Ashley-ok (kiss) (she have Andy a kiss on the forehead) you know what Andy your mommy is the best mom you could ever have except me. she's going to love no matter what (I rub her face softly until she fell asleep) someone's tired

Spencer-yea I guess she is. She just woke up. But I bet she will be awake when we get to my dads house. I called Aiden they are happy to come. They will be here in a couple of minutes

Ashley-ok I should get around. I need a shower. Here's Andy

Spencer-ok thanks. (she got closer to me) I need a shower too. Wish I could join you in there

Ashley-Spence you know when we shower together we don't really "shower" we get even dirtier before we go into the shower. And who's going to watch Andy?

Spencer-Ashley I don't want to do anything ok. Well I do but I don't right now because where leaving soon I just need a shower ok and it will be faster if we took it together. Ok? And we can wait till Aiden and Kyla to get here to watch Andy

Aiden-hey Spence were here

Spencer-hey guys can you watch Andy when me and Ash take a short shower

Kyla-ok no funny business

Ashley-shut up Ky we just need a shower

Kyla-ok fine guys. Here let me see sleeping Andy


	33. Chapter 33

No Ones Pov

Kyla-god she is so beautiful

Aiden-yea she is. She really dose look like both of them

Kyla-yea she dose. She has Spencer's eyes and Ashley's hair color and her little nose

Aiden-you know I want a kid in the future

Kyla-really?

Aiden-yes I do, and I would like one with you

Kyla-awe baby (kiss)

Aiden-babe I told you before I'm in it in the long haul. I only want you

Kyla-I love you so much baby

Aiden-I love you too (kiss)

Spencer-ok ready to go

Aiden-yes

Spencer-pov

Aiden-yes

Ashley-ok lets get Andy around

(we got Andy around and left and it doesn't take us that long to get to my dads it's pretty close to our old place)

Aiden-ok you guys were here

Spencer-hey dad

Author-hey you guys. Where's Andy?

Spencer-right here. She's sleeping (I handed him Andy in her car seat)

Author-awe she's sleeping. I hope she wakes up soon

Spencer-yea me too. She already had 2 naps today so I bet she wont have any sleep (I looked over at Ashley)

Ashley-what sorry I was just talking to my daughter and rubbing her face lightly who new she would sleep this long

Spencer-I didn't either

(but anyways we all got into dads place it's a good size place for being the only one that lives here. 2 bedroom and 2 bathroom place. Andy woke up and my dad is really happy that she did. He just loves her so much. Well everyone dose)

Author-god she is such a happy girl

Spencer-yea she is. She is always giggling and having a smile on that beautiful face

Author-well she dose have a good life. All 4 of you guys are doing a good job raising her

Spencer, Ashley, Aiden and Kyla-thanks

Author-no really. You guys she is going to grow up feeling so much love and support

Ashley-yea she is (kiss)

(right now me, Ashley, Kyla and Aiden are laying on the couch. Ashley is cuddled up to me and Kyla is cuddled up to Aiden. And my dad is still on the floor playing with Andy. And guess what were watching? Yea you guessed it One Tree Hill it's been a while)

Spencer-is this season 5?

Kyla-yea it is. It's the one where all of the girls get stuck in the library

Ashley- I love that one

Spencer and Kyla-I thought you hated this show

Ashley-I did but when it's on all the time you learn to love it

Spencer-that's my baby (I kissed her temple)

Author-hey Spence do you think Andy can spend the night so you guys can sleep tonight

Spencer-do you really not want to have a good night sleep dad?

Author-no it's ok I don't mind. You guys need a night to your self and get a good night sleep

Spencer-thanks dad. This really means a lot

Author-yea no problem anything for you baby girl

Ashley-hey guys do you want to leave?

Spencer-yea sure

(we got around and left we said our teary goodbyes it's always like that when we have to say goodbye to her)

Ashley-it's ok Spence. I know it's hard to say goodbye to her

Spencer-yea it is (I cuddled up to her)

(we got home about 2 hours ago and we ate and watched some more One Tree Hill and now it's Ashley and Spencer sexy time)

Ashley-got I love you Spence

Spencer-I love you too with all of my heart

5 Am

Ring ring

Spencer-umm hello?

???-is this Spencer Carlin

Spencer-yes this is she

??well we have Paula Carlin here and she was just in a bad accident

Spencer-omg is she ok?

???-no she isn't. you need to come to Las Vages

Spencer-ok I'll get there as soon as possible

Spencer's Pov

So my mom's I the hospital I guess she was in a car accident. I don't know what to feel about this.

Spencer-Ash baby wake up (I nudged her)

Ashley-Spencer what's wrong baby? Is Andy ok?

Spencer-yes she's ok. It's my mom she's in the hospital

Ashley-oh is she ok?

Spencer-no she's not. I told the nurse that I'm going to go there

Ashley-why? She was never there for you babe and now your going to see if she's ok

Spencer-yes even though she was never there for me I need to see if she's ok. She's still my mother and I need to be the bigger person here

Ashley-Spence that's what I love about you. You have a big heart (kiss) do you want me to come with you?

Spencer-yes please. You know how much I need you

Ashley-ok I'll get around

Spencer-yea and I'll call Aiden so him and Kyla can come with me. I need him too you know because he was there for me all those years with her

Ashley-yes I understand babe (kiss)

Aiden-Spencer? Why are you calling me so late?

Spencer-sorry I know it's late but I need you guys. It's my mom

Aiden-is she coming back for money?

Spencer-no Aid. She's been in an accident and me and Ash are going to see her. Can you come with us? I don't think I can do this with out you

Aiden-yea I'll be there for you. I'll wake Kyla us and we can head out. I'll drive

Spencer-ok thank so much Aid

Aiden-yea np. Anything for you

(click)

so here we are really close to Las Vages. All of us are really tired and me and Ash are in the back. With me cuddled up to Ash. Aiden is driving and Kyla sleeping. I still don't know what to think about this. It's hard to even think I'm going to see my mom and it's not in a good way she might be dying I don't know. Were here.

Spencer-hey nurse. What room is Paula Carlin in?

Nurse-are you family

Spencer-yess I'm-m her Daughter

Nurse-ok room 2345. only you can go see her

Spencer-ok thanks (I turn to Ashley) ok they told me what room but I'm the only one can go in

Ashley-do you think you can go in there alone?

Spencer-no. but I kind of have to don't I?

Ashley-yea you kind of do. Good luck babe (kiss) if you need me just call my name

Spencer-ok babe (kiss) thanks for being here with me you guys

Ashley-you know I'll never leave your side

Aiden and Kyla- anything for you Spence

(I start walking to my mom's room. It's kind of scaring even seeing her but seeing her really hurt. I reach her room and I see a boy who looks like he's 14 or 15 years old kind of looking like me. he as blue eyes and blonde hair)

???-who are you?

Spencer-I'm Spencer Paula's daughter. Who are you? Is she going to be ok?

???-I don't know if she's going to be ok. Did you say daughter? So you're the lez bo that my mom always talked about you

Spencer-what the hell are you talking about? And what gives you the right on talking to me

??-Ha Ha. I'm your brother bitch

(I just ran out and ran into Ashley's arms. Crying my eyes out. I don't know what to think about this. A brother. I have a brother?)

Ashley-shh baby. What's wrong?

Spencer-(I look Ashley right in the eyes) I guess I have a brother


	34. Chapter 34

Ashley'Pov

Spencer-I guess I have a brother

Ashley-wait what dose that mean?

Spencer-I went into the room and I saw this boy who looks kind of like me and I asked who he was and if my mom will be ok. And he said that he doesn't know and then he called me a lez bo and then he said he's my brother

Ashley-omg wow baby. I'm sorry. I want to fucking kill him for calling you a lez bo

Aiden-don't worry I'll get to him

???-if you want to come after me then why don't you?

Aiden-what the hell is wrong with you? (he grabbed him by the shirt and got really close to his face) who do you think you are?

???-I'm Glen Carlin

Spencer-wait what? You can not be my dad's kid

Glen-I don't know who's my dad is. Our mom was a slut. She slept around and I guess always went back to your dad every month for money. Your dad never new about me. she just gave me he's last name. I'm 14 year's old

Spencer-crying-omg. I was only 5 when this happened. I always asked where she was. That was the first year she was always running off. (she turned to me and just hugged me)

Ashley-its ok baby. We will figure this all out

Spencer-what if we don't?

Ashley-that's not an option (I kissed her forehead)

Glen-yea just go to your little girlfriend. God that is so wrong

Aiden-omg you are so Paula's kid

Glen-how about you shut up (right then and there Aiden pushed Glen)

Kyla-Aiden stop. Hes 14 and your 19. be a bigger person

Aiden-fine ok. I'm always the bigger person. I don't mind being the bigger person. (he turned to Glen) you leave Spencer alone you hear me?

Glen-whatever

Kyla-come on babe let's get some coffee

Aiden-ok babe. Do you guys want anything

Ashley-I'll have a coffee and Spence will have a Hot Coco

(Aiden and Kyla left)

???-hello I'm and I'm your mother's doctor

Spencer-ok. How is she?

D.D-umm who is she?

Spencer-oh she's my fiancé. Can she still be hear when you tell us what's going on with my mom?

D.D-no sorry

Ashley-oh it's ok. I need to go call dad to see how's everything with Andy and tell him where we are

Spencer-ok babe (kiss)

No One's Pov

Glen-can we get this going? I really want to see of my mom is ok

D.D-sure. There has a lot of damage

Spencer-so what dose that mean?

D.D-that means that she has past away

Spencer and Glen-what?

D.D-she past away 10 minutes. You guys and go and see her and say goodbye

Glen's Pov

Omg my mom just past away. The only family I've known. Where am I going to stay.

Spencer-ok thanks (he leaves) I just wish I new her better. I needed her more then anything now. I have a kid but I have my dad now she never raised me good my dad did a good job

Glen-wait. You have a kid?

Spencer-yea I do. She is almost 3 months. She is the pride of my life. Her name is Andy

Glen-wow. I can't wait to see her. Um Spencer

Spencer-yea

Glen-where am I going to live? I'm 14 and I have no one

Spencer-you have no one?

Glen-yea

Spencer-you can stay with me and Ashley

Glen-are you sure about that? Do you think Ashley will be ok with that?

Spencer-I don't know. But you have no one and I'm your sister so you have to stay with me

Glen-ok thanks Spencer I'm sorry I was such an ass to you. Our mom taught me that being gay is wrong

Spencer-well it's not. I fell in love with Ashley and we have a baby together. I love my family. So you do need to stop the comments and everything because Ashley or Aiden will come after you

Glen-ok will do. Aiden is kind of scary

Spencer-ha yea he is. Ok lets say our goodbyes to mom and go find the others

mom I hope you rest in peace. I love you

Spencer-I love you too mom. Bye

Spencer's Pov

(We left and we found the other's in the café)

Ashley-hey baby how did everything go?

Spencer-our mom just past away

Ashley-omg babe. I'm sorry. I new you wanted a better relationship with her (she hugged me)

Spencer-yea I did. But anyways well Glen has no where to stay so I told him he could stay with us

Ashley-you what? Why didn't you come to me and talked to me before you told this little ass over here that he can live with us. Spencer you should think about Andy. What could happen when we don't even know him

Glen-see Spencer I new should wouldn't be happy about this

Spencer-wait. Just sit down so I can talk to her. (I turned Ashley) Ash come here

Ashley-what? I'm just looking out for our daughter

Spencer-I know. But he's my brother yes I just met him today but he's only 14 where is he suppose to go?

Ashley-I don't know Spencer. (I have her the look. The pout) fine ok. He can stay

Spencer-ok good. If anything happened or he steps out of line. We have Aiden. He's kind of scared by him

Ashley-who wouldn't when they mess with you or Aiden

Spencer-that's true. And thank you for this (kiss) I love you too

Ashley-kiss-I love you too

Spencer-he Glen. You can stay. But if you get out of line you would have to be talking to Aiden

Glen-ok. Thanks Ashley

Ashley-no problem

(we all sit down and I got some nasty café food. I'm hungry so anything taste good right now)

Spencer-so Ash how's Andy?

Ashley-she's good. Dad ran out of milk so I told him to go to our apartment and get some in the fridge

Spencer-ok that's good. So do you guys want to go home today or tomorrow? Andy has enough milk till tomorrow. Right now I just want to go back to bed

Aiden-that's a good idea

Ashley-yea it is. So you and Kyla get a room and me and Spence what will we do with Glen?

Aiden-he can come bunk with me and Kyla

Kyla-what?

Aiden-come on Kyla. Spence and Ash needs quit Spencer went threw a lot today she just need to rest

Kyla-ok fine whatever

Spencer-ok that's settled were going to go to the Holiday INN. But first we need to stop by glens house to get all of his stuff

(We left and went to Glen's house and got all of his stuff. Let me tell you he has a lot of stuff for a guy. We got to the hotel and were all in our rooms and I'm ready to sleep)

Ashley-I'm sorry babe that everything happened today

Spencer-yea me to. But if it didn't then I would never knew I had a little brother

Ashley-that's true (I snuggled closer to her) I love you Spencer (kiss)

Spencer-I love you too baby (kiss) night

Ashley-night baby (she kissed my temple)


	35. Chapter 35

Ashley's Pov

1 year later

So a lot has happened In the past year. Andy is about 1 year and 2 months. She kind of talks. She said Mama I started crying when I herd it. Spence really wants her to say Mommy but that is a lot harder then Mama. Me and Spencer are doing great nothing is going to get between us because we are so in love. we moved out of our apartment because there was no room for the 4 of us in that apartment. We moved back to Ashley's and Kyla's dad's house. So all 6 of us moved in. When Glen first moved in. it wasn't pretty. He was bringing different girls home every weekend. That didn't last that long Aiden had a talk with him and ever since then he hasn't had a random girl over. But a lot has happened me and Kyla found out Patrick Dempsey is not our real dad. That freaked both of us out. Our real dad is Relf Davies. So me, Kyla and Andy changed our last names to Davies and me and Kyla put Dempsey as our middle names. Even though he's not our real dad he raised us. That Right now I'm doing the best thing ever. I'm cuddling with my baby Spence.

Ashley-I love you baby

Spencer-I love you too

Ashley-(I crawled on top of Spence) you know for dating over a year we are still so in love

Spencer-kiss-I wouldn't want it any other way (kiss) (I crawled off of Spence) um Ash?

Ashley-yea babe?

Spencer-when do you think were going to get married? (I think she sees the shock on my face) oh never mind Ashley I can tell you don't want to talk about it

Ashley-no baby I do want to talk about it. It was almost 2 years ago when you asked me to marry you. We should talk about it

Spencer-do you really want to?

Ashley-yes babe I really want to talk about it

Spencer-ok good. I really want to be Spencer Davies

Ashley-it has a good ring to it (kiss)

Spencer-yea it dose (kiss)

Ashley-how about a summer wedding

Spencer-yea that would be good. How about 2 weeks after Andy's birthday

Ashley-yea that would be good. I think we should have everyone helping us with the wedding because I don't want you to be all stressed and I know Kyla would love to help you with your wedding because she and Aiden are engaged now

Spencer-I'm glad that they are. They are so cute and so in love

Ashley-they are made for each other. like we are (kiss)

Glen-hey you guys someone want to see you (we both see Andy trying to walk as best as she can)

Andy-Mama, Mommmm

Spencer-come here baby (glen picked her up so she could be on the bed with us)

Andy-Mommmm

Ashley-well at least she is trying to say your name

Glen-yea Spence she is kind of close all she needs is the y

Andy-park. Park. Park.

Spence-so I guess you want to go to the park baby girl. Yes we can

Ashley-yea we haven't been there in a while that would be fun

Glen-well I'm going out

Spencer-where are you going?

Glen-I have a date with Alexis

Spencer-are you guys together? Because you been going out with her a lot

Glen-no not yet. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend today. on the beach

Spencer-awe that's cute. When are you to bring her home for us to meet?

Glen-I thought you said I couldn't bring anymore girls over?

Ashley-different girls so you can have sex with. But a girlfriend yes. And both me and Spence can see you really like this girl

Glen-yea I really do. I'll see when she wants to come over to meet you guys. I know she will accept you guys

Spencer-I think you have a really good girl don't let her go

Glen-I'll try not to

Spencer-do you need a ride?

Glen-no I'm going to walk

Spencer-ok see you later little brother

Glen-bye

(glen leaves)

Ashley-lets get ready for the park

(We got around and Aiden and Kyla are coming too. They love their godchild so much. They have been a big help since she was born. we been at the park for about 30 minutes. Right now I'm pushing Andy in the swing and she loves this. She is just laughing away. She really is a happy girl. Spencer and Aiden are playing like little kids. They always do when they get the chance. And Kyla all by her self reading a magazine)

Aiden-Spencie I'm going to beat you

Spencer-uhh no your not. You never beat me before

Aiden-uh yes I did. When you were pregnant

Spencer-well yea and that's the only time your going to beat me is when I'm pregnant. And now look at me in shape with a sexy body. Right Ash?

Ashley-right baby

Aiden-the first one to get to the car has to clean the house

Spencer-you're on buddy boy

(watching Spencer run omg that is so hot. And everyone knows that Spencer is going to win. Yes Aiden is in shape but Spencer is a lot smaller and a lot faster)

Spencer-ha I won. I wont.

Aiden-whatever I let you win

Spencer-no you didn't. you always say that

Aiden-whatever (Spencer run's over to me and jumps on me and I'm holding her. She has her legs wrapped around my waist and I'm holding her butt up)

Spencer-hey baby (kiss) (kiss)

Ashley-hey (kiss) you won like always (kiss)

Aiden-hello you shouldn't do that in front of the baby

Spencer-oh sorry. I couldn't help it (we got off of me)

Aiden-ok. I'm going to take Andy over in the sand box

Ashley-no don't. ewe. That is so dirty. She look's tired anyways. Let her take a nap on your chest

Aiden-ok

(he leaves with Andy and sat next to Kyla)

(Aiden and Kyla)

Kyla-so I guess you didn't win?

Aiden-shut up Kyla. Now I have to clean the whole house

Kyla-I'm sorry baby. I'll help you clean (kiss)

Aiden-you don't have to but thanks. I love you (kiss)

Kyla-I love you too (kiss) night Andy we love you baby girl

Spencer's Pov

(Spencer and Ashley)

Spencer-want to swing baby?

Ashley-sure

Spencer-I'll push you baby

(I started pushing her for a while then I let her do the rest. She is starting to slow down and now she has stopped. I walked up and now I'm between her lags and I'm holding the chains of the swing. And I'm really close to her. My nose is touching her nose)

Ashley-after all this time, you still can make my heart race baby

Spencer-well I hope for the rest of our lives I can do that

Ashley-of course you can baby. You're the only one (kiss) I love you with all of my heart (kiss)

Spencer-I love you too. I cant wait to marry you (kiss)

(we fall into silence but a comfortable silence just feeling the love for each other is so strong)

Spencer-hey lets see who can hit the branch first

Ashley-um why?

Spencer-me and Aiden use to do it all the time when we were little

Ashley-and I'm guessing you always won?

Spencer-I did when were really little and then when he started growing he use to beat me

Ashley-uhh so game on baby (kiss)

(so me and Ashley were playing this game for a while. A couple of times Ashley won and I won some. I just love acting like a little kid sometimes)

Spencer-so should go. I see Andy is still sleeping I know Aiden is loving that but I bet she needs a change

Ashley-yea I bet she dose and I bet when she wakes up she probably hungry

Spencer-ya that's true. Lets go (we hoped up from the wings and started walking over to the others. Holding hand and hand)

Aiden-hey Spence. She's still sleeping

Spencer-yea I can tell. I think we should get going. We been here for a while

Aiden-ok good. I think she needs a changing

Spencer-I had the feeling

(we packed up and left to the house. And now it's 6 pm)

Ring ring

Spencer-hello

Glen-hey Spence

Spencer-hey Glen. Are you coming home soon?

Glen-yea I am. Can I have Alexis over tonight for dinner?

Spencer-yea sure. so I'm guessing she said yes

Glen-yes she did. thanks Spence. I'll be home in a little bit

(click)

Ashley-who was that?

Spencer-Glen-he is going to have Alexis over for dinner

Ashley-now we can meet someone who your brother likes more then a night

Spencer-ha yea


	36. Chapter 36

Glen's Pov

I'm really nerves for Alexis to meet everyone. I know everyone is cool and everything I'm just saying it's a big step in everyone relationship to meet there family and I already met her family. They are nice like Alexis is.

Glen-hey baby are you ready?

Alexis-yea babe I'm ready. Do you think they will like me?

Glen-yea baby they will love you

(we walked into the house and went into the den where everyone is)

glen-hey you guys. This is Alexis. And Alexis this is my sister Spencer. Her fiancée Ashley. Ashley's Twin sister Kyla and her fiancé Aiden. Oh yea and my little niece Andy

Alexis-hey everyone. you guys and just call me Alex

Spencer-it's nice to finally meet you

Alexis-you too

(so we just been sitting in the den making small talk)

Spencer-so Glen are you going to have Alex meet dad?

Alexis-yea you should

Glen-I don't know about that Spence. Maybe someday but I'm not ready

Alexis-why not babe?

Glen-well were not really close well not as close as I am with Spencer

_FLASHABCK_

_Spencer-so Glen are you ready for today?_

_Glen-yea I kind of am. I want to know who my dad is_

_Ashley-hey Spence when are you leaving?_

_Spencer-soon babe_

_Ashley-I'm going to miss you (kiss)_

_Spencer-I'm going to miss you too (kiss)_

_Glen-it's only a couple of hours _

_Spencer-so. I'm still going to miss my Ashley_

_Ashley-and I'm going to miss my Spencer (kiss) (kiss)_

_Spencer-that is what love is Glen. When you're really in love you miss then when they are not there _

_Ashley-I love you (kiss)_

_Spencer-I love you too (kiss)_

_(4 hours later)_

_D.S-so Glen are you ready to see if Author is your dad?_

_Glen-yes I am_

_D.S-so it says right here that Author Carlin Is to be your dad_

_Glen-really? That's sweet_

_Author-I had the feeling when I first saw you that you were my son (we hugged)_

_Spencer-this is so awesome (Spencer jumped into the hug as well)_

_Author-so Spencer are you happy that he is your full brother _

_Spencer-yes I am_

_Author-what to go out to dinner? It's 6 now. _

_Glen-yea I'm hungry_

_Author-Spence you should call Ashley to see if they want to come to dinner with us_

_Spencer-ok_

_(Phone call)_

_Ashley-hey baby. How did it go?_

_Spencer-it went good. My dad is Glen's dad too_

_Ashley-really that's good_

_Spencer-well were going out for dinner just thought maybe you guys would want to come with_

_Ashley-yea we will. I know Aiden want to come because he has been pacing around the house looking for food. Ok where do you want us to meet you?_

_Spencer-ha sounds like Aiden. At chilies_

_Ashley-ok babe I'll get Andy around and I'll be there soon. I love you_

_Spencer-ok. I love you too_

_(click)_

_Spencer-ok daddy I told them to meet us at chilies _

_Glen-sweet I love that place it's been awhile since I been there_

_(about 10 minutes later Ashley and everyone got there. I new it would take a little time to get Andy around)_

_Ashley-hey baby (kiss)_

_Spencer-hey babe. Hey Aiden are you ready to eat? _

_Aiden-hell yea. I been hungry for a while. But I had amazing sex while waiting_

_Kyla-what the h-ll? (Kyla slapped Aiden)_

_Aiden-ouch what did I do?_

_Kyla-Aiden you didn't need to tell people what we did_

_Aiden-sorry babe. Will you forgive me?_

_Kyla-uh fine (kiss)_

_Spencer-whipped_

_Aiden-shut up Spence. You have Ashley so whipped _

_Ashley-no she doesn't_

_Spencer-see no I don't. _

_Kyla-uh Ashley. Yes she dose. Your always doing things for her_

_Ashley-were both always doing things for each other because that's how much we love each other _

_Spencer-I love you (kiss)_

_Ashley-I love you too (kiss)_

_Andy-crying_

_Spencer-come here baby. Uh ewe someone needs a changing_

_Andy-I just changed her this morning_

_Aiden-she's a pooping muching(sp)_

_(Spencer took little Andy to get cleaned up and came back)_

_Spencer-baby girl are you hungry _

_Andy-ysss_

_(she starts feeding Andy by the bottle)_

_Author-so Glen are you coming to live with me or staying with Spencer_

_Glen-I think I should stay with Spencer dad. I've been living with her. And I'm really close with her_

_Author-oh ok I understand. Do you think that's the best thing? You need to be raised and Spencer is just a kid too. I know she is a great mother to Andy but for a 15 year old boy_

_Spencer-dad what are you saying? That I can't raise Glen?_

_Author-maybe I don't know _

_Glen-dad Spencer is not just a sister she is kind of a mother to me too. All of these people at this table are keeping me in line and teaching from wrong to right. I know you raised Spencer and you did a good job but I just think it's a good idea for them to keep it going_

_Author-ok I understand. Look I have to go. Glen I am glad that you're my son I'll call you later_

_Spencer-dad wait. I hope your not mad at me_

_Author-no hunny I could never be mad at you. I'll talk to you later_

_End OF FLASHBACK_

Glen-babe ever since then we haven't really had a good relationship

Alexis-because your rather live with Spencer then with him

Glen-yes. I do love dad and I wouldn't mind staying over at his house on the weekends but I do love living here. Spence and Ash have been there for me and even Aiden and Kyla

Spencer, Ashley ,Aiden, and Kyla- we love having you hear

Spencer-and we all know how happy Aiden is having another guy around here

Aiden-ha yea I do I'm always around girls even though I do love it but it's nice to have another guy around to play basketball

(we had dinner it was spaghetti I love it and you can tell Andy loves the sauce it's all over her face. Everyone loves Alexis I'm glad because she isn't going anywhere for a while)

Ashley's Pov

Last night was good. I like Glen's new girlfriend. I can tell that Glen really likes her and that she isn't going anywhere. I woke up with no Spencer. Uhh that sucks I love waking up to her. So I got up and brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen

Spencer-hey baby

Ashley-hey. Why didn't you wake me? you know how much I love waking up next to you

Spencer-I'm sorry baby. Andy was crying and you look so peaceful I didn't want to wake you

Ashley-(I wrapped my arms around Spencer's waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck) baby your too sweet (kiss) how's Andy?

Spencer-she's good. When she woke up I just changed her and fed her and now she is with Aiden and Kyla

Ashley-so were alone?

Spencer-yes

Ashley-good (kiss)

Spencer-I know (kiss) seeing you in your booty shorts and your wife beater on (kiss) you know I like that

Ashley-yea I do (kiss) that's why I wear them to bed (kiss) (Spencer started kissing my neck) babe bed now

Spencer-you're the boss babe

3 hours later

Spencer-umm that was amazing

Ashley-like always (kiss)

Spencer-yea like always (kiss)

(It's been like 10 minutes and she hasn't said anything. She just snuggled up to me)

Ashley-whispering-hey Spence?

Spencer-whispering-what?

Ashley-whispering-hey Spence?

Spencer-whispering-what?

Ashley-whispering-I Love You

Spencer-whispering-I love you too (she moved from my side and came face to face with me (kiss) I'm going to see if Aiden and Kyla can watch Andy tonight. I want to show you something

Ashley-what are you going to show me?

Spencer-just something that I used to do before I met you

Ashley-ok I cant wait (kiss)


	37. Chapter 37

Spencer's pov

I cant wait till I get to show her the studio that I use to paint in. my dad kept it and kept paying for it. I hope Ash will be happy what I use to do. I miss it. I want to start painting again. we got out of bed took a shower together but nothing happened in there then after the shower we went down stairs to see Andy with paint all over her.

Spencer-hey baby having fun painting?

Andy-yes yes

Spencer-hey Aiden did you buy her the paint?

Aiden-yes I did

Spencer-why?

Ashley-hey Ky do you want to play rock band?

Kyla-yea sure

(they went into the living room)

Spencer-why?

Aiden-because she loves painting. Like mother like daughter. Spence I know you miss it. Paint again

Spencer-I know I do miss it. I'm going to show Ash the studio tonight so I was going to ask if you can watch Andy for us

Aiden-yes I'll watch her. That's good that you're showing Ash that. I thought you quit that for good

Spencer-I don't think I could ever quit painting. It's just I took a break for getting mine and Ash's relationship on track and then we had Andy. But now I think it's time getting back into painting

Aiden-that's good. So I'm going to clean this little girl and then were going to go buy some paints for the studio do she can see how good you really are

Spencer-thanks Aiden

Andy-mommy loooook

Spencer-smiling-I see baby it's beautiful

Andy-for you

Spencer-awe thanks (I kissed her on the forehead)

Aiden-did she just say what I think she said

Spencer-smiling-yes she did (I jumped into Aiden arms)

Aiden-that's awesome. Now come hear you messy girl

Andy-Aid Aid

(I walked into the living room and see that Ash and Kyla are really into it. Uh I would kind of feel bad to bug them but this is good news.)

Spencer-Ash

Ashley-Spence cant you see that I'm busy. We can talk about it later

Spencer-but I have good news

Ashley-but I'm kind of into this game

Spencer-pissed-fine I'll tell you later

(I walked out of the room and went up to see how Aiden is doing giving Andy a bath)

Aiden-what's wrong Spence?

Spencer-Ash I came in and tried to tell her that Andy called me mommy and then she said not now she is playing a game and that she will talk to me later

Aiden-wow Spence I didn't think she would do that. I thought we should pause the game to talk to you but I guess not (he pulled me into a hug)

Spencer-can I come with you to get the paint for the studio?

Aiden-yea sure. Let me dry her off

Spencer-no let me do that

(I dried off Andy and I dressed her into blue jeans and a t-shirt of I am a mommy's girl and a purple hoodie)

Spencer-want to come with me and Aiden to the store?

Andy-yes

(I walked back down stairs and I see Ashley sitting at the kitchen table)

Ashley-Spencer….Spence….Are you going to talk to me

Spencer-no

Ashley-why not?

Spencer-I cant believe you just asked me that. You talked to me like I'm your b!t)h and I'm so not

Ashley-I'm sorry ok. I was just into the game. You know I would never talk to you like that if I wasn't into that game (she walked over and put her arms around my waist) I'm really sorry baby. Please forgive me

Spencer-ok I forgive you. Just please don't ever talk to me like that ever again

Ashley-promise baby! (Kiss) I love you

Spencer-I love you too (kiss)

Andy-Mommy, Momma look (she starts walking and Aiden is over top of her just in case she falls)

Spencer-omg baby. You're doing it (both me and Ash kneel down)

Ashley-look at my baby girl go

(she jumped into my arms)

Andy-mommy I walked

Ashley-did she just call you mommy?

Spencer-yes she did. That's what I was going to tell you but you were being a-

Andy-a poopy head

Spencer-yea a poopy head. I was so happy that she finally called me mommy and I wanted to tell you. It's big news

Ashley-yes it is big news. And I'm sorry (kiss)

Spencer-it's ok

Kyla-haha

Ashley-what is so funny?

Kyla-Andy looks like you Ash. The blue jeans. The converse and the purple hoodie

Ashley-hey you do look like me.

Andy-yep yep

Aiden-lets go you guys

Spencer-ok let's go baby girl

Ashley-where are you guys going. Where getting some stuff for tonight. And Andy needs more paint

Andy-paint paint

(we got up and walked to the door)

Spencer-baby get around because when I get back were leaving for tonight ok

Ashley-ok

Spencer-kiss-bye (kiss)

Ashley-bye baby (kiss)

Andy-up up

Spencer-your walking good why do you want me to pick you up

Andy-up up pleaseeeee

Spencer-ok (I picked up Andy) (I kissed Ashley and then walked out)

No One's Pov

(Spencer, Aiden, and Andy/at the store)

Andy-Mommy?

Spencer-yes baby

Andy-can me paint forr Mamma?

Spencer-yes you can baby

Andy-yay….up up

Spencer-ok Andy (Spencer picked up Andy)

Andy-Mommy I wove youu

Spencer-I love you too (Spencer kissed her forehead)

Aiden-awe cute mother daughter moments

(Ashley and Kyla. Back at the house)

Ashley-I'm so bored

Kyla-awe you still can't go an hour or so with out Spencer

Ashley-shut up Kyla (Ashley threw a pillow at Kyla) it's not just Spencer its Andy too. I hate being away from my daughter

Kyla-that's cute

Ashley-I bet you Miss Aiden

Kyla-ok yes I do. I'm going to marry him and I can't wait till that happens

Ashley-that's cute. Now you know how me and Spence feels

Kyla-smiling-yes I do

(Glen. In his room,on the phone with Alex)

Glen-hey baby I miss you

Alexis-I know I miss you too

Glen-why cant I just see you tonight?

Alexis-I don't know. I'm going to a family thing

Glen-can I place come with you? Spence and Ash will be out all night and Kyla and Aiden ware watching Andy

Alexis-do you really want to come?

Glen-yes I do

Alexis-ok baby you can come

Glen-sweet babe. I'll call Spence if I can go and I'll call you back

Alexis-ok bye

Glen-ok bye

(click)

Spencer-hey Glen

Glen-hey can I go with Alex to her family thing tonight?

Spencer-sure. Are you staying over there or coming home?

Glen-I'm not sure yet. When I find out I will call you

Spencer-ok have fun

Glen-yes I will. And thank you for letting me

Spencer-no problem, bye

Glen-bye

(click)

Glen-hey baby

Alexis-can you come

Glen-yes I can

Alexis-ok good

Glen-I'll be right over

Alexis-bye baby

(click)

(Back with Spencer, Aiden, and Andy)

Aiden-who was that?

Spencer-just glen wanted to see if he can go to a family thing with Alex. I told him yes he can go. it's a school night so he can stay over there

Aiden-oh wow so your letting him stay the night with Alex

Spencer-yes I am. And hello Glen isn't a virgin and him and Alex haven't done it yet

Aiden-how do you know that?

Spencer-because he tells me everything. And Alex is a virgin and he wants it to be special for her

Aiden-that's cute

Spencer-I know you can tell he really likes her

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

spencer-hey baby

ashley-hey Spence.

Aiden-omg you have that ring tone for

Spencer-shut up Aiden

Ashley-what was the about?

Spencer-he was being a meanie head about the ring tone I have for you

Ashley-oh what ring tone you have for me baby?

Spencer-um Kelly Clarson, my life would suck with out you

Ashley-awe baby. That is a good ring tone for me

Spencer-yea it is

(back with Ashley and Kyla)

Ashley-baby when are you coming home. I miss my girls

Spencer-soon baby. We miss you too

Kyla-omg I bet you cant go a day without seeing Spencer

Ashley-shut up Kyla and I can't

Spencer-what was that about?

Ashley-Kyla is making fun of me saying I cant go a day with out seeing you and I can't

Spencer-wow her and Aiden are made for each other

Ashley-yea they are

Spencer-ok Andy wants to talk to her

Ashley-ok put my baby girl on

Andy-Momma

Ashley-hey baby girl. I miss you

Andy-I misssss you tooooo Momma

Spencer-but baby. Were on our way home now. So I'll see you later

Ashley-ok baby see you then

(click)

Ashley's Pov

I can't wait till they come home. I'm bored. Blah. Kyla is boring

Kyla-so are they coming home soon

Ashley-yea they are. I can't wait for tonight. Wonder what Spencer is going to show me

Kyla-I don't know

Ashley- I wish I new. I just can't wait till they get home

Kyla-ash shut up (She just slapped me. then I slapped her back then we started to wrestle)

Ashley-ha I got you (I pinned Kyla)

Kyla-Ash get off of me….I'm pregnant

Ashley-wait… your what? (I got off of Kyla)

Kyla-I'm pregnant. I'm 2 weeks pregnant. I been throwing up every morning

Ashley-how did happen?

Kyla-come on Ash you should know

Ashley- I do. But did you use protection?

Kyla-yes we did but it ripped

Ashley-wow. Dose Aiden know?

Kyla-crying-no (Kyla crawled into my lap)

Ashley-shh it's going to be ok. I got you little sis

Kyla-crying-Ash stop calling me that. I'm only 5 minutes younger

Ashley-what. I'm still 5 minutes older. But anyways lets get you upstairs and get you cleaned up

Kyla-ok. And Ash

Ashley-yea?

Kyla-Thank you

Ashley-what is sisters for (we got up and I wrapped my arms around Kyla and walked upstairs)


	38. Chapter 38

Spencer's Pov

We just got home. And no site of Ashley or Kyla

Andy-Mommy where's Mamma?

Spencer- I don't know. Lets go find them

Andy-up up

Spencer-ok. You like Mommy holding you don't you

Andy-yep yep

Aiden-ok when you find them I'm going to play guitar hero

Spencer-ok

(I picked up Andy and went up stairs to find Ashley and Kyla. So we went into mine and Ash then I herd crying coming from our bathroom)

Spencer-is everyone ok in here

Kyla-yea just close to the door

Spencer-ok

Andy-Mamma

Ashley-come here baby girl (Ashley picked Andy out of my arms)

Spencer-so what's going on?

Kyla-I'm pregnant Spence

Spencer-oh wow congratulations…or maybe not. Are you happy about it?

Kyla-I am. I just haven't told Aiden yet

Spencer-I had the feeling. Why haven't you?

Kyla-I don't know. I'm kind of scared

Ashley-don't be

Spencer-yea really. you know Aiden will be happy. Maybe its sooner then he wanted to have a baby. He will be the best dad ever. Look at how he is with Andy. He's the best

Ashley-Andy don't you love Aiden

Andy-yes yes. I wove Aid Aid

Spencer-just tell him. I'm going to feed Andy and we can leave ok babe

Ashley-ok (I picked Andy out of Ashley's arms and gave Ash a kiss)

Ashley's Pov

Ashley-come on little sis (I pulled her into a hug)

Kyla-I know

Ashley-its 5pm now and its close to Andy's bed time so tell him tonight

Kyla-that's a good idea. We will be alone and everything

Ashley-yepp. Just let me tell you. Me and Spence and Glen will be here for you ok? You helped us with Andy and we will help you with your baby too (I started rubbing her little stomach) ok well I'm leaving now

(we both walked down stairs)

Spencer-it's about time. I'm ready for tonight

Ashley-me too

Andy-Mamma. Why leaving?

Ashley-me and Mommy are going to have a night just the 2 of us

Andy-miss me?

Ashley-I will so miss you. I love you

Andy-I wove you too (I kissed her on the forehead)

Ashley-how about this. Me, you and Mommy tomorrow when we get back we will do anything that you want to do

Andy-yay

Spencer-that sounds like a good idea (Spencer picked Andy out of my arms) ok baby be good for Aiden and Kyla. I love you

Andy-I wove you too Mommy

(Spencer put Andy down and grabbed my hand and walked me to her car)

Ashley-I can't wait what you have to show me

Spencer-yea I think your going to love it (about 10 minutes later we got there)

Ashley-Spence where are we?

Spencer-where hear ok (we got out of the car and walked up to the door and Spence put her arms around me) Ash what I'm going to show you is me before we met ok.

Ashley-ok….what are you doing?

Spencer-putting this cod in. I had to change it. Now it's Andy's birth date so if you ever want to come here you would know what it is

Ashley-ok (we walked in and I see all these paintings all over the walls) di- did you do these?

Spencer-yea I did. See that one over there (She pointed to a painting) that was Aiden when we were in the 10th grade. Isn't he small or what?

Ashley-yea. Spence these are so good. (I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist) like really good

Spencer-blushing-awe thanks babe

Ashley-no really Spence they are really good

Spencer-that really means a lot (we gave me a really big kiss) did you see what Andy painted?

Ashley-no

Spencer-yea when we were out today we bought new paints and Andy wanted to paint (she walked me over where Andy's panting was)

Ashley-wow that's good. She used a lot of purple. Babe why didn't you ever tell me about this?

Spencer-well I was but we were getting our relationship on track because we just got together and everything and then we had Andy so I just push this aside

Ashley-well you didn't need to do that. Do you miss it?

Spencer-yes I do. I want to start up painting again. not all the time like I did before but you know maybe part of the day and the other part I'm at home with you and Andy

Ashley-(I got close to her) then start again baby. You're good. You could really sell these. Paint for me

Spencer-ok

Spencer's Pov

Wow painting again. Omg I love it. I kinda wish I never gave it up but that was my choice and now I'm getting into it. I look over at Ash when ever I can and I can tell the look on her face she is loving what I'm doing.

Spencer-ok I'm done

Ashley-it's beautiful…what is it?

Spencer-ha. It's nothing really I just put all of the bright colors on there and put it everywhere to make it look good

Ashley-I love it (kiss)

Spencer-ok I'm going to get cleaned up and then we can order come Chinese. I'm hungry

Ashley-me too. Wait you have a shower?

Spencer-ha ha, yea I do. I even have a bed room here too

Ashley-really? sweet. So I'm guessing were staying here tonight

Spencer-your guessing right (kiss) (so I took a shower and then I put on some booty shorts and a wife beater then I went out to see what Ash is doing)

Spencer-hey baby (kiss)

Ashley-hey. I ordered the food it should be hear soon

Spencer-ok good I'm hungry. So what are you watching

Ashley-John and Kate plus 8. it's the one when they go to Utah

Spencer-oh I love that one. I never seen snow only on TV

Ashley-wait what? You never see snow before?

Spencer-no. I want to though

Ashley-ok (I grabbed Spencer's laptop)

Spencer-babe what are you doing?

Ashley-I'm going to book us a week vacation in Utah

Spencer-really that's awesome (kiss)

Ashley-yea so you guys can really know what it feels like being in the snow

Spencer-I can't wait!!

Ashley-call Glen to see if Alex can come

Spencer-ok

Glen-hello

Spencer-hey Glen

Glen-what's up?

Spencer- me and Ash are planning a vacation to Utah for Christmas ask if Alex can come

Glen-ok (in the back ground) hey baby do you think your parents would let you come with me and my family to Utah for Christmas? Alex-yea they just said I can

Glen-ok they said she can come

Spencer-ok sweet. Are you spending the night there?

Glen-yea I am

Spencer-ok see you tomorrow

Glen-bye

(click)

Spencer-they can go

Ashley-ok that's good. So it's me, you, Andy, Aiden, Kyla, Glen, Alex, and Author

Spencer-ok that's 8 of us and 4 rooms

Ashley-ok I'm going to book it now. And we can still use Daddy's plane

Spencer-sweet. I really can't wait. Only a couple weeks to go

Ashley-yepp

(We both herd the knock on the door)

Spencer-yay food

(we got our food. And we were feeding each other. It's been a while since I had Chinese food. I love it. and I love the egg rolls they are my favorite but after we were done feeding each other we brushed our teeth and then we started to cuddle on the bed and watching some TV)

Ashley-I love when you just hold me

Spencer-I love it too (I kissed her temple)

Ashley-you know you going back into Painting is making me think what I want to do

Spencer-what do you want to do?

Ashley- I want to own my own restaurant and maybe have Aiden mange it. I don't know I always thought about it when I was little

Spencer-that sounds really good idea. We could do it. We have the money

Ashley-I know. We don't need to do it now though maybe a year or 2. after we get married and Aiden and Kyla graduate

Spencer-sounds good babe. I know you can do it (kiss)

Ashley-thanks baby (kiss) I needed to hear that (kiss) so lets talk wedding

Spencer-really? (I perked up when she said that, then Ashley crawled off of me and layed right next to me and had out lags intertwined and then having our forehead touch)

Ashley-ha yes really. So should we both ware a dress?

Spencer-yes we should…oh I have a good idea. That I ware a white one and you ware a black one

Ashley-that's a good idea babe (kiss) what will Aiden and Kyla ware?

Spencer-umm I don't know. Aiden can ware a black tux's and I don't know what Kyla should where. What do you think?

Ashley-umm oh she can ware a purple dress. My favorite color

Spencer-ha that's a good idea. I don't think she will like it but a good idea

Ashley-who care if she doesn't like it. it's my wedding. I mean ours (kiss)

Spencer-yea our wedding (kiss) I like the sound to it

Ashley-me too (kiss) so what should Andy ware?

Spencer-umm I got it we can find a dress that would match me

Ashley-oh sounds like a good idea

Spencer-yea it is. I cant wait to call you mine

Ashley-me either (kiss)

Spencer-I'm marring you

Ashley-your marring me (kiss)

Spencer-lets go to sleep. I'm pretty tired

Ashley-me too. I love you baby (kiss)

Spencer-I love you too (kiss) night (kiss)

Ashley layed back on my chest and we both fall asleep with smiles on our faces.


	39. Chapter 39

Ashley's Pov

So when I'm trying to sleep I hear Spencer's phone ring and I see its Aiden. And its 3:00 in the morning. What the heck is the problem so I answer Spencer's Cell.

Ashley-hello Aiden. Is Andy ok?

Aiden-Ash. No she isn't

Ashley-what's wrong?

Aiden-Andy's sick. She keeps throwing up

Ashley-ok. me and Spence will be there soon. Thanks for telling me

Aiden-no problem. See you soon

(click)

Ashley-baby. You need to wake up (I start shaking her)

Spencer-humm

Ashley-baby please wake up. It's Andy. She's sick (Spencer jumps up)

Spencer-wait. What? Is she ok?

Ashley-she keeps throwing up

Spencer-we need to get home

(Ok all we did was put converse on and grabbed our dirty clothes. It took us less time getting home because Spence was speeding. I understand why she did but yea kind of scary)

Ashley-Aiden is she ok?

Spencer-where's my baby?

Kyla-here she is (Kyla gave Andy to Spencer)

Andy-crying

Spencer-shh Mommy's here baby (Andy just threw up on Spencer) Aiden what the h-ll did she eat?

Ashley-Spencer go get cleaned up and take care of Andy

Spencer-ok. and Aiden I'm so not done with you (Aiden just hung his head down)

Aiden-well?

Aiden-Chinese

Ashley-Chinese? Aiden where you even thinking?

Aiden-no not really. We ordered it and she wanted to try it and it looked like she liked it so she has some of it

Ashley-Aiden you can't feed Chinese to a year and a half baby. And maybe yea she thought she liked it she like it but her body didn't. whatever Aiden I have to take care of things just go to bed

Aiden-but I want to help

Ashley-NO! No you did enough helping tonight (I walked out so he couldn't say anything else)

Spencer's Pov

What the hell is wrong with Aiden? He always takes good care of Andy. Why not tonight? Grr. After Andy threw up on me I changed my shirt and took her clothes off and now she is just in her dipper.

Andy-crying

Spencer-shh baby girl (I had a bucket that she could throw up in)

Ashley-hey how she doing?

Spencer-not so good

Andy-Mamma (Ashley layed down on the bed and Andy crawled on top of Ashley and curled into her chest)

Ashley-shh Mammas got you

Spencer-do you know why she's sick?

Ashley-yea he fed her Chinese food

Spencer-Chinese? Omg he is so stupid

Andy-crying

Spencer-shh. Sorry baby. (I kissed her on the forehead)

Ashley-I know he is so stupid some times

Spencer-so I guess were not getting any sleep tonight

Ashley-Your guessing right

Spencer-I just don't get it. Why would Aiden feed that to Andy. He took good care of me for all those years and then he dose this

Ashley-Spence can you please stop talking about Aiden

Spencer-why? I want to get to the bottom of this

Ashley-ok me too but I mean can you please stop talking about how Aiden use to take care of you

Spencer-why?

Ashley-baby do you even have to ask this? Ok I guess you do. Ok you could tell I'm kind of jealous of how he took care of you before we met

Spencer-but why baby? You know he never did take care of me like you have

Ashley-like how?

Spencer-baby. You put me and Andy before you all the time. yes Aiden dose too but not like you baby. You loved me better then anyone has. And made love to me and no one else has ok. you don't have to jealous because your going to be mine forever and no one else is going to take better care of me like you ok

Ashley-ok (kiss) I love you (kiss)

Spencer-I love you soo much baby (kiss)

Ashley-it looks like Andy is asleep for now. So we could try to go back to sleep

Spencer-ok. night baby girl (she kissed Andy on the forehead) and night baby (kiss) try to get some sleep

Ashley-yea I'll try (kiss) night (kiss)

We both try to fall asleep but both of us are really worried about Andy.

Spencer's Pov

3 hours later

7 Am

all I herd was Andy throwing up again and Ashley making noises and that's what woke me up.

Spencer-baby did Andy get sick again?

Ashley-uhh yea and she threw up all over me

Andy-crying

Spencer-here let me take her and get her washed up

Ashley-ok thanks baby. I need to get cleaned up

(While Ashley was taking a shower I took Andy into Kyla's and Aiden's bathroom. They already left for college. So I changed her dipper and then gave her a bath)

Spencer-hey baby how was your shower? (Kiss)

Ashley-it was good. Now I don't smell like throw up

Andy-hehe

Ashley-there's that beautiful smile I been missing

Ring Ring

Spencer-hello?

Glen-hey Spence. Can you pick me up so I can take a shower and get changed before school and then drive me to school?

Spencer-I can't but Ashley can

Glen-ok then I'll see her soon

Spencer-bye

(click)

Ashley-what cant you do and I can?

Spencer-pick Glen up from Alexis house and then drive him back here so he can take a shower and get changed and then drive him to school

Ashley-ok I can't do that. Ok I'll see you later

Spencer-aren't you going to get more clothes on?

Ashley-uhh I should shouldn't I?

Spencer-uhh yea you should (I put Andy down and I wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped her arms around my waist)

Ashley-what if I don't? You would get mad if anyone seen me in this

Spencer-yea I would. You are barley warring anything baby. Only I'm aloud to see you in this (kiss)

Ashley-your so sexy when you talk like that (kiss (kiss) (kiss) (and all we both herd was this big bang and Andy crying)

Spencer-OMG Andy (we both ran over to her and she hit her head on the table and cut her head open)

Andy-crying

Ashley-we need to get her to the hospital (I grab a lot paper towels to keep the bleeding to stop. We were sleeping to get Glen) get your ass in the car Glen

Glen-why what's going on?

Spencer-Andy hit her head on the table and now her head is cut open

Glen-OMG

Andy-crying

Ashley-so you're going to be a little late to school today

Glen-it's ok as long as Andy is safe and ok

Andy-crying

Spencer-shh baby everything going to be ok. Were driving as fast as we can

Ashley-pissed-crazy people don't know how to drive should get off the road! Well here's my middle old lady

Glen-haha nice Ash

Spencer-haha baby you need to chill

Ashley-what? They don't know how to drive and when you're older then 50 you shouldn't be driving. But anyway baby where here


	40. Chapter 40

Kyla's pov

Omg I need to tell Aiden soon. Like tonight. I just cant believe that were going to have a baby.

Kyla-hey baby can we talk?

Aiden-sure babe. What about?

Kyla-well umm, you know I been having mood swings lately

Aiden-yea babe, what's going on with that?

Kyla-I know we didn't plane this, but I'm pregnant

Aiden's Pov

Pregnant? Did I hear right. Umm do we have the money for this? Are we ready for this? Oh crapI was thinking too much she started to cry and is walking away from me

Aiden-baby where you going?

Kyla away from you, I can tell you don't want this baby

Aiden-baby I do want this baby. I was thinking about everything. But yes I want this baby

Kyla-sniff- really?

Aiden-yes baby I do

(A month later)

that was a 2 weeks ago and Kyla lost the baby. She was too stress out at school so she lost it. she was really broken. When she found out we all were there for her, but Andy was the one who bring her back to the old Kyla.

(2 weeks ago)

Aiden-baby I just don't know what to say to make you feel better

Kyla-crying-you cant do anything. Our baby is gone

Aiden-I know that babe. And I'm sorry. I wish I could go threw this instead of you.

(Ashley, Spencer and Andy came in, they sat on the bed, Andy crawled up next to Kyla)

Andy-why sad?

Kyla-I lost the baby in my belly

Andy-find it?

Kyla-crying-its gone forever

Andy-it's otay Ky I wove you no matter what. You best Auntie ebore (she crawled up in Kyla's arms and kissed her forehead, she is the smartest 1 ½ year old girl ever. But she is an amazing)

Kyla-I love you too

Aiden-wow you guys. You have an amazing daughter ever

Ashley-oh we know

Aiden-she is just like you guys. Bug heart cares about her family.

Spencer-thanks Aiden that means a lot to me

Aiden-no problem

(end of flashback)

Andy is an amazing little girl and I love her to death. I got my girl back because of her. I'm still hurting too I wanted to start a family with Kyla and I still do.

Spencer's Pov

It's about 9 Am and I look over and see my beautiful girlfriend. God I love her so much. She is amazing. But today sucks. It's one year after my mom past away. I need Glen. So I get up get ready and I go into Glens room and I push him until he wakes up

Glen-what?

Spencer-get your ass up your coming with me

Glen-where are we going?

Spencer-just get up and get going. I'll tell you on the way

Glen-uhh ok

Spencer-just hurry up

Glen-fine

I got into Andy's room and I put the blanket over her and kiss her on the forehead and then I go back into my room and see Ash, I move a piece of hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead too

Spencer-I love you Ash

Ashley-mhm woveeeeeee you

You can tell she is talking in her sleep. I walked out of our room and go into the kitchen and I see Glen shoving his face. He is a growing boy.

Glen-what?

Spencer-you got something on your face

Glen-whatever

Spencer-wonder what Alex sees in you?

Glen-shut up Spencer. She loves me

Spencer-uh ok. come on were leaving

We got in my car and we drove off. Already been in the car an hour I forgot to leave a note for Ash she is going to be worried.

Glen-were are we going?

Spencer-you don't remember what today is, do you?

Glen-nope. What is it?

Spencer-a year after mom past away

Glen-oh

Just thinking about mom is hard. I don't really have a good memory of her and that's sad. Every girl needs her mother. I still do. And I never got that chance with her. When I was little she came and go like that. I don't know. She didn't want me when I was little and when I told her I was gay, she didn't want any part of me she yelled at me saying how wrong it was and I asked her how wrong it really is if I'm happy. She didn't say anything bad she left and that was one of the last time I ever saw her.

Glen's Pov

After Spencer said that. I was just thinking about mom. It's hard to believe that it's been a year. Most of my life was pretty hard because of her. But since I moved in with Spencer and Ashley my life has gotten better. I love them like they are another moms to me and Spencer is an amazing mom/sister. I look over at Spence and she is in a deep thought. I bet she is thinking about mom. But we just got here and Spencer jumps out and goes to our moms grave. I got out and walked slowly behind her

Spencer-crying-why mom? Was I not good enough for you? Just leave me when I was a little kid, I needed you then, I needed you when I came out, I was so confused about me, about life, and about love, and yet you were you just yelled at me and up and left

Wow I never thought Spencer felt about this at all. My phone started to go off. I got a text message.

Ashley text- where the h-ll are you and Spencer?

Glen text-at the grave yard. Today is the one year of moms death.

Ashley text-crap I totally forgot. I'll be there as fast as I can

Glen-Spence? Spencer?

Spencer-how could she do that to us Glen?

Glen-I don't know. She wasn't a good person; maybe she just wasn't ready to be a mom

Spencer-maybe not. At least you seen her more then me

Glen-yea I did but it wasn't a good side. She wasn't a good mom at all

Spencer-maybe your right. Hey glen?

Glen-yea?

Spencer-can I be alone right now

Glen-any time sis (I kissed the top of her head)

Right when I walked to the car I see Ash drive up and hope out of the car.

Glen-I wouldn't go over there just yet

Ashley-why not?

Glen-19 years of restment (sp) and abandonment has gotten to her

Ashley-how bad is it?

Glen-bad. She is crying at yelling. She just want answers that she is never going to get

Ashley's pov

When I woke up this morning Spencer was gone. No note or text. I got worried. I went into check on Andy she was up and needed a changing. Aiden and Kyla are at school and Glen was gone too. I tried calling and texting Spencer and nothing so I text Glen and he told me that it's one year after there mom passing away. So I got Andy and drove off to see how my baby is doing.

Ashley-I don't care Glen how bad it is. I need to go see how she is.

Glen-ok. wheres Andy?

Ashley-in the car. Can you watch her?

Glen-yepp

I see Glen get Andy out of the car and sat her down on the grass and gave her toys and started playing with her. He Is an amazing Uncle. I start walking up behind Spencer and she looked at me and looked away

Spencer-what are you doing here?

Ashley-I got worried and glen told me where you were

Spencer-well you shouldn't be here

Ashley-why not?

Spencer-because I don't want you here

Wow that was like a shot to the heart. I started walking back to the car.

Spencer-crying-wait Ash. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it

Ashley-I know you didn't. and it's ok

Spencer-no it's not

Ashley-shh yes it is babe

We sat back down. Spencer between my legs. I know Spencer is taking this hard. It's her mom.

Spencer-ash?

Ashley-yea babe

Spencer-I will never do what my mom did to me to Andy

Ashley-I know babe. You are nothing like your mom

Spencer-that's right, I love Andy so much, going a day with out her is hard.

Ashley-I know, same here (I kissed the back of her neck, we got up and left)


	41. Chapter 41

Ashley's Pov

So we left in one car. Glen drove because he has his permit, and let me tell you he sucks at driving. Aiden needs to teach him how to drive.

Ashley-Glen slow down

Glen-I'm not going that fast

Ashley-how fast are you going?

Glen-only 65

Ashley-dude in town it's 35. so slow down before you get pulled over

Glen-whatever

Ashley-don't whatever me, we have Andy in the car

Glen-sorry I forgot she was in the car

How can he forget Andy is in the car? Uhh boys don't think much do they? Ok so he slows down. Omg I think he thinks this is a race or something. I have no idea how he passed that test is beyond me. but we got home and Spencer is asleep from all that crying she did so I picked her up and put her on the bed in our room and put her in her pj's and let her sleep. I just watch her sleep like I always do. She is still beautiful but you can tell she has been crying. I kissed her on the forehead and left and went down in the kitchen.

Aiden-hey Ash

Ashley-hey

Aiden-where's Spencer?

Ashley-up stairs sleeping. She had a long day

Aiden-that's right today is the one year after her mom passed

Ashley-how do you remember that?

Aiden-I don't know I just do, I always remember things like this. I'm her best friend

Ashley-well I'm her girlfriend and I didn't know

Glen-and I'm get brother and I didn't know

Aiden-I'm not saying that you guys don't listen. She sounded like she didn't care about her moms passing and she dose. I saw the look in her eyes when it first happened so I just had the feeling.

(Aiden left the room)

Ashley-wow we really need to listen better and stuff

Glen-yea we do

Spencer's Pov

I didn't think I was going to break down like that. It just happened. I'm glad Ashley was there to cry on. She's my Angle and she will always be my Angle. I woke up with no sight of Ashley. So I got up and brushed my hair and teeth and looked for Ashley. She's in the kitchen and I up come behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

Ashley-hey baby. Have a good nap?

Spencer-yepp. Thanks for being there for me (I kissed the back of her neck and shoulder, then she turned around and looked at me in the eyes)

Ashley-I'll always be there for you babe. I love you ok

Spencer-I love you too (kiss) you're my angle that will always keep there eye on me

Ashley-yepp that's me your angle (kiss)

Glen-ok I'm in the room you guys always don't need to be all lovely dovey all the time

Spencer-shut up Glen. I love being lovely dovey to my girl (kiss)

Glen-fine whatever. I'm going to hang out with Alex today. And help her pack for Utah Spencer-ok see you later (I turned to Ash) hey baby want to go up and watch TV and cuddle?

Ashley-sure Spencer I would love to do that (kiss)

We got up to our room and Ashley changed into her PJ's too, and she layed down on the bed and I cuddled up to her and she put One Tree Hill on. nothing else was on.

Ashley-we already seen this

Spencer-so, do you want to watch the soaps?

Ashley-no

Spencer-if you don't want to watch this we can do something else?

Ashley-smiling-like what?

Spencer-smiling-you know what (A kiss that turns into a make out season)

Ashley-I need to lock the door

Spencer-good idea

Ashley-come here baby (kiss)

Spencer-I love you

Ashley-I love you too (kiss)

I love making love to Ashley. I just love Ashley Davies with my whole heart!

Ashley's Pov

4 hours later

umm that was amazing. Spencer is great in bed. I love her my whole body. Her blonde hair and blue eyes. God she is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky? I don't know what I did but I'm glad.

Spencer-god I love you

Ashley-I wove youuuuuuuuu tooooo

2 hours later

Spencer-come on guys, get around we need to leave here in 30 minutes

Ashley-Spencer we don't need to hurry we own the plane

Spencer-I don't care baby I want to go to Utah. I never seen snow up close

Ashley-awe baby (kiss) your so cute (she snuggled into my arm) we will get there ok?

Spencer-yea I know. I'm just excited about it

Andy-mw too mommy

Spencer-yea mama Andy too (Spencer picked Andy up)

Ashley-Andy ready to go in the snow the vary first time?

Andy-yepp (I wrapped my arms around Spencer and Andy)

Ashley-good. I love my arms

Andy-we love you too mama. Right mommy?

Spencer-yepp we love you sooo much (kiss)

Aiden-Spencer I need you

Spencer-ok I'll be right there (Spencer starts to walk away)

Andy-MAMAAAAAAA

Ashley-what is it Andy?

Andy-hold me?

Ashley-ok baby

Spencer-well I'm going to go see what Aiden wants (kiss) (Spencer leaves)

Ashley's- how's my little girl doing today?

Andy-good. my head still hurts (a couple of days ago Andy got her stitches out where she hit her head. It still hurts)

Ashley-I'm sorry baby (I kissed her sore) want a snack?

Andy-yes pwease

I put her up on the island counters, I gave her grapes and other snacks for the plane right. I'm excited to have Christmas with my beautiful family! I love my life, my girlfriend and my beautiful/my life my daughter. I have a little kiss on her little noise.

Andy-I wover you mama

Ashley-I love you too beautiful

Spencer-awe I love my girls

Ashley-blushing-how long have you been standing there Spence?

Spencer-umm for about 10 minutes

Ashley-why didn't you say anything?

Spencer-I wanted to watch my girl together. You guys are cute (she starts walking to me and wrapped my arms around my waist but still keep an eye on Andy so she wont fall) (kiss)

Andy-Mommy want a grape?

Spencer-sure baby (Spence let go of me and I put both of my arms on the table around Andy and she fed me a grape) grapes are good

Andy-ummm there yummy

Ashley-ok guys let go

I picked up Andy and Aiden got all of our stuff into the car and we left.


	42. Chapter 42

Spencer's Pov

So it's been a couple of days since we got here. Everyone having fun. Andy loves the snow. So we have to come back again when she gets older. My dad left like 3 days when we got here. Me and Glen had a falling out with him. I think he's just lonely. But he sold his house and he is going to travel the world again. he even cut me off saying if I was marring Ashley I don't need his money. But he is still giving money to Glen even though they don't talk that much or not even talking anymore. He stopped talking to him after dad yelled at me for sleeping with Ash he thought I was going to be pregnant again I'm on the pill and so what if I did? I'm spending my rest of my life with Ashley. He had no reason of saying that. I love my dad so much I just don't get what's going on with him. But anyways back to the day when we first got here.

_Flashback_

_Ashley-ok guys where here, get your jackets on _

_Spencer-ok were ready. Let's go_

_Ok so we all get off the plane. Aiden has Andy in his arms, and all I feel is so cold. Omg it's soo freezing. So I snuggle into Ashley to find warmness._

_Ashley-baby it's not that cold out_

_Spencer-yes it is._

_Ashley-really it's not babe_

_Spencer-fine (I moved away from Ashley and tried to find warmness by myself)_

_Ashley-awe baby, come here (she grabbed my and I snuggled back to her) you can snuggle up to me when ever you want to ok baby? (she kissed my forehead) _

_Spencer-ok babe (we walked to the car and went to our big and nice house for the week)_

_End of Flashback_

Ashley-you were pretty cold that day

Spencer-what do you suspect? I never been in cold before

Ashley-true

Andy-Mommmmy

Spencer-had fun?

Andy-yep

Spencer-good. ok lets get you cleaned up

Ashley-let me to that babe

Spencer-ok thank you (kiss)

Ashley picks up Andy and leaves the room. Kyla and Aiden, Glen and Alex come in and sat next to the fire with me.

Glen-having fun Spencer?

Spencer-yes I am. With my family and the girl I love this Christmas is one of my favorite

Kyla-good. were all having a good time. being out side in the winter. Me and Ashley haven't been out here in a long time

Spencer-and I'm glad that you guys came, it wouldn't been the same with out you guys

Ashley-nope it wouldn't

Ashley came and sat behind me and held me close to her. She put Andy to sleep, she will sleep good it's been a long day. We all ate smores and talked about everything. Then we went to bed.

Spencer's Pov

3 AM

I was sleeping pretty well. Cuddling to Ashley. Then I hear Andy crying and screaming. Wow what's going on with her. She always sleep good. I know Ashley didn't hear her because she took some sleeping pills because she hasn't been sleeping good the past couple of days. So I jump up and I get Andy.

Spencer-baby what's wrong?

Andy-crying

Spencer-shhh baby

Andy-bad dwrem

Spencer-awe baby come here (I picked up Andy and start rocking her back and forth)

Andy-crying

Spencer-shhh

Andy-crying (she is just holding on Me. wow it had to been some dream)

Spencer-come here baby

I picked her up and I change her dipper. It was 75 in the house because were all from LA so we need to have the house warm. So I took Andy into a different room to sleep with her so she won't wake up Ashley. We layed down in the bed and she curled into me and she held me pretty tight. She didn't go to sleep and I didn't either I was too worried about her to even sleep.

Spencer-shhh baby (I kissed her forehead, and I run my fingers threw her hair)

Andy-crying

Spencer-shhh babyYour worrying me

Ashley's Pov

I woke up I hear crying. Spencer isn't in bed. And I feel so drowsy(sp) from the sleeping pills. I have to go find Spencer and Andy.

Ashley-Spencer?........Spencer? (I look around the kitchen, the den, and in a couple of the rooms that are empty and then I found her) Spencer?

Spencer-what are you doing up?

Ashley- I hard Andy crying and that woke me up and I turned around and you weren't in bed

Spencer-Andy had a bad dream, so she woke up crying. I don't know what it was but it scared her. She keeps crying (I crawl in bed with her and Andy crawls into my arms)

Ashley-what's wrong baby? Shhhh. You got me and mommy all worried about you (I kissed her little nose)

Spencer-Ashley what would she dream about that got her so scared?

Ashley-I don't know. I really don't know

Spencer-I'm so worried about her. You know how she is holding on to you?

Ashley-yea?

Spencer-that's how she has been holding on to me

Ashley-she's scaring me. at least she is asleep now

Spencer-yea that's good. she just needed her mama to protect her

Ashley-you think so?

Spencer-yea I do. I need you when I have a bad dream

Ashley-yea that's true

Spencer-I love you

Ashley-I love you too (kiss)

Spencer-lets get back to sleep. It looks like both of us need it

Ashley-yea ok. night love

Spencer-night. Sweet dreams (kiss)

we both go back to sleep. With Andy in the middle of us. I really hope whatever Andy was dreaming about she never dreams about again.

Spencer's Pov

So I wake up and I see that Andy is awake and is playing with Ashley's hair. That's so cute.

Spencer-hey baby. Why you up?

Andy-I'm hungry. Still sleepy

Spencer-ok come here. I'll get you fed

Andy-ohtay

I pick up Andy and I make sure we didn't wake Ashley and I pull the covers over Ashley and kissed her on the cheek. Something is up with Ashley I just don't know what though. She's been off the past 2 days. So we go down to the kitchen and I see that Kyla's awake.

Spencer-hey Kyla

Kyla-hey Spence. We heard Andy crying last night

Spencer-oh you heard that? I'm sorry Kyle, she just had a bad dream and she wouldn't stop crying. I don't know what the dream was but it must have been bad

Kyla-awe Andy. (she started running her fingers threw her hair)

Andy-hungry

Spencer-ok lets get your food (I start feeding her, wow she must have been hungry she ate a lot)

Andy-full

Spencer-anyways she stop crying when Ashley came in the room, sometimes I feel like Andy doesn't feel safe with me

Kyla-Spence that's not true

Spencer-yes it is. I understand how she feels about Ashley I do too. But I just feel like I can't make her safe

Kyla-you're over reacting Spence. Just look at her she looks fine now

Spencer-yea but she is so tired

Kyla-anyways before you put her to bed again. What's up with Ashley?

Spencer-I don't know. She's like the same Ashley but she is just being weird. I wish I new

Kyla-I think everyone wants to know

Spencer-yea….well I'm going to take Andy back up to bed. Were going into our room

Kyla-ok night

Andy-night night Ky

I leave and went up to the bathroom. I clean Andy up and I go back into my room and layed down and Andy crawled on me and went to bed.

Ashley's Pov

I wake up with no Spencer or Andy next to me. I have to go find them. I can't sleep with out my Spencer. I'm still so sleepy I don't know why though. I got down stairs to the kitchen and I see Kyle drinking coffee.

Kyla-looking for Spencer?

Ashley-yea how did you know?

Kyla-you have where is my Spencer look on your face

Ashley-ha yea, so where is my Spencer?

Kyla-she is up stairs in your room. Andy was hungry so she fed her and now they went back to bed

Ashley-ok thanks, bye

Kyla-night

(so I go up to mine and Spencer's room and I see Andy sleeping on Spencer chest and I curl into Spencer)

Spencer's Pov

Ashley-my Spencer

Spencer-hey babe. Did I wake you up?

Ashley-you not being there woke me up

Spencer-awe I'm sorry babe. Andy was hungry

Ashley-it's ok. I'm sleepy

Spencer-ok go to sleepy. I love you

Ashley-yea ok……..um yea me too

Then Ashley falls asleep. See things like that she is weird. Even when she is tired she dose this cute I wove you like Andy and now she said um yea me to. Is she like hesitating saying that? I don't know what to do. I need to talk to Aiden. I slip away from her not waking her up and I put Andy in her bed. I go to the kitchen and I see him.

Spencer-Aid I need to talk to you like now lets go somewhere

Aiden-but Spence I'm eating

Spencer-crying-fine you don't want to talk to me, then don't

Aiden-wait Spence, I'm sorry you need me we could just buy food

Spencer-ok (I start crying and I leaned on Aiden shoulder

Aiden-ok Spence lets go take a drive

Spencer-crying-ok thank you

So we have been driving in silence for about 10 minutes. we got a hotel room because Aiden new I was tired and we really didn't know where to go since we are still in Utah.

Aiden-Spence what's going on?

Spencer-it's Ashley she has been being weird for the past 2 days. I thought everything was going back together when we both took a nap and then I told Ash I loved her and she said um yea me too. What the h-ll is that Aiden? She always says I love you and even when she is really tired she tells me she loves me. but not today. Maybe she doesn't love me anymore Aiden? Huh what if she doesn't want to marry me? what if it was a big mistake being with me, what if-

Aiden-Spence you need to calm down. Ashley loves you

Spencer-how do you know that? She's been all weird and everything

Aiden-Ashley loves you. Yes maybe she is being weird did you talk to her?

Spencer-well no

Aiden-well talk to her

Spencer-crying-what if she tells me she doesn't love me?

Aiden-she's not. Just talk to her maybe she just has a lot on her mind

Spencer-that's true. Aiden I just love her so much. She's my world

Aiden-I know Spence, I know Spence (and I just collapse in his arm and cried)


	43. Chapter 43

Ashley's Pov

So I wake up again and Spencer isn't there. Where the h-ll is she? Every time I wake up she isn't there. I just want a good nice sleep and sleeping next to Spencer helps me. She has been acting weird lately. I don't know what it is. Is she not in love with me anymore? So I get up and take a shower and check on Andy she is still sleeping. So I go downstairs.

Ashley-hey Kyla, do you know where Spencer is?

Kyla-yea she is hanging out with Aiden

Ashley-what? Why didn't she leave with out leaving me a note?

Kyla-I don't know. I don't even know where they went. Spencer just needed to talk to Aiden

Ashley-why? Why didn't she come to me?

Kyla-like I said before, I don't know. Maybe she just needed her best friend

So maybe Kyla is right. I can't be the only person in Spencer's life that she can go to. Aiden is her best friend. So I make lunch for myself. And I see Spencer come in her eyes are all puffy it looks like she has been crying. Why?

Ashley-Spencer what's going on?

Spencer-uh nothing

Ashley-there has to been something, it looks like you have been crying

Spencer-so. Move Ashley

Ashley-why?

Spencer-because I need to take a hot bath just move

Ashley-ok

I just let her walk by me, I just watch her leave the room.

Kyla-what is going on between you too?

Ashley-I don't know

Aiden-well you should know Ashley. Just go talk to her

Ashley-what if she doesn't want to talk to me?

Aiden-omg you guys are like the same person. She wants to talk to you but she is being stubborn just talk to her. Make everything ok

Ashley-um ok

That really freaked me out when Aiden yelled at me. maybe I should just talk to Spencer and make it right. I need her. I love her. She's my life…… I leave the kitchen and go up the bathroom door and I start knocking on it.

Ashley-knock knock-Spence it's me Ash can we talk

Spencer-…..

Ashley's Pov

Spencer didn't answer me. what if she is really done? I hope not. I love her. I need her.

Ashley-baby please, let me come in

Spencer-no Ashley go away let me take my bubble bath alone (she never calls me Ashley)

Ashley-baby please (I don't even let her answer me I walk in the bathroom and shut and lock the door behind me)

Spencer-what did I say Ashley I want to be alone (she's covering her self right now)

Ashley-I don't care Spence, we need to work whatever is going with us out (I take my clothes off and get in the tub with her)

Spencer-what are you doing? I don't want you in here (she is trying not to show her self so I wouldn't see her naked)

Ashley-what are you doing Spence? Covering your self? I've seen you naked before

Spencer-I know this. I just don't feel ok with you seeing me naked when we fight

Ashley-Spencer…. What's going on with us?

Spencer-I don't know you tell me Ashley

Ashley-what is that suppose to mean?

Spencer-Ashley you're the one who has been weird the past 2 days. One minute you want me next to you and the next you don't. One minute you tell me you love me and then the next you say um yea me too like you don't give a crap about me. Huh? And then you tell me what is up.

Ashley-Spencer I uh-

Spencer-whatever Ashley we can continue this later. I want to get out of this bath and get dried off and then we can finish

Ashley-um ok

Spencer-can you please look away?

Ashley-sure

I don't know what to say what Spencer just said to me. Spencer never yelled at me like that before. Yea we had our fights but not as bad as this one. I'm really scared of losing her, of losing us, and losing a part of me. I looked away like she asked me to; I never looked away before when she was naked she is so beautiful. She got dried off and changed into her pj's and walked into our bedroom. So I get out and drain the water and got dried off and changed into my pj's and walked into our bedroom. I just looked at her. I don't know what to say.

Spencer-are you going to say anything?

Ashley-I I don't know what to say

Spencer-so are you pretty much saying you don't love me anymore?

Ashley-what? No. I love you Spence

Spencer-funny way of showing it

Ashley-I know I been off the past 2 days I just have a lot on my mind

Spencer-if you have so much on your mine. Come to me. Not push me away and pull me back in. I'm here Ashley I'm here for you

Ashley-I know and I'm sorry I just needed to think to myself. Spencer Carlin I love you so much. And I don't want us fighting anymore (I got closer to her. She was sitting on the bed I sat next to her. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb and she didn't move so I put our foreheads together) I do love you so much Spence and I'm so sorry, please don't give up on me, on us

Spencer-I never will babe, I love you

Ashley-I love you too (she curled right in to me and I held her so tight to me, our foreheads are still together and we just stair into each other's eyes)

Spencer's Pov

God I hate fighting with Ashley. And I yelled at her. I never yell at her.

Spencer-I'm sorry baby

Ashley-sorry for what?

Spencer-for yelling at you like I did. I had no right

Ashley-its ok babe

Spencer-crying-no its not. I had no right to even speak to you like that

Ashley-shh baby, it's alright

She crawled on top of me and she wipe the tears away. I just ran my fingers threw her curls. And she tightens her drip on my shirt.

Spencer-you want to know what?

Ashley-what babe?

Spencer-you and Andy are like the same person

Ashley-how do you think that?

Spencer-when you guys cuddle up to me the way you are right now, like you have your grip so tight like you guys think I'm going somewhere

Ashley-really? that's cute

Spencer-yea it really is. My cute brunettes

She snuggled into my neck. I just love lying with her.

Spencer-babe, what's been on your mind?

Ashley-uh Spence, can't we just lay here and not talk about it

Spencer-no I think we need to talk about it

Ashley-uhh fine. Ok what's been on my mind, you have, our wedding. I want it to be perfect ok. I know there isn't going to be a lot of people there but I want you to have your day ok, and I know that your dad isn't going to be there because both you and Glen got in a fight with him

Spencer-was that really been on your mind?

Ashley-yes it has

Spencer-babe you don't need to worry about it, ok. It's going to be a good day. Because I'm marrying you ok. And you are right about my dad. I just don't understand him at all. I thought he would be there for me but no. and I was thinking that Glen could walk me down the aisle

Ashley-that is a good idea. He would be happy for you to ask him

Spencer-yea I thought he would. Yay, just a couple more months and we will be married

Ashley-yes, and I will be married to the most sexist girl ever

Spencer-awe thank you (kiss and it turned into a long kiss)

She starts kissing my neck and yea you know what turned into that. Make up sex is amazing. And right when we get started I hear something at the door.

Kyla-omg sorry you guys

Ashley-KAYLA OUT NOW!

Kayla-ok will do. I'm sorry again

Omg wow she had to come in when we just got started. We are both naked and she seen me naked. I guess she ruined that. Uhh we should have locked the door. I just look at Ash and she has a sorry look on her face. We got dressed and we just cuddled.


	44. Chapter 44

Kyla's Pov

7 months and 30 days later.

So 7 months and 30 days ago, seeing my sister and her girlfriend making love was pretty much the worse things I could ever see. Spencer was my first and last girl naked. I love her but not as much as my sister dose. On and want to know what is tomorrow? Andy's birthday. Yea and she is going to be 2. Yea I know 2 she is getting so big. And want to know what is in a week? Spencer and Ashley are wedding. I know crazy. I can't wait. I can't wait to see my big sister happy to be with the love of her life forever!

Aiden's Pov

Omg Andy's birthday is tomorrow! I can't wait. My little niece is going to be 2. Crazy right? It feels like Spencer just had her. Time goes so fast. And Spencer and Ashley are getting married in a week. It feels like they just met and fell in love. There so cute. There so in love. I can't wait to marry the love of my life. I just stair at Kyla when she is lying in my arms.

Spencer's Pov

So a lot has happened in 7 months and 30 days. Me and my dad still hasn't talk to me or Glen. He wrote Andy a letter I had to read it to her. It really hurts me to see what is happing to mine and his relationship. I know I need to get over it but I don't think that's going to happen. I'm still sad about me and my moms relationship, and she is dead. But all of us got closer. Like me and Glen has, I go to him for a lot of things, I still talk to my baby and Aiden and everything but it's really good to have a little brother. Umm talking about Ashley, she is in my arms, sleeping. God she is so beautiful. And I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Spencer Davies. I'm so excited about it! I'm going to live my life with the love of my life. Oh yea and Andy is turning 2. I feel old I know. I'm not really that old I'm only 20. But that little girl is getting so big, Crazy just like her Mamma.

Ashley-hey baby, how long have you been up?

Spencer-like 30 minutes

Ashley-why didn't you wake me?

Spencer-I was just watching you sleep and thinking all the stuff has happened in the last couple of months

Ashley-yea a lot has happened but I'm glad we were together when it happened

Spencer-me too (kiss) god Ash I love you so much

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss) so are you happy becoming Spencer Davies?

Spencer-omg I'm so happy. Now I feel like I'm apart of you

Ashley-baby you always were a part of me. You have my heart

Aiden-looks like someone wants to see you

Andy-Mommy, Mamma

Spencer-baby (she crawled between me and Ash and Ash started tickling her)

Andy-hehe Mamma stop, hehe

Ashley-I love you Andy

Andy-I wove you too Mamma (she kissed Ashley, so cute)

Aiden-Spence you have the life

Spencer-why do you say that?

Aiden-just look what you have, you have the love of your life that your going to marry and you have the best daughter ever

Spencer-yea I do don't I? But Aiden you do too, you have Kyle and she loves you do much

Aiden-I know, and I love her so much. But you finally look happy

Spencer-yea I am (I just look over at Ashley) I have found the one thing that I was looking for

Ashley-and what was that baby?

Spencer-love

Aiden left and I just cuddled up to Ashley and Andy and me and Ashley just talked to Andy about her birthday tomorrow and our wedding. A lots going on in the next couple of weeks, and I think all 3 of us are ready to take charge with it. I think all 3 of us are so happy with our lives right now.

Ashley's Pov

My baby is getting big. She has long brown hair that really needs to get cut soon. Beautiful big blue eyes just like her Mommy's eyes. We haven't done a lot today. Just been lazing around. She just going to be 2 but it feels so much older then that. She started talking really early. She is just a little smarty pants but she is crazy at the same time. she is a little bit of me and Spencer in her.

Ashley-hey Andy

Andy-yea Mamma?

Ashley-want to go to the park?

Andy-YES! (she gets up and ran out of the room) MOMMY…….MOMMY….MOMMY

Spencer-shhh baby. What is it?

Ashley-Mama said she is going to take me to the park, you want to come?

Spencer-sure baby (she picked up Andy and kissed her on the forehead) I love you baby girl

Andy-I wove you too Mommy

Ashley-are my girls ready for the park?

Andy-yes Mamma

Andy runs to the car and Spencer buckles her in and we are off to the park.

Andy-yay where hear

Ashley-well someone is happy being here

Andy-yepp yepp (we got out of the car and she ran right to the swings) up up pwease?

Spencer-ok baby (Spencer picked up Andy and put her in the swings and started pushing her)

Andy-hiter Mommy

Spencer-ok baby girl, but not that much higher

Andy-uh otay

Andy was swinging for a while. That's one of her favorite things to do when we come to the park now she is just playing in the sand. Where just watching her make things in the sand.

Spencer-hey baby (kiss) (she snuggled into my neck) I…um yea…I…..I

Ashley-you what baby? You know you can tell me anything

Spencer-yea I know…..I want another one

Ashley-another one of what……oh another baby? (she just shyly shook her head) I do too

Spencer-really?

Ashley-yea baby. I told you before I did. And I still do……let me tell you want babe…..when we go on our honeymoon we can start trying

Spencer-smiling-really?

Ashley-yes baby. You can stop talking the pill

Spencer-yay! (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too (kiss)

Spencer-Andy don't the sand (I picked Andy up and got the sand out of her mouth)

???-yea my son did the same thing the other day

Ashley-yea kids are kids

???-yea they are. Hi my name is Matt and this is my wife Shannon and our son Bobby

Ashley-hi my name is Ashley our Daughter Andy and my girlfriend Spencer

Matt-did you say girlfriend? Didn't you mean friend?

Ashley-oh no, I meant girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?

Matt-yes I do. It's not right at all. A guy and a girl are supposed to be together not a girl and a girl. And how did you have the baby? You have to have a guy to do that

Ashley-no you don't. We thought we did but I got Spencer pregnant

Matt-maybe she just told you that because she cheated

Spencer-you know what, you need to shut up, you don't know me and my family and I didn't cheat I would never to that to Ashley

Andy-crying

Spencer-shhh come here baby

Ashley-you guys are small minded people

We walked away from them. I wanted Andy away from them. Uhh. Small minded people really bug me. well we did have a good family day until those people. Grrr. People suck.

Spencer's Pov

Small minded people really bug me. Who cares if people like us are not like everyone else? I love Ashley and that's all that matters. We are driving home and Ashley is really quite, I know why that's why I'm not asking her. We just got home I picked Andy up went into her room changed her dipper and changed her clothes too. And I came back down.

Kyla-what are you guys doing back so soon?

Spencer-people at the park are so small minded

Kyla-what do you mean?

Spencer-this guy made a comment about me and Ash

Kyla-that sucks you guys

Ashley-yea it dose

Aiden-hey you guys want to go out for dinner? I'm hungry

Spencer-yea that sounds good

Andy-me hungry

Aiden-sounds like that's a yes

Aiden grabbed Andy and Kyla left to go to the car so it's just me and Ashley.

Spencer-Ash

Ashley-yea Spence

Spencer-come here

Ashley-ok (she wrapped her arms around me)

Spencer-I know today was hard. We never had that before. Someone was bashing on who we love

Ashley-yea it was. I just don't know why he said that. Guys and some other girls and get girls pregnant. I got you pregnant and we all know you didn't cheat on me. he is so small minded that he thinks that only guys can get girls pregnant and he's wrong

Spencer-I know. I would never cheat on you. And you can tell that Andy is both ours, she looks like both of us. Uhh. We just need to learn to get over this, and we need to teach Andy over the years that there are people out there that don't think being in love with another girl is right, but it is

Ashley-I know. I just wish that people would just get along and understand that any one can love who ever they want to, it just doesn't have to be a guy and a girl to be in love

Spencer-I know. Just look at us, we have a strong bound, a strong love. god Ash I love you so much

Ashley- I love you too (kiss) ok Blondie lets go, I bet everyone is waiting for us

We left to go to sticky fingers. We haven't been there in a couple years. When me and Ashley first met we went there all the time. I love it there well we all love it there. W been going out to places more, Andy can eat a little more hard food. She loves mac & cheese.

Spencer-Andy wants some Mac and Cheese?

Andy-yesssss, I wove mac cheese (I start feeding her but it ended up her feeding her self. Most of the food did go in her mouth but most of it was on here face)

Ashley-someone needs cleaning up. Come here baby

Ashley picks Andy up to clean her up and changes her dipper. Me and Ash are a team when it comes to parent Andy. When I see my girls come back, I brighten up.

Aiden-do you always have to look at Ashley like you never seen how hot she's before?

Spencer-one, yes and two don't call my girlfriend hot ever again

Aiden-fine, I have my own hot girlfriend

Kyla-awe Aiden (they kissed)

Ashley-were back. Missed us?

Spencer-yes I did (kiss)

Andy-Mommy, I'm cwean

Spencer-I see baby

Andy-I'm twird

Spencer-come here (Andy crawled into my arms, I just look into her bug blue eyes, god I love being a mom)

Kyla-awe so cute (Kyla starts taking pics of me and Andy)

Spencer-uhh do you always have to take pics of us

Kyla-yes….it's for my class……and you guys are so cute

Spencer-thanks (Andy is just playing with my hair, and Ashley starts ticking and kissing Andy's feet)

Andy-hehehe stop Mama

Spencer-smiling-yea Mama stop

Ashley-ok Spence you can stop calling me Mamma, only Andy can call me that

Spencer-fine (I just look down at Andy, she is trying to stay away, she is still playing with my hair. I'm rubbing my fingers on her cheek) you guys we have something to tell you we just hope you guys wont get mad at us

Aiden-ok what is it?

Spencer-ummm well Ashley and I were thinking about trying to have another baby

Kyla-oh

Spencer-I new you would be mad Kyla. You know how bad I felt about you loosing your baby…I..I just…I just don't want you being mad at us for having another one

Kyla-were not going to be. I'm not Spence. You know I love you guys and I had a feeling you were itching to have another one. You never know guys Aiden and I might try again soon. Were both out of college so there won't be a lot of stress on me

Ashley-well that's good. I'm just glad you're not mad at us

Kyla-why would we be?

Ashley-because we want to have another baby, after you lost yours

Aiden-were not. You guys are good parents to Andy and we know your going to be a good parent to this new one. I just hope we are going to be good parents as you guys

Spencer-Aid you will. You're an amazing Uncle to Andy and Kyla you are an amazing Aunt to Andy. She loves you.

Kyla-thanks Spence

After that we paid for bill and left.


	45. Chapter 45

Ashley's Pov

That was a good talk with Kyla and Aiden. They will be great parents. Andy loves them. I can't wait to start trying to have another baby. I think we're going to be ready. We are ready, we have Andy and were pretty good parents to her. She's our life. After everything that happened today I needed to think. I just went outside, to be alone with my thought.

Spencer-hey baby

Ashley-hey Spence

Spencer-what are you doing out here? (She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me)

Ashley-just thinking about what happened at the park

Spencer-uhh baby, just forget about him

Ashley-I can't babe. After coming out the first time people were mean

Spencer-people are mean, I understand you 100% babe, and we just need to learn how to deal with it

Ashley-I know I know (she unwrapped her arms around me and sat down on the bench)

Spencer-come sit on my lap babe

Ashley-ok (I sat on her lap, I look deep into her big blue eyes)

Spencer-who are you in love with?

Ashley-why are you asking me this? You know who I'm in love with

Spencer-just answer please

Ashley-ok….I'm in love with you Spencer Carlin

Spencer-good (kiss) who are you going to be with the rest of your life?

Ashley-you baby (kiss)

Spencer-good (kiss) so does it really matter to anyone else then us who we love and is going to spend the rest of our lives with?

Ashley-no it doesn't

Spencer-good because I'm in love with you Ashley Davies and I'm 100% sure I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you (kiss)

Ashley-good baby (kiss) can we go to sleep now. I'm so tired

Spencer-me too

(I got off from her and Spence stood up and I leaned my head in the crook of her neck and she wrapped her arms around me and we started walking inside.

Aiden-going to bed?

Spencer-yes were really tired

Ashley-yea me twired

Kyla-haha you sounded like Andy

Ashley-shut up Kyla

Kyla-fine I will

Spencer-ok kids stop fighting

Ashley-Spence

Spencer-yea it's really time to go to sleep

Aiden-yea. Night

Spence-night

We got up to our room and we both changed and I went into the bathroom and I come out and I see Spence in the bed with her arm up waiting for me to come cuddle with her.

Ashley-hey baby (I got into bed and I cuddle right in the crook of her neck)

Spence-hey babe

Ashley-I love you

Spencer-I love you too and I can't wait to marry you

Ashley-me too, night

Spencer-night (she kissed me on my forehead)

Spencer's Pov

Andy's Birthday

7 AM

Aiden-knock knock Spence

Spencer-um yea

Aiden-someone hear to see you

Spencer-bring the birthday girl in

Andy-Mommy

Aiden-here you go (Aiden put Andy on the bed and she crawled into my lap and she cuddled into me)

Spencer-happy birthday baby girl

Andy-thanks Mommy

Aiden-well I'm going to go down stairs, Kyle is making her famous scrambled eggs

Andy-yay!

Spencer-Andy wants to help me wake up Mamma?

Andy-ya

Spencer-Ash baby, please wake up (I started to shake her a little bit and started kissing the side of her face and Andy crawled onto Ashley's stomach and kissed her nose)

Ashley-uihgsdkjhfsd

Spencer-huh baby?

Ashley-happybirthdaybabygirl

Spencer-Andy, I think she said happy birthday baby girl

Ashley-yea (she grabbed a hold of Andy and held on. I think she scared her because we both thought she was kinda asleep)

Andy-he he Mamma you scared me

Ashley-sorry baby I just wanted to hold my birthday girl, how old are you?

Andy-me 2

Spencer-that's right baby girl, you getting so big

Andy-yepp me big, Mommy I'm hungry

Spencer-lets get you food big girl

I got up and grabbed Andy and Ashley got up as well and we all went down to get some breakfast.

Kyla-there's the birthday girl, want some eggs?

Andy-yepp

Kyla-here you go

She is feeding her self really well. She loves Kyla's scrambled eggs, we all do. I don't know what she puts in them but they are good.

Ashley-so beautiful sister of mine, you should make me some

Kyla-no

Ashley-what why? I'm relative to Andy; she is my daughter, so hook a sister up

Kyla-no, when it's our birthday I will make you some

Ashley-what? I have to wait a whole year

Kyla-yes. Spencer can you get your girlfriend away from me, she's bugging me

Spencer-yea. Come here baby

Ashley-ok, I just wanted some eggs. (she snuggled into me)

Spencer-yea I know baby (I kissed her on the top of her head)-whispering-you know baby you are looking sexy in lose booty shorts

Ashley—blushing-mmm Spence, stop

Spencer-sorry babe, I just wanted to tell you (kiss)

Ashley-so Andy what do you want to do today birthday girl?

Andy-beach?

Ashley-wh-wh-where did you hear about the beach from?

Andy-Ky Ky

Ashley-Kyla?

Kyla-me and Aiden were talking about it one night she was sleeping on Aiden's chest and we thought she was sleeping

Ashley-oh. Andy baby I'll think about it

Andy-ok

Ashley-Kyla, can I talk to you?

Kyla-su-sure

They left to talk and Andy started crying.

Spencer-baby why are you crying? (I picked her up and put her on the counter, and I put my arms around her)

Andy-crying-is Mama mad at me?

Spencer-no baby, it's hard to explain to you, but Mama got hurt really bad a month before you were born and I thought I lost her

Andy-oh, she better?

Spencer-much better baby

Ashley came in with Kyla, it looks they had a good talk. Andy wanted down and she ran right into Ashley's arms.

Ashley-hey want is it baby?

Andy-we don't go to beach

Ashley-what why? I thought you wanted to

Spencer-Ash I told her

Ashley-told her what? Oh

Spencer-yea

Andy-you got hurt. I don't want that to happen again

Ashley-baby, it's not. We can still go. Today's your day we can do whatever you want

Andy-really?

Ashley-yea

She jumped down from Ashley's arms and jumped into Aiden's arms. They started to get ready.

Ashley-you didn't need to tell her

Spencer-I'm sorry baby. I didn't tell her everything, I just said you got hurt bad and we almost lost you

Ashley-I know that day was hard. That couple of weeks was hard before Andy was born (she held me pretty tight)

Spencer-yea it was, I really thought I was going to lose you for good

Ashley-but you didn't baby, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere

Spencer-I (kiss) love (kiss) you

Ashley-I love you too (we started kissing some more and I guess things led to another we were having a make out season)

Kyla-guys…I'm still in the room

Spencer-sorry

All 3 of us left and went up stairs and got ready for the beach.

Andy-Mommy?

Spencer-yea baby

Andy-where's Glen?

Spencer-I don't know baby

Andy-I miss him

Spencer-I do too, but are you ready for the beach?

Andy-YESSSS!

Spencer-ok baby

I grabbed Andy and went downstairs.

Ashley-hey baby

Spencer-hey, can you get Andy and get ready I need to do something

Ashley-is everything ok?

Spencer-yea…just fine

Ashley-you don't look fi-

I walked out before she could finish what she was saying, I know I shouldn't but I need to talk to Glen, I went back upstairs and shut the door.

Glen-hello?

Spencer-Glen, where are you?

Glen-I'm at Alex's house, why?

Spencer-do you even know what today is?

Glen-um no

Spencer-its Andy birthday

Glen-oh crap, I forgot, I'm sorry I will be right over

Spencer-good I hope so, she was asking about you

Glen-I will be right there

He really gets me mad sometimes. He is never home. Since he has gotten his license he is never home, he might stay here a night or so. I'm getting sick of it and I'm going to say something because he dose live with him and I am his guarding. I walked back downstairs.

Ashley-hey is everything ok

Spencer-everything is fine

Ashley-Spencer tell me. (She grabbed a hold of me and held me tight; she is staring into my eyes)

Spencer-ok, I'm just mad that Glen is never around; he even forgot what today was

Ashley-how could he forget today?

Spencer-because he is never around. He is becoming everyone that left me

Ashley-oh baby, you don't know that

Spencer-yes I do, he is never home, he's always with Alex, I understand that he loves her and everything and I bet if I was his age and new you I would have done the same thing, but I wouldn't just leave my family like that

Ashley-shh baby, I know you wouldn't, he just doesn't know balance his girlfriend with family

Spencer-crying-so he will just drop his family for his girlfriend

Ashley-shh baby. Don't cry

Spencer-I can't help it, the 2 people in my family just left me and I don't want him to do the same thing

Ashley-baby I know. Just talk to him

Spencer-I know I have to

Ashley-just remember this babe, Aiden, Kyle, Andy; and me will never leave you, we love you so much, you're the best friend, mother and lover, we all need you to keep going. (Kiss)

Spencer-thank you baby, I needed that (kiss) I'm sorry I cut you off and stuff

Ashley-It's ok

???-I'm hear, where's the birthday girl?

Spencer-in the car, where going to the beach, so get ready

Glen-the beach? Ever since I known you, we never been to the beach

Ashley-well the birthday girl wanted to go so where going, do get ready

Glen-fine I'll get ready

Spencer-and hurry up, we will be waiting in the car

Ashley's Pov

We went out into the car, Aiden is driving and Kyla is sitting up front with him, in the middle seat are Spencer, Andy, and me, and in the back will be Glen when he gets here. Glen bugs me to, he needs to be here for Spencer, and he is the only original family she has left. And his is her little brother she needs him and I think he needs her too. I still can't believe that her dad left. I always thought he would be the one to be staying around. I thought he was better than Spencer's mom but I guess he's not.

Glen-ok we can leave

Aiden-finally

Glen-hey birthday girl

Andy-hey Glen Glen

Glen-how's your day

Andy-good. me miss you

Glen-I miss you too

I see the look in his eyes. I know he feels bad not being around. Andy misses him, we all do. We took off. Every second we get closer to the beach, my heart beats faster. This is scary. I haven't been here since the day that horrible day happened. I know Spencer notice I'm not doing that well. Right now I just want her to hold me. I'm trying to keep it together for Andy. She wanted to come here and I'm doing this for my baby girl.

Aiden-ok where hear

Ashley-um okkk

Andy-yay!

Everyone gets out of the car. Spencer gets Andy around. And I just sit her.

Spencer-I know this is hard. It is for me too, but I know it's a lot harder for you, but Andy is asking for you

Ashley-this is hard

Spencer-I'm here

Ashley-I know

I know I'm not being nice to her. I love her; I just need to be here with my thought.

Andy-coming Mamma

Ashley-sure am baby

We walk out to find a good spot. We get the chairs and the snacks where we want them, me and Kyla sit out and the rest go in the water, Spencer and Andy are just sitting on the edge of the sand and water, and Glen and Aiden are seeing who can go deeper in the water.

Ashley-Kyla?

Kyla-yea Ash

Ashley-how are you feeling?

Kyla-kinda scared but I'm better then you

Ashley-why do you think that

Kyla-because we almost lost you

_Flashback_

_???-come on freaks let's get this over with_

_Kyla-lets_

_Ashley-Spencer I don't want you here ok babe_

_Spencer-but baby I want to be here so I know your ok_

_Ashley-no baby I really don't want you here. I don't want you to see this if it gets into a fight ok. So let Aiden take you home so you guys can hang out and I'll be home soon_

_Spencer-ok fine. I know I can't change your mind. (She put her hand up to my face) but please be careful (kiss)_

_Ashley-ok Spence I'll be careful (kiss) I (kiss) Love (kiss) you (kiss) _

_Spencer-I love you with my entire heart baby (kiss)_

_(I see Kyla and Aiden talking and kissing like me and Spencer are doing)_

_Ashley-kiss-ok you guys should leave (kiss)_

_Spencer-ok Ash (kiss) I love you _

_Ashley-kiss-I love you too (kiss) (kiss)_

_(And with that I see Spencer and Aiden walk away and Aiden has his arms around Spencer)_

_End of Flashback_

Ashley-that day was really bad

Kyla-yea it was, just think if you did pass away that day, and just look at Spencer. What would she do?

Ashley-I…uh…I don't know

Spencer-I don't think she could handle you being gone. She loves you too much and I don't think she could handle raising Andy alone

Ashley-I know….

Andy-Momma, come play with me and Mommy

Ashley-ok baby

I start playing with Andy, make sand castle with her. Then Glen started to and I just grabbed Spencer hand and walked out in the ocean with her, and held her tight.

Spencer-hey baby

Ashley-hey. I love you (kiss)

Spencer-god baby, I love you too (kiss)

Ashley-thank you

Spencer-for what?

Ashley-just letting me be here, with my thought, of that crappy day

Spencer-your welcome you need it (kiss) and thank you

Ashley-for what?

Spencer-giving me that beautiful baby girl

Ashley-well I could say the same thing to you. She is our world, and I can't live without my two girls (kiss)

Spencer-me either (kiss)

We can out of the water, laid back down on the chairs and just watches Andy with Glen.

Glen-here someone's tired Spence (he wrapped Andy in a towel and laid Andy on Spencer's chest)

Spencer-yea, looks like someone is having a good day. Night baby girl (she kissed Andy on the top of her head)

Spencer's Pov

Ashley-you're a good mom

Spencer-thank you. You are too

Ashley-thank you

Aiden-want to go home?

Spencer-yea. I should get Andy to bed

We picked up everything and left. Well I didn't all I did was got Andy to the car, and everyone else did everything. Ha I know I'm lazy. We get back to the house, I put Andy to bed and I changed into something comfy and I get into bed.

Ashley-hey baby, I was looking for you

Spencer-yea, sorry I didn't go back downstairs, I'm tired

Ashley-it's ok. I understand, I'm pretty tired too

She changed, and yea I watch her. God I am never going to get sick of seeing her sexy body.

Ashley-baby I see you eyeing me

Spencer-so you don't like me looking at you?

Ashley-no, I love it

Spencer-good (she crawled on top of me) um babe, if I wasn't so tired, I would so make love to you (kiss)

Ashley-mmm. Same here (she crawled off me but snuggled into my neck, she starts playing with my fingers)

Spencer-Ash?

Ashley-yea baby?

Spencer-I love you with my entire heart

Ashley-I love you too. Soo much

She snuggled close to me, we both fell asleep.

2 hours later

6 PM

Spencer-baby wake up

Ashley-mmhmhh

Spencer-we need to wake up. We have to have pizza and cake ofr Andy

Ashley-mhmmhm, yea…

Spencer-baby please (I crawled on top of her and kissed every inch of her face)

Ashley-ok baby I'm awake

Spencer-I new that would wake you up

Ashley-yea, can I have a real kiss?

Spencer-sure thing baby (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too (kiss)

We got up, and I ordered the pizza. Both me and Ashley put on hoodie and put our hair up.

Andy-MOMMMY, MOMMMY

Spencer-Andy you don't need to scream, I'm right here

Andy-sorry Mommy, pick me up please

Spencer-hey birthday girl

Andy-I wove you

Spencer-I love you too (I kissed her on the forehead) ready for pizza?

Andy-yes yes

Aiden got the pizza; I cut up pieces of pizza for Andy so she can just pop them in her mouth and eat. Ashley's sitting on my lap eating pizza, and feeding me some too.

Glen-hey birthday girl, ready for come Cake

Andy-yes yes

Aiden-me tooo

Kyla-shut up Aiden, this one is for Andy

Aiden-oh

Spencer-haha you sounded like a little kid

Aiden-shut up Spence

Spencer-no how about you

Ashley-ok baby, kiss me so you can stop bugging Aiden (I had to kiss her, and I put so much passion into the kiss too)

Andy-eww….icky

Kyla-that's right Andy that is icky

Ashley-shut up Kyla

Kyla-whatever….so here's your cake baby (she light the candles and we all sang happy birthday and she tried to blow them out so all of us are helping her, Kyle took out the candles)

Ashley-dig in baby, that little cake is all yours

Andy-yay (she went to town on that cake)

The rest of us have our own cake. Me and Ashley have a big piece so we can share it. she is feeding me. I love when she dose that.

Spencer-ok wow baby you're a mess, let me clean you up (Ashley got off my lap)

Andy-ok

I picked Andy up and gave her a bath, changed her dipper and put her to bed. She had a good long day. I got back down with everyone and everything is cleaned up and they are just sitting around in the living room.

Ashley-hey baby (I sat next to her on the couch. And I put my lags in her lap)

Spencer-hey

Glen-I'm sorry I forgot what today was

Spencer-you should feel sorry. That little girl misses you. You need to be here more

Glen-Spencer I am here

Spencer-when are you here glen? I never see you here

Glen-I sometimes sleep here

Spencer-yea sometimes. That's the key word here Glen. Your never hear and you are going to be

Glen-what are you trying to say?

Spencer-that you're grounded

Glen-grounded? Ha you can't do that

Spencer-want to bet? Glen I'm your guarding, both me and Ash are.

Glen-fine, so how long?

Spencer-um how about a month?

Glen-are you crazy?

Spencer-I don't care Glen. You need to be here, so no driving. Someone is going to get you to and from school

Glen-that's bull

Ashley-no it's not. You need to be here more. Glen your only 16 almost 17, you cant not be home. So hand over the keys and your license

Glen-fine whatever (she leaves to go up to his room and I started crying)

Ashley-shh baby, we had to do this

Spencer-I know. This just sucks

Ashley-lets go to bed, night guys

Aiden and Kyla-night

We go up and I snuggled into Ashley's neck and she held me tight as we go up to our bedroom. I need Ashley; I can't go a day with out her. We got into bed and I snuggled really close to her and I fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Ashley's Pov

1 day before my wedding day.

Tomorrow is my wedding day, I can't wait. I found the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Spencer Carlin is the love of my life. Right now Kyle and I are making Spencer breakfast. Kyla is making her famous scrambled eggs and I'm making pancakes and bacon. I just finish that and now I'm going to wake up my sleeping beauty.

Ashley-hey baby wake up (I start kissing her all of the face)

Spencer-mhmhm go away

Ashley-you want me to go away?

Spencer-noooo (she grabbed me and pulled me under the covers with her) I never want you to go away

Ashley-good, because I'll never leave you baby (kiss)

Spencer-good (kiss) I'll never let you leave anyways. (Kiss)

Ashley-me and Kyla made you breakfast

Spencer-awe really? (kiss)

Ashley-yea, it's downstairs if you want it

Spencer-then why are we still here? I'm hungry (we got up and went down stairs) awe baby you didn't need to do all of this

Ashley-but I wanted too (kiss)

Andy-I pwicked you some floers

Spencer-awe thanks baby girl, I love them

Andy-your welbome

We all ate our breakfast. And got around and we were going to have a really long day. Everyone is coming in the for wedding. Family members that we haven't seen in forever. I didn't think anyone was going to come, after Spencer's mom died and mine and Kyla's dad died. But tonight both of Spencer's grandma's are coming in, and mine and Kyla's Grandmas, aunt is coming in, a couple of cousins I haven't seen in a while and a couple of Spencer's cousins are already here. They came the other day. They are staying at some hotel. Oh yea mine and Kyla's real dad is coming. We haven't seen him in years.

Spencer-ready for a crazy day?

Ashley-ready as I ever be (kiss)

Everyone got ready and we went to pick of our dresses, me and Spencer had to be away from each other in the store so we wouldn't see our wedding dresses. Then we went to the mall to shop for the dinners were having the night before the wedding. Just family and close friends are coming. We bought our stuff and left and got around and went to the dinner. It was in a nice hotel.

Ashley-hey baby have a good time?

Spencer-yea I am---never mind

Ashley-wait, why?

Spencer-look who just came in?

Ashley-who?

Spencer-Kassie….

Kassie's Pov

Wow seeing Ashley again after what I did to her, I feel so bad. I wish I never did that. I don't know why I think I'm always going to have feelings for her. But I know that cheating on her was the best thing because she found her true love, Spencer Carlin. They are meant to be. And you can tell when they look at each other. Ray's with me. I know I'm still with him. I love him I really do. I'm staying away from them right now, everyone is around them talking to them and I see this little girl running around in a little purple dress, and I already can tell that's Ashley and Spencer's daughter, and she's beautiful.

Spencer's Pov

Seeing Kassie here kinda scared me, you never know what's going to happen when she's here. The last time I saw her was before she hurt Ashley. And yea I'm still mad she did that we all are, and yea maybe I want to do something to her but I'm not. I understand why Ashley wanted to invite her, for closer. She really needs that. But I see her not to get that close right now and I'm glad she's not.

???-hey Spencer

Spencer-Omg Grandma Carlin

GC-hey Spencer (I gave her a big hug) god let me get a look at you, you have grown up so fast

Spencer-ha yea I did, oh yea and this is my fiancé Ashley Davies

Ashley-hi (Ashley put her hand out to shake Grandmas hand but grandma just hugged her)

GC-this is the girl who made my granddaughter so happy

Ashley-yea that's me

GC-she looks like a keeper

Spencer-yea she is (I wrapped my arms around her and gave a kiss on her temple)

Andy-MOMMY, MAMMA

Spencer-hey baby girl (I let go of Ashley and picked up Andy)

Andy-hey Mommy…who dis?

Spencer-Andy this is my grandma and well your great grandma

GC-hey beautiful girl, wow you guys she looks like both of you

Spencer-thank you

Andy-hi

GC-where's Aiden?

Ashley-I don't know, somewhere with my sister, with his tongue down her throat

Spencer-Ashley

Ashley-what, it's true

GC-so he found love again? Ha I remember when Spencer and Aiden were together they were always making out

Spencer-Grandma

GC-what, it's true

Spencer-yea well that's in the past now (Grandma was holding Andy and I grabbed Ashley and held her tight) baby that was in the past

Ashley-I know….it's just hard to hear

Spencer-I know….and I'm sorry she brought it up, but god Ash I'm so in love with you

Ashley-me too baby (kiss) I love you soo much (kiss) and tomorrow you will be miss. Spencer Davies (kiss)

Spencer-and I can't wait (kiss)

Ashley's Pov

We already ate dinner and we just talking to people, a lot of people left, and here I am sitting on the couch. Then Kassie comes over.

Kassie-um hi

Ashley-hi

Kassie-how are you?

Ashley-I'm great, how are you?

Kassie-I'm good

Ashley-that's good

Spencer-here Ashley, Andy past out

Ashley-ha ok baby (kiss) (she put Andy in my arms and she cuddled up to me)

Spencer-have your talk with Kassie, I'll find you later

Ashley-ok baby (kiss) I love you

Spencer-I love you to baby (kiss) (and Spencer left to go talk to her Grandma)

Kassie-god Ash, she looks like you and Spencer. With your brown hair and Spencer's blue eyes, she's beautiful

Ashley-thank you…..what's up with you, you seem I do-

Kassie-nice?

Ashley-yea that's the word I was thinking about….what's up with that?

Kassie-well after everything I did to you, beating you up like a month before you had Andy, I don't know something cam over me I had to meet with a counselor, I was pretty messed up. I had to fix me and them me and ray went in to fix us.

Ashley-well that's good

Kassie-Ashley can I ask you something

Ashley-yea sure

Kassie-did you really love me like you said you did

Ashley-honestly?

Kassie-yea

Ashley-no I didn't. I thought I did, but I didn't. I think I loved our friendship that we had but I was never in love with you. I'm so in love with Spencer, sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming, but I'm not. She's my world and Andy is too and I would do anything for them, there is no one for me like Spencer. It's like that quote you always hear, when you find someone you truly love, don't let them go and that's what I'm doing.

Kassie-how that's awesome Ashley you finally found someone who loves you for you and you love for them and your starting a family.

Ashley-it's is really good to find her. It's just if ray is the one for you go for it, like I did with Spencer, you will be happy you never know

Kassie-thank you Ashley, that really means a lot to me

Ashley-your welcome (I see Spencer plopped down next to me and started cuddling up to the other side of me)

Spencer-I'm so tired

Ashley-yea me too babe (I kissed her temple)

Kassie-you really love your life down you?

Ashley-yea I really do. Having both of them in my arms is the best feeling ever

Spencer-so what are you going to do when we have more kids?

Ashley-I don't know baby, we will have to think of something

Kassie-so you guys want more kids?

Ashley-yea we do. We want Andy to have someone to play with, and I have fun growing up with Kyla

Kassie-that's true, where is she anyways?

Ashley-who knows, is making out to Aiden?

Spencer-yea she is, I just saw them in the other room making out and Glen and Alex was there making out too

Ashley-weird

Spencer-I know

We got up and got around and had everyone in the car and went home; show both grandmas to their rooms. I so can't wait till tomorrow. We are both in the same bed I know I shouldn't see the bride before we get married; Spencer didn't want that, she wanted her, me and Andy to sleep in the same bed, so we can have family time before we go on our honeymoon.

Spencer's Pov

Omg today is my wedding day. I'm marring Ashley Davies. I'm up I see Andy and Ashley are still asleep. I get up and I took a shower and I see that they are still asleep. I have to wake up Andy because she is going with me, we are both getting our hair done.

Spencer-Andy wake up baby girl

Andy-hmhmhm (wow she is just like Ashley)

Spencer-we have to get up for today,

Andy-mmm otay Mommy

Spencer-come here, its bath time (I picked her up and gave her a bath and grabbed all of her stuff we will need today) lets say by to Mamma

Andy-otay

We walked back into the bedroom and I gave a kiss on Ashley's nose and forehead, Andy crawled on Ashley and gave her a kiss on the cheek and started jumping on her stomach.

Spencer-Andy stop it, your going to wake her up

Andy-sorry

Ashley-mhmh

Spencer-see look what you did, you woke up mama

Andy-mama I'm sorry

Ashley-it's ok baby, Spence what time is it?

Spencer-it's 9:20 you should get up soon

Ashley-ok I'll get up soon

Spencer-ok. well were going, I'll text you later

Ashley-ok, ill text you too, and Spencer

Spencer-yea?

Ashley-come here

Spencer-ok (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too, soon to be Miss. Davies (kiss)

I grabbed Andy and we left for our hair appointment. Then after that were meeting Aiden at a hotel to get ready for today. Kyla and Ashley and my Grandmas are getting ready at the house. Glen better come to the hotel too, he's walking me because our dad is stupid and still wont talk to us.

Spencer-let's go baby.

Andy-otay

I got out of the car and I got Andy out of the car seat and she holding her hand when we walked to the hair place. We got our hair done. Mine curled a little bit, mostly up but some of my bangs our down, Andy hair is curled and half up and half down. Wow she looks like Ashley with her hair like that. We got out of there and one of the hair dressers gave Andy a sucker. She's happy for that. We got back in the car and then got up to our room at the hotel and we see Aiden and Glen there.

Spencer-wow Glen you showed

Glen-shut Spencer. I'm here for you ok sis

Spencer-thanks I really needed to hear that (I gave him a hug)

Andy-Aid Aid

Aiden-hey Andy. How are you?

Andy-good. I got hair done

Aiden-I see, it's pretty

Andy-tank you

I got ready and put my dress on. It's white with beads all over it, it had a little train to it but not long at all, and has some flowers on it too.

Aiden-wow….Spence you're so beautiful

Spencer-thank you Aiden!

Andy-your so prtty Mommy

Spencer-thank you baby girl (I picked Andy up and gave her a big kiss)

Andy-icky

Spencer-awe come on baby

Andy-sory Mommy

Spencer-its ok baby. Let's get you ready

Andy-otay

I put her down and got her in her dress. We didn't have her in any shoes because all she wants to wear is converse so we just put white socks on her. She just cant walk outside. Aiden and Glen got dress too.

Spencer-wow you guys, you guys are hansom

Aiden-Glen- thanks Spence

Spencer-Ashley's going to love this color on you

Aiden-I know. It's her favorite colors, black and purple go good together

Spencer-yea they do

Aiden-I can't believe you're getting married. Spencer Carlin will be Spencer Davies. I'm just so happy for you (he gave me a big hug)

Spencer-thank you. That means so much to me. I love you, you're my best friend!

Ring Ring

Spencer-hello?

Ashley-hey baby. How are you?

Spencer-I'm good. you?

Ashley-I'm good. I just miss my beautiful blue eye girlfriend

Spencer-baby I miss you

Andy-tell Mamma I mwss her

Spencer-Andy wants me to tell you that she misses you

Ashley-god I miss her soo much

Spencer-you hear that baby girl, Mamma misses you

Andy-yay

Spencer-but anyways baby we should get off

Ashley-ok baby, ill see you soon

Spencer-ok bye. I love you

Ashley-I love you too

(click)

Glen-omg Spencer, you're going to see her soon

Spencer-shut up glen, she called me

Glen-still you guys are going to get married in about 45 minutes

Spencer-I know. I can't wait

Aiden-ok Spencer let's go

Spencer-yay!

Aiden-shut up Spence

Spencer-come on baby girl, lets go

Andy-otay

Ashley's Pov

OMG I'm getting married today, to the girl of my dreams. God that blonde hair and blue eyes girl, I'm so in love with.

Kyla-Ashley snap out of it

Ashley-sorry I was just thinking-

Kyla-of Spencer I know, I can't believe you just called her and your going to see her soon

Ashley-well I wanted to know how today went and I wanted to say hi to Andy

Kyla-ok I understand you wanted to see how Andy was doing, but you could of called Aiden or Glen

Ashley-true, but that would just bug Spencer, and I don't need her mad at me before our wedding

Kyla-yea true

So I love my hair, its half up and half down, it's really cute and Kyla's is all up in a little bun.

Kyla-ok Ashley, lets get going

Ashley-yay

Kyla-shut up Ashley (I stuck my tongue at her)

We got there and almost everyone is there. It's so beautiful, Spencer is going to love this, she never seen it before, I put it together for her. It had lily's all over because it's her favorite flower. It's in the yard I bought for Spencer, after we get married I'm going to have people make a house here. A house to call ours. But it's so beautiful here, she is going to love it. I love it. I love her. Were standing were we should be. Kyla's right behind me and she has flowers in her hand.

Ashley-Omg Kyla, they are hear

Kyla-I know

No One's Pov

It's really beautiful today. Aiden comes walking down the isle.

Kyla-haha you look weird walking down here alone

Aiden-shut up Kyla

Then Andy walks down throwing flowers down.

Andy-hey Mamma

Ashley-hey baby girl

Aiden-come here Andy

Andy-otay

Aiden picks Andy up and holds her.

Ashley's Pov

Omg she is so beautiful.

Ashley-WOW

Spencer's Pov

Wow Ashley is so beautiful. I really want to run down the isle to get near Ashley.

Glen-Spencer come on, stop thinking about throwing Ashley down on the ground right now and make love to her

Spencer-Glen shut up, I wasn't thinking that

Glen-sure you weren't  
Spencer-can you please just walk me down

Glen-yea sure thing sis

No One's Pov

Glen walked Spencer down the isle. Glen hugged and kissed Spencer on the forehead and then sat down.

Ashley-hey

Spencer-hey

Rev-so you guys written your own vouls(sp)

Ashley-yes sure

Rev-ok Spencer you can start

Spencer-Ashley I loved you the first moment I saw you, everyday since I met you my love has grown for you. What you do for our family is amazing, you love us, take care of us. I know I can't live with out you…… (sob)…. You're my life Ashley Davies. You gave me a beautiful daughter, who you help me raise…….. (sob)….. There are more words I can explain how much I love you and how much I want to marry you, because we would be here for along time, just know I love you with all my being.

Ashley-um wow

Rev-ok Ashley it's your turn

Ashley-Spencer Carlin, I'm so in love with you. When I first saw you I needed to meet you. You are my life as well. I really can't see you not in my life. god I love you…… (sob)…..when you had Andy I think I loved you even more because you were a great mom. You did everything you could to make her happy, healthy. You're an amazing mom, person, and girlfriend. Before I met you I never new what true love is, and now I know I don't ever want to throw it away. Waking up to you every morning is the best feeling ever……. (sob)….I'm just glad your mine.

Spencer-sob-wow baby

Rev-so you Spencer do you take Ashley Davies to be your lovely wife to be?

Spencer-I do

Rev-so Ashley do you take Spencer Carlin to be your lovely wife to be?

Ashley-I do

Rev-now I pronouns you wife and wife, now you may kiss

Spencer and Ashley kissed.

Crowed-AWE

Ashley's Pov

Um wow I'm married. I'm married to Spencer Carlin. I mean wait…Spencer Davies.

We left and now were in the car going to the hotel for the party after the wedding.

Ashley-hello Misses. Davies

Spencer-hello my beautiful wife (Spencer straddled me and got close to me almost kissed me but didn't) god I love you (kiss)

Ashley-love you too baby (kiss)

Spencer's Pov

I'm married to the best person in the world. I love her. It's the best feeling in the world. I'm still straddling her and we are kissing.

Spencer-I love you (kiss)

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss) forever

Spencer-really?

Ashley-yea baby, your mine forever. I'll never stop loving you (kiss)

Spencer-good (kiss) because I wouldn't let you go (kiss) (kiss)

Driver-ok were here

Ashley-ok thank you. Ready to go baby?

Spencer-sure am. I can't wait to get of this dress

Ashley-me either

We got out of the car and Ashley took my hair and interline with hers. I love these feelings from her, touch, is still the same since I met her. There crazy. Love is crazy. My love for Ashley is crazy, its true love. We head up stairs to a hotel room. It's for us and for Aiden, Glen, Kyla and Andy.

Ashley-come here baby before we go in there

Spencer-ok (kiss) your kisses make me go weak in the knees (kiss)

Ashley-same with your kisses (kiss) (kiss)

Aiden-awe spashley love cute

Spencer-AIDEN! You ruined our kiss

Aiden-so your going to have a lot more kisses

Spencer-so….

Ashley-awe baby…come here (kiss)

Spencer-I don't like anyone ruining our kisses

Ashley-me either. Lets go into the room

Andy-MOMMY AND MAMA

Spencer-hey baby girl (Andy jumps into my arms)

Ashley-hey baby

Andy-you married?

Spencer-yes baby, were married

Andy-you still a Carlin?

Spencer-in heart yes. But now I'm a Davies

Andy-like me and mamma?

Spencer-yes like you and mamma

Andy-good (kiss) (she jumped down from my arms and ran to where the food is)

Ashley-she is smart

Spencer-yea she is

Ashley-just like her mommy

Spencer-ash (kiss) Andy be careful, don't get anything on that dress

Andy-can I change?

Spencer-yes you can baby girl. Come here

Andy-otay

Ashley's Pov

After we picked up Andy we left to go to our room and change her. We changed her and she left and ran out to get some food. We changed into our bottie shorts and shirts on before we have to go to the party.

Spencer-hey

Ashley-hey baby (kiss)

Spencer-come here

She sat on the bed and I'm standing between her lags.

Ashley-god I love being between your legs

Spencer-I lov-

Kyla-ew I didn't need to hear that

Ashley-then get out Kyla

Kyla-but I just wanted to tell you that we could leave to go down stairs in 25 minutes

Ashley-ok thanks for telling us…now leave

Spencer-Ash be nice…and don't you want to ask her something

Ashley-what?......oh yea that

Kyla-so what are you going to ask me?

Ashley-well we were thinking on staying in Hawaii for 2 weeks an-

Kyla-wow 2 weeks…do you think you can stay away from Andy for that long

Ashley-Kyla let me finish

Kyla-sorry

Ashley-I was thinking (Spencer slapped me) owe baby what was that for? (Spencer just looked at me) oh yea right, sorry baby…we were thinking that you and everyone else can come the 2nd week because we both can't be away from Andy for that long. A week is going to be long enough being away from her

Kyla-ok that's a good idea

Ashley-ok good. now can you let me be alone with my beautiful wife

Kyla-ok be ready in 20

Ashley-yes mom

Then she left the room.

Ashley-sorry baby

Spencer-it's ok

Ashley-really?

Spencer-yea (kiss) I love you baby

Ashley-I love you too (kiss)

Spencer layed down on the bed and I crawled on top of her and cuddled on her and nuzzled my head into her neck.

Spencer-Always

Ashley-and forever (she kissed me on the forehead)

We got up and got our little dresses on. They were matching. Strapless, short dress. Mine was black and Spencer's is white. We went down and we had out first dance. And Aiden and Kyla had speeches they wrote for us. It was really cute. And my dad was there, Ralf (sp) he danced with me and Kyla we had a talk and everything. He's going to be around a lot more. He has a month left on tour so after that he will be coming home. I'm glad we need a parent around, since we don't even have Spencer's dad around. And I know it's breaking Spencer heart that he isn't around anymore. I guess he couldn't deal that he wasn't needed like how he use to when Aiden and Spencer were teenagers. It is sad but we just have to get over it or try to. But now were lying in bed in our hotel room. Me and Spencer are spooning. I'm behind her and Andy is curled into Spencer Stomach. Were leaving for Hawaii Tomorrow and it's going to be so hard leaving Andy, I'm just glad she's coming out the 2nd week.

Kyla's POV

Wow the days over. Spencer is no longer a Carlin. Now she's a Davies...How freaking cool man. I'm so glad that Spencer and Ashley are married now. It's so awesome how happy and right they are for each other. Aiden and I are back at the hotel room now and I'm in the bathroom getting my make up off while Aiden's in the room watching some T.V. He was so excited for Ash and Spence just like I was. I think it reminds him that soon we'll be doing the same. I finished getting my make up off and threw on a wife beater and some shorts. Ugh I'm so tired. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Aiden laying in bed sporting the same look as me. God he is so mindless when he watches T.V. I walked over to the bed and cuddled into him.

Kyla-Hey baby!  
Aiden-Hey sweetie! (He looked into my eyes and then gave me a kiss)  
Kyla-Mmm what was that for?  
Aiden- (Smiling) Because I love you and can't wait to marry you.  
Kyla-Awe! I can't wait to marry you either baby. (I smiled and we just stayed quiet for awhile.)  
Aiden-So wasn't that wedding amazing. (He said shutting the T.V off)  
Kyla-(I laughed a little) Ha yeah it was.  
Aiden-I'm so happy for them. They are so... (He coughs and looks away)  
Kyla-Baby you ok? (I say looking up to him.)  
Aiden- (He keeps looking away and wipes his cheek)  
Kyla-Oh my God are you crying? (I said laughing)  
Aiden- (He got all mad and wiped off his last tear) NO!  
Kyla-Awe yes you were! Haha!  
Aiden-Shut up Kyla!  
Kyla-(I kept laughing even harder)  
Aiden-Kyla!  
Kyla-(I wiped away the tear I had from laughing so hard and stopped) I'm sorry!  
Aiden-(He looked away and nodded) Mhm!  
Kyla- Awe baby! (I grabbed his chin so he was looking at me and gave him a soft kiss) I am sorry. You can't help that you a big sap. (He shot me a look) Let me finish...but that's what I love about you. It's cute that you care so much about them and I love you for that.

He smiled and gave me another kiss. We cuddled into each other and then just fell asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Spencer's Pov

Today's the day that Ashley and I are going to Hawaii. I don't want to leave Andy. I know I'm going to cry when we get on that plane. We never have been away from her that long, not even a day. I turn over and see no Ashley; it's just me and my baby girl.

Spencer-morning baby girl

Andy-morning Mammy

Spencer-how did you sleep?

Andy-good….do you and Mamma have to leave?

Spencer-yes baby we do. But you will see us in a week

Andy-but a week is too long

Spencer-I know baby. Me and Mamma will call every night

Andy-promis?

Spencer-yes I promise baby girl (I kissed her in the forehead)

Ashley-awe my two favorite girls

Andy-Mamma where did you go?

Ashley-I went down and got you and Mommy some food

Spencer-really?

Andy-me hungry

Ashley-here you go

Ashley had pancakes, eggs, orange juice and hot chocolate. Mhm our favorite.

Spencer-thanks baby

Ashley-anything for my 2 favorite girls (kiss)

We ate and got around and met up with Kyla and Aiden and went to the air port. We got there and we have already put our bags away. And now where saying good bye. And it looks like Aiden is crying.

Spencer-Aid are you crying?

Aiden-sob-no (then he walked away from us)

Kyla-you want me?

Spencer-no Kyla I got it…baby ill be back (kiss)

Ashley-ok baby (kiss)

Spencer-hey aid…what's up bub?

Aiden-its nothing

Spencer yes there is

Aiden-ok…I'm going to miss you Spence we never been away from each other longer then a day since we started being friends…..

Spencer-Aid im going to miss you too

Aiden-really?

Spencer-yea…you're my best friend you know I tell you everything…..i'm going to call you a lot….and your coming next week to-

Aiden-what? I didn't know that

Spencer-you didn't? I told Kyla

Aiden-what the hell? Why didn't she tell me?

Spencer-um I don't know. But yea Kyla, Andy and you are coming down….do you think me and Ash can go 2 weeks with out our baby girl? Ha were having troubles going away at all

Aiden-but you guys need this

Spencer-I know….its just hard…..having her in my belly for 9 months and then being here everyday for 2 years and leave for a week….what if she does something new? Say a new word? Or fall and get hurt? (sob) god Aiden this is hard

Aiden-shhh if any of those things happen…we will call ok

Spencer-ok

We walked back to the girls, and Andy jumped into my arms.

Andy-Mommy why you crying?

Spencer-I'm sad

Andy-why you sad?

Spencer-I'm going to miss you baby girl (I kissed her forehead)

Andy-me miss you too Mommy and you too Mamma

Ashley-good (she kissed Andy on the head) because I'm going to miss you too baby girl (she starts tickling Andy)

Andy-hahah Mamma stop. It tickles

Ashley-ok baby girl, ill stop. Ok we have to say goodbye…the plane is leaving

Kyla-nooooo I don't want to say good bye (she jumped on Ashley and wouldn't let go)

Ashley-get off of me

Kyla-no, big sis

Ashley-uhh but Kyla…cant breath

Kyla-fine….I'm going to miss you guys

Andy-hahah Ky Kyle funny

Spencer-she is funny (I kissed her on the forehead again) ok baby girl…lets talk (I walked away and sat down and Andy was on my lap)

Andy-what's wrong Mommy

Spencer-it's just Mommy's having a real hard time leaving you….so here is a necklace that Momma gave me for our wedding…I want you to have it…think of us every time you took at it (it's and S and A necklace, I have one and Ashley has one)

Andy-its pruddy…thank you Mommy…I will…wove you too

Ashley-hey there are my girls…Spence we really need to leave

Spencer-I know…I just wanted to say good bye to her

Ashley-I know…come here baby girl

Andy-otay

Ashley-me and Mommy are going to miss you. I love you Andy

Andy- I wove you too Mamma

We said our good byes and starting walking to the plane. Hearing our daughter screaming our names to come back broke our hearts. I stopped and looked back and waved and Ashley just healed me and kissed my forehead and told me to keep going. I know its hard for her to hear that. But Aiden is right we need to do this for us. We got on our plane and went to the back to lay down on the bed. Ashley just held me and we both started crying. She kept kissing my forehead and saying its going to be ok.

Ashley's Pov

This is all hard being away from Andy. And I know Spencer is taking it pretty hard. I am too because it broke my heart hearing my baby girl screaming mine and Spencer's name out to come back. But I know Kyla and Aiden have in under control. Here I am lying down with Spencer. She has her head on my chest and I'm just running my fingers threw her hair. She moves off of my chest and I just look in her eyes. It's a light blue, when they turn that color I know she is sad.

Ashley-baby don't be sad

Spencer-how did you know I was still sad?

Ashley-I looked in your eyes, your eyes are light blue

Spencer-huh?

Ashley-when you sad, there light blue…and when you're happy there blue…and then sometimes there really dark blue (oh yea I know I had the biggest smile on my face)

Spencer-baby why are you smiling like that?........what do I do when I have really dark blue eyes?

Ashley-your eyes turn dark blue right before we make love

Spencer-blushing-really baby?

Ashley-awe baby done blush…..and yea they do. it was makes me turn on

Spencer-really?

Ashley-yea Spence (kiss) I love you

Spencer-I love you too baby (kiss)

Ashley-I'll be (kiss) back

Spencer-why? (kiss) where are you going? (kiss)

Ashley-I'm kinda hungry (kiss) and I have some snacks in my carry on (kiss) don't worry baby (kiss) ill be back

Spencer-ok baby (kiss)

I left and I came back

Spencer-pudding cups?

Ashley-yepp…I took the last ones

Spencer-what? Andy isn't going to be happy

Ashley-yea I know…if she wants more…Aiden can buy her more

Spencer-yea that's true

I started feeling her and every time I give her a kiss and then I eat some pudding as well. I love these moments with me and Spence. They are really special. We got done eating the pudding and I threw them away.

Spencer-baby I love you (kiss)

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss)

We landed and got our all of our stuff together and went to the hotel. The same hotel we stayed at before. Were in the car and I'm just holding Spencer's hand. I just can't wait till we get to the hotel; I have a surprise for Spencer.

Spencer-where here

Ashley-huh?

Spencer-baby are you ok?

Ashley-yea sorry…I just zoned out

Spencer-ok lets go

We got out of the car and had a bell boy got all of our stuff. Checked in and got our keys and now were in elevator and me and Spencer are making out. Damn I want her so bad…did I for get to mention that the bell boy is in here? Well yea he is….

Bell boy-damn that is hot

Ashley-what is?

Bell boy-you and your girlfriend

Ashley-she's my wife…you need to stop looking

Bell boy-its kinda hard when were stuck in here….you guys can keep going…I'm just going to watch

Spencer-baby he's creeping me out (she snuggled into my neck and held me tighter)

Ashley-ok you need to stop right now…your freaking out my wife and me….so stop

Bell boy-ok…whatever

Ashley-we don't need your services anymore

Bell boy-it's my job

Ashley-yea but your freaking us out…we can take over…when we get to our floor you can stay here

Bell boy-fine whatever…you still giving me a tip

Ashley-what? Are you crazy?

Bell boy-what I need money

Ashley-I don't care…you want me to tell your boss you were sexually harassing me and my wife?

Bell boy-please don't

We got to our floor and that stupid bell boy stayed…thank god. That really freaked me and Spencer out.

Ashley-baby close your eyes

Spencer-why?

Ashley-it's a surprise

Spencer-ok

I led her to our room. Then I went back to the cart with all of our stuff is on. then I see her rubbing her fingers over the number of our room.

Spencer-baby you didn't

Ashley-didn't what?

Spencer-you got the same room we shared

Ashley-well I had too….this is our room…the same room and bed we first made love…so I had to

Spencer-baby you're so amazing (kiss) I love you

Ashley-(kiss) I love you to baby (kiss) lets go into our room

We walked into our room and its like a flashback, because it looks like it use to be. Nothing really changed. We ordered some food and ate it and now were going to take a bubble bath. We just got in the bath tub, Spencer is sitting between my lags and I'm behind her.

Spencer-this feels good

Ashley-I know finally relaxing from a long day on a plane

Spencer-yepp…..baby thank you

Ashley-for what?

Spencer-for making me feel safe earlier when that bell boy was staring at us

Ashley-no problem baby, I love you. I'm here to make you safe

Spencer-good…I love you too (kiss)

We got out dried off, got dress and went into bed.

Spencer-I love being in this bed

Ashley-me too

Spencer is culled into my arms and she fell asleep.

Ashley-I love you Spencer Davies (I kissed her on her forehead)

After I said that I fell asleep.

Spencer's Pov

Ring Ring

God who would be calling this time of day?

Spencer-hello?

Andy-MOMMY

Spencer-omg hey baby, how are you?

Andy-I'm good. I miss you and Mamma

Spencer-we miss you too baby girl. What are you doing?

Andy-noten. I ate and Ky Ky sad I call you

Spencer-that's good

Andy-me talk to Mamma?

Spencer-ok let me wake her up

Andy-otay

(I put the phone down and tried to wake Ashley up)

Spencer-baby wake up

Ashley-ummnoooo

Spencer-baby, Andy's on the phone and wants to talk to you

Ashley-why didn't you say that first? (She grabbed the phone from me, wow someone's grumpy) hey baby girl

Andy-Mamma. I miss you

Ashley- I miss you too

I got up and walked into the bathroom so they can talk. I know it's early in the morning and everything but she didn't need to be like that. I know it's really small but I don't like fighting with her at all.

Ashley-Spencer (knock knock) I have to pee really bad

Spencer-sorry

She ran into the bath room and put on a hoodie and I have my short shorts on and I put my hair up in a messy bun and I put flip flops and I wrote a little note to Ashley, then I went down stairs to get some breakfast. I ordered pancakes ,bacon and apple juice.

Ashley-hey baby

Waiter-want to order miss?

Ashley-yea...ill have 3 pancakes and some bacon...Oh yea and some apple juice

Waiter-they are really big pancakes. Do you still want them?

Ashley-yea I do

Spencer-trust me….she can eat them…she's like a teenage boy

Waiter-ok

Ashley-so nice note

Spencer-oh sorry

Ashley-no I love you's at all in the note…what's going on baby?

Spencer-baby I'm sorry…when you were grumpy when I woke you up…you know we feed into each other when one of us are having a bad day

Ashley-I'm sorry baby…will you forgive me?

Spencer-yea baby. come here (she sat next to me and move her seat close to me, and I cupped her cheeks) baby I love you (kiss)

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss)

Waiter-here you go ladies

Ashley-wow this is a lot

Spencer-you can eat it baby

Ashley-yea I know

Spencer-were so going to a run later

Ashley-yea we are

We ate our food and went back into our room and layed down a little bit got in the shower and got our running clothes on and starting running.

Spencer-hey baby…your going slow…but nice ass

Ashley-awe thanks baby..now its my time to look at your ass

Spencer-haha…baby..you still back there? (I look back and I see Ashley on the ground holding her face) baby (I ran back to her) what happen?

Ashley-I ran into the tree

Spencer-ouch…wow you have 3 cuts but the one on your cheep looks really deep we need to take you to the hospital

Ashley-baby no…ouch don't touch it

Spencer-we are going to get it checked out

Ashley-fine

Spencer-why did you run into the tree anyways?

Ashley-I was checking you out and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going

Spencer awe baby (kiss)

So I take her to the hospital and we had to get one of her cuts stitched up and the others had band aids on so the bleeding can stop. We leave and go back to our hotel and we cuddle on the bed and watch TV.

Ashley-I was going to take you out tonight, for a romantic dinner. but I don't know anymore

Spencer-what don't you know anymore?

Ashley-I still want to take you out….but I don't feel pretty enough to be seen with you

Spencer-baby look at me…you are so beautiful…even with the stitches you will always be beautiful to me

Ashley-awe baby (kiss) I love you (kiss)

Spencer-I love you too (kiss)

Ashley-lets get around…wear something nice

Wonder where Ashley's going to take me to dinner. I can't wait, I really can't wait. It's been awhile since me and Ash been on a romantic dinner. Ashley came out in a black little dress…omg she looked so hot. We left our room and went to this nice place. we sat down and were sitting right next to each other and I'm holding her hand in my lap and messing with her rings.

Spencer-baby…thank you for taking me our tonight

Ashley-anything for you baby (kiss) I love you soo much baby (kiss)

Spencer-god ash, I love you too (kiss)

We talked some more and had a really good night…we went back to our bed room and kissed a lot and clothes started coming off and we made love for the first time as a married couple…and it wasn't just a couple of hours making love..it was all night. 5 hours…

Ashley-breathing heavily- wow

Spencer-breathing heavily-that was great

Ashley-breathing heavily-it's always great but

Spencer-breathing heavily-but yea this was really great

Ashley- breathing heavily-yea…I love you (kiss)

Spencer-I love you too (kiss)

We put clothes on and cuddled and then we fell sleep.

Ashley's Pov

Wow last night was amazing. Everything with Spencer is amazing. Cuddling with her. Loving her. Making love to her. Having kids together. Just everything. My life is complete when I have her. She's the love of my life. Right now were cuddling. I'm lying on her chest, with her arm around me. I love lying on her chest, I love listing to her heart beating. I got up and kissed her neck and lied back down on her chest.

Ashley-whispering-I love you Spencer Davies

Spencer-whispering-I love you too Ashley Davies

Ashley-your awake (I said when I start hovering over her) (kiss)

Spencer-yea I am (kiss) how long have you been up?

Ashley-not that long…(kiss) thank you (kiss)

Spencer-for what baby?

Ashley-for making me the happiest girl in the world (kiss)

Spencer-but you're not the happiest girl in the world (I looked at her confused) because I am (kiss)

Ashley-how about we tie with that (kiss) were both the happiest girls in the world (kiss)

Spencer-sounds good baby (kiss) (now I'm lying fully on Spencer, with Spencer playing with my curls)

Ashley-I have a surprise for you today. Then after that I was thinking about adding to my tattoo and I wondering if you wanted to add on to yours too?

Spencer-yea sure..what are you adding to yours?

Ashley-I was going to put the date of our wedding day

Spencer-sounds good

Ashley-yeah I thought so. And now we are going to get it together this time

Spencer-that's good (kiss) so what's my surprise baby?

Ashley-it's a surprise I can't tell you.

Spencer-fine..so what do I need to wear?

Ashley-you can wear that….just brush your teeth and put your hair up

Spencer-what? I don't want people seeing me like this

Ashley-no one's going to see you…so get around.

We got up and brushed our teeth and put our hair up. I had Spencer put her hand over her eyes so she can't see where I'm taking her. I'm behind her and having my arms wrapped around her waist, so she won't fall or run into things. And I know if I don 't she will freak out.

Spencer-baby are we going to be there soon?

Ashley-yea stop baby were here

She put her fingers over the name of the suit.

Spencer-H-O-N-E-Y-M-O-O-N S-U-I-T……..wait…honeymoon suit…baby you didn't need to do this. I'm happy with our room

Ashley-I know baby. I wanted to. I'm happy with our room too but I thought you would be happy with this room too. Just go in and look around

Spencer-ok (she grabbed my arm and we went into the room) wow this room is so big. There is a kitchen in here.. baby this looks really expletive

Ashley-yea it is. But your worth it baby

Spencer-baby I love you (kiss) (kiss) (where in the bedroom now and she pushed me on the bed and jumped on me and started making out with me)

Ashley-baby aren't you tired from last night

Spencer-no baby. I just want to make love to you

2 hours later

Were just cuddling now.

Ashley-god baby. Every time with you feels like our first time all over again (kiss) I love you baby

Spencer-yea it does. I love you too (kiss)

Spencer's Pov

I don't know how many times I can say how much I love Ashley Davies. I could say it every day. Every second.

Ashley-baby? What are you thinking?

Spencer-nothing

Ashley-it has to be something. Your smiling….if your smiling that big you have to be thinking about me

Spencer-wow someone is full of herself ….baby you were right, I was thinking about you

Ashley-really? Good baby (kiss) what were you thinking about? My body?

Spencer-no…I was thinking how much I love you

Ashley-kiss-and how much do you love me?

Spencer-I love you a lot (kiss)

Ashley-I love you sooo much baby (kiss) (kiss) baby lets get out tattoos done

Spencer-ok

We got around and went to get out tattoos. We both got them on our other wrist. And they say the same thing. Found my one true love. 8/12/09. They wrapped them up and then we went to the beach. We couldn't swim or do anything like that. But we just walked long the water holding hands.

Spencer-wow that's a beautiful sunset (Ashley went behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my shoulder)

Ashley-yea it is (she kissed me on my shoulder) I love you baby

Spencer-I love you too (kiss) (I turned around to face her) lets go out to dinner. I'm hungry

Ashley-I thought you would never ask. I'm hungry too (kiss)

We went to the store and bought a lot of food and went back to the honeymoon suit and cooked food and ate. Then we slept. The rest of the time we were here was a lot of fun. Andy, Aide n and Kyle came. God I miss my baby girl. Glen didn't come because she got a job at wegmans. It's a job. I wish he could of came but I know getting a job would be good for him. He is still grounded though. But he can drive this week and see Alex well no one was there to stop him anyways. Ashley and I spent a lot of time with Andy this past week. Aiden and Kyla had a lot of alone time. Yes we spent time with them too but we gave them time to be alone. I know they didn't have a lot because Andy was there. They are really good with her, they are going to be great parents! But we just got back to La yesterday and I'm going back to work tomorrow. I need to start painting again. I'm going to hire a manger so I can sell my painting's. I hope they sell, Ashley tells me the time that they are really great. I gave her a late wedding gift because I forgot to give it to her before the wedding. It's a painting of her and Andy. It was a couple of months after Andy was born and she was sleeping on Ashley's chest and Kyla took a picture of them. It was really cute how she reacted when she first saw it. She didn't say anything she just looked at it and I just watched her. She's really cute. But yea she loved it. It's hanging up in our bedroom now.


	48. Chapter 48

Ashley's Pov

6 months later.

So a lot of things are going on. Kyla and Aiden are going to get married in a week. How awesome is that? I'm glad my little sister is happy. I'm her brides made and Spencer is Aiden's. oh by the way Spencer is 4 months pregnant. Ha yea I'm good, and Kyla is a month pregnant. I just hope she doesn't lose this baby. But yea. Andy that little girl is growing up so fast. She is talking more. Oh yea she is almost 3 years old and she is really excited about being a big sister and a cousin. So right now I'm cuddling with Spencer. We have a doctor's appointment soon, because she is getting really big for being 4 months pregnant she kind of looks 6 months. She was never this big with Andy at this time.

_Flashback_

_Spencer-baby…Ashley….where are you?_

_Ashley-baby, I'm here. What's wrong?_

_Spencer-nothing. I just want you_

_Ashley-umm yea (kiss) I'll be in our room waiting for you _

_Kyla and Aiden-WIPED_

_Ashley-shut up_

_I pretty much ran up stairs and took all my clothes off and I just had my bra and underwear on. Ok maybe I am wiped, but can you blame me? Just look at my hot wife. _

_Ashley-how do you want me?......Spencer……baby what's wrong? (I get off the bed and I walk over to her and I just look at what she took out of the bag) really?_

_Spencer-yea I think so, I haven't taking it yet. But I think I am. I haven't gotten my period yet and it's been a month and a half since I last had it and my boobs have gotten bigger._

_Ashley-huh…I thought they were getting a little bigger….take the test baby._

_She went in the bathroom and took the test and I put on my short shorts and a wife beater, she came out and sat next to me and held my hand._

_Spencer-it's time to check it…..omg_

_Ashley-what is it baby?_

_Spencer-I'm pregnant _

_Ashley-really?_

_Spencer-yea baby I'm pregnant (Spencer jumped into my arms)_

_Ashley-omg I'm so happy_

_End of flashback_

That was one of the happiest days of my life. We're adding on to our family.

Spencer-baby what are you thinking about?

Ashley-I was thinking about the day we found out you were pregnant again

Spencer-yea that was a good day (I got up and I pulled Spencer's shirt up so I can rub her stomach and I started kissing it)

Andy-mamma what are you doing?

Ashley-just rubbing, kissing and talking to Spencer's stomach

Andy-why? Can the baby hear you?

Ashley-yea the baby can. I use to talk to you when you were in mommy's stomach

Andy-really? Can I talk to the baby?

Spencer-yea you can baby girl

Andy-hey baby. I can't wait to meet you. I'm your big sister Andy and I'm going to be the best big sister ever, I'm going to protect you!

Ashley-baby girl that was so sweat. You're going to be the best big sister ever

Andy-mommy why are you crying?

Spencer-that was so sweet. You're the best daughter ever

Andy-I wove you mommy

Spencer-I love you too baby girl

Ashley-ready to go baby?

Spencer-yea I am

Andy-can I come?

Ashley-not this time Andy. Maybe next time

Andy-ok

We left and now were at the doctor's office waiting.

Ashley-baby there is nothing to worry about

Spencer-yes there is. Maybe something is wrong with the baby

Ashley-you don't know that

Spencer-I know. Its just I hope not

Ashley-me either

D.S-hey you guys

Spencer-hey doctor

D.S-how are you feeling Spencer?

Spencer-I'm feeling great

D.S-that's good let's see what's going on

Spencer-is the baby ok

D.S-yea they are

Ashley-did you just say they?

D.S-yea I did. You guys are having twins.

Spencer's Pov

Did he just say twins? Wow

Spencer-di-d you ju-st sa-y tw-ins?

D.S-yea I did. It says here that Ashley has twins in her family

Ashley-um yea I do. I'm a twin and my dad was a twin

Spencer-um wow…were having twins!

D.S-yea you are. So do you want to know the sex of your babies?

Ashley-yes please

D.S-well it looks like your having a boy and a girl

Ashley-omg really? That's so awesome

D.S-yepp. Well I'm going to leave so you guys can talk. See you next time

Spencer and Ashley-bye

Spencer-baby? How do you feel about all of this?

Ashley-fine I guess. This is going to be hard

Spencer-I know that Ash

Ashley-well yea. But when they are born were going to be raising new bornes and a 3 year old

Spencer-yea but we can do this. Andy is great and we have so much love to give

Ashley-I know we do. But I'm excited about all of this

Spencer-me too baby (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss)

We got around and left and we went to the playground. I called Aiden to see if they can bring Andy. Were going to tell them about the babies. Wow it feels good to say that.

Andy-Mamma, Mommy (I see Andy running up and jumping into Ashley's arms) is baby ok?

Aiden-yea, is the baby ok?

Ashley-yes baby girl, the baby is ok

Andy-good

Kyla-so what's going on? I know there is something going on

Spencer-wel-

Aiden-I thought everything was ok

Spencer-everything is ok. Aiden can you please let me finish

Aiden-yea, sorry Spence

Spencer-it's ok. Well the babies are ok

Kyla-Spencer did you just say babies?

Spencer-yes I did Kyla. Were having twins

Aiden-omg..really?

Spencer-yes (he gave me a big hug)

Andy-what's twins?

Ashley-twins are 2 babies that are born the same day and pretty much time, and they might look the same but are two people

Andy-like you and Ky

Ashley-yea like me and Kyla (she came over to me and started rubbing my belly)

Andy-hello babies, I'm Andy your big sister and I'm going to love you guys so much

Kyla-that was so cute

Ashley-Andy want to go play?

Andy-ok Mamma

They left and played, Aiden and Kyla sat down on both sides of me on the picnic table and they both put one of their hands on my belly and I put my hands on theirs.

Kyla-wow your having twins! How does it feel

Spencer-scary but exciting at the same time. I know Ash and I can do this

Kyla-we know you guys can. Your great parents to Andy

Spencer-thanks Kyla. You guys are going to be great parents too

Aiden-you think so Spency?

Spencer-yea I do. You guys helped Ash and I raise Andy and we will help you guys. Just promise me you guys will help each other out. Give so much love you your child, I think that's better then giving them everything. Teach them that they can love anyone they want to.

Aiden-we will Spencer. You taught that to Andy and we will for our baby

Ashley-are you guys talking about how awesome I am?

Spencer-yea baby we are (kiss)

Andy-hehe mamma your funny

Aiden-yea she is (he picked Andy up and started tickling her)

Andy-hehe stop Aid Aid. Hehe that tickles

Spencer-baby I'm hungry

Ashley-me too baby. Let's go to lunch

Andy-yay. Lets go to ruby tosdays

Kyla-that sounds so good right now

We all start walking to the car, Ash and I were walking slow.

Ashley-what were you guys really talking about?

Spencer-our babies, and them being great parents

Ashley-yea they will. Look at them with Andy. They are so awesome. Andy loves them

Spencer-yea she does. Ever since we moved it feels like we don't see them as much

Ashley-what are you talking about? We see them everyday still

Spencer-yea but not all the time

Ashley-yea that's true baby

We all went to rubey tousdays. Ashley and Kyla got the salad bar. Aiden got a big bacon cheese burger with fries. Andy go 2 mini burgers with fries, and I got 4 mini burgers with fries. After we ate we went back to our new house and Aiden and Kyla went back to theirs. I do miss living with the, but Ashley is right we do still see them everyday. Glen is home more because Alex and him broke up. He is crushed. He loved her well he still loved her. He still works at wegmans. Right now Ash and I are in bed watching some TV and Andy is sleeping between us because she was watching TV and she passed out and Glen just came in here.

Glen's Pov

Glen-hey guys, can I come in?

Spencer-sure you can…..what's up?

Glen-oh nothing really. I'm so lonely since Alex and I broke up

Spencer-I'm sorry. Don't you have other friends?

Glen-yea I do but there not good friends

Ashley-why not?

Glen-because I was always with Alex. She was my life, I thought I was hers too. I guess not

Ashley-you were, maybe time away is a good thing

Glen-why do you think it might be a good thing?

Ashley-you guys are young. Maybe you guys are meant to be but if so take the time and meet new people do what you want to do

Glen-thanks you guys. Maybe your right

Spencer-it is healthy to find out what you really want to do in life

Glen-is that what you did?

Spencer-no I painted for most of my life and I found Ash and at the time her, paint, and Aiden were the most important things in my life

Glen-and what is now?

Spencer-our family, Aiden and Kyla, painting

Glen-that's awesome. Is that yours Ash?

Ashley-well yea but painting. I'm going to open a restaurant soon

Glen-really? That's awesome. What are you going to call it

Ashley-this might sound corny, but I'm going to call it Spashley

Spencer-omg really baby?

Glen-what's Spashley?

Spencer-it's mine and Ashley's name in one

Glen-that's sweet

Spencer-yea it is (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss) Glen I was thinking when I open it, you could work there

Glen-really? Yea I would love to

Ashley-ok good. You would be a waiter. Aiden is working there too

Glen-awesome. What is he going to do there?

Ashley-he's going to be the manger there

Glen-well night. Thanks for the talk

Spencer-no problem. Night

Ashley-night

Ashley's Pov

After Glen left our room I got up and picked up Andy and I put her in her room and tucked her in her bed and went back to our room and cuddled up to Spencer.

Spencer-baby you know your amazing

Ashley-yea I do. Why do you think I'm amazing?

Spencer-because your naming your restaurant after us

Ashley-you mean our restaurant

Spencer-really? (kiss)

Ashley-yea you have the same amount of control as I do (kiss)

Spencer-I love you (kiss)

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss)

Spencer-I just can't believe were having twins

Ashley-it's amazing isn't it?

Spencer-yea it really is. I don't know why I never thought that before. They both were kicking like crazing

Ashley-I know and you did get big fast (Slap) ouch baby, I didn't mean that to be mean

Spencer-I'm sorry baby, you know being pregnant I have hormones

Ashley-its ok baby (kiss) I love you (kiss)

Spencer-I love you too baby (kiss)

I put lotion on Spencer's belly, she loves this. I just can't believe we are having twins. I'm really happy about this. I'm going to love them so much. After I was done putting lotion on her belly I kissed it 2 times and I told them I loved them. We went back to cuddling and we both fell asleep. I have the life! =]


	49. Chapter 49

Spencer's Pov

_Flashback_

_3 months ago_

_Before they found out about the babies._

_Spencer-baby let's do something today_

_Ashley-like what?_

_Spencer-I want to show you something_

_Ashley?what?_

_Spencer-baby it's a surprise, you just have to wait (kiss)_

_We told Kyla and Aiden were going somewhere. Andy was taking her nap and we just kissed her on her head and told her that we loved her. Then were off driving, I know it's bugging Ash that she doesn't know where were going. I grabbed her hand and started rubbing her hand with my thumb._

_Ashley-where are we baby? _

_Spencer-were on one of the hills that is looking over L.A it's really beautiful _

_We got out of the car and Ashley was looking out and I just wrapped my arms around her waist and I rested my head on her shoulder._

_Ashley-isn't it beautiful?_

_Spencer-yea it really is (I kissed her cheek)_

_Ashley-baby, your making me blush_

_Spencer-sorry baby, I just wanted to tell the truth about my beautiful wife (she turned around and kissed me)_

_Ashley-baby I love you so much (kiss)_

_Spencer-I love you too baby (kiss)_

_I pushed her up on the car and starting making out with her and then started kissing her neck._

_Ashley-baby what are you doing?_

_Spencer-I'm kissing your neck…I want you (kiss)_

_Ashley-baby now? Where not home (kiss)_

_Spencer-yea I know. (kiss) wouldn't it be fun to make love in the car?_

_Ashley-yea it would but _

_Spencer-no buts (kiss) I know you can't say no to me_

_Ashley-your right baby. I want you so much _

_End of flashback_

Ashley-baby what are you smiling at?

Spencer-remember when we made love in the car?

Ashley- yea I do. It was great (kiss)

Andy-mamma (she came in running and jumped on Ashley)

Ashley-hey baby girl

Andy-what we doing tody?

Ashley-were going to chucky cheese?

Andy-really? Yay (she ran out screaming)

Spencer-this is going to be a lot of fun (kiss)

Ashley's Pov

Right now were in chucky cheese and I'm watching the love of my life and Aiden try to play all the little games with Andy. It's pretty funny. She is too big for those kiddy rides, well Aiden is too. They are big kids at heart. Kyla and I are just watching them like we always do.

Kyla-there never going to grow up are they?

Ashley-no I don't think so. I really don't want them to. We fell in love with them

Kyla-yea that's true

Ashley-but having Spencer 5 months pregnant now with twins is getting me worried

Kyla-yea that's true

I got up and tried to find Spencer.

Ashley-come here baby. Lets go sit down

Spencer-why baby? I'm having so much fun

Ashley-baby your 5 months pregnant with twins. You need to settle down a little

Spencer-ok baby (kiss)

She got done playing with Andy and we walked back to the table.

Kyla-Spence having fun?

Spencer-I'm having so much fun

Kyla-well I'm going to go see how Aiden and Andy are doing

Spencer-ouch

Ashley-baby are you ok?

Spencer-yea baby I am

Ashley-are you sure

Spencer-yea I think the babies are kicking

Ashley-your not sure are you?

Spencer-no I'm not. Ouch. Ash make it stop

Ashley-ok let me get the others then we can take you to the hospital

Spencer-ouch. But first before you get them, kiss me

Ashley(kiss) I love you baby and everything's going to be ok

Spencer(kiss) I love you too and I hope so

I go and get everyone and now were on our way to the hospital. With Aiden driving and Kyla in the front seat next to him. And we are in the back. I'm so scared about Spencer losing the babies and Andy is scared too. She has been crying and she is holding Spencer's hand. So here we are at the hospital and Spencer is getting test getting done and we are in the waiting room and Aiden and Kyla are getting coffee and I'm sitting down and Andy on my chest. This is all scary for all of us. I don't like to see my baby girl all worried when she doesn't understand everything.

D.S-who's here for Spencer Davies?

Ashley-I am

D.S-ok well nothing bad is going on. She just ate some nasty food and her energy was up so the babies got excited and started kicking a lot.

Ashley-so she's ok?

D.S-yea she is. Right now she is sleeping. She can leave when she wakes up. Oh yea no nasty food. Try to eat healthy food.

Ashley-ok doctor

Andy-so mommy's ok?

Ashley-yea she is

Andy-yay! We go see her now?

Ashley-yea we are

Aiden-did you find anything about Spencer?

Ashley-she's doing good. She just ate chucky cheese pizza and had a lot of energy and the babies went crazy and started kicking

Kyla-I'm glad she's ok

Andy-me too. Me want to see mommy

Ashley-ok baby girl let's go see mommy (I kissed her on her forehead)

We go into Spencer's room and I put Andy down and she runs over to her bed and got up and cuddled in her neck and kissed her on the cheek and put her hand on Spencer's belly. I went over and took of my shoes and did the same thing as Andy. I see Aiden and Kyla sit down next to Spencer's bead.

Ashley-baby everything's going to be ok. I love you forever!

**I know this chapter is really short. I'm sorry guys. The next chapter will be long.**


	50. Chapter 50

Kyla's Pov

I got up from my seat and I sat on Aiden's lap and I started cuddling into him.

Kyla-I want what they have…a strong bond with everyone in that family

Aiden-we will have that baby. I love you so much and I'm going to love this baby

Kyla-I know you will. I love you (kiss) (I put our foreheads together and he just breaths me in, it just turns me on when he does that. I just can't believe I'm going to be married to him soon. I'm going to have what Ashley has, a family)

We left the hospital and we went back to Ashley's and Spencer's house and we are staying at their house tonight to make sure Spencer is ok. I don't think me and Aiden would sleep at all if we went home. We would be too worried about Spencer. But when we got home Ashley helped Spencer into bed then she started cleaning the whole house. I know the doctor doesn't want Spencer all stressed out doing a lot of things but Ashley doesn't need to do everything. It's not healthy at all. She's everywhere. Aiden and I went up to the guest room and changed and I see Ashley come in and trying to fix out bed.

Kyla-Ash you don't need to do that

Ashley-yea I do. You're our guest

Kyla-no Ash you don't need to do that. We can do that you need to slow down

Ashley-what are you talking about? I don't need to do anything. I'm just doing things around the house that needs to be done

Kyla-no you don't. That can be done in the morning

Spencer-you should listen to your sister

Ashley-Spence what are you doing out of bed?

Spencer-I was going to take a bubble bath and I was going to see if you wanted to take one with me

Ashley-oh I have things to do around the house

Spencer-no you don't. Do them in the morning

Ashley-I just want them to get done with them tonight (She kissed Spencer on the forehead and tried to walk by her but Spencer grabbed her by her shirt to make her stay)

Spencer-why does it feel like you don't want to be around me?

Ashley-baby I do. I just need to get things done

Kyla-Ashley just takes a bath with her. Stop being an ass. You should tell she needs this

Spencer-please baby (she did the same thing. Kissed Spencer on the forehead and tried walking by her but Spencer grabbed her again) baby please kiss me. Like really kiss me (kiss) (kiss) (kiss) baby please take a bath with me. I just really need to be near you

Ashley-ok baby. I'm sorry. I love you

They left. Wow Ash was being an ass.

Aiden-what the hell is wrong with ash

Kyla-I don't know. She gets like that when someone is sick and she wants to do anything for them

Aiden-oh

Andy-antie , unkle Aid

Together-Andyyyy

We got in bed and Andy is lying on Aiden's chest.

Andy-is you and the baby otay?

Kyla-yea were fine.

Andy-you sure?

Kyla-yea I am. In a couple of weeks, we get to find out if it's a girl or boy

Andy-cool. I hope everything otay (she started rubbing and kissing my belly) I want you and the baby otay and I want mommy and the babies to be otay.

Kyla-you are really cute

Andy-I know

Aiden-you should know. Everyone tells you

Andy-yepp

Ashley-Andy, want to sleep with mommy and me tonight?

Andy-yes! (she jumped into Ashley's arms) is you and mommy otay?

Ashley-yea baby girl, were ok

Andy-ok good. I don't like you guys fighting

Ashley-me either (Andy jumped off of Ashley and ran out of the room)

Kyla-so you guys talked?

Ashley-yea I told her the reason why I'm like that when people are sick

Aiden-why are you liked that?

Ashley-well you guys have a good night. (Ashley left the room)

Aiden-why is she like that when people are sick?

Oh crap I thought I would never have to talk about this. Its hard talking about it.

Ashley's Pov

We go in and take a bubble bath together. I'm behind Spence, holding her and rubbing her belly.

Ashley-baby your tense

Spencer-you are too baby. What was that back there? It made me feel like you didn't want to be near me

Ashley-I did baby. It's just when people are sick I do things. I been doing that since I was little

Spencer-why is that? (She turned to me to face me) baby please talk to me. I'm your wife I want to be here for you (kiss) (Spencer moved at the other end of the tub so she can face me and she is rubbing my lags)

Ashley-ok baby. When we were younger Kyla got really sick and she had to be in the hospital. She had food poisoning and I don't know how I didn't get it. We ate the same things. But anyways whenever I was home I would clean the whole house so my mom and dad wouldn't stress that much. Yes and that was then our mom was around right after Kyla got better she left and she left for good. So I took care of Kyla when she was sick and always took care of her.

Spencer-wow baby I'm so sorry

Ashley-it's ok. We dealt with it. And I'm sorry I never told you

Spencer-its ok baby. You don't need to do all that

Ashley-I know

We got out of the tub and dried off and put our pjs on and Spencer went into our room and got into bed and I went into the guest room to get Andy and now I'm back into our room snuggling up to my girls.

Ashley-Spence?

Spencer-yea baby?

Ashley-I don't know how much longer I can have Andy sleeping on my chest.

Spencer-I know. She's getting so big. It feels like we just had her

Ashley-I know it does. I love having her on my chest but I don't think I can do it much more. And I know when the babies come; they're going to be sleeping on our chest

Spencer-yea I know

Ashley-you want to know what? (I start rubbing her belly)

Spencer-what baby?

Ashley-I'm glad were having a boy

Spencer-me too. When he gets older I want Aiden or Glen to take him out on a boys day

Ashley-that's a good idea baby (Spencer snuggled more into me)

Spencer-baby I'm sleepy

Ashley-then go to bed baby (kiss) night baby (kiss) I love you

Spencer-night baby (kiss) I love you too

**Sorry guys I thought this one was going to be a long one. But the next one is. I'm still writing on it.**


	51. Chapter 51

Spencer's Pov

The next morning I woke up with no Ashley in the bed. I hate waking up and she's not there. I guess Andy was really tired because she is still sleeping in our bed. She sleeps just like Ashley when were not cuddling. She's pretty much under the covers so the sun shine wont wake her up/ I get up and go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and I put my hair in a messy bun and I kiss Andy on the forehead and off to find my beautiful wife. I don't get use to calling Ash my wife. I just love saying it.

Spencer-hey baby (I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and start kissing her neck) thank you for being a good mother (I kissed the back of her neck) thank you for being a great wife (I kissed the back of her neck) and thank you for being the girl I fell in love with (she turned around and she gave me a big kiss)

Ashley-baby, what was that for?

Spencer-I just wanted to tell the girl I love. That she's a good wife and a good mother (kiss)

Ashley-well thank you baby (kiss) you are a great wife and great mother too (kiss)

Spencer-I love you baby (kiss)

Ashley-I love you too. I hope your hungry because I'm making a lot of breakfast for everyone

Spencer-baby you know I'm hungry

Ashley-true. Is Andy still sleeping?

Spencer-yea she is. She was sleeping like you do when we don't cuddle

Ashley-ha that's cute

Spencer-she's pretty much under the covers

Ashley-she is just like me

Spencer-yea she is (kiss)

Andy-I hungry (she tugged at my shirt)

Ashley-I'm making breakfast now. Did you brush your teeth?

Andy-yepp. Mommy can you help me brush my hair?

Spencer-sure baby girl

We left and I help Andy brush her hair and I think she needs a haircut. It's getting so long.

Andy-thanks mommy. I'm hungry to I'm going to eat

Spencer-your welcome baby girl (I kissed her on the forehead and she ran downstairs)

Andy-CRAYING

Once I heard Andy crying I ran downstairs as fast as my pregnant body would let me. That scared the crap out of me when I heard my baby girl cry like that.

Spencer-is she ok?

Ashley-she fell down the stairs

Spencer-omg. Baby girl are you ok

Andy-crying-it hurts mommy. My head and arm hurts

Spencer-come here baby girl (I picked Andy out of Ashley's arms and I took her to the couch and Ashley got Andy a plate of food to see if she still wanted to eat)

Ashley-still hungry baby girl?

Andy-yea I am. I still hurt tho

Ashley-I bet. It was a nasty fall (Ashley grabbed a tv table so Andy can watch cartoons and at the sametime) here you go

Andy-thanks mamma (she make scrambled eggs, pancakes) mmmm the foods good mamma

Ashley-thank you! Andy would you be ok with mommy and I to each in the kitchen?

Andy-yea mamma (we both left and went to the kitchen

Spencer-I'm glad shes ok

Ashley-yea me too

Aiden-what happen? We ran down when we heard Andy crying

Spencer-EWW Aiden cover up (he looked down)

Aiden-oh I'm sorry I'll be back

Ashley-can I say morning

Spencer-baby, I'm glad you're a girl

Ashley-me too baby (kiss)

Kyla-so is Andy ok?

Spencer-after I was brushing her hair she ran downstairs and she fell down the stairs and she hurt her arm and head but nothing that bad

Kyla-wow that's good nothing is broken

Ashley-me too

Kyla-so there's food?

Ashley-yea there is scrambled eggs and pancakes

Spencer-lets eat I'm so hungry

Kyla-me too

We start eating and I see Aiden come down and changed and everything is good with him now. That was so nasty. But I ate a lot. Dude I'm feelings for 3 here. Davies genes.

Spencer-Ashley what are you looking at?

Ashley-your eating a lot

Spencer-that is not my fault. I'm feeding 3 people here. This is your fault

Ashley-my fault?

Spencer-yes. Your fault. You're the one who got me pregnant and you have twins in your genes. So I'm sorry I'm eating a lot (I got up and left the table)

Aiden-nice going Ash

Ashley-shut up Aid. Baby I'm sorry

Spencer-you don't mean that (she held me close and our foreheads were touching. I know she meant)

Ashley-baby you know I mean it. I'm an ass sometimes. I'm really sorry baby

Spencer-I forgive you baby (kiss)

Knock knock

Ashley-wonder who that is?

Spencer-I don't know but I have to pee (kiss)

I went to the bathroom and I peed washed my hands and brushed my teeth.

Ashley-(knock) baby can you come out here?

Spencer-yea (then I looked at her face, worry is all I see) baby what's going on? Is Andy ok? Are you ok? (I grabbed her shirt and I get close to her)

Ashley-baby, Andy's fine and I'm fine. (she cup my face and starting rubbing her thumb ok my face and I calmed down) baby your dads here

Spencer-my dad?

Ashley-yea and I guess his new girlfriend

Spencer-girlfriend?

Ashley-yea baby, lets go out there

Spence-ok baby, but one thing. Kiss me (and she did just that. Her kisses always calms me down)

After that we head to the living room and wow it feels so weird seeing my dad. It's been a couple of years.

Author-hey Spence

Spencer-hey dad. What are you doing here?

Author-I know we didn't end well that's time we saw each other, and I want you to meet someone (his girlfriend just walked in) my new girlfriend Christina, and this is my daughter Spencer

Spencer-hi. Nice to meet you

Author-and this is her girlfriend Ashley

Ashley-I'm her wife

Author-wife? I didn't think you guys would go thru with it when I wasn't there

Spencer-well we did. Dad I love Ashley, and she loves me, and I'm glad we got married.

Author-ok. And wow Spencer are you pregnant again

Christina-again?

Ashley-yea we have a 2 ½ year old too

Andy-mamma (she came running down and jumped into Ashley's lap)

Ashley-hey baby girl, did you put your plate in the sink?

Andy-yes mama I did

Ashley-that's good

Andy-whos dis?

Spencer-well baby girl, do you remember grandpa Author?

Andy-no

Spencer-well you were only 1 when he left and now that his new girlfriend Christina

Author, Christina-hi

Andy-hi (she curled into Ashley's neck, she always does that when she gets shy)

Glen-hey Andy want to go to the build a beart work shop?

Andy-yay

Spencer-have fun baby girl

Andy-by mamma and mommy. I wove you

Ashley-we love you too

Aiden-oh hi Author, I didn't know you were here

Author-its ok. I just dropped by

Ashley-well you guys this is Christina, she's Author's new girlfriend and Christina this is Spencer's best friend and Kyla's boyfriend soon to be husband and Kyla is my twin sister

Christina-nice to meet you guys….I have twins myself. I haven't seen them in a long time. I think they were like 6 or 7 since I saw them

Spencer-why haven't you seen them?

Christina-well me and my husband at the time got into a big fight and one of my daughter was really sick and almost died and I just couldn't handle it so I left, I know I shouldn't of just left and never came back

Ashley and Kyla-wow (I saw them look at each other then Ashley grabbed my hand)

Ashley-baby can we talk now

Spencer-sure baby. Well we will be right back

Author-ok

We left and we all went into the kitchen. I'm sitting down and Kyla and Aiden are standing and Ashley is pacing.

Spencer-baby that sounded like what you told me the other night. Do you think she's your mom

Ashley-yea I really do

Kyla-me too. Even though we were really young when she left she kinda looks like her

Ashley-yea she does

Aiden-that's kinda sick

Spencer-what is?

Aiden-if they got married, you and Ashley would be like step-sisters

All me and Ash could do is look at each other. We went back into the living room and everytime I try to hold onto Ash's hand she keeps letting go of my hand.

Spencer-whispering-baby please hold my hand. Please don't push me away

Ashley-whispering-I'm sorry baby. I won't push you away (kiss)

Author-well what was that about?

Ashley-Christina what is your last name?

Christina-Dempsey, why?

Ashley-because our dads name is Patrick Dempsey. We just changed out last name to Davies because that's our real dad's name. but you're our real mom you were with both of our dads

Christina-Ashley? Kyla? OMG I know you were mine. Those eyes of yours, I could remember them anywhere

Kyla-wow

Christina-yea

Kyla-so is that why you were left? You and dad were fighting and me almost dying?

Christina-yea. I know I'm a bad mother I just hope the 3 of us can really talk about this

Ashley-you left. You left when we all needed you. I pretty much took care of Kyla. Yes dad did a lot for us. But we needed a mother. Yes I know I'm only 5 minutes older then Kyla but I took care of her. That's what big sisters do

Christina-god I'm so sorry. Please just lets talk about this. Just use. The 3 of us

Ashley and Kyla-ok

Author-ok so now I know you guys are mother and daughter. What I'm going to say now might freak you out

Spencer-ok. What is it dad?

Author-well Spence, me and Christina are getting married

Spencer-getting married?

Author-yes Spencer. I love her and now I bet you are kinda freaked out now because you and your wife are pretty much going to be step-sisters

Spencer-I think I'm going to get sick

I ran into the bathroom and got sick. I didn't want to deal with it. I need to think. I love Ashley and I'm never going to stop. But this is all weird. I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

**This Chapter was hard to write. i'm having drama with my stupid ex boyfriend and now crap is going on with this new guy. so i hope everyone likes it.**


	52. Chapter 52

Ashley's Pov

So after Spencer ran into the bathroom I just paced around the room. Me and Spencer Step-Sisters, this really make me sick. Yes I love Spencer and I'm never going to stop. But I'm married to my step-Sister. Isn't that all fucked up? It kinda makes me sick. But god I cant stop thinking about Spencer naked but now I feel sick about it. How can the love of my life turn out to be my step-sister. Well soon to be step-sister. Author and Christina just left and I'm glad I just need to think.

Kyla-Ash what are you thinking about?

Ashley-nothing

Kyla-yes you are Ash. Don't go pushing Spencer away

Ashley-how can I not push her away? Yes I love her so much but this all makes me so sick

Aiden-don't go breaking her heart Ash. She loves you so much and you love her. Who cares if your going to be step-sisters. You met first. You loved her first.

Ashley-your right Aiden

Aiden-yepp. So Kyla and I are going to stay at a hotel tonight

Ashley-ok well that's a good idea. Have fun you too

Theyleft and I went into our bedroom and I see Spencer just laying there so u cuddled up to her. This feels so wrong so I stopped. This whole thing is wrong being married to my step-sister. I cant do this. I really cant do this. Even time thinking about kissing her, cuddling to her, or even making love to her doesn't feel right anymore. I love her so much but what if love isn't enough anymore since our parents are going to get married.

Spencer-oh hi Ash

Ashley-hi

Spencer-so are they still here?

Ashley-no. Kyla and Aiden left too. They are staying at a hotel and they are going to have a lot of sex

Spencer-ok I didn't need to know that

Ashley-me either

Spencer-Ash I know this thing is all messed up. Us going to be step-sisters. And it kind of makes me sick to my stomach. But I want us. I love you. I don't want anything to change. So please stop looking at me like I discuss you (she tried to touch my arm but I wouldn't let her)

Ashley-how can I not looking at you like that? Were going to be step-sisters. We aren't suppose to be in love. Be together. It's not right. Yes I love you so much Spencer and that's never going to change but I can't do this. I can't be with you. Every time we touch or I even think of kissing you or make love to you makes me sick to my stomach

Spencer-crying-so I make you sick now? So you're going to throw away 4 years of us away?

Ashley-yea I am. This whole thing makes me sick

Spencer-Ashley, I'm having your kids. Were having twins together and now you don't want anything to do with me because our parents met and fell in love

Ashley-yes that's about right. I'm going to be there for our unborn twins and I'm going to be there for Andy but I can't be with you. I just can't

I just left the room. We were both crying. I just can't handle all this. It sucks because Spencer is the love of my life and always will be. I just can't now. I know I suck. Breaking the love of my life's heart like that.

Spencer-crying-how can you say you still love me when your doing all of this? Your breaking my heart. And your breaking up our family. What the fuck?

Ashley-crying-doesn't this make you sick? I know it does Spencer because when we found out you got sick. How can we be together when our parents are getting married and making us step-sisters. This is not right (I see Spencer came at me. Like really come at me. She is hitting me so hard) Spencer stop hitting me

Spencer-no. I want you to know what my heart is feeling now. I did everything for you. I fuckin loved you so much. Your still the love of my life. You made me fall in love with you and you do this shit. GET OUT

Ashley-what?

Spencer-GET OUT. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. You don't want to be with me anymore so GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE

Ashley-fine I will. I'm going to get my things and leave.

I went into our bedroom and I grabbed a bag and I got all my clothes and toothbrush and everything and I'm leaving the house. Our house. This feels weird now. I know I said I didn't want to be with Spencer anymore but I never thought I would have to leave our house. I thought I would just have to sleep in the guess bedroom.

TEXT

Ashley-can you keep Andy for a couple of more hours?

Glen-yea sure,why?

Ashley-crap happen. Spencer might tell you when you get home

Glen-oh ok. Is everything ok?

Ashley-no

End of text

He texted me but I didn't even look at my phone anymore. I'm driving to a hotel and I cant stop crying. I just broke 2 hearts no 3 oh no 5 hearts today. Spencer's, Andy's, the twins, and mine. I just don't think we can come back from all this….


	53. Chapter 53

Spencer's Pov

So today's the day of Aiden's and Kyla's wedding. So it's been a couple of days since the breakup of me and Ash. This is all hard. I had to put a lot of cover up on so people couldn't tell how puffy I was. Andy stayed at Ashley's new apartment last night so I was pretty lonely. Well not really I had Aiden I cuddled up to him. I needed someone. I'm glad I have him thru this. Were staying here and I see Kyla come down in isle she is so beautiful. The dress isn't that big. But really pretty. Strapless and with beads over it and had a little train but not that big. It's Kyla. It's pretty simple but that's Kyla, she pulls it off. And I see the look Aiden is giving Kyla, the same look Ash gave me when we got married. I just look at my beautiful girl who doesn't want anything to me. The same dress as me but she's beautiful. Her hair is half up and is curly. Love that look on her. The other day she came over and I didn't know she was coming over so when she came to toe door I pushed her and hit her again and she fell and hit her eye and I felt so bad. I'm never going to do that again. That day we told Andy we are taking a break, she didn't take it that well at all. She started yelling and crying and she ran into her room. She's only 2 ½ sometimes I feel like she is older. She acts older. She started talking really early. I just hope me and Ash can work things out so we can be a family again. It's going to be awhile because I don't even know if she wants me still and I don't know if I just want to walk back with open arms. I think if she wants me and wants our family to be whole I think she needs to work and make me feel she wants it. I can't handle anymore hurt from her. so now Kyla Davies is Kyla Dennison. They love each other. They are going to have a good live together. So here we are at the party after the wedding. I'm sitting alone at a table. I keep rubbing my belly because they keep kicking. It is beautiful here. At Hawaii. Ash and I got different rooms. Its so weird we always stay in the same room when we come here and neither of us are staying in the room. But everytime I pass it I always go up to the door and touch the number. This room has so many memories in it.

Ashley-how are you?

Spencer-I'm good I guess. You?

Ashley-I been better. How's our babies doing?

Spencer-good why?

Ashley-you been rubbing your belly most of the day

Spencer-oh. They been kicking a lot

Ashley-maybe they just miss me. Can I rub your belly?

Spencer-I guess (having her touch my belly makes me feel weird now after our big fight. It makes me just want to kiss her) oh god I have to pee so bad

Ashley-why?

Spencer-one of the babies are laying right on my blatter

Ashley-oh ok. I guess I'll see you later

Spencer-yea

I peed and I came back and I see Ashley and Andy are dancing. Its so cute. I grabbed my camera and I took a couple of pictures of them. She's the best mother ever. I just wish she would be a good wife like she use to be. I'm broken with out her. I know I'm being emo right now but when you loved someone so much and then things like this happens, it's like a part of you is missing.

Spencer-having fun Andy?

Andy-yea mommy I am. I mwssed you last night

Spencer-I missed you too (I kissed her on her forehead)

Andy-were you ok?

Spencer-I'm fine Andy. You don't need to worry about me

Andy-otay (she jumped out of Ashley's arms) you guys should dance. I'm going to see grmpa Rlf

Yea Ashley's dad is done with music so he moved back and now he's around a lot.

Ashley-want to dance?

Spencer-Ashley I don't think that's a good idea

Ashley-please Spence. It's only a dance

Spencer-ok

We are dancing and it was a fast song but it had to change into a slow song. Uhh so here we are dacing so close to each other. I look into her eyes and all I can see is sad. She looks broken like I do.

Ashley-what did Andy mean when she was asking if your ok?

Spencer-nothing

Ashley-didn't sound like nothing

Spencer-fine I'll tell you. Ever since we broke up all I been doing is crying and Andy sleeps with me to see if I'm ok

Ashley-oh. I been crying too but I didn't last night. I was just happy to hold my little girl again

Spencer-Ash I'm broken with out you (she did one thing I never thought she would ever do again. She kissed me) why did you do that?

Ashley-because I wanted to (I turned around and ran, I ran to my room. I just can't handle this)

Kyla-what did you do Ashley?

Ashley-I kissed her

Kyla-why did you do that?

Ashley-because I miss her ok? I know I fucked up. I need to make this right

Aiden-then go after her. show her you still loved her

Ashley'sPov

After what Aiden told me , I ran to Spencer's room. I need to fix this. I need to make everything ok. I just need Spencer. I got to her room. I know she's in here, and I know she is crying. God I'm a bitch sometimes.

Spencer-what are you doing here Ashley?

I didn't even answer her I just kissed her and she was kissing me back. We shut the door. I know she wants this, she is grabbing my ass so I know she misses this.

Spencer-we need to stop

Ashley-why? I know you liked it

Spencer-yea I do. But you know why (she sat down on the bed and I'm standing between her lags and I'm just looking into her sad eyes)

Ashley-I know I fucked up. But I want you. I want us

Spencer-now you do. But that day you didn't want me or us. You said mean things to me and I never thought you could ever say anything about me

Ashley-I cant. I was just so caught up in the fact that we were going to be step-sisters. I wasn't thinking about anything else. I will do anything to be with you again. The past couple of days have been so bad. I know all I need is you and our kids

Spencer-the past couple of days have been crappy for me too. I'm not going to let you back in. I love you Ashley and I always will. But you have to earn my love and trust again

Ashley-I will do anything Spence

Spencer-ok good. Can you please cuddle with me before we go down there?

Ashley-yes. I missed this

Spencer-me too

So were spooning and I'm behind her and I wrapped my arms around her belly and I keep rubbing it and I keep kissing her neck. God I missed this. I'm glad she is giving me a chance to make everything up to her. were just talking a little bit and she told me she went to our parents house well her dad's house. I guess our parents broke up. They got into a big fight and then they found out we broke up so they really couldn't be together. I guess they really didn't love each other like they thought they did. I really hope they find someone and be happy. Even tho my mom walked out on me when I was a kid I still want the best for her. having Spencer in my arms again is the best thing. I been really lonely.

Ashley-I will make everything right again Spence. I promise. I love you

Spencer-I know you will. I love you too


	54. Chapter 54

Spencer's Pov

4 months later

So Ashley moved back in the house last month. I was pretty happy about that, I been pretty lonely in that bed of ours. Andy was really happy for Ashley to come home. She hated that she couldn't see Ash whenever she wanted too, and not seeing me when she wanted too. I'm 9 months pregnant now so I'm on bed rest.

_FLASHBACK_

_One month ago_

_So I was trying to give Andy a bath but he jumped out and started running around the house naked. She is so Ashley's kid, she loves to be naked and she is always running around. _

_Phone call_

_Ashley-hello?_

_Spencer-hey Ash_

_Ashley-hey Spence, why are you calling me?_

_Spencer-well I was trying to give Andy a bath and she got up and started running around and I can't catch her, so I was wondering if you could come over and help me_

_Ashley-yea no problem, I'll be right over _

_Spencer-oh thank god. You're a lifesaver _

_(click)_

_I can't wait till Ashley gets here, I really need to talk to her about something. _

_Andy-screaming-mommy you can't catch me_

_Ashley-no but I can (she grabbed Andy)_

_Andy-awe your no fun mamma _

_Ashley-what did I say for giving mommy a hard time?_

_Andy-you said don't give her a hard time, sorry mommy_

_Spencer-it's ok, I just can't run after you like I use to _

_Ashley-ok lets finish giving you a bath_

_Andy-awe_

_Ashley-ok go in the bathroom and get the water ready and I'll be in there _

_Andy-otay (she walks back to the bathroom)_

_Spencer-thanks Ash_

_Ashley-Spence, I told you I would do anything for you_

_Spencer-I know, just when your done with Andy, I want to talk to you about something_

_Ashley-oh, about what?_

_Spencer-just something I been meaning to talk to you about_

_Ashley-oh_

_Ashley just looked confused and went into the bathroom. I go back to doing the bills. I do have money. I sold some of my paintings and my dad still gives me money but not all the time like he use to._

_Ashley-Spence what did I tell you, I will pay for the bills_

_Spencer-Ash I have money too, I can pay too_

_Ashley-I know but I still like to help, and your last name still Davies, so let me help_

_Spencer-oh that's my last name, I so didn't know that_

_Ashley-ok smart ass. But what did you want to talk about?_

_Spencer-well it's something that I been meaning to tell you for a while_

_Ashley-what? I bet you want a devoice. God how could I fuck up the best thing in my life. God I am so stupid (she starts pacing and I just grabbed her front pockets on her jeans and pulled her close to me)_

_Spencer-why don't you ever let me finish talking? What I was going to say was, would you like to move back in_

_Ashley-move…back…in?_

_Spencer-yes move back in. I want us to work_

_Ashley-really?_

_Spencer-yea Ashley, so what do you want? (she didn't answer me, she just kissed me) god baby I missed your lips on mine_

_Ashley-same here baby. Never again ok. I need you_

_Spencer-good because I need you. Baby?_

_Ashley-yea?_

_Spencer-why did you have to look sexy? (she was wearing skinny jeans, a blue plaid shirt with a undershirt under it and blue and black plaid converse. Her hair is up in a messy bun)_

_Ashley-baby I'm always sexy_

_Spencer-true baby _

_Andy-me twierd_

_Ashley-come here baby girl (Andy got put into Ashley arms and put her head on Ashley's shoulder)I have something to tell you_

_Andy-yea? Are you coming home?_

_Ashley-yea I am_

_Andy-raly? Yay_

_Ashley-I'm going to put her down for her nap (she walked by me and gave me a kiss)_

_END OF FLASHBAC_

I'm really glad that I let Ash back in_. _My one true love. So here I am watching One Tree Hill season 6th with Kyla.

Spencer-I'm hungry

Kyla-me too

Spencer-call for you sister please (I cover my hears)

Kyla-ASHLEY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE

Spencer-thanks Kyla

Kyla- no problem

Ashley-is everything ok Spence?

Spencer-yes everything is fine

Ashley-then why did you have my annoying sister call for me

Spencer-well were hungry

Ashley-your hungry? That's it

Spencer-well yea. I didn't have my phone on me. Sorry to worry you babe

Ashley-it's ok baby. What do you want to eat?

Spencer-sonic

Kyla-OMG that sounds so good

Andy-mamma I'm hungry

Ashley-were going to get sonic

Andy-yay sonic. I wove that place. Can I come??

Ashley-yea you can. Tell Uncle Aiden hes coming too

Andy-otay

Spencer-we'll text you and tell you what we want

Ashley-ok baby (kiss) I love you

Spencer-I love you too baby (kiss)

So they leave and we text them what we want. A lot has happened in the past 4 months. Ashley and Kyla are 21 and Ashley didn't drink on get 21st birthday like I didn't on mine. We want our first drink together. Well we did drink before we met each other but this is going to be special for us. And Aiden and I are 22. I'm older then everyone else but whatever. Oh yea Kyla is 7 months pregnant

Kyla-I can't believe I'm going to be a mom at age 21

Spencer-um Kyla, I was a mom at 19 and Ashley was a mom at 18

Kyla-yea that's true, do you think I'll be a good mom?

Spencer-yea I think you will be. You and Aiden helped me and Ash out so much

Kyla-well your family, we'll do anything for you

Spencer-thanks, and we will do anything for you guys and this baby boy your having

Kyla-thanks Spence, um I have something to tell you

Spencer-ok what is it?

Kyla-well we bought the land next to you guys and were going to build a house

Spencer-really, that's awesome

Kyla-I know, I can't wait. It's going to be easier to see you guys

Ashley, Aiden and Andy came back with the food. I'm glad because I was really hungry.

Ashley's Pov

So we got back with the food and I see Spencer and Kyla wobbling out. Even though Spencer is 9 months pregnant, she still takes my breath away. That's what I call true love. But during lunch Kyla said they bought the land next door. I wasn't happy because were going to have new borns when they start building. Whatever. Sometimes they can be really annoying. Aiden and I are watching some TV in the living room.

Andy-hey mamma

Ashley-hey baby girl

Andy-mommy wanted me to tell you that her water broke

Ashley-um ok

Andy-mommy said you wodnt knw what that ment, she said it ment that babies coming

Ashley-the babies are coming?

Andy-yepp

Aiden-OMG that is so awesome

Kyla-ASHLEY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE

I ran into the bedroom and I see Spencer grabbling Kyla's hand. Damn that hurts.

Spencer-what the hell are you looking at? Get me to the damn hospital

Ashley-yes baby

I start walking her to the car and I told Aiden and Kyla get everything and take Andy and meet us there.

Spencer-if you don't get me to the hospital now we wont have sex ever again. That means sexless marriage

Ashley-I need to get to that hospital right now!!!

I got Spencer in the car and I drove pretty fast. The babies are coming. I'm so happy but god I think Spencer is going to break my hand.

7 hours later

D.S-Mrs. Davies, coagulations you have healthy baby boy and a baby girl

Ashley-OMG they are beautiful

I sat down on the bed with Spencer and I'm holding the boy and she is holding the girl, I gave her a kiss. I told the nurse to bring everyone in.

Aiden-OMG they are so beautiful!

Andy-me big sister?

Spencer-yea baby girl you are

Ashley-I would love you to meet Jackson A Davies

Spencer-and Lilly K Davies

Aiden-what does the A mean?

Kyla-and what does the K mean?

Ashley-well the A means you Aiden

Spencer-and the K means you Kyla. Look you guys been a big help with Andy and I know you will help us with the twins and we will help you with your baby. It's just you guys are more then friends you are family

Aiden-Omg that was so sweet

Spencer-Aid are you crying

Aiden-um shut up Spence

Spencer-ha ok

Andy-I'm going to be the best big sister ever (she kissed Jackson and Lilly on the forehead)

Kyla-that was so cute

Andy-hi jamsoon

Ashley-you can call him jack

Andy-ok hi Jack and Lilly

This is a great day. Jackson has brown eyes and brown hair and Lilly has Blue eyes and Blonde hair. Just like her mommy. I just have Jackson in my arms. He fell asleep. Looks like Lilly is asleep too. I kissed Spencer on the lips. I'm so proud of her.


	55. Chapter 55

Aiden's Pov  
3 days later  
Today's the day that we bring Lilly and Jackson home. I bet Spencer is happy going home. She looks like she didn't get any sleep last night, Ashley had to go home last night because she wanted to talk care of Andy. Kyla and I could have done that but Ashley missed Andy.

Aiden-Spence you look really tired, did you sleep at all?  
Spencer-barley. If one of the twins weren't hungry they had a wet dipper  
Ashley-baby I could of stayed  
Spencer-no its ok, I'm glad you stayed with Andy last night  
Ashley-right when we go home you can sleep  
Spencer-good

We went to their house and Spencer went to bed and Ashley and Kyla went to Sam's club to get formula because Spencer can't Breast feed the twins, that would leave her really dry. And lots and lots of dippers. I stayed with Glen and Andy to help with the twins. Glen wasn't there for the birth of the twins because him and Author have been spending time together and trying to fix their relationship. Before they left the hospital they put little oneses on the twins and they have on the back Davies and on the front Jackson A and Lilly K. Jackson's is blue and Lilly's is purple.

Glen-wow Jackson really does look like Ash  
Aiden-yea he does. I like that all of their kids has Ashley's button nose  
Glen-yea it's really cute. Ready to have your own kids?  
Aiden-yea I am. I cant wait till my little boy to be born, it cant be that hard because I help them with their kids. That's going to help me with my kids  
Glen-yea that's true  
Aiden-looks like someone is wet (when I was charing Jackson dipper he peed on me) ew OMG that is sick  
Glen-hahahaha that is so funny  
Aiden-shut up Glen. Here take him  
Glen-nice going buddy  
Ashley-hey everyone  
Aiden-Ashley  
Ashley-what?  
Aiden-your son just peed on me when I was changing him  
Ashley-haha nice. That's my boy  
Andy-hehehe  
Kyla-nice. Wonder if our son is going to pee on us when we change him  
Aiden-I bet he will. It was so sick baby  
Kyla-I bet it was (kiss)  
Aiden-how are you baby?  
Kyla-I'm good (kiss) I missed you  
Aiden-I missed you too baby (kiss) I love you  
Kyla-I love you too (kiss)

Ashley's Pov  
That is so funny that Jackson peed on Aiden. I just hope he doesn't pee on me when I change him. We put all the stuff away that we bought. I think Spencer will be happy how much stuff we bought. I'm so glad everyone is helping us with the twins. We can do it alone but right now we do need help so we can get use to things.

Andy-mama (she jumped into my arms)  
Ashley-yea Andy?  
Andy-can I take a nap with mommy?  
Ashley-I'm not sure, why?  
Andy-because I haven't seen her in 3 dways and I miss her  
Ashley-ok you can. Go put your pjs on, just don't wake her up  
Andy-I wont. Thanks mamma. Wove you  
Ashley-love you too (I kissed her on her forehead and she ran off to her bedroom)  
Lilly-crying  
Ashley-looks like someone needs to be changed

I changed her and she stopped crying. I just look into her bright blue eyes. God. She is so beautiful.

Lilly-hehe  
Ashley-Lilly K. Davies you're my little princess  
Lilly-hehe (I kissed her on her forehead)  
Ashley-looks like someone is tired  
Glen-so is Jackson

Both me and Glen put Lilly and Jackson in their room. One side is purple with flowers and butterflies and the other side is blue with trains. We will paint it again when they are bigger. It's just really awesome what Spencer can do with a brush and some paint. She is amazing. Kyla and Aiden left and I hugged them and thanked them. Glen went to the library and dud some homework and I was tired myself so I went into our room and changed and got into bed and I see Spencer up and I see Andy curled into her side.

Ashley-baby what are you doing up?  
Spencer-I woke up when Andy got into the bed  
Ashley-I told her not to wake her up  
Spencer-she didn't, I woke up  
Ashley-ok  
Spencer-so Jackson peed on Aiden  
Ashley-ha yea. It was pretty funny  
Spencer-sounds it. Are they sleeping?  
Ashley-yea they are. I changed them before I put them down  
Spencer-that's good. Did you guys do good at shopping  
Ashley-yea we got a lot of things  
Spencer-that's good  
Ashley-yepp (I got closer to Andy and Spencer) I love you Spence (kiss) Always  
Spencer-and Forever (kiss) I love you too baby

We both fell asleep. I know I'm going to be up in a couple of hours to take care of Jackson and Lilly. I just want Spencer to sleep. I know she barley got any last night so tonight I'm going to be up. I have an amazing wife and 3 beautiful kids.

Spencer's Pov  
1 year later  
A lot has happen in a year. Andy has been going to day care and is going to go to pre kindergarten in a couple of months. She is pretty excited about that. Me on the other hand not so much. My baby girl is growing up so fast. Lilly and Jackson are getting so big. They started to crawl, so we have to watch them a lot. Lilly looks like me when I was a baby. Kyla and Aiden had a beautiful baby boy named Asher. Yea they named their baby after us. I think it's cute. That little boy looks just like Aiden, he has Kyla's button nose but he has Aiden's hair and his green eyes. Ash and I are doing great. She started working at this bar, she is a bartender. She works from 3 pm to 6 pm. So can be home before she goes to work and at night time. She loves it. I think it's great that she is doing this, if she wants to want a restaurant someday it's a good idea to work there. She is working right now and I'm going to see my baby at work. She doesn't know that I'm coming to surprise her. Aiden is watching Andy and Glen is watching Lilly and  
Jackson. I walked into this bar she works at and I see my baby at work. During the day it's just old men drinking so I sit up at this bar.

Ashley-hey beautiful what are you doing in a bar during the day?  
Spencer-oh no reason. I heard this place was good so I thought I stop by  
Ashley-what do you want?  
Spencer-a beer  
Ashley-any kind?  
Spencer-yea any kind.  
Ashley-so shouldn't you be home with the love of your life?  
Spencer-uh no. she's working  
Ashley-uh that sucks. Looks like you have a nice one  
Spencer-why do you say that?  
Ashley-you have a nice ring. And you have her named tattoo on your wrist  
Spencer-yea she is pretty amazing  
Ashley-would your wife mind if I kiss you  
Spencer-I don't think she would mind at all (kiss)  
Old Man-hott  
Ashley-god baby your so sexy when we role play (kiss) let's to over to the table to talk  
Spencer-ok

I grabbed my beer and went to the table and Ash grabbed a bottle of water, she doesn't drink during working. I'm glad.

Ashley-so baby what do you think about the bar?  
Spencer-it's great. And your really good at what you do  
Ashley-good. Because I own it  
Spencer-what really?  
Ashley-yea I bought it this morning  
Spencer-that's awesome baby (I got into her lap and straddled her) (kiss) so baby do you have to own office?  
Ashley-yea. Why? (I started making out with her and then I started kissing her neck) oh god baby, really?  
Spencer-yea baby  
Ashley-I like this side of you. Ok guys finish your drinks and were closing  
Old Man-what why?  
Ashley-something at home came up  
Old Man-fine

I got up from Ashley's lap and I went into her office and there are pictures of our family.

Ashley-like it baby?  
Spencer-I love it  
Ashley-baby you know I don't go any where with out pictures of my beautiful wife and kids  
Spencer-I know. Everyone gone?  
Ashley-yepp (kiss)

2 hours later

Ashley-oh god baby that was good. I never thought this would happen  
Spencer-why you say that?  
Ashley-because it's us. We just do it in our own house  
Spencer-I know (kiss) that was hot and so good  
Ashley-yea it was (kiss) Aiden is working tonight and so is Glen  
Spencer-that's good. When are you closing?  
Ashley-3 Am. I'm going to hire more people. Both me and Aiden don't want to work late because we have family's. But I'm going to shut this down next month and re-do it  
Spencer-really? What are you going to do?  
Ashley-make it bigger. So it will be a restaurant and a bar  
Spencer-that's a good idea  
Ashley-I'm still going to name it Spashley  
Spencer-good (kiss) let's go home

Ashley's Pov

What a year. Andy is 4 and Jackson and Lilly just turned a yea a couple of weeks ago. And I just bought that bar I can't wait to fix it up and hire people. Spencer already told me she is helping me hire people she doesn't want some slutty girl working their. She trust me but she doesn't trust those kind of girls. Nothing is going to happen, I'm a happily married women. Spencer is my soul mate. Anyways ways. Lilly has blonde curly hair, she doesn't have much but what she does has it's curly. Those big blue eyes all I can see is Spencer in them. Jackson has brown hair and he has a lot of it, he needs a hair cut soon. He is a handful, Lilly is too but she is kind of shy. Here I'm laying on my bed and I'm thinking about the night where Spencer and I made love again.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ashley-wow baby you look great_

_Spencer-why thank you baby. So do you (kiss) (Spencer is wearing this simple white sun dress, her hair is up and she has a little make up on. God she is so beautiful, I'm wearing a black dress and my hair is half up, Spence loves my hair like that)_

_Ashley-ready to go baby?_

_Spencer-yea _

_We go to this nice restaurant I sat next to Spencer and I'm holding her hand in my lap and I rub my thumb on her hand. I got the ceaser salad my favorite and she got some pasta meal. Were there for a while just talking about anything that pops to mind. Then we left to go to the hotel._

_Spencer-baby you didn't need to do this_

_Ashley-I know. I wanted too_

_We walked in and we saw candles everywhere. Even on the Jacuzzi. I paid a lot for this because I wanted this to be special to her and for us. We needed this._

_Spencer-awe baby (kiss)_

_Ashley-I love you so much Spence (kiss) you deserve this (kiss)_

_Spencer-god baby, I think I fall even more in love with you everyday (kiss)_

_4 hours later_

_Spencer fell sleep. Were both clothed and Spencer is asleep on my chest and I'm awake just looking at my sleeping beauty._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I just have this big smile on my face. That was a romantic night. I hear Jackson crying so I get up and change him and feed him and it looks like he's wide awake and its 11 PM.

Ashley-brrrr oh no don't crash, ohhh

Jackson-hehehehe (I'm pretending that Jackson is a plane and flying him around the house)

Ashley-mayday I think we been hit oh noooo

Jackson-hehehe (I got into our room and I see Spencer laying in bed reading the book)

Ashley-oh no were going down. Uhhhhh mayday (I landed Jackson on Spencer's chest)

Jackson-hehehe

Spencer-is mamma funny?

Jackson-hehe

Ashley-he has fun

Spencer-looks like, now he is wide awake

Ashley-he was wide awake after I changed him and fed him. Lilly is passed out

Spencer-that's good. How's my boy? (she kissed him in the forehead)

Ashley-why is the photo album out?

Spencer-oh I was looking threw it. It's mine when I was a baby. And Lilly looks just like me when I was a baby

I open the photo album and wow Lilly looks just like Spencer did. God wonder if she is going to look like Spencer when she get's older?

Spencer-baby what are you thinking about?

Ashley-that if Lilly is going to look like you when she gets older?

Spencer-maybe, you never know

Ashley-if that happened then I'm so going to be hard on guys or girls she dates

Spencer-why?

Ashley-I don't want her to find a person like me

Spencer-why? Your amazing wife. You take care of me and the kids and your such a romantic

Ashley-true. But I don't want her to find a person like me when we sleep together. We make love whenever we get the chance

Spencer-so true (kiss) don't worry about it now

Ashley-ok. But I'm so going to teach Jackson to treat a girl good

Spencer-that's a good idea baby

After that we both drift off to sleep. Jackson fell asleep on Spencer's chest. I just culled more into Spencer.

**So I don't know when I'm going to post next. I'm moving again tomorrow. And the computer there is really shitty. So I'll try because I love this story so much. I hope you guys love this. Review please! =]**


	56. Chapter 56

Spencer's Pov

So here I am laying in bed and Andy is curled into me. Ash and I had a really big fight a couple of hours ago and I layed in my bed crying and Andy heard me so she can into my room to see how I was doing. I don't even remember what we fought about. She left after out fight and now its 1 Am and I'm so worried about her. I hear this knock on the front door I try to move so I don't wake up Andy. I go to the door and I see Aiden holding a drunk Ashley.

Ashley-spencccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeee babyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I'mmmmm sooo sorrrrry. I woooveee you

Spencer-um hi

Aiden put her on our bed and I put Andy in her bed and we started talking in the living room.

Spencer-so she is really drunk

Aiden-yea she is. What happen?

Spencer-we got into a fight and I don't remember what it was about

Aiden-she didn't do anything stupid if you want to know

Spencer-that's good

Aiden-all she talked about was you and the kids. She would tell everyone who sat next to her

Spencer-I'm glad even when she is drunk she only thinks about our family

Aiden-me too

Spencer-thank you for bring her home

Aiden-I will do anything for you and your family. You should know this. You're my best friend and I love you

Spencer-crying-you're my best friend too (I hugged him)

Ashley-get the hell offff my wiffeeee

Spencer-baby go back to bed

Ashley-nooo not when heeee is allll over youuu (and she just threw up all over me)

Spencer-thank you

Ashley-I'mmmmmm sooo sorrrry

Spencer-Aid do you think you could do something for me?

Aiden-sure anything

Spencer-do you think you could take the kids for me now and for tomorrow. I'll call my dad tomorrow to tell him to pick Jackson and Lilly because I know all of them are too much for you and Kyla

Aiden-I'll do that. You know that

I changed my clothes and I put Ashley in some pj's and put her too bed. And I got bags together for the kids and I kissed them and I told them I loved them and put them into Aiden's car. I gave him a big hug and I told him thank you. Hes my true best friend. I love him. Now I got into bed and Ashley snuggled into me. I kissed her on her forehead and I told her I loved her.

Spencer's Pov

I woke up and Ashley is still cuddled up to me. Wow she smells of puke and vodka. Nasty! I got up and I made some pancakes, I'm not sure if she wanted some put I did. I also called my dad and asked him to pick up Lilly and Jackson, I'm glad he did because taking care of 3 babies and Andy it can be hard me and Ash did it before and it was a crazy day but Andy does help. I'm glad she does.

Ashley-hi

Spencer-hey baby how are you feeling?

Ashley-like ass

Spencer-I'm sorry. Want some pancakes?

Ashley-oh no I'm good. Oh god (she ran into the bathroom and threw up, I took care of my plate and everything and went into the bathroom to see if everything is ok)

Spencer-are you ok baby?

Ashley-no. I don't think anything is left inside of me

Spencer-you should take a bath

Ashley-no. I will fall sleep

Spencer-will you take a bath if I take a bath with you?

Ashley-but you never want me to see you naked when we fight

Spencer-yea I know. But I forgive you. And I don't even remember what we were fighting about anyways

Ashley-me either

Spencer-go brush your teeth and I will start the bath

Ashley-will you turn on the Jacuzzi and put bubbles in it?

Spencer-yea I will

I started the bath and Ashley's at one end of the tub and I'm at the other. Wow she does look like ass. She really shouldn't drink as much the next time we fight or the next time we go out. I got closer to her.

Spencer-baby how are you feeling?

Ashley-a little bit better. Thank you

Spencer-do you remember anything from last night?

Ashley-no I don't

Spencer-well you need to say sorry to Aiden

Ashley-why, what did I do?

Spencer-well right after he got you home and we put you to bed and I started to cry and he hugged me and told me everything's going to be ok and you came out telling him to get off of me

Ashley-oh god

Spencer-yea when he brings Andy back over here, you should say sorry

Ashley-I will

Spencer-good. You don't think that me and Aiden still have something, do you?

Ashley-no baby I don't. I know you love me and I know Aiden loves Kyla

Spencer-good because me and him will never be more then friends

Ashley-I know

Spencer-um well he told me something else. He said you kept talking about having more kids

Ashley-well I ummm yea I do want more kids. Just one more. I want a boy

Spencer-oh wow

Ashley-yea. I don't want Jackson to be the only boy in our family. I know it's up to you and everything

Spencer-I don't know Ash. I thought we were done. I know I don't want any kids now

Ashley-oh (she looked down and I put my fingers under her chin and I made her look into my eyes)

Spencer-but maybe in a couple of years

Ashley-ok. I'm sorry I know I should of came to you but I was scared I didn't know what you will say

Spencer-baby you always tell me what's going on in your head. Why didn't you now?

Ashley-I don't know. I'm sorry tho. I'll always tell you what's going on

Spencer-good (kiss) baby now you taste of puke, vodka, toothpaste

Ashley-I'm sorry

Spencer-it's ok. Let's get out of the tube and get changed and cuddled and watch TV

Ashley-that sounds good (I kissed her on her forehead)

It's been a couple hours and we are still in bed cuddling and watching some TV and I see Aiden in our room with a sleeping Andy

Spencer-it's only 7 pm and she is already passed out, what did you do?

Aiden-well Andy and I spent the day together and went to chucky cheese

Spencer-yea that place will make her pass out. Thank you

Aiden-your welcome

Aiden changed Andy and put her in her bed and came back.

Aiden-how is everything going between you guys

Spencer-were good. And I took care of her today

Ashley-I'm sorry Aiden for last night

Aiden-it's ok. You were drunk and you know now nothing was going on

Ashley-yea I do. But thank you for taking care of me and taking me home

Aiden-your welcome. Well I better get home to Kyla and Asher

Spencer-bye Aid

My dad came over and dropped Jackson and Lilly off and they were passed out too. I changed their dippers and put them in their pj's and I put them to bed and when I got back to our room I see Ashley already sleeping so I get into bed and cuddle up to Ash and fall asleep

Ashley's Pov

I woke up and I saw that Spencer is still asleep. I still smell so I took a shower and changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I saw that Lilly and Jackson was awake and I changed their dipper and I bring them into the kitchen and I put them in their chair and I went back to check up on Andy was still sleeping. I went back into the kitchen and I cut up banana for Lilly and Jackson and I got them apple juice and I started making some pancakes and bacon. I messed up I shouldn't of gotten so mad and left Spencer worrying about me for hours and got really drunk. I'm just glad that I got a understanding wife.

Lilly-crying

Ashley-Jackson stop throwing food at your sister. Shh everything is ok Lilly (I kissed her on her forehead)

Andy-mamma

Ashley-Andy!

Andy-are you feeling better? (I picked her up)

Ashley-yea I am. Thank you (I kissed her on her cheek)

Andy-I missed you

Ashley-I missed you too. So how about tomorrrow me and you spend a whole day together

Andy-yay. I would love too

Ashley-good. So did you have fun with Uncle Aiden yesterday?

Andy-yea lots of fun

Spencer-someone looks like she is feeling better

Ashley-yea I am. Thanking you for being my nurse (kiss)

Spencer-your welcome. And you taste better

Ashley-that's good (kiss) who wants pancakes?

Andy,Spencer-me, me

Ashley- you guys are cute

We really didn't do that much around the house today. We were just being laze. I love my wife and I wouldn't change my life some day's I just look at what I got and ask how could I be so lucky. I'm glad I am.


	57. Chapter 57

Ashley's pov

So me and Spencer are making mac and cheese home made. The box isn't that good. And we love to have dinner together. Spencer is setting the table and I'm cutting the noodles up even more so it will be easer for Jackson and Lilly to eat it. They have a couple of teeth. We sit down and I'm at one end and Spencer is at the other end. Lilly and Jackson is on one side and Andy is on the other side.

Ashley-how is it Andy?

Andy-it's good mamma

Ashley-that's good. You better eat your corn

Andy-uhhh

Spencer-if you don't then no TV and straight to bed

Andy-ok I will eat it mommy

Spencer-good

Jackson-mommy

Spencer-Jackson what did you just say?

Jackson-mommy

Ashley-OMG he said his first word

Spencer-yea and he said my name (Spencer got over to Jackson and picked him up and started kissing him)

Jackson-hehe

Andy-what was my first word?

Spencer-mamma

Andy-sweet

After dinner Spencer cleaned everything up and I gave Jackson and Lilly a bath and put them to sleep. Andy is in her room watching TV and in 30 minutes we are going in to tuck her in. I got into our room and I see Spencer folding clothes. What's new, one of us is always folding clothes.

Ashley-hey baby, happy that Jackson said his first word

Spencer-yea it's amazing. Wonder when Lilly will say her first word

Ashley-I don't know. I hope soon

Andy-mamma me tired. Please tuck me in

Ashley-ok we will be right there

We got in and tuck Andy in. I turn off her TV and Spencer and I kissed her on her cheek and tell her how much we love her and turn off her light and shut the door. We go back into our room and we are laying in bed. Were cuddled up together and she is curled into me.

Spencer-baby I love you

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss)

Spencer-sometimes when I see you looking at me, it feels like the first time

Ashley-well it's hard not to look at you like that. Your so beautiful and god I love you

Spencer-I love you too, forever

Ashley-yea forever (kiss)

Spencer-kiss-make love to me (you don't have to tell me twice, I already have my shirt off and I'm straddling her) your fast

Ashley-well when I'm going to make love to this beautiful blonde it's hard not to get excited (she flipped me over and started kissing me) can I say something before

Spencer-umm shhh

Ashley-no let me say something. You are the most amazing person ever. I love you so much

Spencer-god I love you soo much baby

Spencer's Pov

3 month's later

A lot has happened. Ashley has been really busy with the bar and fixing it up. We haven't made love in over a month. It sucks, I miss her so much. And it's weird because we use to make love a couple times a week and now nothing. I know she is stressed out and busy I am too. I'm taking care of the kids most of the time and trying to paint and I sold a couple. We have the grand opening for Spashley tonight and Ashley is waiting for me. I just got out of the shower and I'm drying off. I just felt some kind of lump in my left breast.

Spencer-what the hell is this? (I felt it and its not that big but it's hard, I put on a big shirt and I walk out where Ashley is)

Ashley-why aren't you not ready? Whatever you don't need to go. I'm running late anyways

Spencer-Ash

Ashley-what? (I can tell she sees me crying) what is it baby?

Spencer-I found something

Ashley-what is it?

Spencer-a lump in my left breast

Ashley-ar-are you su-re

Spencer-yea

We are both crying, I took her into the bathroom and I showed her and the look in her eyes made me cry even more. She felt it and everything.

Ashley-crying-baby, everything is going to be ok

Spencer-crying-how do you know that?

Ashley-crying-I don't. but I want to believe it

Spencer-crying-me too. What are you going to do about tonight?

Ashley-have it another night when you are all better

Spencer-can you do that?

Ashley-yea I can. It's going to be a lot of money but I don't care. You need me right now and I don't want to be anywhere else but here

Spencer-crying-good. God Ash I love you so much

Ashley-crying-I love you too (kiss) how about you go lay down in bed and I'll make the call and stop everything tonight and then I'll change and come in there and cuddle with you ok

Spencer-ok (kiss)

She left and I went into the room and go into bed and I turned on the TV and saw that keeping up with the Kardashian's is on and I love that show. I can't wait to see where Khloe gets married. I just can't believe that I have a lump in my breast, I'm only 23 years old and this is happing. What am I going to tell my family. My kids. I don't think I should tell them until I know for sure what I have.

Ashley-baby shhhh. I got you. You were thinking weren't you?

Spencer-crying-yea I was. It's kind of hard not too

Ashley-crying-I know. I called everything off and I called the doctors and made you an appointment and I called Aiden to tell him that tonight is canceled so their coming over

Spencer-what? I'm not ready to tell them yet

Ashley-but baby you need to tell them. He's your best friend

Spencer-I know. This is just scary

Ashley-I know it is baby. I'm here

Spencer-I know you are baby (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss) we will get thru this

Aiden's Pov

Wonder why Ashley had to cancel tonight? It sounded pretty serious. We have Asher with us but he is sleeping right now. Were bringing in the car seat so he can keep sleeping. He's 9 months now. He's getting pretty big. We walk in and I see sadness in Ashley's eyes.

Kyla-what's going on Ash? (they hugged and then I hugged Ash)

Ashley-oh…well me and Spence needs to tell you something

Aiden-you guys aren't pregnant again, are you?

Ashley-oh no

Spencer-Ash?

I can tell something is going on. It looks like Ashley is trying to help Spence. And they are both crying. We all sit in the living room and we set Asher took Asher out of the Car seat and Ash said we can put him in Jackson's bed because they are all with Author tonight and tomorrow.

Aiden-what's going on you guys?

Kyla-yea you guys are crying

Spencer-I um…I can't

Ashley-baby yes you can (she kissed Spencer on the cheek)

Spencer-crying-um I was getting ready for tonight and I was drying off I um (sob) f-ou-nd (sob) a lump in my left breast

Aiden-ar-e (sob) sure Spency

Spencer-yea I am. I felt it and it's really hard

Ashley-she has an appointment tomorrow to get it all checked out

I just started crying and fell into Spencer's lap and held her tight and Kyla went on the other side of Spencer and held her and Ashley went on the other side. We all cried together.

Kyla's Pov

Spencer and Aiden are in our bedroom sleeping or talking. Ashley and I are in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking about everything.

Kyla-I never thought someone so young and healthy like Spence would have this

Ashley-me either (crying) I don't know what I would do if I lost Spence. She is my life. She gets me thru a day

Kyla-shh don't think like that. She caught this soon so maybe just maybe they can remove it

Ashley-god I hope so

Spencer-I'm hungry

Ashley-I bet. You haven't eaten all day. What do you want

Spencer-taco's sound really good

Ashley-ok we will go out and get stuff to make it

Spencer-ok

Kyla-Spence can I ask you something?

Spencer-yea sure

Kyla-why haven't you or Ash notice it sooner

Spencer-well me and Ash haven't made love in awhile and I been rushing around a lot getting the kids together and doing my painting so I haven't had time to notice

Kyla-oh wow

Spencer-yea. Before Aiden fell asleep he wanted to see it and I showed him and he felt how hard it is and he cried

Kyla-where is it anyways?

Spencer-it's on the side of my left breast

Kyla-everything is ok. Just pray

Ashley-that's all were doing is praying

Ashley got around and we left to get some food for tonight. God I hope Spencer is ok. Ashley explained to me that they will tell the kids when they really know what's going on. But it's going to be hard to explain to them before they are really young.


	58. Chapter 58

Ashley's pov

Before we went shopping we dropped Asher off to Ralf's house so he can watch him for tonight. We really need each other tonight. I'm pretty hungry and taco's does sound pretty good. When we came back I see Spencer and Aiden asleep in our bed. Spencer and Aiden need each other like Kyla and I need each other. We start making dinner and I feel the love of my life's arms around my waist and felt her kiss back of my neck.

Ashley-hey baby, how are you feeling?

Spencer-like crap but happy that your back home (I turned around and gave her a kiss)

Ashley-hey Ky can you take over cooking when me and Spence talk

Spencer-yea sure

We went upstairs where the game room is)

Ashley-I hate this. If I could make me have this and not you, I would

Spencer-no. then I would be feeling what you are feeling. Even though we are both sad/scared

Ashley-true. It's hard not thinking the worse

Spencer-I know. I love you with all my heart (kiss)

Ashley-I love you too (kiss) so much

I sat on the couch and Spencer straddled me and put our foreheads together and we are looking in each other eyes.

Ashley-I love you baby (kiss)

Spencer-I love you too, I always will (kiss)

Ashley-good. I needed to hear that (kiss)

Spencer-Ash baby can you please be the stronger person and make me feel everything is going to be ok

Ashley-ok baby I will. It's going to be hard though

Spencer-crying-I know but I think this. I need you

Ashley-crying-I need you too (kiss)

Kyla-dinner is ready

Spencer-good I'm hungry (Spencer got up and went downstairs)

Kyla-I'm sorry

Ashley-it's ok. You didn't know

Kyla-what's going on

Ashley-crying-she has me to be the stronger person. I don't know how I can do that. What if I lose her? I don't think I can come back from that. How can you when you lose your love of your life?

Kyla-crying-I don't know Ash. But you would have to. For your kids. I know you would do anything for them

Ashley-yea I would (I hugged Kyla)

Kyla-so stop thinking about it

Ashley-thank you little sis

Kyla-no problem big sis

We both went downstairs and ate after that Kyla and Aiden left but they are going to come tomorrow. I'm glad. We need to tell Author, glen and Railf soon but we will tell them when we find out. now Spencer and I are taking a nice bubble bath.

Ashley-how are you feeling baby?

Spencer-a little better

Ashley-that's good

The bath felt really good. It kind of calmed us down a little bit. Where laying in bed right now.

Spencer-baby, make love to me (she straddles me)

Ashley-I don't think that's a good idea

Spencer-most of the time when I ask you to love me. You already have your shirt of

Ashley-well I don't think it's a good idea. We both had a really emotional day and with everything

Spencer-crying-baby it's been forever since we made love. I need you so much. I want you to take the pain/sad/scared away just for a couple of hours. We need this. I need this

Ashley-crying-ok. I love you

Spencer-I love you too (kiss)

Spencer's Pov

The next day

I wake up and I see that Ash and I are spooning and she is holding me protectively. Today is going to be a long scary day. I hope that the doctors can cut this out. I need to be here for Ashley and my family. I love them so much. And I really don't think Ash could come back from this if I didn't make it. She would try for the kids but her heart will be broken. It would be the same with me if something happen to Ash. She is the love of my life.

Spencer-baby, wake up baby

Ashley-mhmhmhmh

Spencer-baby you need to wake up. The appointment is in an hour

Ashley-ok

Spencer-want to take a shower with me?

Ashley-yea sure

We got into the shower and then we got ready called my dad so we can talk to Andy. We need to tell her I just don't want her to worry about me.

Spencer-ouch

Glen-I'm sorry Spence, I'm running late

Spencer-yea it's ok. We need to talk to you about something

Glen-what is it?

Spencer-we will tell you later. Anyways your running late

Glen-yea true. It's bad isn't it?

Spencer-kind of. But don't worry. Go to class

By the look in Glen's eyes he is going to worry. I shouldn't of said anything.

Ashley-baby, are you ready to go?

Spencer-yea I am

We left and we are driving and Ash is holding my hand and rubbing my hand with her thumb. It's kind of calming me down, but if it was something else I would already be calmed down. So now were sitting in the doctors room and I already have this robe on. I hate it. It ties in the back so it shows my butt.

Spencer-baby, please don't let go of my hand

Ashley-I won't baby

Dr.S came in and run some test. It was couple of hours with that and it sucks. I hate needles I always have and I always will.

DR.S-looks like I have some good news

Ashley-really?

DR.S-yea. It's kind of small and we can cut it out

Spencer-really that's great

Ashley-that's awesome. How soon can you do it?

DR.S-in 2 weeks

Spencer-that's great

DR.S-yea. The surgery takes about 3 hours and you will have to spend the night. When you go home you have to be on bed rest for a couple of days. Oh yea just take it easy until your surgery

Spencer-ok I will. Thank you

DR.S-you're welcome.

He left and now it's just me and Ashley.

Ashley-OMG your going to be ok

Spencer-yea I am baby (kiss) now all I want to do is spend tonight with my family

Ashley-that's all I want to do too (kiss) I love you baby

Spencer-I love you too (kiss) god I'm so happy

Ashley-me too baby

I got dress and we left. It's good to feel the love of your life holding you when you guys are working back to your car. I love it when Ash does this. We been home for awhile. We told everyone and everyone cried and that made me cry again. The kids are sleeping and when Andy wakes up from her nap we will tell her. Now we are all laying on our bed. Well it's only Glen, Aiden, Kyla, and Me but still. I'm laying between Spencer's lags with my head resting on her stomach.

Glen-what does it feel like?

Spencer-do you want to feel it?

Glen-no I don't want to touch my sister's boob

Spencer-it's on the side of it

Ashley-everyone has seen and touch it

Glen-I don't want to see it, but can I touch it

Spencer-yea you can (I grabbed his hand and so he can touch it)

Glen-that's hard

Spencer-I know. It's really weird. I can lay on it. It hurts

Glen-I bet

Spencer-I just have to take it easy for the next 2 weeks before the surgery. And that's hard when we have 3 kids

Ashley-baby, you know I'm going to help more and Glen is too

Glen-yea I am. Whenever I'm not at school

Kyla-and we will too

Spencer-thank you guys

Ashley-baby this is our family. All of us would do anything for each other

Kyla-Ashley's right. We help you take care of Andy and the twins too and you guys help us taking care of Asher

Spencer-well I would do anything for you guys

Glen-oh yea, what is going on with the bar?

Ashley-it's shut down until Spencer get's better

Glen-ok

Ashley-why?

Glen-I um kind of need gas money

Ashley-I'll give you some

Glen-thank you

Andy-hey mamma

Ashley-your up

Andy-yepp (she jumps on the bed and now she's in Aiden's lap)

Aiden-hey Andy

Andy-hi unk Aid

Ashley-baby girl we have to talk to you about something

Andy-me in trouble?

Ashley-no your not. Mommy's sick

Andy-you going to get better mommy?

Spencer-yea I am. I have to go to the doctors in a couple of weeks and then I will be better

Andy-when I'm sick I don't have to go to the doctors

Spencer-this is different hunny

Andy-why is it different?

Ashley-there is something growing inside of mommy

Andy-are you going to be ok mommy?

Spencer-yea baby girl I am. We're going to the doctors in a couple of weeks and he's going to make me all better

Andy-good. We need you mommy

Spencer-and I need you (I kissed her forehead)

Aiden's Pov

2 weeks later

Tomorrow is Spencer's surgery. Kyla is talking to Spencer and we are both laying in bed and we are watching the Real world.

Kyla-what is she doing now?

Kyla-ewww I don't need to know that

Kyla-ok Spence I'm hanging up now. I don't need to know what my sister is wearing, well not wearing. Love you. Bye

Aiden-so I'm guessing Ashley is stripping

Kyla-yea. It's nasty. I don't need to know what my sister is doing

Aiden-shouldn't Spencer be sleeping? She has a big surgery tomorrow. She needs rest

Kyla-I know but I think that's not going to happen

Aiden-sounds it. Baby when are we going to tell them?

Kyla-I don't know babe. I want to tell them soon

Aiden- you know Spencer is going to kick my ass for not telling her first

Kyla-I know. I just didn't want to worry about another thing because they are already worrying about a lot of things

Aiden-when Spencer is all better we will tell her

Kyla-good (I lifted up Kyla's shirt and started kissing her belly)

Aiden-I hope it's a little girl

Kyla-me too

Asher-mommy. Me sick

Kyla-come here baby

Aiden-is it your stomach?

Asher-yea

Kyla-take your shirt off, so I can rub your stomach

My wife is an amazing mom. Were both excited that were pregnant again. It's bugging me that we haven't told Spencer yet. I always tell her first. God I hope everything goes well tomorrow. I know they are making love tonight to pretty much calm each other down. I know they are both worried I think Ash is more worried than Spencer, she doesn't want to live her life without Spencer and I don't either. Spencer has been my best friend since the 2nd grade and that's never going to change.

Kyla's

The next day. It was Spencer's surgery. I hope up to see just Asher in the bed. Aiden must be getting ready and everything ready next door. I know he is worried, I think over worried. He really needs to calm down before he hurts himself.

Kyla-wake up baby boy

Asher-mhm

Kyla-don't you want to see Jackson and play with him

Asher-yeah!

Kyla-I'll get the bath going

Asher-otay

I get up and I put my bathrobe on and I go to see if there is anymore coffee left.

Aiden-hey baby

Kyla-hey babe (kiss) how did you sleep?

Aiden-uhh so so. I'm just worried about Spencer and Asher had his feet in my back

Kyla-ouch. I hate when he does that

Asher-mommy woter edy

I gave Asher a bath and got him ready for today and I took a shower and got ready today too. Today is going to be a long day. We got over to Spencer's and Ashley's house. I'm glad that we moved to next door. It's easer seeing them, when we pretty much see each other every day.

Ashley-hey

Aiden-how is she?

Ashley-she is doing good. She is getting ready now

Jackson-hi Asher

Asher-hi

Lilly-yea hi Asher. You lok nice today

Asher-thank you Lilly

Ashley-Lilly stop flirting with your cousin. He's family

Lilly-sorry mamma

Spencer-hey

Lily-mommy (she jumped into Spencer's arms)

We got around to leave. We dropped Jackson, Lilly, and Asher off at Authors house and Andy wanted to come with us. I hope today goes good and gets it all out so Spencer can be healthy again. The past 2 weeks we have been having dinner at Ashley's and Spencer's house and helped out around the house. We got there and she got around and is in her bed and this is so sad seeing her like this. Ashley wanted to say her goodbyes alone so we left. And when she came out, you can tell she was crying and Andy ran up and jumped into her arms.

Andy-it's going to be ok mamma. Mommy is going to be ok

Ashley-I know baby girl (she kissed her on her forehead)

Ashley's Pov

Were all in Spencer's room before she goes into surgery. I'm trying so hard not to cry in front of Andy I need to be strong for her. Aiden is crying and Andy is curled into Spencer, and Spencer keeps kissing Andy's head. She is such a mommy's girl.

Ashley-hey guys, do you think I can take to Spencer alone?

Aiden-yea sure

Kyla-come here Andy

Andy-otay. I love you mommy I see you in a couple of hours

Spencer-I love you too baby girl

Ashley-hey

Spencer-hey baby (kiss) everything's going to be fine

Ashley-I know baby. It is a major surgery so it's scary

Spencer-yea it is. But I will be ok. I need this

Ashley-I know baby

Nurse-were ready for you Mrs. Davies

Spencer-ok thank you

Ashley-crying-you fight threw this baby

Spencer-crying-I will baby. I'm here with you forever

Ashley-crying-I love you Spencer Davies

Spencer-crying-I love you too Ashley Davies (kiss) (kiss) (kiss)

I walk out after they are rolling her into the surgery room and I just watch the love of my life. I hope they get it all. I walk back to the waiting room and I see Andy run up to me and jump into my arms. She starts wiping the tears away. My daughter is so amazing; she always tries to make everything ok. She is so caring and is trying to make everyone happy. She has a big heart. She is like Spencer they both have a big heart.

Andy- it's going to be ok mamma. Mommy is going to be ok

Ashley-I know baby girl (I kissed her on her forehead)

I sat down between Aiden and Kyla and Andy curled into my lap. Kyla and Aiden both kissed me on the cheek. It's been 2 hours and it's close to being done with Spencer's Surgery. Andy has fallen sleep in my arms.

Kyla-Ash I need to tell you something

Ashley-is everything ok?

Kyla-yea everything is ok….um well I'm pregnant

Ashley-OMG that's great

Aiden, Kyla- thank you

Ashley-you guys don't look sure

Kyla-we are. But we didn't just found out

Ashley-when did you guys found out?

Aiden-the night before you guys told us about Spencer. We came over to tell you guys then

Ashley-oh wow. You should of told us anyways

Aiden-I know. It's just when we found out we didn't to worry about anything else. We wanted to be there for you guys

Ashley-and we thank you for so much for helping us. Kyla I would so kick your ass if you weren't pregnant and Aiden you know Spencer is going to kick your ass when she find out that you new for a while

Aiden-I know. And she can so take me

Ashley, Kyla- I know

Aiden-hey

Kyla-sorry babe, your kind of a baby

Aiden-you guys are mean

Nurse-Mrs. Davies?

Ashley-yea (I got up and still had a sleeping Andy in my arms)

Nurse-she just got out and she is still sleeping

Ashley-did they get everything out?

Nurse-yea they did

Ashley-that's great

Aiden-is everything ok?

Ashley-everything is great. They got everything out. She is still sleeping

Kyla-lets go see her

We went into her room and see her sleeping in the bed and I put Andy on the other side of her so Andy won't hit anything that will hurt her. I kissed her on her forehead Aiden and Kyla went to the gift store and bought some flowers and a teddy bear. I just sit next to her and hold her hand.

Spencer-cough-baby can you get me ice chips (cough)

Ashley-yea baby (I grabbed the bowel of ice chips and I fed her one) how are you feeling

Spencer-ok (she tried to move) ouch

Ashley-baby please don't move that much

Spencer-can you please move Andy (she kissed Andy's head)

Ashley-sure baby (I moved Andy to the couch)

Spencer-thanks baby (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too baby (kiss) (kiss)

Aiden-you're awake

Spencer-awe thank you for my favorite flowers

Kyla-you're welcome. We knew that Lilly's were your favorite

We were there for awhile just being there for Spencer and talking to her but we had to leave. I kissed Spencer like soo many times. And Andy gave her a kiss too. We had to pick up the kids tonight and we went home. I made some dinner and gave the kids a bath and I let all the kids sleep in my bed tonight. I didn't want to be alone and I wanted to sleep with my beautiful kids. Tomorrow we are going to pick of Spencer and she is going to be on bed rest for awhile. I want her to heal. I'm glad my baby is ok and healthy. I have Lilly sleeping on my chest. She is the lightest. Jackson moves too much and he kicks. I'm in the middle and Jackson and Andy on either side of me.

Jackson-we go see mommy tomorrow?

Ashley-yea we do

Andy-mommy looked in pain when we saw her

Ashley-she was

Andy-I thought you said everything will be ok

Ashley-it will be baby girl

Lilly-good. We don't want mommy in pain

Ashley-me either. Let's go to bed

Jackson-otay. Night mamma

Lilly-night

Andy-night

Ashley-night. I love you

Andy, Jackson, Lilly-love you too mamma

**I'm sorry it's been awhile for me to post. This chapter was heard to write. I dont know when ill post next. i need to update a new microsoft word but i'm broke right now. I'm trying to find a job so i ca buy the update for it. I'll be back when i can. I hope you guys like this. Please review and comment. =]**


	59. Chapter 59

Spencer's Pov

5 years later

I'm still healthy but I have to get check up twice a year so see if it comes back. I'm glad it didn't. I love my life. In a couple of day's it will be mine and Ashley's 10 year anniversary. I know crazy right. We are still so in love and I know that is never going to change. We are going to Hawaii for 2 weeks. We haven't been there since Aiden and Kyla's wedding and we weren't even together then. This trip will be a happy one. I just turned 30 a month ago and that I'm still getting use to because I always thought when I was little 30 was old, I still kind of think that but Ashley and the kids are keeping me young. Andy is 10 and god she is so much like Ashley. She is into skating and Ashley is starting to teach her how. But she is really into drawing and she is really good. Lilly and Jackson are 6. Lilly is a mommy's girl. Whenever we are home she is always with me helping me bake some cookies or help me with dinner. Jackson is a cute little boy he is a sweetheart. The restaurant is doing really good. It's pretty busy every night. We hired some pretty good people. We only hired straight girls, I trusted Ashley but some girls don't care that were married. But Aiden and Glen still works there. Glen moved out and got back together with Alex. He's pretty happy about that. They have been living together for a year now. They seem happy. Aiden and Kyla are doing great and Asher is getting kind of Big and their little girl Katelyn is 4 now. She looks just like Kyla. I'm looking threw the photo album we get every year from Kyla.

Ashley-baby where did you got to?

Spencer-sorry baby (kiss) I was just thinking about the past 5 years

Ashley-we had a great life together, haven't we?

Spencer-yea we did (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too

Andy-mamma

Ashley-yea baby girl?

Andy-can we go to the skate park again today?

Ashley-sure, get around

Andy-thanks mamma

Ashley-she is getting good

Spencer-good like you use to be?

Ashley-yea

Spencer-that's good

Lilt-crying-mommy

Spencer-what's wrong?

Lilly-crying-Jackson (sob) wouldn't let me play with him and Asher so (sob) he pushed me and I fell (sob)

Ashley-Jackson A. Davies get your butt in here

Spencer-come here (I pulled Lilly in my lap)

Jackson-yea mamma?

Ashley-did you push your sister

Jackson-yea she is always trying to play with us when Katelyn's not here

Ashley-that doesn't mean you have to push her and make her cry. Say your sorry

Jackson-do I have to?

Ashley-if you don't then Asher can't come over for 2 weeks

Asher-say your sorry Jackson

Jackson-I'm sorry Lilly I didn't mean to push you

Lilly-yea you did. You are mean

Jackson-I wont do it again

Lilly-you better not

Ashley-you guys can go and play now

Jackson-ok (they ran out of the room)

Spencer-how are you doing?

Lilly-better. I just don't understand why he doesn't want me around

Spencer-boy's can be mean and brothers suppose to be mean to their sisters

Lilly-he's not mean to Andy

Ashley-ha he's afraid of Andy

Andy-yelling-give me my drawing's back you little brat

Jackson-yelling-no

Then I heard this big bang and Jackson crying.

Ashley-see I told you that Jackson is afraid of Andy

Jackson-crying-my head hurts

Ashley-come here baby boy

Jackson-my head hurts (Ashley crawled into Ashley's lap and she started kissing his head)

Ashley-Andy

Andy-yea, mamma?

Ashley-why did you bang your brother's head into the wall?

Andy-he took one of my drawing's that I been working on and ripped it up

Jackson-I didn't now

Andy-then what is this then?

Jackson-I don't know

Spencer-ok Jackson no Asher for 2 weeks

Jackson-what? That's not fair

Spencer-yes it is. You went into her room and ripped up her drawing that she has been working hard on

Jackson-fine

Ashley-I'll walk Asher over and then Andy and I are off to the skate park

Andy-sweet. I'm ready. Meet you in the car. bye mommy

Spencer-bye love you

Andy-love you too

Aiden's Pov

I'm sitting on the couch and Kyla is cuddled into me. Katelyn is sleeping she has the flu. She has had it for a week now.

Ashley-hey Aid

Aiden-what are you doing here? (I got off the couch)

Ashley-Jackson was been bad today so he's grounded from Asher for a week

Aiden-that sucks

Asher-it does

Aiden-what did Jackson do?

Ashley-well Lilly tried to play with the boys because Katelyn is sick and Jackson started being mean and pushed her and made her cry and then he went into Andy's room and took one of Andy's drawing's that Andy have been working on and ripped it up

Aiden-oh wow. He has gotten bad

Ashley-I know and I don't know why

Aiden-he's a boy. It will get better

Ashley-it's not just a boy thing. Look at Asher he isn't like that

Aiden-true. Just talked to him about it

Ashley-I will. I have to go I'm taking Andy to the skate part again

Aiden-is she getting good?

Ashley-yea she is. She keeps falling but she is really trying

Aiden-that's good. Bye

Ashley-bye

I got back to the couch and cuddle back with Kyla and Asher went into his room and started playing.

Kyla-what was that about?

Aiden-Jackson got in trouble and now he can't see Asher for a week

Kyla-that sucks. I just hope Asher doesn't get the flu from Katelyn

Aiden-god I hope not

Ashley's Pov

I walk over to the car and I realized that I didn't say goodbye to Spencer and give her a kiss and tell her I love her. We never leave the house without saying that. I told Andy to wait so I can see Spencer.

Spencer-hey bab- (I cut her off with my lips) well hi to you too

Ashley-I had to come back, I didn't say goodbye and we didn't kiss

Spencer-its ok baby. I'm glad you came back though (kiss)

Ashley-I have to go. (kiss) I love you baby (kiss) god I wish I could stay so we could keep doing this (kiss)

Spencer-baby you should go before Andy gets mad (kiss) I love you too baby (kiss) bye

Ashley-bye (kiss) (kiss)

I ran out to the car and drove off yea Andy was a little mad at me but come on I cannot leave the house without saying I love you and give a kiss to Spencer and then say goodbye. We get there and Andy is doing well. She hasn't fell yet. She wants' to be really good until Spencer see's her. I think that it's sweet. She is going with Spencer when she goes to her studio so Lilly and Jackson can't bug her. She really is like both of us.

Phone call

Spencer-hello?

Ashley-hey baby

Spencer-how's Andy doing?

Ashley-really good

Spencer-that's good. So are you bored?

Ashley-kind of. How is Jackson doing?

Spencer-good. Jackson and Lilly are playing together

Ashley-that's good

Spencer-baby I was thinking about taking the kids to the park. Do you want to meet me there after Andy is done?

Ashley-yea baby, we can meet you

Spencer-ok good. I love you baby

Ashley-I love you too

(click)

Andy-I'm doing good today

Ashley-yea you are. We're going to meet Spencer and the twins at the park. Sounds good?

Andy-sounds good. Can we stop by the store first to get me a drink?

Ashley-sure baby girl. You did really good

Andy-thank you. I can't want to show mommy

Ashley-she will be proud of you as much as I am (I kissed her forehead) I love you baby girl

Andy-I love you too mamma

We left and went to the store and got Andy a blue power aid. Now we're off to the park. She is beaming off with happiness. I'm so proud of my baby girl. I love being a parent. Things like this makes me happy that Spencer and I had kids. We got there and Andy runs out of the car and jumps into Spencer's arms.

Spencer-god Andy you are getting big

Andy-sorry mommy. I did really good. I only fell once

Spencer-that's good. I can't wait to see you

Andy-it will be soon. I'm working on a trick and then you will see it

Spencer-good (Andy jumps down from Spencer's arms and goes to play with Lilly and Jackson)

Ashley-hey

Spencer-hey baby (kiss) are baby girl did good?

Ashley-she did great. She is both of us. She will do great in life

Spencer-she is both of us (we sat on the bench) I love being in your arms baby

Ashley-I love having you in my arms (kiss)

Spencer's Pov

After the park we went home and Ash and I made mac&cheese together and Andy just talked how good she was today. We gave the kids a bath and put them to bed. Spencer and I are laying in bed watching some TV.

Andy-mommy? Mamma?

Spencer-baby girl why are you still up?

Andy-I wanted to talk to you

Spencer-ok (she jumped up on the bed and got between Ash and I)

Andy-you know one of the extra rooms upstairs?

Spencer-yea what about it?

Andy-do you think I can move into one of the rooms?

Ashley-why do you want to?

Andy-I just want more privacy. I don't want Jackson coming into my room and getting my drawings

Spencer-even though I don't want you father from our room, I think that's a good idea

Andy-so I can?

Spencer-yea baby girl

Andy-sweet. Thank you. You know the drawing that Jackson ripped up?

Spencer-yea?

Andy-I want you to paint it on the walls. I can re-draw it

Spencer-yea I can do it

Ashley-that's a good idea

Andy-thank you mommy

Spencer-your welcome baby girl

Andy-goodnight. I love you

Ashley-goodnight, I love you too

Spencer-night. I love you too

I got closer to Ashley and I kissed her on her cheek.

Spencer-god baby she is just like you, she looks just like you just with my eyes

Ashley-she is amazing (kiss) I love you soo much

Spencer-I love you too (kiss) (kiss) I want you

Ashley-good (kiss) (Ashley jumps off the bed)

Spencer-what the hell Ashley?

Ashley-baby chill. I'm locking the door so the kids won't come in

Spencer-oh good idea. Get your sexy ass in this bed

Ashley-oh demanding I like it (kiss)

3 hours later

Damn I love making love to my wife. We both get dress and we unlock the door. I just can't wait for Hawaii. We really need 2 weeks alone. Ashley is laying on her side and I'm, curled into her. I love love my wife. I love my life. It can't get any better then this.

**So this is my last post. I know i said the last one was. I couldnt help myself. The Microsoft is done tomorrow. I need a job so bad so i can buy it so i can keep writting this story. i'm pretty much in love with this story. This story is not done. It will be back soon. I hope you love this and please review. =]**


	60. Chapter 60

Spencer's Pov

I had been up for a couple of hours now. I'm cleaning. This house is a mess. Ashley is like a guy sometimes she doesn't see the mess she doesn't clean or want to clean so I have to do this. Yea I'm a house wife.

Lilly-hey mommy

Spencer-hey Lil

Lilly-want some help mommy?

Spencer-yea sure. Want something to eat first?

Lilly-yea sure

Spencer-here are some lucky charms

Lilly-thank you mommy

Spencer-how did you sleep?

Lilly-good. But Jackson was talking in his sleep

Spencer-what was he talking about?

Lilly-I think he was talking to Andy. I think he was dreaming that Andy was beating him up

Spencer-oh nice. He wouldn't have Andy on his butt all the time if he doesn't leave her alone

Lilly-I know. He doesn't listen. He's a boy

Ashley-there's my baby at work already

Spencer-what are you doing up? (kiss)

Ashley-well I had this little boy who came into my room he had a bad dream that Andy was beating him up. So now he's sleeping in our bed

Spencer-oh nice (kiss)

Lilly-hey mamma

Ashley-hey. Oh lucky charms (she went over and grabbed the spoon from Lilly and took a spoon full of lucky charms)

Lilly-hey, mamma that's mine. Get your own

Ashley-uh your no fun

Spencer-here you go baby

Ashley-thank you baby

Spencer-kiss? (kiss)

I went back to cleaning the kitchen. Just watching my 2 girls eating and talking. God I love my life.

Ashley's Pov

I'm here just eating cereal with Lilly. Just watching the love of my life, cleaning the kitchen, yea I'm not going to do that. I'm too lazy and at the restaurant I have to clean so yea.

Lilly-mamma can I ask you something?

Ashley-yea you can ask me anything

Lilly-how did mommy and you meet?

Ashley-I was waiting for one of you kids to ask that. How about when everyone wakes up and eats we will have a story day so I can tell you this story

Lilly-ok. just asking because you guys are still in love with each other after all these years

Ashley-well yea. Your mommy is one of the best things that happen to me

Lilly-what is the other best things that happen to you?

Ashley-you, Andy and Jackson

Lilly-sweet

I finish eating and I put mine and Lilly's bowl in the sink and I see Lilly is helping Spencer clean the kitchen, yea she is such a mommy's girl. I go in a take a shower and put clean sweatpants an a tank top on. today is going to be a lazy day, and I see that Jackson is awake.

Ashley-hey buddy, how did you sleep?

Jackson-better

Ashley-that's good. how about you take a bath

Jackson-ok

Andy-hey mamma, Lilly said you were going to tell the story how Mommy and you met

Jackson-uhh (Jackson moved behind me)

Andy-what is your problem butthead?

Ashley-Jackson how about you take your bath now

Jackson-ok (he ran out of the room)

Andy-what he wrong with him?

Ashley-he had a dream that you beat him up

Andy-ha nice

Ashley-yea. I'm really surprise that you never asked me how mommy and I met

Andy-well I remember you guys met in Hawaii like Uncle Aiden and Aunt Kyla but that's all I remember

Ashley-ok. well did you take a shower?

Andy-yea. All I need to do is get a bowl of cereal

Ashley-ok you do that and meet us upstairs

Andy-ok

I can't wait to tell them how I met Spencer. It's the best thing that happen to me. if I never went to Hawaii, I would never meet her, fall in love and have my kids. I see that Spencer is done cleaning and we both went upstairs and I'm glad the kids are down stairs now. I love kissing this beautiful blonde.

Spencer-I love you

Ashley-god I love you too baby (kiss)

Jackson-eww

Andy-tell the story

Lilly-yea mamma tell the story

We all are sitting on the couch with these big pillows on it.

Ashley-ok. well it was over 10 years ago and mine and Kyla's dad passed away and we just needed to get away and we went to Hawaii and then like a day or two staying there I saw this beautiful blonde and I just had to meet her. I was walking back to my room not paying any attention where I was going because I was just thinking on how to talk to this beautiful girl

Spencer-and she bumped right into me and made me drop all of my stuff

Andy-nice one mamma

Ashley-I know right. Just then I realize that her room is right next to mine and I walked to her room and helped carry some things and I asked her out on a date. And she says yes. We went surfing

Spencer-and she sucked at it and I didn't pretty good

Ashley-Spencer they didn't need to know that

Jackson-ha mamma sucked

Ashley-but anyways a month of just dating we went out on the beach and I saw there was a blanket down and a tent and some snacks that Spencer had put all of that together and she asked me to be her girlfriend

Lilly-that's cute

Ashley-yea my baby is a romantic

Spencer-that was a good night. We fell asleep cuddling

Ashley-yepp and when we moved back to La we moved in together and about 5 months later we found out that we were pregnant with Andy

Andy-yea I'm one of the best things that happen to your life

Lilly and Jackson-hey

Spencer-all 3 of you are the best things that happen to out life. but Andy was one of the things that had me and Ashley grew closer

Ashley-let me tell you what, I love my life, I love my wife and I love you guys. If I didn't have any of you, my life wouldn't be a good as it is today

Lilly crawled onto my lap and put her head on my chest. I miss doing this. Lilly is the smallest.

Lilly-I'm glad you guys met and fell in love and Had Andy, Jackson and me. we are a great family

Ashley-awe Lilly that was sweet

Spencer-yea we are a great family

Andy-hey butt face what are you looking at?

Jackson-nothing

Ashley-Andy, lay off

Andy-fine. I'm going to go draw

Jackson-hey Lilly, want to go play

Lilly-sure (they all ran off to draw and play I look at Spencer and I see that look on her face and she started straddling me)

Ashley-hey baby (kiss)

Spencer-hey (kiss) mmm I love you

Ashley-I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) too (kiss) (kiss)

Spencer's Pov

We went down stairs and we see Aiden and Kyla in our kitchen drinking coffee.

Spencer-what are you guys doing here?

Kyla-well Katelyn is all better and I know she missed Lilly. And it's been awhile since we really seen you

Ashley-that's good. We know that Lilly missed playing with Katelyn

Aiden-so Spence, it's been awhile since we did anything. Want to hang out?

Spencer-yea sure, lets go to the park

Aiden-ok, bye baby (kiss) I love you

Kyla-I love you too (kiss)

Ashley-bye baby (kiss I love you (kiss) (kiss)

Spencer-mmm (kiss) I love you too (kiss) (kiss) (kiss)

We started walking to the park. Talking. Its good talking and hanging out with him. It's been like 2 weeks since we did. Katelyn's been sick for 2 weeks, poor girl, I'm glad she is all better.

Aiden-how's everything with Ashley and you?

Spencer-were great. She just told the story how we met to the kids this morning

Aiden-that's good. Kyla and I are great

Spencer-that's good

We been at the park for a couple of hours now. Just hanging out and talking and doing whatever.

???-Aiden?

Aiden-um who are you…wait Jason?

Jason-hey Aid, it's been awhile (they hugged) how have you been?

Aiden-I been really good

Jason that's good. Oh hey Spencer

Spencer-hey

I walked over to the swings, so they can talk. They haven't seen each other since a couple of months before we went to Hawaii. He moved to New York. They were kinda seeing each other. They didn't have sex or anything. But they did kiss a lot. I didn't like him and he didn't like me. Sometimes he wouldn't let me see Aiden and it really sucked.

Kyla-hey Spencer, who is Aiden talking to? (I fell off the swing)

Spencer-shit Kyla, you scared the shit out of me

Kyla-sorry. But we were getting worried so Ashley stayed and watched the kids so I can come see what you guys were doing

Spencer-ok. well that's Jason. They kind of had a thing before we went to Hawaii

Kyla-what? (she started crying) he-he said he never dated any guy

Spencer-he didn't tell you? Shit I'm sorry, I thought you new

Kyla-no its ok (sob) I need to go (she turned around and ran back to the house)

Aiden-Shit. What did you tell her (Jason left)

Spencer-I told her about Jason. I didn't know you didn't tell her. I'm sorry Aid

Aiden-your sorry? You shouldn't have told her. What the hell is wrong with you? You know what Spencer, sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with you. You open your mouth way to much (he just left)

I fell on the ground crying. I'm in a ball right now. I don't even know what to think. My best friend for over 20 years just told me, he doesn't know why he's friends with me. I need Ashley.

TEXT

Spencer-I need you

Ashley-what happen?

Spencer-just have Andy watch the kids and get me now!

I don't remember Ashley getting me. But I just woke up in my bed with my pj's on. I looks over and I see Kyla sleeping in my bed. Uhh Ashley is an amazing good hearted person. I got out of bed and kissed Kyla on the forehead and went into the bathroom to put my hair in a messy bun and I go downstairs to find Ashley. I see her in the kitchen and I go behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and I put my chin on her shoulder.

Ashley-hey baby. How are you feeling?

Spencer-like crap

Ashley-baby are you up to talking about it?

Spencer-yea I am. Are the kids all sleeping?

Ashley-Lilly and Jackson are sleeping and Andy is in her room drawing. I just told her that you and Aiden got in a fight

Spencer-oh ok

Ashley-here's some chocolate

Spencer-mmm chocolate (kiss) I love you

Ashley-I love you too (kiss)

We sat down on the couch and I just ate chocolate I just didn't know where to start.

Ashley-baby. What's going on in that head of yours?

Spencer-I don't know. It's just we were just hanging out at the park and Jason came

Ashley-who's Jason?

Spencer-this guy that Aiden was kind of seeing a couple of months before we went to Hawaii

Ashley-oh

Spencer-yea. And they were talking and Kyla comes up and asked me who he was and everything and I told her (sob) I thought he new baby (sob) and she ran off and he came and freaked out on me. He told me that he doesn't know why he is still friends with me because I always open my mouth.

Ashley-OMG baby (she held me tight and I just cried) I'm going to beat his ass for saying that to you, and I'm going to beat his ass for lying for my baby sister all these years

Spencer-baby you know me (sob) I don't open my mouth. I just thought Aiden had told her

Ashley-baby I know (she kissed my forehead) well he's at a hotel. I guess after he bitched you out he went after Kyla and they got in a big fight and she told him to leave for a while, that's why she is sleeping in our bed

Spencer-is Asher and Katelyn sleeping in the guest bedrooms?

Ashley-yea they are

Spencer-that's good. you know you are the most amazing person ever

Ashley-why do you say that?

Spencer-because your taking care of me and your sister

Ashley-I would do anything for this family (kiss) lets go to bed

Spencer-ok

We got up to our bedroom and we see that Kyla is still sleeping and Ashley changed in her pj's and Ashley is in the middle of Kyla and I. We are cuddling and kissing. mm I love her kisses but I love her kisses more when things like this happens.

Kyla-if you guys do more then kissing, I will kick your little asses

Spencer-hehe

Ashley-like you could kick my ass little sister

Kyla-I could try

Ashley-ha yea. And we wouldn't do that when your next to us. Eww. And when things like this happen I like to kiss her to try to take the pain away

Spencer-awe. It kind of dose help (kiss)

Kyla- you guys are too cute

Ashley-I know

Spencer-lets watch a movie

Kyla-that's a good idea!

Ashley-omg

Kyla-we could so have a slumber party

Spencer-OMG that is such a good idea!

Ashley-you guys. Were are not kids anymore. And I think we all had a slumber party

Spencer-I never did

Ashley-what?

Spencer-I never did. I did have a lot of other friends then just Aiden but Aiden was my only best friend that he was the only one I hung out with

Ashley-oh. Well ok we can have a slumber party. Ill go to wegmans and ill get a lot of candy, popcorn, soda and some movies

Andy-candy?

Spencer-were having a slumber party

Andy-can I join?

Ashley-sure. Want to go to the store with me?

Andy-sure. Just let me get dress

They left and went to the store and Kyla and I just talked about everything that happen. Uhh Aiden is an ass. I never thought he would say that to me. I thought we were best friends for life. Maybe I was wrong. I just really thought he told Kyla. They came back and the first movie were watching is Hannah Montana the movie, oh no Andy did not pick it out, Ashley did. She is a big kid. I love her. I'm so glad that this bed is really big. So it's Kyla, Andy, Ashley and me. This is what I needed. A girl's night with my family.


	61. Chapter 61

Aiden's Pov

What the fuck did I do? I fucked up! I should of told Kyla about Jason a long time ago. And I shouldn't have freaked out on Spencer. I know that Spencer would never do that. I told her so much and she kept her mouth shut. God I'm suck a dick. Kyla and Spencer and our both families are my life. Kyla kicked me out. I'm at a hotel alone and I hate it. My temper got the best of me. I know I just my 2 girls. I think I hurt Spencer more. I'm just lying in bed, nothing to do. I work tonight. I'm glad something to get my mind off this.

PHONE CALL

Kyla-what do you want?

Aiden-I really want to see my kids

Kyla-no. I'm not ready to see you

Aiden-come on. I know I fucked up. I need you. I need Spencer. And I need to see my kids

Kyla-not today

Aiden-fine. Just tell them that I love them and I will see you soon

Kyla-fine, I will

(click)

God. Uhh I don't know what I will do if I lose both of them. I'm so in love with Kyla and Spencer has been my best friends forever and I want her to be my best friend forever.

Ashley's Pov

I wake up and I have Spencer curled so tight into me and Kyla and Andy are gone. God I really want to kick Aiden's ass. He hurt my 2 girls.

Spencer-make it go away

Ashley-god baby, I wish I could

Spencer-me too

Ashley-want to take a long bubble bath with me?

Spencer-sure, I really need that

I kissed Spencer on the forehead and left to go to the bathroom to get the water and everything on. And I come back and I see Lilly on Spencer's chest and Jackson curled into her side.

Ashley-what do we have here?

Jackson-we heard mommy and Uncle Aiden had a fight and we wanted to see how she was

Ashley-you guys are so cute

Spencer-that's what I said

Lilly-I hope you and Uncle Aiden stop fighting

Spencer-me too

We just layed there for a while. My kids are great. I need to go to work tonight to talk to Aiden. I want to get in his head so I know what the hell happen.

Spencer-baby, where are you going?

Ashley-I'm just going to work. I'm going to help open up

Spencer-oh ok

Ashley-I don't have to, if you need me

Spencer-no it's ok. I have the kids and Kyla if I need anything

Ashley-ok. call me if you need me (kiss) I love you

Spencer-I will (kiss) I love you too baby (kiss)

Andy, Lilly and Jackson-bye mamma

Ashley-bye I love you guys

I got in the shower and I got ready and I left. I just can't wait to see him. Spencer and I clearly can't go to Hawaii when they are fighting. I want her to be so happy when we go and I know she won't be when they are fighting.

Aiden-hey Ash, what are you doing here?

Ashley-my office now!

mike-looks like your in trouble

Aiden-what to do you Ash?

Ashley-close the door please

Aiden-what the hell? (slapped him)

Ashley-what the hell is your problem? Lying to Kyla for years and then yelling at Spencer. Do you know how you left Spencer?

Aiden-no

Ashley-she was on the ground in a ball crying

Aiden-really? I need to go see her. I need to fix this

Ashley-not now, why did you do it?

Aiden-I don't know. I should of told Kyla I just didn't want her to see me different. I love her so much. I don't like guys anymore. She is the only one I see. And after that I saw her walking away crying I just flipped out on Spencer. My temper just got over me. I didn't mean any of it. I was mad at myself.

Ashley-you need to fix it. You need to go and get everything fix with your family. Then you need to fix it with Spencer. Were not going to Hawaii because of everything

Aiden-why?

Ashley-because I know she wont be happy because of everything and I really want her to have a good time

Aiden-I will fix everything. Can I have the day off so I can?

Ashley-sure. They have enough people to cover you. I'm going home too

We both left and I went to taco bell and bought a lot of food for everyone. So I came home with Kyla and her kids gone and my kids gone and I see Spencer in the living room watching Bones.

Ashley-were is everyone?

Spencer-my dad picked up all the kids, and I guess Aiden called Kyla again and they are having lunch today and here I am alone wanting for my hot wife

Ashley-oh god baby (kiss) I bought a lot of food from taco bell so

Spencer-baby you eat like a teenage boy and I'm really hungry so I bet we can eat all that

Ashley-ok

We pretty much ate all that food. It was sooo good! And now I have a hot blonde on my lap.

Ashley-baby what are you doing?

Spencer-I miss you (kiss) please? (kiss) (kiss) (kiss)

Ashley-baby, I don't think so. With everything going on (kiss)

Spencer-baby please? The last couple of days have been hell, just please take the pain away, just for a couple of hours

Ashley-ok (kiss) I love you so much, ill do anything for you (kiss)

Spencer-thank you baby (kiss) I love you

Spencer's pov

3 hours later

right now Ash and I are in our pj's and are cuddling Ash is asleep and I'm curled up into her. I love her so much. And I'm glad she took the pain away for a couple of hours. That's what she dose to me, she makes me forget the pain, and all I can think is so much love I'm getting from her. I kiss her on her forehead and I went down stairs to make pancakes. I know it's like 5 pm but I haven't had pancakes in a while. And did I mention that I'm in a shirt and underwear? Ha yea I'm too lazy to put something else on anyways.

Ashley-baby…you weren't there in bed with me when I woke up

Spencer-baby, I'm sorry I wanted to make us pancakes (I walked over to her and wrap my arms around her waist) (kiss)

Ashley-baby…your in your underwear (kiss) it's kinda turning me on

Spencer-oh god baby (kiss)

Ashley-how about you change before I take you right now

Spencer-ok (kiss)

I went back up to out room to put my pj pants on because I know Ash would take me right there. I wouldn't mind it but I really don't know when the kids are coming back. I love us. We are around our 30's and we still act like we are in our early 20's. I come back down stairs and it sounds like Ash is signing. Awe I love that song. She's singing Amazed by Lonestar. It's an amazed song. And it's pretty much about us.

Ashley-_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside of me _

_Is almost more then I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me _

_I can feel how much you love me _

_And I blows me away _

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts , I can see your dreams _

I came over and wrap my arms around her waist.

Spencer-please keep singing baby (I kissed her on her shoulder)

Ashley-_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better _

_I want to spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side _

_Forever and ever_

Ashley and Spencer-_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you _

Ashley turned around and I gave her a big kiss. I love that song. That was one of our wedding songs. That our song.

Spencer-baby, why were you singing that song?

Ashley-I don't know baby, it just popped into my head

Spencer-I haven't heard that song in forever

Ashley-me either (kiss) I love you baby

Spencer-I love you too (kiss)

We finish making pancakes and we ate them. They were pretty good. after that we just went back to our room and cuddled some more.

Kyla's Pov

I heard this banging sound coming from the front door. Who would be doing that? And it's like 9 pm. And no one comes out here.

Kyla-what are you doing here?

Aiden-I'm going to fix this. I'm not going to let you push me away

Kyla-but you did this. You lied to me. You should of told me when I asked all those years ago

Aiden-I was scared. I didn't want you to look at me different

Kyla-you know I wouldn't

Aiden-ok I'm so sorry. I just want to fix this. I love you with all my heart and I need us to be ok (sob) you and the kids and Spencer are my life. I know I fucked up please (he was crying into my neck, god I don't know what to do. I love this guy with all of my heart)

Kyla-I love you baby and I always will

Aiden-dose this mean we will work this out?

Kyla-yes. This is going to be heard but we both need each other

Aiden-god baby I love you (kiss) and I'm so sorry

We start kissing and it getting intense. I heard make up sex is great and we already have great sex so this has to be pretty amazing.

3 hours later

Aiden-wow

Kyla-that was amazing

Aiden-yea it was!

**Sorry it took me forever to post. I'm working crazy hours. So on my time off I sleep and hangout with my boyfriend and my best friends. So here you go. I hope you guys like it! **


End file.
